


Remedy

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM Scene, Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Casual Sex, Character Death, Companionship, Diners, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fashion & Couture, Folklore, Friendship, Leashes, Love, Masks, Mild Kink, Model Eren Yeager, Modeling, Murder, Night Clubs, Prophecy, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Soulmates, Terminal Illnesses, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 88,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people were born on this earth to live a long, fruitful life, passing peacefully in their old age. Others were born to crash through existence, making little mark on the world and destined to be taken too soon. </p><p>And then there were those who defied logic, continued when they weren't welcome, stayed behind when they should have left, went against mother nature. </p><p>Being that you were apparently one of those with a short sell-by-date, meeting an intriguing person who could change all of that should've been a good thing, a way to prolong life. However that came with a price. It always did. What you didn't bank on was how it also came with passion, danger and a deep connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Survival

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a Vampire Levi fic because who doesn't love Vampire Levi?! 
> 
> I have no expertise in this field, only the stupid amount of times I've seen Blade and Underworld so there's probably a whole heap of inaccuracy in here (as inaccurate as a fiction can be) but hopefully still entertaining! 
> 
> Not sure where this is going right now, just winging it so will update tags/characters when I have a clearer picture :)

Grease stained your white apron, meagre tips jangled in your pocket and fatigue began to set in. Staring out the window that spanned the entire length of your place of work, you sighed and wiped spilt coffee from the counter, silently cursing the drunk who'd caused the mess before stumbling out the front door. He hadn't even left the right amount of money, short by quite a bit and you fished coins out from your personal stash to make the registers tally up at the end of your shift. 

When you'd come to this city four months ago, serving irritating people hot drinks and stodgy food in a shitty diner had most certainly not been high on your agenda. You weren't sure what to expect really, it wasn't as if you wholly came to chase your dreams, however surely a better existence was out there somewhere? Originally intending on finding employment in fashion, you kept sketches and ideas with you at all times in case some random exec from a high powered company just happened to take a fancy for deep fried potato products. Of course, that would never occur so instead you badgered them all pretty much daily by spamming their inboxes, scanned images of your dress designs attached to emails and probably deleted upon receipt. 

At least you had a job, though. Many didn't and you simply went about it as a means for survival. Smoothing down the hideous yellow uniform skirt, you gazed around at those who remained at this ungodly hour, scanning for empty cups that needed refilling from one of the many constantly boiling pots. Two truckers sat in the corner nursing their caffeine fixes, exhausted faces gripped with an inimitable hooded look of the over-worked and under-paid. Shuffling out you stifled a yawn, body still not used to night shifts and with a false spring to your step, you greeted the pair using the standard jutted hip and expected drawl. 

"You gents want some more coffee?"

"Sure thing, sugar lips." Smiling, you bit back the distaste and pretended to be wholly flattered, accepting this from them as they seemed to have it worse than you in terms of profession. 

"There ya go." Topping up the offered mugs, you winked and shimmied off, giving them an eyeful to try and secure a decent tip. Hips swaying, you heard a mumble of appreciation from behind and smirked. So easy. Holding in a cough, your chest hitched slightly and the pang of regret ran through your being. It's just a cold, you told yourself. Nothing more. Pushing away the knowledge that it probably was actually much worse, you plastered a sympathetic look on and approached the sullen looking older woman a few booths down, her face stained with mascara and glitzy clothes dishevelled.

"Hey honey, get you anything?" Pain stared up into your (e/c) eyes, sorrow etched on her features as you poured despite receiving no request to do so. 

"Oh thanks dear. I just…don't worry." Being that there was only one more patron to see to in the short round of the diner, you spared a moment and sat opposite, genuine concern coming from within. She looked so wretched that you couldn't help it. If this had been you, a small amount of company would've made all the difference. 

"I'm listening if you want to talk?" A sniff was given and a small smile offered. 

"It's ok. You don't want to hear about my troubles."

"Sure I do. What happened?" You had a pretty good idea already - two in the morning and dressed like that? Night out gone wrong. The woman began to explain, confirming your thoughts as she painted a picture of despair; alcohol fuelled arguments, exposed cheating and ultimately a break up. Patting her hand, you tried to reassure her that come the harsh light of day, her man would realise what he was missing and some kind of reconciliation could commence. "But if he's been seeing someone else, don't let that bastard get away with it too lightly, you hear? You're better than that." Having absolutely no idea what kind of person she was, the statement was nevertheless well received and you left her with a squeeze and promise of more warm drinks should she wish. Or, you could call a cab. 

Making your way to the final customer, you thought how he was becoming a bit of a regular, taking the shadowy far table, one that gave a clear view of both the counter and door. From there, the whole place was visible. Before getting to the destination, you switched pots and brought another over, one which was ceramic and simply housed hot water. Picking up a small box, you took the items across. 

"More for you, sweetheart?"

"Don't give me that sugary fucking drivel." Habit dictated the way you spoke in here and you put one fist on your waist, defiant yet playful stance in full flow. 

"Aw, come on. I can get you some of our pie if you'd like? Fresh baked today?" A pair of silver eyes pinned you to the spot, the stare being one you'd been treated to almost every day over the past few weeks and it never failed to interest you. How someone could have colours that intense in their irises was amazing, puddles of grey, white and sometimes flecks of bright blue that shone impossibly. To say you had a bit of a thing for this guy was an understatement - he broke up the monotony, provided a breath of fresh air, even if he was decidedly offensive at times. 

"Piss off. Just leave me the damn tea." 

"You need to eat." Motherly tone in place, you set his water and leaves down, watching as he picked the small infuser from his inside pocket, black blazer always flawless, just like his pale skin. As the motions to brew his drink commenced, you slid into the booth uninvited but giving no shits. The wooden box of tea was not the usual thing to be found in a dive like this and neither was the man scooping dark powdery grounds out. He'd brought in the container last week, his grumbled orders to have it remain as odd as they were amusing; this person always paid for the refreshment despite having supplied it himself. In exchange for keeping the stash, you'd made a bargain - if it was the graveyard shift, he'd put up with your chats should you become bored. An agreement was reached, both committing to the demands. 

The male who struck the deal had been much more smug that day, mischievous almost, but now he seemed to be in a full on sulk. Repeating your statement, you chided him for never having any food. "I said, you need to eat." Every time he sat here you made the same observation, his pallid if perfect flesh causing worry, inbuilt tendencies to alleviate people's stress shining through. Normally he'd make some comment about how shit the stuff was, however today he just stared, looking at you like you'd materialised out of thin air suddenly. 

"What?"

"You look, well, sickly? Eat. Please. You have to." The answer you were given was most unexpected.

"No I don't." Sipping at his tea as if it was the most natural thing to say in the world, the deadpan delivery almost had you for a second but then you laughed. 

"Yea whatever. Let me know if you change your mind, darling." Smiling sarcastically, you noted his own smirk at the blatantly false flirt and walked back to tidy some more, cloth in hand as you let another strained cough into your sleeve. As cups and plates were stacked, that steely glare looked over in something resembling confusion mixed with a troubled expression. You missed it, thoroughly engrossed in the clean up operation and you raised a fist to your chest, thumping to clear the crackles. 

The man frowned. His reason for frequenting this shit hole seemed to have a problem, her demeanour changing each day along with a fading aura. Keeping to himself for so many years had removed his ability to know what to do in a social situation, all of those he came into contact with usually simply there to serve a purpose. But this female, this waitress - she was different and he didn't understand why. 

By four in the morning it was time to leave and you grabbed your coat, sweeping it round to provide warmth. The people you'd served had gone, replaced by one new human that the next worker was tending to. Having a woman alone in somewhere like this was potentially dangerous, but no damage had ever befallen you. It was silly to imagine that just because nothing happened before, it wouldn't ever come but here you felt safe. Stepping out back, you grabbed a pack of smokes and lit one up, ignoring the way it made your lungs yearn to expel something - you'd pretty much surrendered to your fate anyway, so why not carry on? 

"Those things will kill you." Jumping to the side, you cringed and laid eyes on the raven haired man who'd left half an hour previously, sneer on his lips as he reached out to take a cigarette from the still open carton. 

"Fucking hell! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Shaking the match to extinguish the flame, he tossed it to the side and shrugged. 

"I have a knack for it. Can't help myself."

"Well try! Shit! Nearly gave me a heart atta…" Shouting was a bad move, coughs taking you over and you bent, trying to calm the episode. Out of nowhere, a hand was placed on your back and rubbed gently in circles, trying to soothe the attack. Once composed, you straightened and looked over with a questioning stare. "What did you do that for?"

"I won't in future, then. Here. I forgot to leave a fucking tip." Pressing neatly folded notes into your pocket, the guy turned to leave, only to be stopped by a hold on his wrist. 

"Sorry. Thank you. Hey? I don't even know your name?" Grey slits slowly came into view from behind a sheet of shining black and a sideways smile was offered. 

"And I don't know yours. See you around." Releasing your grip, you watched as he disappeared into the dark morning, slipping away like he was floating. Strange. Dragging on the item between your fingers, the tightness on your chest had abated after getting the fit out of your system and you let out a small laugh at the bizarre exchange. 

Home was within walking distance, a tiny ramshackle studio apartment which had little going for it, a place you tried to keep as neat and personal as possible. If life gives you lemons, as they said. Throwing your bag, shoes and coat down, you side-stepped past the bed to reach what passed as a kitchen and checked the fridge - pretty empty but you'd eaten at work. Taking out the last beer, you flopped to a small yet comfortable chair and took the weight off, unwinding slowly with your throbbing feet up on the mattress. 

~~~~~~

By the time you'd woken, showered and dressed, it was around eleven and time to start harassing people again. Having no computer or laptop, you left home to visit the near by internet café, a cheap one which served even worse coffee than your diner did but it gave you somewhere to sit and send emails, check wanted ads and apply for jobs. Your routine was remarkably similar every day, haunts standard and it gave what you presumed would be a great way to stalk someone. 

Entering the premises, you waved over at the man working today and made for a quiet corner, a place to be alone as you went cross-eyed staring at a screen. Not long after and a figure joined you, take-out coffee cup in hand with ticks all over it to denote how many extras were in there, a drink probably costing the same as a whole day's worth in here. 

"Hey (F/N)! Any luck?"

"Not yet, Eren. Aren't you supposed to be getting your nose powdered round about now?" The brunette grinned and sat beside you, green eyes glinting in the glow of the computer. 

"Not today. Doing a night shoot." You'd known him since high school, an overly enthusiastic guy a few years younger than you, but both had shared the same interest in fashion, you as the designer and him the model. Some questionable shots existed of your friend from a while back when he'd posed in one particular set of dresses you'd created. To be honest, he pulled it off pretty well, especially when combined with the nail colour and make up. But he now did more grown-up work; underwear, swimwear, adult themes. Anything he could have his body on show for, basically and why not? If you've got it, flaunt it. 

Eren was constantly checking at his agency, keeping an ear to the ground for any appropriate jobs going for someone with your talents but nothing had materialised yet. He glanced over and saw the way you practically salivated at the smell of his beverage. "Here. You can have this one."

"Thanks Eren but I don't…"

"…need charity, I know. It's not. They put the wrong syrup in."

"So sloppy seconds?"

"Hey! Just take it, (F/N). Doing no good for my figure, anyway." Biting back another sarcastic comment, you smiled instead and thanked him, lips quivering over the stupidly delightful combination of vanilla and cream. "You know that offer still stands?"

"To live at yours? I know. I appreciate it but I have to fend for myself, does that make sense?"

"Totally. Remember I was the same a year ago before that big campaign?" You did remember. One weekend you'd visited before moving here yourself, crashing in his home that was smaller than your current one, a box of an apartment above a chinese take out place. The smell was horrific, putting you off noodles for a while but a few days later and he landed a major deal, one which involved modelling bondage gear - many new men in the field turned things like that down, not wanting it to come back one day and bite them on the ass but Eren made it his own, excelled and now ruled that whole part of the industry around here, probably elsewhere too. 

"They were some pretty steamy pictures. Weren't you wearing just a ball gag in one?"

"Yup! Well placed thigh, bit of a tuck and I kept my little man from the public eye." Laughing at the simplicity, you both grinned and shared a rare moment of peace. If he wasn't off being snapped half-naked, you were asleep, working, or holed up in this café. "Look (F/N), you don't look too well. And I mean that with love, you understand?"

"Yea, with love." Elbowing him with good natured jabs, you tickled his ribs and got a string of addictive giggles in response. "But I'm fine."

"Is it bad again?"

"No, it's all good. Just a fucking cold, that's all." He didn't look convinced but left it alone, aware that you'd tell him when you were ready to. Eren loved the fact that despite the polarity in success between you both, his friend never had any bad feelings or jealousy, just unwavering support. "So you'd better stay away. Chains and red noses don't really go together."

"I'll probably end up with red butt cheeks by the sounds of it." Your raised brow was answered with a smirk. "Paddles." 

"That's so cool! Don't get too carried away."

"I've got a good way of dealing with that, don't you worry."

"Eren, I'm not getting into the whole debate about mind over matter again! You want to pull one off before hand, go for it. But I don't wanna know!"

"Yea you do. It was your idea!" It had been, actually. Provided him a way to decrease the chance of any kind of arousal and you couldn't help but grin. 

~~~~~~

Your day had been full of fun and laughter, a much needed diversion from reality with your companion, the one person you knew around here really. A few glances were passed towards the pair that walked around in the sunshine, some trying to figure out where they knew Eren from and then looking quickly away when they realised, all adding to the frivolity. But now that was gone, bleak night underway as you mopped the floor and reversed out from behind the counter, no customers to tend to right now. Or so you thought.


	2. States Of Consciousness

"Watch it." Almost bumping into the person who had a sultry voice, you spun and nearly hit him with the mop handle, instinctively defending yourself. You let out an exasperated breath and relaxed. 

"Seriously, what's with the sneaking?"

"Like I said. I'm good at it." The pale man sniffed, coming close so you could see his mark-free face, perfect features and the tiny smirk on thin yet inviting lips. "I didn't know you sold anything with vanilla here." It wasn't a question, but a strange thing to notice seeing as you'd drunk that coffee over twelve hours ago. 

"We don't."

"Hmm. Must just be you, then. Nice." Unable to control it, you blushed, light pink hues to your cheeks under the darkening bags beneath tired eyes. "You're not well, though." Now it was getting a bit creepy.

"I have a cold. That's all. Sit, I'll get your tea." Not even attempting some kind of pet name, you strode behind the counter and fell foul of your own cleaning, wet floor sending your feet flying and with a strangled croak, you tried to hold onto the sides and prevent the no doubt painful fall. Before succumbing to gravity, a strong pair of hands caught your flailing body, arms hooked into armpits and back against a hard chest. 

"Careful. Nearly fucking killed yourself." 

"Thanks." He pulled you upright and you turned, shaking from the near miss with adrenaline and gave a true smile. "I'm (F/N)."

"Levi." Neither of you moved, still standing ridiculously near to one another and you saw his eyes take on that icy cool shimmer you'd seen previously. "When do you finish?"

"Why?"

"Polite conversation?" Even he didn't seem to believe it.

"Today? At two. So not long now. Again, why?"

"Call it intrigue." Levi wasn't about to tell you the full reason, so that would be almost as far as he'd go, however gave just one more thing. "And I've got nothing better to do, so would you like to get a drink?" His ability to be quite blunt was reined in ever so slightly, keeping himself from the usual crass vocabulary - he didn't do well with patience. 

"Nothing better to do? Now I feel special." Winking, you carefully went to fetch the pot and box, joined on the other side as for once, the man sat on one of the red circular stools. "So really, what's going on? Why are you always here nowadays?"

"Free country, right?" His gaze never left yours, hand delicately stirring as you leant forward, palms on the surface. 

"It is. But this place sucks. You want me to come for a drink, you answer truthfully." A combination of probably impending fate and also the good mood you'd been in earlier allowed this, made you ignore what appeared to be a blatant attempt to pick you up. Levi smirked and nodded. 

"Fair challenge, (F/N). Alright. Being wholly fucking honest, I'm here because of you." 

"Me."

"Yes." Sips of tea were made with demure motions and you wondered what it was about this guy that had you so entranced - it wasn't just his physical attributes, a deeper attraction ran through his veins to the point that you felt almost drugged at this proximity. Similarly, the man found himself unable to drag his eyes from yours. One thing was obvious in his mind but apart from that there was a further pull, one so strong that he hadn't been under the spell of before; a beautifully balanced combination of strength and weakness, a scent not often discovered. "That's all I'll say now. You want more, you take me up on my chivalrous offer." 

Elbows on the counter, you were aware of your heart rate rising with no tangible explanation other than simple desire, a strange emotion for you to have as usually you were quite guarded, able to flirt outrageously to gain tips however useless when it came to real liaisons. Until now, it seemed. "Ok. You got me. Offer accepted, but are you sure it's just a drink?" Your voice sounded alien, not belonging to you at all and at the point of being unable to stop yourself jumping over the barrier in between you both, a customer entered, bell ringing and you snapped out of it, visibly changing from a sexually charged human and back to a slightly coquettish waitress. 

"Hi honey, what's your poison?"

"Coffee please, gorgeous."

"Anything you say, sweetie." Leaving the interesting man, you moved to serve the newcomer but made efforts to sway seductively. Levi huffed a small laugh, knowing the behaviour was partly out of your control, yet there was a spark he'd not seen in anyone before, a yearning born from something more than just his efforts. 

That last hour passed slowly, no other clientele and the latest one had gone already after just two cups, leaving behind a nice amount of coins that now rested in your apron pocket. You'd spoken briefly with the remaining occupant, not much said as that would come soon, simply the odd musing on how dead it was tonight and the extent of your fatigue. By the time the relief arrived, your coat was on in anticipation and you gladly handed over the helm to an equally tired male. 

Outside it was cold, shivers through your body and a jacket suddenly appeared around shaking shoulders, extra layer to stave off the night air. "You'll freeze!"

"No, I'm fine. Honestly." Glancing over, you saw the way his black shirt clung tightly to his toned body, the contours clear even in the darkness and his skin shone out in perfect contrast to the fabric. The guy certainly didn't seem affected by the temperature and you pulled his clothing in further, the smell captivating. 

"So where are we going? Not many places open at this time?"

"You'll have to wait and see, (F/N)."

"Well, seeing as I'm still in my uniform, I hope it's nowhere fancy."

"No one will care what you're wearing. Trust me." An arm was offered and you took it, curling yours in and shuffling closer for warmth, only obtaining a tiny bit more.

"See? You're gonna get cold. Take this back…" 

"I'll be ok." Halting your removal of the outer garment, you walked in silence, no fear in your heart as this felt like the right thing to do, follow this relative stranger wherever he took you. Ridiculous but also wholly sensible. A faint feeling of euphoria had settled in, again that sensation of being under the influence of something running strong. "Here we are." A large building stood on the corner, blue neon light pointing to a door to suggest some kind of club, however a pull on your arm led you away and to a side entry, metal portal unlocked by a series of keys. 

Distant music could be heard, presumably from the place downstairs and you ascended steps in a dimly lit hallway, pulse throbbing in your ears with unwarranted excitement. Had you been thinking properly, that would've been terror pounding so fast, yet the cloud of serenity wouldn't lift. Levi opened another door and gestured, inviting you in. It was clearly a home, dark furniture not over the top yet expensive looking, deep red rug dominating the open living area. The place was bathed in a soft glow, bulbs providing a vague orange light so it was still quite hard to see everything properly. What was most noticeable was a lack of windows, brick walls instead adorned with unframed artwork and shelving.

Both coats were taken and hung beside the now closed door and the pale man swept over to pour some drinks from the kitchen, a space devoid of much other than bottles and glasses. "Is this your apartment?"

"Yes. Like it?"

"It's impressive. A bit dark, but…" Dark brown liquid was in your hand, coming from nowhere and a cool hand took yours, black leather couch now filled by two people. That same stare was locked as it had been in the diner, silver meeting (e/c). You'd forgotten all about trying to figure this out, totally enraptured by the person by your side and when he placed his palm on your thigh, you thought nothing of it, any inhibitions dismissed like blowing an eyelash from your fingertip. 

"So. You want to know why I keep coming to that shitty place?" Levi breathed in deeply, dragging in your scent and allowing his usually sharp mind to become hazy. A nod answered and he gazed at your lips, the way they looked so inviting. Moving across, his eyes rested on your neck, flesh moving with each heartbeat. It would be so easy, so delicious to simply strike but he kept his cool somewhat, not wanting to do that kind of thing to this woman. It was difficult, insanely so but he kept a handle on animal need and went back to your large pupils. "Because I couldn't stay away, (F/N)." A delicate finger stroked your cheek, dangerous smile on his mouth and you gulped visibly. 

"From what?"

"You, obviously. You're interesting. Attractive. Charged with something I can't fucking describe. All I know is that I need to have you, (F/N)." 

"Have me?" Speaking as if numb, you realised the drink was gone, taken at some point and you had a serious lack of clarity, held by this person so fully like he was the only thing in the world. 

"Yes. Would that be so wrong?" Running a thumb over your bottom lip, he watched with glee as your pout opened slightly, steely eyes flashing. You were under Levi's command, hypnotized by his blemish-free porcelain features, the way onyx hair hung by the sides of his face, his ability to emit pure sex. The look in his stare told you he was clearly caught up too, the wonder on his expression making it seem as if you were a rare treasure discovered unexpectedly after years of searching. How true that was, even if you didn't know it. 

"No. It wouldn't." Finally able to answer, your words which would usually startle you did the opposite, only served to solidify the belief that this was destiny and you barely even noticed the ever so sharper than usual canines as he leant in with a smile, mouth on yours gently at first. The sense of abandonment filled your entire body, hands reaching out to pull him closer as his pressed against your back, one sliding up to your head. Tongues didn't take long to enter play, dancing together in strokes and Levi hummed, able to taste the vanilla mixed with your addictive natural flavour. Kiss broken, he placed more down your jaw and with no real reason as to why, you tilted to the side, a grip in (h/c) hair assisting as deep sucks were applied to your neck. 

The man refrained from anything more than licks and nips, resisting the temptation and finding himself more than happy with this for now. "So fucking soft." Mumbles sounded against your wet skin and you moaned, fully willing to allow whatever this guy wanted to do. 

"Shit…Levi…" Growling, he snapped back up, fingers dealing with the zip on your dress quickly, sliding the gaudy material down as more feverish pecks were placed on your lips. Moving around, both of you managed to remove the fabric completely and your feet shuffled shoes away, male doing the same as you worked at his belt, all the while loud, moist smacks coming from connected mouths. Denims were discarded, shirt following soon after and with frantic tugs, two people now sat naked, attached to one another. The leather was a bit cold however you didn't care, gave into madness as your body was lowered backwards to rest on a pile of comfortable cushions. 

"(F/N)…fuck…" Attention on your throat once more, he snarled and gulped back habit, craving to do what came naturally but he mustn't, not now. Back up, he smiled at the lust in your eyes, the way your figure felt beneath his, so ready and eager. Gazing into puddles of mercury you gave your own smirk, new kind of personality brought out by your night's companion.

"You want me, Levi? You can have me." You meant it fully, perfectly prepared to throw caution to the wind and tilted up to take his bottom lip in an almost harsh bite, not knowing exactly what you'd just caused inside of the man. He let out a groan of pure hedonistic pleasure and his eyes rolled shut, the way you dragged your teeth along his flesh so arousing and he nearly lost everything, coherent thought escaping without a single look back. Silver hues suddenly appeared and the curl on his mouth exposed those points, devilish smile hanging in your vision. 

You shifted your hand down, taking his hard erection in a tight grip, vaguely aware that a kind of pain might cause enjoyment and guided him in, pale hips pushing upwards to fill you quickly. "Oh fuck…ah yes…"

"Mmm Levi…that's it…" He pulled out slowly only to ram back in strongly, punctuated by two loud moans as you maintained eye contact, fingers twining in your locks and the other grip on your waist. Keeping up the same motions, Levi felt soft squeezes on his back, your legs curled around his own and the way you mirrored his thrusts, all of which dragging him further into your essence, the desperate need to be with you more urgent than before. 

"Yea…fucking hell..." Unable to stay so languid, he began to speed up, cock pounding faster in unbelievably incredible movements. You were so warm, so accepting and your body writhed underneath, wholly bewitching. His instincts were being proved correct, no solid facts to support this coupling but all he knew was it seemed right. 

You moved your hands up to his head, grabbing now slightly wild hair and holding tight, incapable of letting him even think about turning away. It was hard fast sex, carnal and raw, the best you'd ever had. "Oh god…oh fuck…yes…" On the edge, you twitched roughly against his hips, flesh meeting flesh over and over, sending you reeling. 

Levi wasn't in a place to keep it in anymore, blinding pace creating amazing friction and combining with this revelation of being under one another's spells. It would be over soon, both of you shouting and calling out in the otherwise quiet abode.

"(F/N)! Oh fucking shit yes!"

"Ahh shit…I'm coming...yea…ah Levi!" 

With final cries and grunts of effort, two individuals let go and released in unison, gasps loud and shaky as the waves of equally powerful orgasms racked your bodies, desire turning to a deep satisfaction. Lips pressed onto yours and you hungrily kissed back, tongue running over his clenched teeth. Levi pulled back, the taste of iron too inviting and he smirked. Laughing lightly, you gulped in oxygen and released the vice-like grip on his hair. 

"Fuck (F/N)…I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you'd be one sensational lay." Chuckling, you took no offense, still under the influence of whatever it was that made him so strangely special. 

"Happy to provide enjoyment, Levi."

"Oh you provide much more than that." Leaving his sentence cryptic, the man sat and pulled your arm, returning you to an upright position. "Drink?" Grinning at the supposed reason you were even here, you nodded and took the offered glass, one which hadn't been touched yet. A cigarette was passed over and you nodded with thanks, lighter presented to do the honours. Your chest didn't feel sticky and on the verge of a coughing fit for once and you started to believe it was really just the flu or a bug you'd picked up somewhere. 

Levi gazed over, leaning back into the sofa yet still fully naked, right leg across the left as he sized you up, watching your every little move, each beat of the heart, taking in your curves and features - remembering every last detail. 

"So what now?" Flicking ash into the relevant dish, you smiled whilst speaking, ready to accept what the next orders would be without question. The man knew what effect he had and toned it down, allowing some of yourself to take the lead, see what the real (F/N) thought. It was like a slight fog had lifted, vision clearing and you blushed, reality sinking in. "Shit Levi, sorry, I'm not normally that…well…slutty?"

"No need to apologise, (F/N)." Throwing back his scotch, the almost white-skinned male shrugged. "Do you regret it?" You knew everything that had happened, yet not exactly why you'd come here. Even so, you laughed.

"No. Not in the least."

"Well then," he purred. "No harm done."

"None at all." Comfortable silence descended and you saw Levi stretch to look at a clock, neck extending and strangely attractive. 

"Let me walk you home." He saw the way you wriggled and gave an explanation. "I have to go to work soon and there's some questionable fucking characters out there." 

"Thanks. To be honest I need to sleep, can't get used to the whole night time existence." Gathering your clothes, you missed the sly smile and got dressed, a pale hand helping with the zip from behind. Fingers trailed across your nape, that unfocussed feeling creeping over you again and a small moan came out of your mouth. "Shit."

"You working tomorrow?"

"No…" The grip switched, round the front and slender digits encased your throat. "Day off…"

"Well, see you Sunday?" His lips were at your neck, murmuring quietly, no expected hot breath but you couldn't compute that right now, oblivious to the lack of warmth. A sharp scrape dragged over your skin, heavenly pressure applied and your legs turned to unusable lumps of lead. 

"Yea…Sunday…" And he was gone, garments on far too quickly, jacket wrapped around your shoulders. 

"Don't want you to miss any sleep. Ready?"

"Umm, yea. Ready." Coming to, you walked out on unsteady feet, body buzzing still and craving more, requiring another taste of this man. 

The walk was short and silent, not uncomfortably, just two people strolling along and smoking. That was until you sensed the guy by your side tense up, any sensuality lost in a sea of anger. "Hurry up."

"What?"

"Just get going." Complying, you rushed to the building you called home, fear gripping at your soul. You didn't know what he'd seen or heard but it sounded urgent, hairs standing up on the back of your neck as (e/c) eyes searched the dark streets for any sign of life. A hand was placed on your hip, arm scooped behind your body as Levi compelled you to move faster, protective grip making you feel a little less exposed. 

"It's up here." Pointing, you watched slits of silver dart from side to side and he stopped dead, standing perfectly still and on high alert. Finally, he relaxed and continued towards your building, your voice coming out in a squeak. "What happened?"

"They've gone."

"Who?"

"The person following us." Staring round like a rabbit in the headlights, you tried to see if that were true, shapes moving in the shadows which probably didn't exist but the mind played evil tricks at times like this. So caught up in the search, you failed to notice the main door to your run-down block and kept scouring your surroundings. A small, sarcastic laugh broke you out of it along with a low voice. "I said they've fucking gone (F/N)."

"Yea…sorry. How did you even see them?"

"I didn't." Resting on one hip, the man smirked and cupped your face with icy palms, thumbs running under your eyes as if to remove non-existent tears. Chilled lips pressed against yours, soft and tender. "Mmm. Get yourself inside. Behave." Leaving you with a wink, the ghostly skinned male swept away, disappearing instantly into the night. With a deep breath, you gave a tiny chuckle and shook your head. What the fuck were you doing?


	3. R&R

"So, you gonna tell me or what?" Studious green eyes stared into yours, glare full of serious fun. The mark on your neck had been badly hidden, purple bruise far down enough to conceal beneath the collar of your work dress but you were currently sitting in a coffee shop, ill chosen jumper in place and you kept tugging it up. You'd slept well, like a baby and woke feeling renewed, a text from Eren asking if you wanted to meet on your day off for lunch. Swallowing the bite of sandwich you had in your mouth, you smiled and took a gulp of latte.

"What's to tell?"

"Well obviously you got something last night. Spill. Who was it? I need details." You sighed. All of your waking thoughts had been on that man, his magnetic cloud that hung around the toned and attractive body, the way you'd just gone with him and ignored any kind of sensible warnings. They'd been dampened, overtaken by desire and you realised the truth had been spoken already - you didn't regret it at all. 

"He comes in the diner every day."

"And?"

"His name's Levi and…"

"Hang on, did you say Levi?" You nodded slowly, watching your friend closely as he put his half eaten panini down. "White as a sheet of paper and moody in a kind of sexy way?"

"Yea, you know him?" Intrigued, you leant forward and scooped the neck of your sweater into place again. 

"Kind of. Comes to some of our promotional nights. Looks like you've found yourself a bit of a kinky one there, (F/N)." Eren grinned, mouthful of melted cheese shovelled in and crumbs flying. Your interest was piqued some more, a slice of the guy's life being given from an unexpected source. 

"Really? So what does he do there?"

"Usually just stands at the back and scowls."

"Sounds about right." Laughing, you drank some more, the vanilla reminding you of the way Levi had honed in on that particular taste and wondered if you should take this as a regular addition to coffee from now on. 

"(F/N), are you ok?"

"Yea why?"

"Well, that's very…unlike you. I presume…"

"What? Presume we had sex?" Eren blushed, his profession apparently not negating embarrassment. "Yes we did."

"Shit! Good for you. I hope you used protection?" Now, there was the killer and the look on your face said it all. "(F/N)! What's gotten into you?"

"It's not like I'm going to get pregnant, is it." Silence descended after your sullen grumble, the sounds of machines grinding beans filling the café and providing a shrill soundtrack to the sombre moment. Poking at your food, you realised hunger had gone and there was no point eating any more now. Your friend shuffled uncomfortably, wanting to make it all better but knowing he couldn't. What he was able to do, however, was alleviate the mood. 

"Hey, there's another promo tonight. You're coming as my plus one."

"What?! No way! I'd never fit in around there!"

"We'll go to the studio, pick something foxy to wear. You need to have a night out, (F/N). Live while you're young?" Nodding now, you knew he was right and smiled lightly. 

"Alright, deal. But nothing too risqué."

"It's all risqué. That's the point." Winking, he shot a look of pure filth your way, making you laugh once more. Eren had to take a call and apologetically slipped outside away from the noise of steam and chatter, leaving you to your thoughts. Three years ago you'd had the news that no one wants to hear, a word given which shook your world to the core - cancer. Someone so young given such a bleak outlook, handed a future of nothing could've sent you off the rails, seize the day and all that shit. Instead, you carried on as usual and took what would come, ultimately ending in an operation to remove the tumours, most of your uterus gone. So from that standpoint, getting pregnant was not a risk; disease was, but why not add another thing to the mix? 

Your malignant invader hadn't been satisfied with just one hit, no. It came back in your lungs not long after, series of medication pumped into you until the sense of being human had escaped your very soul, weak and helpless at all times. But you'd battled that and won too, determined to be better, all of which prompted your move out here to make something of yourself. There was always the massive chance of a relapse, yet you didn't use that as an excuse to fuck about or be reckless, simply got on with it all and remained the same person you'd always been - hard working, tenacious and most certainly not out for a free ride or acts of sympathy. In this city, no one knew of your past struggles apart from Eren and you intended to keep it that way. For now, at least. 

The cough was worrying. Smoking didn't help, you knew that, but a part of you had accepted fate already, death just waiting to strike so you did act without thought in some respects, mainly in the way you behaved like a normal person, doing the things mankind did. If your predestined lot was to die young, then so be it. That wouldn't stop you enjoying things in the meantime and also bore no impact on your personality; no bucket lists, no craving to live to the fullest, only a standard existence and it suited you fine. 

"Hey, let's go. Need to get you something for the party (F/N)!"

"Ok Eren, but I'm saying this now - nothing rubber or PVC. No one wants to see that." 

~~~~~~

The studio was full of activity, people milling around and looking busy as Eren strutted through, huge images of the man himself on the corridor walls including the infamous gag one. He walked around like he owned the place and rightly so - his signing had seen a pivotal turn in their fortunes, sales of their products soaring along with signed photos, ones that could be personalised for a small fee. The brunette was in raptures, shooting grins and pointing at those in attendance, lapping up the attention. Your friend had landed on his feet and you were infinitely proud. 

Costumes hung in one particular room, mostly black items and a shit load of leather. With slight trepidation, you started to sift through the racks, metal shining and lace rubbing under your touch. A few were pulled out by the male by your side, most met by your grimace but a some got a more favourable reaction, outfits placed separately for further investigation. Someone else walked in, unseen by you as your head was rammed in amongst the clothing. All you heard was Eren shout a greeting in his usually frivolous way and then felt a pull on your jumper, body dragged from the fabric and hair fuzzy from the sudden removal. 

"(F/N) this is Mikasa! She's a trainee photographer, does most of my stuff." The serious looking woman stared over from above a red scarf, dark locks perfectly arranged and shining in the light. 

"Pleased to meet you!" Sticking your hand out, it was taken reluctantly and pumped once before the newcomer switched her attention to the male. 

"We're out of hair gel." 

"Ok, so go get some?" Teal eyes rolled in your direction and the other female scowled, wholly irritated by the way she was dismissed but huffed off to comply all the same, thunderous mood sweeping out with her. "She's intense. Good person, though. Right. Which ones shall we take back?"

In the end, four potential dresses had been removed to Eren's place and the process of 'getting ready' was underway, event starting at nine. It gave you only an hour to sort yourselves out but he'd be making a grand entrance around ten anyway, never one to be on time. Showers had been taken and hair fixed, your friend spending far too long in front of the mirror as he carefully separated strands to fashion a messy, care-free look that actually took fucking ages. His clothing was simple yet daring - perfectly tailored charcoal suit, a skinny fit one, no shirt underneath so his muscular chest was on display above the jacket buttons, ones which would no doubt be undone soon after arrival. Around his neck was a simple black leather collar, no embellishments and two similar cuffs sat on each wrist, these with the inclusion of a metal ring on either side. 

"So what are they for?"

"In case anyone fancies tying me up later, (F/N)." A grin was offered and you reciprocated, red wine sipped as you applied make-up. Dark eye liner and crimson lips set off your look, hair immaculate and luscious, no need for any kind of 'do' as it apparently would detract from the dress, so you'd been told. The one chosen in the end was black, of course, just above the knee and made almost entirely from lace, meaning your similarly black bra and thong were visible. Racy, but required for this type of thing. On the back was a corset feature, ribbons of the same colour tightened by Eren and secured to make it impossible to escape the garment alone. Patent shoes finished the ensemble, along with sheer stockings and you sighed, standing to show off the final article. 

"What do you think?" Spinning, you felt like a bit of a dick but it was all in the name of relaxation, you supposed. A thumbs up was given and a deep drawl.   
"(F/N), if you weren't like a sister to me, I'd do you." 

"Thanks, I'll take that as a strangely offensive compliment!" Downing the last of the alcohol, you lit a cigarette and held back a cough, not wanting to let it through in front of your friend. None of your lipstick stained the item, it was some of that non-transferable stuff thankfully so you wouldn't be leaving marks on glasses everywhere. 

"We've got some time to kill. Don't wanna be too early. Grab your phone, (F/N). Let's do our own fashion shoot for old time's sake!" Smiling, you squealed with laughter and got ready to instruct the professional model to pull some ridiculous poses. 

A car had arrived later to take you to the destination, a club which had been hired especially for this occasion. Champagne was sipped and giggles shared as you flicked through the snaps you'd taken, one which showed the brunette bending over suggestively with a finger on his pouted lips. "You dare send that to anyone, (F/N)…"

"You'll what? Huh?" Sticking your tongue out, the childish gesture was graced with the middle finger and the vehicle slowed, pulling up outside a back street building, an unassuming edifice that had a massive queue of partygoers outside, kept in place by a maroon rope. "Wow. This shit is popular."

"I keep telling you that! Now, you remember the strut?"

"Yup. Let's do this." Exiting in a ladylike manner, a hand helped and you curled your arm in Eren's, eyes forward and a small smirk on your face, just as ordered. Swaying past his screeching fans, your heart beat fast against your ribs at all the attention, hating it at first but this was a facade you'd painted on, a persona totally not your own. It was quite fun, actually. 

"Wait for it." The growl in your ear was smug as the door opened, revealing the night's venue. It was dimly lit, music pounding in deep, sensual bass notes that you could feel in your bones. Either side of the bar towards the back were two podiums, people in full gimp suits writhing to the beat and you wondered how sweaty they must be inside their cocoons. No one else danced, though; every current attendee was standing around and chatting, laugher evident above the tune. 

In one corner was a well dressed man, suit sharp and a bright red mohican hair cut sitting on top of his head in contrast. He had a crowd around him as he made notes on a clipboard, mainly excited women chattering and pointing. Following their gestures, you saw a series of mannequins wearing some of the items you'd dismissed earlier along with a selection of whips, masks and leather things that you couldn't quite decipher and it became clear - the guy was taking orders for this company's wares. It felt like a bizarre Avon party, only bondage gear was being purchased instead of lipstick and nail polish. Giggling nervously at your internal joke, you were aware of Eren leading you to the bar.

Pink bubbly liquid was presented in a delicate glass and you took it gladly, topping up the pre-drinking the two of you had done already. It wasn't that you found yourself out of place or surrounded by a pack of wolves, just that you weren't used to going out to anywhere like this anymore, night shifts preventing it on most occasions and during your one day off, you usually recharged. But Eren had been right, let off steam and live for the moment. 

Another drink appeared and you were led to a quieter area, your friend's words spoken close to be heard. "So what do you think?" Casting your gaze around, you took it all in again and smiled. 

"It's everything I imagined!" It was the truth; think of a BDSM clothing provider and this was how they'd promote their stuff. Spartan surroundings in an almost industrial building, exposed pipework, silver and green lighting, every person here dressed to impress. A man passed by in a pair of tight boxer shorts, sculpted body on show. There was a masquerade-type mask on his eyes, black and intricate and you noticed he carried a tray. "Is he a waiter?"

"Yea, that's Jean. We don't really see eye to eye but that's probably because I'm doing better than him." It seemed so - Eren was here as a kind of star guest, not a worker. You felt bad for the guy though, knew how much of a struggle it was trying to get into the line of work your heart desired. Watching him reload his silver dish with more pink champagne, you smiled as he approached, empathy in the expression. All you got in response was a narrow stare from light brown eyes and a definite icy reception. Perhaps your present company elicited that response and you saw how the man by your side grinned, cheeky expression showing superiority. As much as you loved the kid, he could be quite the brat. 

Jean left after depositing two drinks in your waiting hands and you leant in to speak. "Give him a break, Eren. He's trying."

"Yea, too hard sometimes, (F/N). Practically tries to fuck his way to the top." A sneer crossed full lips and you shook your head - if this person took a dislike to someone, it filled his entire being. No amount of careful chiding would help. 

Not long after and Eren had been dragged away into a sea of adoring fans, men and women gushing over his choice of attire, trying to poach him to work for their company, attempting to get into his pants. He was in his element and you disappeared into the shadows, content to watch the world go by and scooping up alcohol from the passing and practically naked servers. Your dress was tight and you began to feel exposed, short capped sleeves of lace clinging to your shoulders. Some professional cover-up had been used on your love bite, masking last night's activities but you came to the conclusion that no one would give a shit if you hadn't done so. 

As the night went on, drinks flowed and dancing had begun, bodies all clad with black moving in suggestive sways. People were letting it all go, quite a few couples or threesomes getting steamy on the outskirts as inhibitions were thrown to the wind, everyone abandoning any shame and just enjoying themselves. A now jacketless Eren was currently sandwiched between two people, a female to the front and man to the back, hands everywhere and forms gyrating. Smiling, you looked around and soaked up the atmosphere, content to be a voyeur this evening. 

"Nice dress." Instead of your usual flinch in response, you simply tilted your head back to greet the one who spoke, (e/c) eyes meeting the silvery pair you'd expected after the purred introduction. 

"Thanks." Levi wore his standard outfit, dark shirt clinging to his body and sleeves rolled up, item untucked above black trousers. "Nice to see you made the effort."

"Tch. Why bother getting all fucking dolled up? It's not like I'm here to make friends." You frowned and turned to face him fully, pointing up to his chin. 

"You've got…umm…" The male's tongue flicked out as he slowly licked the pad of his thumb, brow raised for assistance. "There." Prodding his pale skin, he used your touch to guide him and wiped away the red stain. 

"Thank you. Must've cut myself shaving." His gaze betrayed his words, mischievous stare shining out and you vaguely noticed the lack of scrape or wound. The steely glare moved down and a small smile revealed those mysterious teeth slightly. "Ashamed, are we?" Fingers traced over the mark he'd made less than twenty four hours ago and you shrugged. 

"It's not very grown up to walk around with a fucking hickey."

"Quite. Didn't seem to mind when I did it, though." Yet again that warm but cold feeling ran across your body, heart pounding for no good reason and brain prevented from doing much more than lock eyes, fully enraptured. Levi felt his own intrigue, the longing pull which was rather foreign to him. He'd been doing some thinking about all of that, however hadn't expected to see you again so soon, thought he had another day to make sense of it. Never mind, he mused. Let's see what happens. He ran a hand through your hair, palm coming to rest on the back of your head, holding gently with your locks in between his digits. "I wouldn't have put you down as someone to come to this sort of place, (F/N)."

"I came with a friend." Mumbling, you crept closer, his light grip intoxicating. "Why are you here? Into all this stuff?"

"Not really. Plenty of interesting people to watch, though." 

"Is that so?" Coy wasn't the word, you had turned full-on flirt and got even nearer, lips almost touching those soft ones that had claimed yours yesterday. Well, today actually if you thought realistically about it. Sliding your hand up his side, you paid attention to the toned chest and smiled. "Been watching me?"

"Intently, (F/N)." Levi's mouth brushed against yours, ridiculously ghost-like and barely there. "You're quite the dark horse." As he spoke, his pout pressed in and you had to do everything in your power to not go crazy. Nothing else existed now, music was dulled and figures walking by were mere blurs on the periphery. This moment was all about two people and two people only. 

"Could say the same for you, Levi." Your voice was low and seductive, a product of much more than his effect and he gulped visibly, your perfume lighting up a mix of sensations inside. He wondered if you'd purposefully picked it. 

"Is that for me?" You knew what he referred to and tilted your head, noses bumping lightly. 

"I didn't know you'd be here, how could it be?" 

"Maybe on some level you knew exactly what you were fucking doing, (F/N)." Finally, lips met and a strangely chaste kiss ensued, unmoving and simple. Drawing back, you gave what you hoped was a demure look and saw the gleam in his eyes, something between wonder and attraction. 

"And what if I did?" The spell was broken by a cough to one side and you both turned, his touch still cradling your skull but you felt a faint pull on your hair. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Levi addressed the one who interrupted, a familiar face glaring over her red scarf. 

"There's someone out back for you, Mr Ackerman."

"Who?" Mikasa huffed and graced you with a scowl, meaningful frown given to the man. "Fine. Fuck sakes. Go on then, piss off." Dismissing what you had previously presumed was just a photographer, the male sighed and gave you his full attention. "My apologies, (F/N). Seems work and play can't be separated." You weren't a jealous person, never had been so this didn't bother you, merely stimulated your curious mind. 

"Shit happens, Levi. So you do more than just attend these things?"

"Oh, my business is nothing to do with these idiots. We just happen to run in the same circles." A palm brushed your cheek, both hands now either side of your face as he had done before, a sense of reverence about the man. "Well, this has been a most welcome surprise. Next time will be in less interesting surroundings, granted, but the company will be just as delicious." A stronger kiss was applied, one which you found it hard to keep PG rated, however you fought the desire to become like one of the many other couples in here and leant back. 

"Can't wait." Winking, you brushed a faint redness from his lips, vaguely thinking how this lipstick was most certainly transferable after all. In a flash, the dark haired guy was gone, leaving you with a buzz of euphoria, pink cheeks and a strange newfound love for your job.


	4. Old Friends

Peeling your gummy eyes open, you looked around and groaned, head pounding and mouth feeling like something very likely died in there. You'd crashed in one of Eren's guest rooms, white pillow case now smudged with black liner and tinges of most certainly not stain-free lipstick. Someone must've helped you undress as only underwear was in place, dress tossed to the side on the floor. Foresight had prevailed last night at least and you reached over for the water and pain killers you'd brought in before sleep, noting the display on the alarm clock to be one in the afternoon. You had no idea what time you'd got back here, a vague recollection of dancing with your friend in mind and you smiled at the memory. 

Mainly, Levi hung in front of your blurry vision, the chance meeting brief but enjoyable. Work tonight would be fun, you mused and dragged yourself up, grabbing a large t-shirt from the chair, another idea you evidently had at some point. Shuffling to the kitchen, you found yourself alone and went to stick the coffee machine on, one of those expensive items which you added small pods of caffeine to. Dark liquid sprung forth into the waiting mug and you breathed in the thick scent, intending on crawling home afterwards and sleeping some more once perhaps buying the world's biggest bacon sandwich. Your shift stared at ten tonight so plenty time. 

A figure joined you, hair messy and mascara smudged and you recognised her as the woman attached to Eren's front in the club. Smiling, you passed the untouched coffee over, not out of habit but friendly understanding - she looked worse than you. 

"Thanks. Sorry, you must think…" Mumbling to the floor, she seemed awkward and you shook your head.

"Trust me, I'm not one to judge." 

"You mean…?" She jabbed a thumb towards the master bedroom and you laughed, hands up. 

"No no no. No, just…eww no. That would be like incest. Someone else." 

"Last night?" The two of you sat, another beverage in your hands. 

"No. I was far too drunk for that."

"Yea, I think I was too. Shit." Rubbing her head, the unknown female shuffled under a similar huge t-shirt and sighed. At that moment, another person arrived from behind the same door; the guy from the party. Stifling a smirk, you instead rose to fetch a drink for the newcomer and made one for Eren too, delivering the latter personally. Brown hair stuck out from under the covers, faint signs of life and you sat on the mattress, hand trailing through chocolate locks. 

"Fuck...(F/N)?"

"Yup. You dirty bastard."

"What? Just following in your footsteps." Placing the mug down, you smiled. 

"Not really. I just got with one person." Realisation hit and wide green eyes stared up.

"Oh yea…I can't remember much."

"It'll all come back, I'm sure. I gotta go. Thanks for last night, Eren."

"Anytime. Shit I feel like death."

"I've left some tablets on the side. Good luck." Leaving him with a kiss to the forehead, you slipped out to get your clothes from yesterday, a shower could be taken at home. Bidding farewell to the couple who looked decidedly sheepish, you walked into the wonderfully cool air and made the short journey to the less impressive building you lived in, smile on your face the whole way.

~~~~~~

By eleven, business had pretty much stalled, Sunday nights being quiet and slow. No late revellers sought food and even truckers seemed to have this day of the week off so you let the other woman working with you go early, no point in two people being here doing nothing. Traffic flowed past steadily, headlights flashing now and again as turns were made and you fetched a pad and case of pens, spreading your work out on the clean counter. Leaning over in concentration, you swept lines of black to create a new design, one which you hoped might get you noticed. 

You stood back eventually, scowling down. Something was missing but you couldn't put your finger on what, however before any more could be done, the bell signalled a customer. Heart skipping, you didn't even look up as you instinctively knew who it was and simply turned to get the pot and box of tea. Sliding them over, (e/c) eyes eventually raised and locked onto grey ones, knowing smirks on both of your lips. 

"Much prefer what you were wearing yesterday, (F/N)."

"I'll bet. You're keeping it consistent, at least." 

"I don't like surprises." Smiling, you watched as he spun the paper around, scrutinizing your work. "Not bad."

"Thanks. Tell that to the fuckers who never return my calls or emails." This sketch had been a bit more revealing than your usual, inspired slightly by yesterday. 

"Maybe you're contacting the wrong people." Leaning over, you fixed him with a questioning look. "Take a bit out here and there, those pricks from last night will wet themselves over something like this." 

"Surely there's only so much you can do differently for that kind of scene? Leather gets a bit boring."

"Only if it's always in the same places." Levi left it at that, let the creative juices flow for a while and stirred his tea. 

"Fair point. So where did you rush off to? Missed all the fun." 

"No I didn't. Quite the moves you were pulling." Blushing, you turned away to pour yourself a coffee, hangover still not fully abated and you grumbled quietly. 

"Blame that on the alcohol." 

"No need to be embarrassed, (F/N). It's good to enjoy yourself." The face you met once more was full of intent, smug expression staring out from behind onyx locks and you set your arms on the counter, hands clasped and waist bent to reach across.

"Is that so?" 

"You're well aware it fucking is." Unspoken words filled the air, gazes never wavering as Levi came closer. "In fact, I think after your shift you should allow some more time dedicated to fun." 

"Really?"

"Really." He wasn't even trying now, no need to pull you in intentionally - your eyes said it all, the low lids, hint of a sparkle but what you did next came as a slight surprise. Grabbing his shirt collar, the top two buttons open, you yanked the man towards you and landed a haphazard kiss on his mouth, one which became deeper almost instantly, tongues fighting as hands appeared on the back of your neck. Sighing, you gave in to the inappropriate move and trailed your fingers up to his jaw, holding his face gently. Pulling back for air, you left his bottom lip in your teeth and dragged away, loving the look in his silver gaze that told a story of lust and need. "Shit (F/N)…"

Still connected by your respective grips, you breathed deeply and smiled. "What?"

"When's your fucking shift over?"

"Not until four."

"Oh fuck that." Seeing his expression screw up in impatience gave you a feeling of power and you straightened, authoritative stance in place as you wiped delicately at your wet mouth. 

"Patience."

"I have no time for fucking patience, (F/N)." About to get up, Levi was halted by the bell and a couple of workmen shuffled in, yellow hard-hats under their arms and you greeted them with a saccharine grin. As you took their orders, the dark haired male kept glancing over at the way you stood on one hip, the fake laughter you gave in response to a no doubt stupid and sexually motivated quip and he frowned, annoyed at himself as well as the two guys. He was becoming more attached to you with every passing minute and thought he may have come to a conclusion about that before coming here tonight - an almost mythological tale that meant this all made sense. Levi wasn't usually one for fantastical theories, kept to himself and rarely had anything to do with others like him out of pure distaste, but this particular thing he'd read put all the pieces together. 

Broken from his reverie, a yellow dress swept past and he stared as you turned on hobs, readied food and prepared plates. Fat bubbled in the fryer, a disgusting smell invading his sensitive nostrils and he grimaced, turning his attention to something else before he had the urge to gag. 

You flipped the burgers and checked the ingredients were ready to go, cheese and salad along with the tub of red onions fetched from a huge industrial fridge. Checking the fries, you gave them a shuffle and delivered two banana milkshakes to the waiting men, rather childish meal beginning to take shape. It seemed this was their lunchtime and thought nothing of the choices, returning to make sure everything was on track. Alerted by a beep, you turned off greasy machinery, the drained potato products dripping from their tilted basket. Once compiled, you delivered what was like a heart attack on a dish and left them with plenty of sauces and condiments, back to clean up straight away - you hated leaving stuff until later. 

Some crispy onion pieces that you'd made more of intentionally were patted in paper towels to remove as much oil as possible and you brought the ever so lightly battered items over to the counter. "There you go. Try one." A look of intense hatred greeted the offering and a pair of steely slits drilled into your brain. 

"What the fuck is that?"

"Kind of like tempura. None of that thick gloopy crap. Just have a taste, they're good." There was a sense of pride in your voice and with more then slight trepidation, Levi picked one of the small morsels up in a pinch, glare inspecting it closely. "Come on, it's not gonna hurt you." You were right, but he still felt a bit odd doing this. In an act born of nothing but the need to cause you pleasure, he took a tiny bite. The stare of anticipation from across the surface was bright and expectant, so he gave what hopefully sounded correct. 

"Nice. Crunchy." It seemed to do the trick and you clapped your hands once, moving in to get your own. In reality, the man had tasted very little, that sense dulled as it was no longer required, however it felt quite satisfactory to grind the light food in his teeth so took another, delighting in your glee. "So it's not just fatty shit you can make?"

"I haven't always worked in a diner, you know." 

"Of course." Decidedly awkward now, he chose to leave for a short while in the hope you'd eat the rest before he got back. "I need to make a call. Don't move." Sliding off the stool, he marched outside, phone in hand and you carefully followed his progress with shining (e/c) eyes, fingers delivering piece after piece from the plate to your mouth, addictive food disappearing quickly. 

An hour later and the only other customers had gone, small pile of change left as a tip. About to walk to the other end and collect a mug you'd forgotten about earlier, a pair of pale arms caught hold of you, lifting with ease as you found yourself straddling Levi's body, sitting on his lap and facing him. "Hey! There's cameras in here!" Pulling you closer, he smirked. 

"That one's trained on the register, that one on the door, that one on the booths. This is a blind spot."

"How do you know?"

"I have eyes, (F/N)." Trusting his strange second nature, you smiled and allowed your lips to be taken again, hands feverishly searching one another's bodies as if you'd never done anything more than this. He slid one palm down and pushed your dress up a bit, hold-up stockings allowing direct access to your underwear and he started to tease, fingers rolling slowly. The sigh that greeted his movements was wholly arousing, warm breath from your nose tickling at his face and he tugged your knickers to the side. About to start up the motions again, a chiming denoted a patron had entered and you stiffened, lips parted from Levi's as a wide stare met his self satisfied expression. Luckily, the voice that came next was not unknown. 

"Hey (F/N), having fun?" Replying without moving, you grinned. 

"Hey Eren." The man you sat on lifted you off carefully and you smoothed the dress down, rushing behind the counter as your friend sat next to the guy you'd just been attached to. "What's up? It's late?"

"Yea, had a shoot and I feel like shit. Need coffee." Pouring dark liquid, you made an introduction. 

"Eren, Levi. Levi, Eren." The brunette held his hand out, one which was taken and shook lightly. 

"We sort of know each other."

"Yes. I'm aware of your work." Levi turned to face you again. "Glad to see him in a fucking t-shirt today."

"It pays the bills. God, I think I'm dying."

"What did they have you doing this time?"

"A whole heap of weird positions (F/N), but it's not that. I think I'm still drunk." Laughing, you shook your head and pointed to the youngest here. 

"Someone got a bit frisky last night. Can you remember it yet, Eren?"

"Mostly. Have no fucking clue who they were, though." A thin brow was raised in amusement at the plural partners and the pale man gestured to the tea pot, signalling more water was required. 

The three of you spent some time chatting; well, you and Eren did, Levi added a few snorts and huffs along the way but nothing that passed as conversation. Three more customers were here by two AM and you busied yourself with orders, drinks supplied along with food and whilst mid-cook, another person joined the suddenly packed diner. The guy just wanted water and you complied, serving area vacant now as your friend was in the bathroom, new companion out for a smoke. In the midst of work, you didn't notice Eren come back and glanced over to see him sat opposite the newest of your charges, face scowling at the larger blonde male. 

"What's he doing, (F/N)?" Startled, you found Levi by your side behind the counter, his body tense and glare pinned on the man with impressive brows.

"I don't know."

"He needs to stop. That guy is bad news."

"How come?" 

"It doesn't matter. Just get your fucking friend away from him." The clenched jaw was worrying and you scurried out, pretend reason formulating. 

"Eren? Sorry Sir, I need to speak to him. He's my idiot kid brother and our mum's looking for him." A gracious nod was given and you saw bright blue eyes rest on the one now standing where you usually did, silent battle taking place. Dragging the brown haired figure away, you took him to a quiet corner and whispered. "Levi said he's dangerous. What did he want?" Frown still in place, Eren looked pissed and started to gripe. 

"Said he'd pay me to do whatever he asked. Fucking creep." 

"Oh my god! No way?"

"Yea, lovely isn't it?! I wonder how they know each other?" You both turned to see the two staring one another down, men on their feet and snarling quietly so you couldn't hear what was said. The taller one seemed to be enjoying himself and Levi looked livid, arms crossed as he shook his head viciously. Odd. Eventually, the golden haired one made to leave, giving Eren a wave. All the others in here had ignored the whole thing, adept at letting people get on with their own business and you rushed over, questions buzzing through your mind. None were able to be asked though as an order was given. 

"You? Get a cab home. Lock up after yourself. Now." 

"But…"

"Eren, listen to him. Please? Text me when you're back?"

"Alright, (F/N)." You called a taxi, making sure he stayed inside until it arrived. A few payments had been made which left one woman in the corner, having an argument on her phone in another language, you and Levi back by the counter on either side. 

"What's going on?"

"He's just a nasty piece of shit, (F/N). Has a habit of following people."

"Oh crap."

"Yup. So I'll be here until you leave, just in case." Nodding slowly, you mopped up and remembered your pad of paper, looking down. With a faint smile, you held in a cough, the first of tonight but failed, chesty sounds coming from within instead of what was supposed to be a comment. Walking out back to compose yourself, water was swigged and you blinked away the tears that accompanied an episode like that, returning quickly to your position.

"Sorry." 

"Still convinced you've got a fucking cold, (F/N)?"

"Yea. That's my story and I'm sticking to it." Tapping the sketch, you pointed at the addition. "This your doing?"

"Might be." Silver flashes of trouble sparked in Levi's eyes as you slapped at his arm. On your dress design was a small red extra, namely what looked entirely like a strap-on cock. 

"Are you a little kid, Levi?" 

"Just passing the time. Send that to those fucks, make them pay shit loads for the idea." 

At the point of wanting to stick a fork in your throat, four in the morning arrived along with another waitress and you stepped out into the cold early morning, gladly taking the offered cigarette. The journey home was quiet, no talking, just an arm around your waist in a sort of protective stance. At the building you lived in, the two of you paused. 

"Not the ending I'd hoped for, (F/N). Another time?"

"You're on." A small kiss was shared, petite in comparison to earlier and a thumb ran across your lips afterwards, touching claimed ground. 

"Let me know if you see that fucker again."

"How?" Out of thin air, a small card was produced, white surface stamped with only a name and mobile number, no indication of profession. "Thanks. What exactly do you do, Levi?"

"This and that." He sniffed once, looking entirely bored and pointed. "Get yourself in. You need to sleep."

"Thanks, do I look that bad?"

"Shut up, brat." Hand on your chin, Levi tilted your head up and took your mouth softly. "Now off you go. See you later." He waited until he saw a light turn on upstairs and a wave was given from a window, content you were now safe. Striding away, his standard dull expression morphed into one of anger, incensed that the big fucker had turned up again after so long and in his home town, too. Dick. 

A few streets down, the raven haired man stopped suddenly and rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you to fuck off?"

"That's no way to speak to me, Levi. Aren't you happy to see an old friend?"

"Not in the slightest. What do you fucking want." The blonde stepped out from the shadows, imposing form eclipsing that of the smaller male but Levi remained unflinching, challenging the other with his stare. 

"I don't want anything from you, don't worry. Just out seeing what's on offer, new toys and all that. That kid, is he one of yours?"

"Stay away from him."

"Oh, so he is?"

"No, just stay the fuck away."

"What about his sister? That could be quite the pairing, don't you think?" Levi sighed. Your excuse for getting Eren out of the situation seemed to have actually put you in the line of fire. 

"I said, stay away." 

"I don't want to step on any toes here, but despite the fact she stinks of you, something's missing." The taller one stalked around, prey encircled as he paced. "So if they're not yours, then that makes them fair game in my book." 

"Listen Erwin, don't push me."

"Or what?" Blue met steel as stares clashed, neither about to back down. "You have nothing over me, Levi and you know it. Now, don't be a stranger. I've rather missed your company." The challenger moved off, back into the darkness in a blink of the eye and Levi fumed internally, storming home with a heavy weight on his mind. Fucking Erwin.


	5. Connection

Lying back on dark sheets, you stared up at the dim light, heart pounding and body satisfied. A week had gone by since the strange visit to your diner and no sign had been seen of the mystery blonde since, thankfully. Eren's work continued to keep him busy and the next event was planned for this Saturday, only a fortnight between the two. He said it seemed unusual to have them so close, but wasn't complaining, it gave him the chance to strut his stuff. You'd been passing the time well too, new type of designs receiving a better reception - well, a few replies, however that was a first. Perhaps Levi had been right, zone in on a somewhat taboo market and reap the rewards. The red dick he'd added had been removed, though. That was a step too far. 

A lit cigarette was handed over and you smiled, shuffling sideways to get closer to the man who'd defaced your picture. "Thanks."

"I shouldn't encourage it."

"Well, I'm glad that you do, Levi." Every night since the time he took you straight home after work had been the same, regardless of your shift end time - back to his place. It felt like the pair of you had been infected with some type of unquenchable desire, unable to control urges like a couple of horny teenagers. Not much more had been gleaned of his background or personal details and he'd drawn little from you; who needed the past? 

It was getting harder though, each time your cough emerged it was met with a glare and reprimand. Levi knew something was wrong, however refrained from delving deeper. He'd messed up tonight too, not capable of keeping his hands off of you and it was getting late. Leaning back against the headboard, he threw a shot of scotch down his throat, taste vaguely registering and fatigue settling in like an unwelcome house guest. He felt weak, not just due to impending rest but from hunger. Glancing over, he watched the pulse of blood on your neck, could smell what ran beneath and swallowed hungrily. You had to leave. 

"(F/N)…"

"I know." Smiling, you just looked at him, no anger at having to go as usual, no arguments, only acceptance. Levi reached out and tucked some hair behind your ear, a caring gesture that was wholly against his usual character. However if his suppositions turned out to be correct, it made sense. Stubbing out your smoke, you sat up to get into your uniform dress, helped as always with the zip and shoved feet into black shoes, stockings having been kept on this time. You gathered your bag with a smirk and leant down to give a lingering kiss to the reclining man's lips, intoxicated by his presence. 

"It's light out. You alright on your own?"

"Of course, Levi. You don't have to escort me."

"I do. Fuckers hiding out there in the dark." Hating the restriction, he could only hope it would be ok for you to take the short walk home alone and accompanied you to the apartment door. Staying behind the threshold, he pulled you into his body, embrace shared as teeth were clenched, your voice barely registering. 

"You going to the promo on Saturday?"

"Hmm? What?"

"The party?"

"Oh. Right." Distracted, Levi stepped away and shrugged. "Maybe." 

"Ok. Well, see you tomorrow?" 

"Mmm." Something was up but you brushed it away, having no right to pick and pry at his business. The door closed and you sighed, stairs taken quickly as you now just wanted to be at your place, tiredness kicking in. Back inside, the pale man grumbled to himself and climbed back into bed, vague thoughts of you in mind as the dreamless void of recuperation took hold, shutting down totally in a slumber he couldn't be roused from by anything or anyone. 

~~~~~~

Life had continued as was now the norm, but at least Levi seemed more with it since that Sunday, less vacant and back to his usual self. Whatever that was. It was as if you'd known him for a month but also a decade, strange pull that kept you yearning to be beside him. Anyone else would've called you mad or obsessive, however you knew somehow that wasn't the case, a thing deep inside reassuring you. Saturday had crept in without warning and yet again you found yourself at Eren's to get ready, loud music blaring as he perfected his hair. 

You'd gone for a different dress this time, locks and make-up the same (better lipstick, though) and you stood in front of the mirror, smoothing down the garment. It was simple, body-hugging and tight, low neck quite revealing and it had small, slightly puffy sleeves to make it look more evening than bed attire. Also, due to the clingy nature of the black piece of clothing, knickers were not an option; visible panty line was a huge no-no. Hold ups in place, you fidgeted with the thing on your neck, not one hundred percent sure about the addition that Eren had insisted on. 

"You really think so?"

"Yes (F/N)! Definitely!" Your friend scooted in behind you and pulled on the small metal hoop with a finger. "So if someone wants to, they can do this!"

"Isn't it more your thing?"

"Usually, but it looks good on you." The leather collar was rather thin at least, not a thick chunky one like his had been last time and you turned, uncertainty on your face. 

"If you say so. Now Eren, no more orgies, ok?"

"Ok, mum." Pouting, he readjusted his own outfit, plain but skin tight t-shirt made of something kind of slimy, one which gave a good view of his pierced nipples, bars sticking out in lumps behind the material. His trousers had clips and rings all over them, belts of leather anchored at various points so it looked like he had a set of suspender braces attached, a throw back to a now mainly bygone era called Cybergoth which Eren had been a huge follower of. "Will I do?"

"Always. I think I can see your belly button too."

"Really? Wicked." Content with the restrictive top, he grinned and found his last piece, a pair of metal goggles which he placed on his head, purely for show. They seemed like the sort of thing to be at home on a fashionable welder, steam punk influences all over them and he looked good, retro chic. "Right. Let's go have some fun." Kissing your cheek, he led you out by the hoop on your neck and already you regretted keeping the damn thing on. 

The night had gone by as expected and you kept to the sidelines, drinking what was offered by scantily clad waiters and waitresses, all the while picking up ideas for new designs. A bit of lace, a flash of flesh; you had some plans for your pad and nodded to no one in particular. Eren was talking the talk, t-shirt a long forgotten memory as he stood tall, working the room and occasionally shooting a look your way that said 'I got this.' Smiling back each time, you absent mindedly started to move a little to the beat, different venue but same landscape. 

It was like he meant to do things unannounced, strike at the moment you were oblivious as you felt a pull at your neck, eyes wrenched up into the inimitable hues you'd grown accustomed to, yet something was different. With a faint gasp, realisation sunk in that there was an item now attached to the metal circle and you gazed in excitement as Levi wound a dark strap around his fist, bringing you closer with every twist - he'd clipped a leash to your collar. 

"I thought you weren't into all of this stuff?" Smirking, you gave your best flirtatious look and raised a brow to accompany the low tone, met by a similarly smug expression. 

"I'm not. I don't want to spank you or some shit like that, but this…" he drawled, teeth exposed in a naughty grin. "This is just too good." A sudden tug and you were kissing, deep and sensual, the world around you both turning to muddy splashes of humanity. Sparks ran through the pair in the steamy clinch, bodies electrified with passion as if you'd never been able to satiate this desire, every touch like the first one. Silver eyes danced in your cloudy vision, totally taken over by the moment yet again and you tilted your head. 

"You just carry a lead around with you then, Levi?"

"No. I saw you about ten minutes ago. You'd be surprised how easy it was to find this fucking thing." The evil smile offered was thrilling, dangerous and seductive all at once and you felt another pull. "Come with me." Levi let out some slack and strode away, taking you with him as a kind of willing slave. No one paid any attention, this sort of behaviour was like seeing someone eating food at a restaurant - not just commonplace, but expected. Led through corridors, you practically skipped along, anticipation running high and a strong sense of need holding you tightly.

You reached a door, one to the ladies restrooms and in a sweeping motion, your captor threw the entrance open. Three women were in here, crowded around a mirror to the side and a growled order was given. "Out. Now." Something in his stance demanded compliance and they looked over, taking in the scene and how you stood in an equally commanding pose despite your seemingly submissive position. In seconds they'd gone and Levi tapped the three stalls open with his foot, ensuring the room was clear. A huge blue sofa sat on one side of the rather grand bathroom, gold details all around, lights dim and forgiving for anyone touching up make-up. The place was more like a parlour or such like, not a toilet. He let go of the leather for a moment, couch slid in front of the door with incredible ease, a movement you were currently oblivious of. 

Pale fingers took the dark leash again, dragging you in bodily when you were already immersed mentally. A low, deep voice rumbled in the space, music playing from speakers in here too but his tone cut through any bass. "You're mine now." It wasn't just to do with the physical ownership, more so his requirement to have you around, one person to make him feel whole again, something he'd been missing for far too long. His words caused unimaginable things inside of you; obviously lust, however there was an honesty to the statement, a pairing that had been swiftly solidified and now appeared to be a kind of reason to live. Trying to explain it to anyone else would end in failure - to understand this, you had to be a part of something equally as vital. 

"I know." The whisper escaped your lips just before they were taken and you devoured one another, tether dropped as hands ran up your neck, thumbs pressing into the sides and fingers in (h/c) locks. You gripped onto his back, the heightened sensations increased tenfold by what should've sounded like an inappropriate declaration of possession, yet it wasn't, only a pure truth. Shifting round, you started to nip at his neck, a strained groan from the man with every small bite as you trailed down, undoing his shirt buttons slowly but leaving the garment on. Palms ghosted over strong abs, flawless physique under your touch and you straightened, taking in the view with a smirk. 

Levi stared down, silver eyes eating you up as he reached for the bottom of the restrictive dress, fabric pulled to your waist. "Naughty girl. No underwear." 

"Easier, right?"

"Fuck yes." He was smitten, captivated by gleaming (e/c) orbs and the smutty exterior. The male was more than happy with your yellow work attire, didn't give a fuck due to what was underneath, however this scene did lend itself beautifully to filth. A twist of the wrist was given, collar spun harshly round so the leash hung behind and your body was treated to the same, facing away and a push denoting you should move. "On your knees." Complying, you got onto the couch and instinctively gripped the cushioned back of the furniture, spine arched and legs apart. You knew what was coming. 

Levi dropped his trousers, also going commando and his erection was freed instantly, hand curling the leather strap round and giving a tug to test the waters. Your head snapped back, moan spilling from your lips and he grinned, a macabre expression that you couldn't see. "You want me?" The demure purr was exquisite, an octave lower than usual and you felt him press against you, tip so so close to being where you needed it to be. 

"Yes Levi…I fucking want you..."

"Come on, better. Make me believe what you're fucking saying." Another yank and you felt the noose biting into your skin. 

"Just fuck me Levi...please…I want you inside of me…shit..." Wriggling, you panted the words and gave a muted cry of relief as he did as requested, filling you in a split second. 

"Oh yes…mmm fuck…" The man paused a moment to enjoy the scene; the control he had, the leash, your exposed skin so tantalising. Losing patience, you decided to take charge as he was clearly daydreaming, moving away and then back again to begin proceedings, his cock released then swallowed up in a slow pace. Levi bit his bottom lip, drawing blood and he licked at the spot, watching closely as you did all the work for now. "Fucking hell (F/N)…you need me that bad, huh?" 

"Of course I do…hmmm yea…" He couldn't hold it in anymore, pressing one hand on the small of your back, the other pulling at the lead as he started to pound strongly, deep and hard. "Oh shit…"

"Yea that's right…fuck (F/N)…fucking gorgeous…so damn tight…" You were sent into a sea of euphoria, his ragged voice adding to the pleasure as groans dripped from your open mouth, his own noises of effort punctuating each harsh thrust. No one had ever made you feel this way before, sexual gratification only one part of the bond. Every time he slammed in you were becoming closer, intertwined and necessary to one another. Levi called out in ecstasy as the alliance formed further, carnal needs creating something of an unseen tie and he was sure of it now - he'd found you, just in time. 

The sound of someone rattling the door handle vaguely pierced into your mind but it was inconsequential, the sensation of the man behind fully eclipsing all else and you began to lose it, nerves stimulated unlike anything else, stiff member causing shockwaves throughout your whole being. "Levi…yes…ah..ah…" 

"God (F/N)…vous êtes incroyable…je nes suis jamais vous laisser aller…" You didn't think you'd be one to turn to putty at a few foreign words, but this guy managed it and you snapped, shouting loudly in strings of nonsense as your peak hit, white flashes in front of your eyes and all the breath seemed to be sucked from your lungs, starved organs gasping in squeals. Levi felt you clench around his member and he broke, ability to remain calm disintegrating as if a hammer had been smashed through his stony exterior, the sight before him sending him crazy. Chanting your name, he pushed inwards erratically, orgasm shattering reality and creating a new one, a parallel existence of adoration and longing. He never imagined this kind of emotion would be available to him again and vowed to hold onto it for as long as he could. 

The leash was dropped and arms wrapped around your body, pulling you up into his chest, lips pressing against your neck as the last twitches of your climaxes made themselves known. Turning your head, mouths connected and you clutched onto his limbs tightly, touch burning into him like exquisite fire. A few light pecks ended the kiss and you gazed into one another's eyes, speech failing you both for a minute. Eventually, you managed to utter a frail sentence. 

"I...what…oh my fucking god. I can't…shit…" Levi smirked and shook his head.

"I couldn't agree more, (F/N)." Laughing at his sarcastic comment, you sighed as he withdrew and spun you gently round, helping you to unsteady feet, dress lowered with careful hands. You hastily fetched some tissue, wiping what you could and passing a handful to the man who still stood with his trousers round his ankles. "Thanks." Taking care of his own mess, Levi looked over at your face, the way it was lit up in pleasure and he took pride in the fact he'd caused that reaction, one which was not wholly sexual. As he sorted his belt, you prowled over, steps light as if walking on a cloud. 

"I didn't know you spoke French."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, (F/N)." Clothing in place, he crossed his arms and gave a semi-serious glare. "Do you know what I said, though?" You shrugged before replying. 

"Something about me being amazing, but that's all." He visibly relaxed slightly and you smiled, turning to hide the reaction - in fact you understood it all, however he seemed to want to keep it aside so you stayed quiet, content with the knowledge that Levi had told you he would never let you go. 

Furniture moved as easily as before, the pair of you strutted out, another couple mid-fuck up against the wall outside the restroom. "Power of suggestion." The whisper in your ear didn't tickle like it should have, but you barely noticed, just grinned at his deduction that if you hear sex, you need sex. 

"Should take it as a compliment, Levi." 

"Tch. Bunch of filthy animals." Ignoring the hypocrisy, you laughed and glanced over, man still leading you back to the party by the black tether at your neck, a loose grip in his porcelain hand. 

"Where did you learn French?" 

"I've been around."

"I'll bet you have." Nudging playfully, you winked and were treated to a pull of the leather in warning. By the time you reached the main area, dancing was underway and you slid through the crowds, making for the bar and a much needed drink. Levi commanded instant service and two glasses of red wine appeared, a cigarette passed over as he dropped his hold on your collar. Raised brows queried the move as a lighter was offered, smoking ban meaning fuck all on a night like this. 

"It's not coming off that fucking ring, (F/N)."

"Why?"

"Now people know someone owns you." A hand on your chin held delicately, finger and thumb pinching as he angled your head side to side, looking for something unknown. 

"What are you doing, Levi?"

"Making sure I didn't hurt you." Steely eyes glared closely under the dark item, checking for red marks. Finding none, he nodded and seemed satisfied. Before you could say it was ok if he did, a flash of brown came into view. 

"(F/N)! I've been looking for you!" Eren grinned, his naked torso still on display. "Hey Levi!" The pale man nodded in recognition and sipped his drink as you blew out smoke with satisfaction. 

"Found me. What's up?"

"I…nice leash!" Glancing sideways, he laughed. "I knew you were that kinda guy!" 

"Fuck off, brat."

"Keeping in character? I like it." Your friend turned his attention back to you and his face lit up. "Someone wants to talk to you about the designs you emailed. They're really interested!"

"No way? Don't fuck with me, Eren."

"I'm not!" Hands up, he smiled. "You're good at what you do. Have some faith. Here's their card, said to call tomorrow." 

"Thanks, I will!" He bounced away, back to who knew how many people this time and you turned the white item over in your hands, a purr close by. 

"See. Do what I fucking say and you'll be fine." Looking up into grey slits, you giggled and leant in to kiss the person who had become attached to you strongly by some kind of intangible force. Levi placed his palms on your waist, tender embrace demonstrating how his own thread of emotion had been tied tightly to yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for my terrible massacre of the French language. Not my strong point. To anyone who can speak it fluently - sorry.


	6. Headway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, sorry it's been so long by my standards but, well, life :)

Friday afternoon saw you standing nervously outside the studio offices, pad gripped in your shaking hand as a fit of coughs racked your body. Since the party on Saturday, Levi had begun to make comments, mumbling how you should see a doctor. On so many occasions you'd nearly bared all, let him into your past illness and possible current one, yet something stopped you, probably the desire to keep it as exciting and care free as it had been until now. However, the strange epiphany on that night in the toilets made you feel wretched for keeping it from him, as if it sullied the relationship. Being an odd coupling, maybe it was just because you were still adjusting, but even that seemed wrong. You'd have to tell him soon or madness and guilt would set in. 

The time you spent chatting in the diner was becoming a delight, not that Levi had suddenly changed into someone who spoke at length, it was more that the hours passed by quicker, discussions held on news items, literature and also your designs. Which brought you back to the here and now, palms clammy as you calmed from the last attack. Breathing deeply, the crackle from your chest was audible and you cleared your throat with a few odd noises. 

Not wanting to look totally out of place or completely trampish, you wore a simple black dress and heels, topped off by a fitted maroon leather jacket, biker style just without all the zips and tassels, short coat plain but hopefully effective. Stepping inside, you approached reception to advise of your arrival and paced the small foyer, eyes flicking over pictures hanging on the walls, many of which showing your close friend. The snaps you'd taken before your first attendance at one of their parties would look good here, you mused and allowed a small chuckle to come out, lungs protesting and you swallowed back the impending episode. Levi was right - an appointment was imminent. 

After an agonising wait, the woman whose number you'd been given appeared, rushing over like you were best buddies. "Oh (F/N), sweetheart, come! You have to tell me where you get this inspiration from!" Escorted away, you waved at the receptionist, a man who gave you a look of understanding and support as the mad lady dragged you through the halls. You spotted Mikasa and smiled, granted with a scowl in return, icy exterior still firmly in place, it seemed. Shrugging it off, you were bodily propelled into a small side office, one filled with piles of papers and accessories - chaos was putting it lightly. 

A chair was offered and you sat, pad hugged to your chest in a strange protective stance. "I won't bite! So (F/N), what else have you got for me?" Flicking through the pages, you stopped at the first of around ten new ones and spotted a tiny note in the corner, calligraphy-type fonts which you recognised despite never having seen them before - "You've fucking got this." Smiling, you shook the cobwebs of doubt away and passed the book across, narrating each idea with thoughts on fabric and your own personal take. 

The woman, Hange, stared down, glasses on the tip of her nose which she kept pushing up. Stopping at one particular offering, she tapped the sketch with glee. "This. I love this. Feathers! So cute! Tell me, what made you pick them?" The dress was deep blue, nearly black, figure hugging with a square neckline, almost fifty's style in terms of cut however your intention had been to make it from thin, tight rubber. 

A few lace embellishments had been added to the capped sleeves and waist to break up the monotony, but in a last minute change, you made a slight amendment; short strings of tiny black feathers that hung from one shoulder down the left hand side, cascades of fluffy sprigs that would be stitched in the whole way to just below the waist. The extra texture also followed the back of the dress, an amount present on the right shoulder in a kind of faux mink stole effect. 

"I wanted to add depth, something to stand out from what you usually see. Also, who doesn't like getting tickled?" Your potential marketer laughed heartily. 

"Too true. Some people go mental for that sort of thing." She seemed pleased so you took it a step further, hoping it wasn't going off piste.

"And there could be accessories, gloves and such but I'm mainly thinking a crop, one end the normal leather, the other a bunch more feathers?"

"Oh. My. God. It's perfect. Rough with the smooth. Spank my ass one second and…" Hange had gone into overdrive, brain steeped in exactly where the fuzzy tip could be stroked and you blushed lightly, hating the inbuilt reaction. Luckily, it seemed to have gone as soon as it came and the brown haired female leant over. "Right. Here's the deal. We mock up one of these, whip and all, put it out there next promotional night and if we get orders, we'll manufacture them." Levi's business acumen sprung up, his words of warning clear. 

"What's the cut?"

"Haha, love it!" She pointed across and grinned. "And Eren tells me you've never done this before? Pfft." Sitting back, she scribbled some numbers down, making quick calculations with what appeared to be an astute mind. "Ok. So obviously we pay for materials and labour, keep your name as the designer on behalf of the company, of course. And any we sell will be marked up. You should see how much people are willing to shell out for all of this."

"I can imagine."

"It's ridiculous! Keeps me in a job, anyway." Finalising her crunching, Hange looked up. "With the overheads, our take-home and a little finder's fee for me, any that do sell, you get…" A pencil was tapped and you waited for what was probably going to be a pittance, however you didn't care - someone was actually going to make your design a reality. "One hundred." You froze. That couldn't be right. 

"One…one hundred? For how many?"

"Each, darling! I guarantee that I know at least twelve women off the top of my head who would pay the asking price of two-ten." So, you'd get less than half, but fuck it. If a dozen of these sold, you'd be able to cover a month's bills and all you had to do was draw the damn thing. And then it got ridiculous. "But the crops would be extra, obviously. Let's say…well…another twenty for those in your pocket and people will buy them separate too, maybe even more than one depending on how dirty they're likely to get." 

Trying to seem like this shit happened every day, you coughed slightly and looked nonchalant. "How much do I need to give you upfront to make it?" A hand waved impatiently. 

"Nothing, dear. If it doesn't go down well, we use it in a shoot, get our money's worth." Hange looked thoughtful before continuing. "Might make two. Different sizes. It'd be good to use you as a model to tailor one, though. How do you feel about that?" In honesty, you weren't convinced but went with it. 

"Sure. In for a penny."

"Exactly. I like your style." She flicked through some more and found the last draft, one which you'd done an hour ago. "This mask will go fantastically with the set, too." Inspiration had hit earlier and you'd sketched quickly, initially based on the one you'd seen Jean wearing but upped the game, crochet detail highlighted with what would be gems, eye holes cat-like and the edges coming up in a peak. Tapping the pinnacle, you spoke at the same time as she did. 

"Feathers." 

Some more chat had been held over plans and finally Hange had let you go, designs left behind for someone to turn it into reality. You were going to be back on Monday for a fitting, what started as lines on paper materializing as a tangible item. It was quite thrilling. Pulling your phone out, you checked the time - nearly six already. Four hours until work. You pressed a few buttons and dialled, the ringing in your ear going on for ages and then straight to voicemail. Leaving a short and awkward message, you cursed the need to do so, hating how stupid you sounded on these things. Sighing, you stashed the device and a familiar light haired man approached. 

"Jean, right?" The grin he wore slipped as soon as he saw who addressed him. 

"You're Eren's friend."

"Yea, but don't let that put you off." Giving a genuine smile, you watched him eye you suspiciously, gaze narrowed like he was sizing up a potential predator. In an attempt to thaw the cool reception, you stepped closer with the same friendly expression. "Look, I know what it's like but you'll get there. Just keep doing your best." Leaving him confused, you took the phone out again and rang a number never used before. You'd let Eren know you were done and wanted to call Levi too for some reason. Again, a recorded voice asked you to leave a short soliloquy and you sighed before speaking. 

"Hey it's (F/N) so you've got my details now too. Just to say I've…hang on…" Holding the receiver away, you felt like you'd virtually coughed up a lung, eyes watering and a few disgusted glances were passed your way - to be fair, you did sound like a sixty year old with a three-pack-a-day habit. Composed, you growled a bit and brought the item back in. "Sorry…I…yea." Voice still strained and gravelly, you continued hastily. "I'm out. Went well. So I guess I'll tell you about it tonight. Right. Erm. Bye." Cringing at your awkwardness, you rushed home to try and get a nap before it was time for work. 

~~~~~~

The night air was cool and refreshing, blowing away the last clouds of sleep that still hung over you despite a rather invigorating shower; or more correctly, a fucking cold one. Your building's main boilers were on the fritz again, leaving the occupants without gas to warm the water tanks. Yet another message had been left, this time for the superintendent to get his ass down and do some fixing. Pulling your jacket in tight, you felt chills of another kind, the sensation of being watched creeping over you like a sinister snare. Shuffles were heard in the dark streets and you began to jog, trepidation growing into something of a mild panic and a full on run manifested. Footsteps got closer, keeping up with yours and a muffled scream came from within as you crashed into a body, face full of a shirt that smelt like protection. 

"Levi! Someone…they're…" 

"I know, it's ok, I got you." Arm around your shoulders, the pale man kept you pressed into his chest as keen vision allowed him to set his stare on the person tailing you, slits of steel challenging through the night's atmosphere, lip curling in a sneer on one side to expose his teeth. All he needed to say was in that gesture, one word unspoken - mine. It did the job, pursuer disappearing into alleyways and Levi sighed. It seemed you were now a marked woman. "They're gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, (F/N)." Pulling back, you took in his appearance, thick black coat that reached to the knees, open to expose his usual attire, hood hanging down the back. 

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Coming to find you."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Let's get you to work. The hot water won't put itself in the fucking pot." Scooping his limb round you again, he scowled forwards, convinced that fucker Erwin was behind all of this. Once your apron was in place, you got on with a busy period of the shift, two people in attendance to serve food and provide sustenance to the last dregs of normal customers - those bulking up before a binge drinking session, office workers snagging a late meal prior to returning home, regulars on their last cup of coffee. It kept you occupied until half eleven and in that whole time, Levi just sat at the counter and drank copious amounts of tea in silence, eyes watching you move around whilst he brooded. 

There were two issues that troubled him; the target on your back and the rather disgusting message he'd received when he rose earlier. Despite his requests, you still maintained you only had a cold but he knew better. Could smell it. Time didn't concern him, the passage of such a useless thing meant he felt no issues with having a say on your health even this early into the new pairing. He pulled a book from his pocket, coat draped over the stool underneath him and Levi took the undisturbed moment and used it for learning. Words sprung out as he scanned the volume, a tatty old leather bound work which held many secrets and information that he hoped to get further clues from. 

Even if anyone looked over his shoulder, they were unlikely to understand - greasy diners didn't usually include patrons that could read Latin. He'd started this one earlier and was nearly finished, being a fast reader and he finally came to what he was searching for. Anima Alterum. A printed picture headed the section, one in black ink which portrayed two beings twined together, linked since birth despite that perhaps having been centuries apart. Taking in the dead language, he absorbed text and nodded occasionally, knowing now he wasn't totally insane. These books he'd amassed were the only link he had to his kind, no mentor to teach him; he didn't want one, abhorred those like him so he made do with ancient manuscripts. 

Once the eatery had become quieter, you bid farewell to your colleague and washed your hands, face in your sleeve as you let out another rattle. Pot of coffee bubbling, you poured one for yourself, content that the two others here were sorted and joined the dark haired man at the counter, hitches still in your throat.

"Go to the fucking doctor, (F/N)."

"So you speak French and read Latin? Man of mystery." Ducking the now repetitive order, you moved onto new ground. 

"No. Just educated."

"Me too. Can I see?" Pushing the tome across, Levi gazed as your lips moved, frown on your brows and he hid a smile behind his cup. What happened next made it disappear instantly. "Interesting. Do you believe in soulmates?" Gulping a mouthful of boiling tea, he gathered himself and attempted to look bored and disdainful, all too easy usually but you saw a flicker of surprise. 

"Well done. So you did your extra fucking exams at school."

"That didn't answer my question, Levi." Silver pools drilled into (e/c) hues, neither one of you giving up anything at first. 

"Do you?"

"Still didn't answer. But in the interest of being civil, I never used to."

"And you do now, (F/N)?" 

"I'm more open to the idea. Now your turn." Swirling his drink, Levi gave a small huff and shook his head. No point trying to hide - you seemed to have had the same realisation he did on Saturday. 

"I do. I believe in a lot of things, though. You see some stuff that can't be fucking denied and the mind becomes ready to trust what some refer to as folklore."

"Like what?" It was dangerous territory. How far did he go? If what he'd digested from the pages was correct, the truth would come out. And soon. Before he could formulate a coherent response, your other skills were called upon; saved by the proverbial bell. "Not finished, Levi." Pointing playfully, you swayed off, small note book in hand, ready to take an order. Grey eyes stared as you flirted terribly with the customer, giggles and suggestive body language in play to garner tips. Any other profession would call it prostitution. Swallowing back stupid jealousy, the pale man felt a buzz in his pocket and picked up a call, terse conversation held. 

An hour later and the discussion on other-worldly beings had been shelved, swapped for chat on your meeting earlier. You spoke with animation, hands moving wildly as the impending dress fitting lit up your features, created an even more alluring human in front of Levi and he listened carefully, enjoying being part of something that had caused such glee. Unfortunately, you hadn't forgotten the previous subject.

"Can you read tea leaves?" Pointing into his mug, you gave a childish grin and he smirked, pushing the item away. 

"That, I cannot. However, I am rather adept at palmistry." Taking your right hand gently, he held it close and traced down the curved life line, noting how it broke half way, flecks of indentations crossing it's path until the gap. What followed after was a strong, deep mark. Curious. It probably all equated to a bunch of mumbo jumbo, yet he'd had more than enough time on his own hands to soak up decidedly unusual crafts. Stroking softly, he looked into your eyes and the hazy nature of them, the way his simple touch elicited the reaction. And he wasn't even trying, never did anymore. "This means a change in lifestyle."

"Like what?"

"Better health. New diet. I don't fucking know."

"Let's see yours." Turning the tables, you pulled his palm to your face, straight line ending abruptly after just an inch of frayed creases, only to pick up again soon after in a downward arc. "You've already had your major overhaul, then?"

"Something like that." Still holding loosely, you didn't want to let go, could've kept that grip forever but the tinkling brass object above the door demanded movement. The newcomer was an older male, bald and friendly in appearance and you smiled back as he took up position next to the person you still clung to. 

"Evening Levi. Miss." He pointed. "Still up to your old tricks, I see?" 

"No, Dot. Just a little reading to pass the hours." 

"Whatever you say. Now," he said, turning his attention to you, sun coloured eyes warming your soul with just one look. "What's good to eat around here? I'll trust your judgement. Someone so beautiful can't be wrong." You saw grey orbs rolling and grinned, reclaiming your hand and turning on the charm. 

"There's a lot I could recommend, depends what floats your boat. You after something sweet, hun?"

"Ooh hoo, a fine tongue you have in that head of yours! Making a pensioner all flustered, well…" The guy fanned himself in fake embarrassment, clearly capable of the same sort of banter. "I guess that's the poser, isn't it darling? You got anything as sweet as those lips?" The sound of a pot banging on the surface made you both look round, porcelain hand shoving the white receptacle your way. 

"Quit fucking about. People need to drink. And this old fuck is going to have a stroke if you carry on, (F/N)." Pouting playfully, you still reined it in nonetheless as Levi jabbed a thumb at his apparent friend and you gave a run down of the specials on offer, winking at your favourite. "Un fucking believable. It's a steak, not sex."

"Come come, the little lady has to drive a hard bargain, make some sales. Ok, you've convinced me. Steak it is. Heavy on the fries, too." Nodding, you blew a kiss to the disgruntled younger man and moved away to get cooking, refilling the water for Levi too. 

Whilst you were busy, the real reason for Dot's appearance got underway swiftly, all in the camera's black zone. A small box was presented, velvet case opened to reveal a ring made of gold, intricate carvings and precious stones making it appear almost magical. You got a quick glance at the item, you weren't stupid, well aware of something going down. It looked heavy and chunky, a gent's piece and the lid snapped shut, raised eyebrows asking for the swap. The bald male retrieved a book, small like the one Levi had been reading and it had embossed lettering, figures you didn't recognise at all. A few of the gilded pages were rustled through, silver glare looking intently and the covers were closed once more, two nods confirming the transaction was satisfactory. 

Flipping the piece of meat, you smiled. The interesting man you had become so close to so fast had just added another layer to his intrigue.


	7. Harsh Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go :)

Saturday. No work. No harassing emails to send. No promo party. Just blessed free time and you smiled as hot water rushed from your shower head, janitor having repaired the main furnace. You'd woken well past lunchtime, this morning's escapades causing your body to require a massive recharge, it seemed. Soaping up, you cast your mind back to the now regular visit to Levi's after your shift had ended at four AM, around two hours together after spending the whole time in the diner talking. No more had been said on the matter of the exchange with the older man or his book, but in the heat of the moment he'd called out in French again. His voice did enough things to you in resting bitch mode, let alone when passionate and you relived the point at which you'd driven him apparently insane, resulting in the slip of tongues. 

As was customary, you'd left just before six, escorted home without event. Whoever might've been hiding out last night didn't come back at least and as the suds dripped from your skin, you started to wonder what Levi did for a living. Such an early start to work surely should be preceded by sleep but he stayed up all night with you practically every day. It would become clear eventually, you mused and shut off the water, stepping out to hear a buzzing noise. Wet and dripping, you rushed to grab your phone, mildly disappointed to see Eren's name on the screen. Pushing away the tone of longing, you imagined the guarded pale man sitting at a security desk or something, watching monitors. 

"Hey Eren. Whats up?" 

"Fancy getting lunch?"

"Hell yes, I'm starved."

"Working out again, (F/N)?"

"You have no idea." Laughing, the pair of you agreed on a place to meet and the rumbling in your stomach was pleased to be getting closer to food. 

~~~~~~

Eren placed his cutlery down, belly full and he gulped at a beer. "So you're modelling now too?"

"Only for the tailoring. Don't worry, I'm not trying to steal your job." 

"Oh (F/N), no one could steal my job." Flexing muscles, the brunette grinned and made you giggle at the demonstration of physical beauty. "You and that Levi guy don't hang about, huh? Every night?"

"Basically, yea." 

"And he comes to the diner all the time?"

"Yup." Your friend frowned and leant forward, serious stare holding you down. 

"Isn't it a bit…you know…weird? Sudden? Smothering?" You did understand how it might seem that way to anyone else and tried to explain.

"Eren, I get it. But it's like…I dunno…" Covering your mouth, a small choke was stifled and you continued. "The best way to describe it is 'essential' I guess."

"Essential? How long have you even known him?" 

"Umm…" Trying to figure it out was pointless, like someone had taken the ability to sense time away from you. "I don't know?"

"What?! Are you ok?" A palm was pressed on your forehead in a mock show of concern, a gesture that turned into genuine worry. "(F/N), you feel funny. Cold and clammy."

"It's just because I ate all that hot food just now."

"Yea alright, pull the other one." Eren shuffled his chair round so he was next to you, green eyes soft and voice low as he took your hand. "You need to see the doctor. And you need to think about what the fuck is going on with that guy. Seriously, you have no idea how long you've been fucking him?"

"It's not like that. And no, I can't remember." 

"(F/N) please. Do something. Finally you're getting the break you deserve and now you've gone all loopy on me. Is he drugging you?"

"Piss off Eren. No!" 

"Hmm. I think I need to have words with him."

"Like you're my dad? Please. How awkward would that be?" You laughed at the thought and ended up needing a napkin to contain the hacks and coughs. When you pulled it away, (e/c) and teal looked down.   
"Now will you listen? You're bringing up fucking blood, (F/N)." 

"Ok Eren. Ok." Screwing the tissue up, you shoved it in your pocket and sighed. The game was over, no longer could you pretend it was just a cold and you were aware of a glare from your side. "What, now?"

"Yes. I'm staying put until you call them, even if it makes me late for my shoot."

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from nakedness." Trying to lighten the mood, you elbowed your friend and saw his own weak smile. 

Given your past, the doctor had ordered you to come in there and then, bloods and perfunctory scans taken, lungs listened to carefully. No prognosis was offered yet until conclusive tests came back and once more, you found yourself in the black cloud of illness, thoughts dark as soon you'd probably be subjected to invasive checks and treatment. Fuck. Lying back on your bed, you smoked regardless, fate determined way before you even took up this habit. It was like giving in to the inevitable, enjoying things while you still could. Maybe that was why you felt so attached to Levi? Live out your days in a whirlwind of passion. 

As if on cue, your phone rang and you snatched out, sniffing back the tears which had fallen without you realising and picked up the call blindly. "Hello?"

"Hey." 

"Hey Levi." Silence. "Hello?"

"I'm here, idiot. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. All good. Just kicking back with…"

"I'm coming over."

"What?"

"(F/N), I can tell a liar when I fucking hear one. I'll be there soon." Levi hung up and scowled down at his hands, the device in one which had just delivered a blow using only a disembodied voice. When he'd woken, the first thing on his mind was you, as always now, however this wasn't what he'd been hoping for. With a sigh, he got dressed and pulled his coat on, hood up to protect against the thin sheet of rain he knew was falling despite not having seen outside - the scent was fresh and strong. 

When he said soon, he'd meant it and within five minutes you were answering the knock at your door, meeting him with a meek grumble. "Hey. Welcome to the world's shittest apartment."

"Can I come in?"

"What? Of course you can. You don't need to ask."

"Yes I do." Stepping through, silver eyes took in the small living space, one which was neat and vibrant in an attempt to provide comfort, he supposed. Levi produced a bottle of wine and gestured to the kitchen area. 

"Top cupboard." Directing him to the glasses, you flopped to the mattress again, no room for a sofa in here really. The man hung his outerwear on the chair, shuffled his shoes off and delivered drinks, thin brows tense and jaw determined. Climbing up, he sat cross legged on the sheets and spoke quietly. 

"Tell me what's going on, (F/N)."

"I…it's probably nothing…"

"I don't give a shit. Everything. Now." Sighing, you gulped at the alcohol and began to explain what had happened to you previously, no detail left uncovered, full account of the operation and subsequent hospitalization, debilitating drugs hitting harder than the cancer. 

"And that is why I always said if it came back a third time, no chemo. Not again. I want to be able to carry on as normal while I can." Conclusion reached, you watched as grey orbs looked into the deep red wine, an expression of almost resolution on his face. 

"How long before you hear back?"

"Not sure. You'd think they'd rush it through but you never know." 

"Ok." Levi knew what would help, however that prospect was unacceptable right now. Taking a sip, he let out an airless sigh, gaze still down. "I'll do anything I can."

"How do you mean?" Sitting up, you placed a hand on his knee, eye contact made finally. 

"You want to go wild? I'll be there. It gets bad? I'll be there. Pain? I'll soothe it." You weren't even about to ask why, both of you knew the answer. Something somewhere had made this happen, prearranged the partnership and created a solid bond which was unbreakable. 

"Thank you, Levi. But it might be fine after all. Just a case of waiting."

"True." He put the empty glass down, reaching up to stroke your cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly? Ok. Like I've got the flu, nothing major." The man nodded, desperate to take this all away as he ghosted fingers across your skin. 

"You're scared, (F/N)." Words quiet, he didn't wait for a response, it had been a statement and he moved round, lying back and bringing you into his body in a tight hug, one which you reciprocated strongly. He held you close, chin on your head and the pair of you remained that way for hours. 

~~~~~~

"Ouch!" 

"Sorry (F/N). One more pin and…done!" Hange stood back and admired her work, helping out with the fitting on Monday afternoon as she liked to keep a watch on her pet projects. Two actual dress-makers rolled their eyes good naturedly and smiled, making adjustments and running hands all over you. It felt weird to be at the receiving end of all this attention, but fun too. Champagne was flowing for some reason, four o'clock here seemingly an appropriate time to start drinking. You only had a little bit, shift tonight looming and you had no idea how long this was going to take - a nap might be out of the question today. 

Pictures were taken for reference and eventually you were allowed back into normal clothing, simple and comfortable instead of rubbery and restrictive. "Ok honey, Saturday we'll get this bad boy out on show. You have to come, right?"

"Yea." Zipping your denims, the older woman looked stern, just the two of you here now.

"Bit of enthusiasm, (F/N)?"

"Sorry, got something on my mind. But yes, I'll definitely be there. Can't miss my grand unveiling!"

"That's the spirit." In reality, you wanted to crawl into a hole and ignore the world, however that would do no good - sulking didn't suit you. Focussing on the good things, you plastered on a breezy persona and got on with life like before. 

~~~~~~

A gaggle of women crowded round your design, orders given to the guy with the mohawk and you smiled - no calls had been received, you felt good and spirits were lifted. The week passed by as normal, full of chats and sex, Levi being more attentive than before but it was kind of sweet; he just wanted to protect you. If there was something wrong with your tests, surely they'd have rung by now and you buzzed with a new found vitality, eyes taking in the scene which was becoming a usual occurrence. Eren networked and Hange gave a great sales pitch, leaving you to stay in the shadows and observe. Things seemed to be on the up. 

Taking a drink from a passing tray, you felt the small clutch bag in your other hand start to vibrate and took out your phone, convinced it would be your man as he'd yet to appear. It was only nine, granted, but this was your big night. The number was blocked, the word 'unknown' shining up and you rushed out to the hallways and away from pounding music, hands trembling instinctively. 

"Hello?"

"Miss (L/N)?"

"Yes, this is she." Stupid politeness crept in from nowhere and you raised a shrugged arm in exasperation at your own ridiculous voice. 

"Sorry for calling so late on a weekend, but we have your results and I wanted to speak with you. Is now a good time?"

"Errr yea?" The rest of the conversation was mostly one sided, world crashing down around you in smears of colour, turning your surroundings a dull grey as yes, the cancer was back and yes, it looked aggressive. Appointments would be made for a proper scan to determine exactly what you were dealing with and steps put in motion for treatment. Your body felt numb, icy terror running through chilled veins and fainting seemed like a viable option. Holding on to the wall to support your failing legs, the universe spun in sickening spirals and breaths came fast, fingers tingling at the onset of hyperventilating. Sudden clarity broke through the episode and you spoke over the chattering male. 

"Wait. Stop. I've done this before and I don't want drugs. I'm not doing that again."

"Miss…look, (F/N). Listen. Your chances without them are…"

"Are shit. I know. But I can't be laid on a hospital bed for months again. It'll destroy me."

"Ok, I hear you. Take the weekend to think on it. Let me know Monday what you want to do. Obviously I think treating this is the best thing, however it's your decision. Speak soon?"

"Yea. Thanks for calling." Thanks?! No. Fuck you. It wasn't his fault, but you needed to blame someone. Stashing the phone, blood raced in your ears as a frantic search was made, eyes scanning for a person who might not even be here. Taking a route away from the main hall, you travelled corridors and checked side rooms, interrupting a serious dominatrix session but fuck, lock the damn door in future. Floors were rushed across, heels digging into the carpet and you spun to the next private area, hoping to not see a naked ass this time. If the news just received wasn't bad enough, what met your gaze pretty much broke you in two. 

Familiar ebony locks spilled down onto someone's exposed shoulder, matching coloured hair of a woman tilted to the side and a red scarf hung loosely down her back. Mikasa. She stood unmoving, arms by her sides limply and just taking whatever was going on. About to screech something incoherent and idiotic about cheating, silver eyes tinted with crimson flicked up to meet yours, shock apparent and before you could rip him a new one with cutting words, Levi raised his head, gasping loudly in satisfaction. No. What? What the actual fuck? 

His hands were still holding the female in place, but he hadn't been kissing her, oh hell no. That would've been mildly understandable. What he had been doing was…was…

"(F/N)…" Vision blurring, you gaped and stood rooted to the spot, his voice thick with the blood that dripped from his lips, tongue tracing round to collect the liquid hungrily, chin stained and stare filled with relief. "You. Out." He ordered the woman and you watched with fear as she wrapped her woollen item back up, but not before you saw puncture marks on her neck - lots of them. Mikasa hurried past and closed the door, leaving you with…well…this thing in front of you. 

Levi took a piece of cloth from his pocket and wiped it across his face, throat swallowing and teeth tainted in red; sharp fucking teeth. In your confused and horrified brain, things started to click into place. Never seen him during the day. Pale skin. Doesn't eat. Won't let you stay at his come morning. Weirdly heightened senses. No windows or reflective surfaces at home. But no, that was all fantasy. Wasn't it? 

He came closer and you backed away, heart pulled between needing this man and repulsion, terror. He hated to see it happen, the awful reaction and a hand was held out. "Let me explain…"

"Explain?!" The words that were stuck in your throat finally sprung forth in a tirade of shouts, the past ten minutes making you more than a little crazy. "What's to fucking explain, Levi? I just got a call, my cancer's back, I've refused treatment and then came in here to find you…you…ok, explain!" He'd got to your side in a flash without seeming to move, palms on your cheeks and you looked up into the animal hints of blood that sparkled in his eyes, still unbelievably gripped by his presence.

"It's pretty obvious, no?"

"What? You expect me to believe you're a fucking vampire? I'm not a little kid."

"Yes. I do expect you to believe that, (F/N)." 

"But…but that's…not real?"

"I'm real enough. You can feel me? See me? Yes?" He licked his ivory teeth, cleaning the marks away and savouring the taste. "So trust me. It's not a fucking fairy story." 

"I get it. I've gone mad. That's all. Because of the news. This isn't happening…it isn't hap…" Levi caught you as consciousness left your form, gently cradling the passed out woman and lying her on the couch which was usually for private parties to relax on. He didn't want you to find out that way but now it'd been revealed, the whole story had to be told. Fingers stroked (h/c) hair as he came down from the high of feeding, usually slow heart beating faster and he looked up at the ceiling, grin on his lips as the feeling of power coursed across his being, growling lowly with control. He was glad you missed this part, actually. 

Once the euphoria subsided somewhat, he turned to more serious issues, namely your diagnosis and he gazed down with sorrow, locks still run through with caring motions. Two people, two similar stories but what happened next was a choice, one to be made together. 

Stirring, you opened your eyes and met grey ones, any sense of another colour now gone and for a moment you couldn't remember anything, clouds overtaking sane thought. And then it hit. You tried to sit and hands helped with tenderness. "Hey, take it easy. Slow, slow." Levi pulled you up carefully and stared intently, waiting to hear what you might say. Before you opened your mouth, you didn't know what was going to come out either. Surrendering to the bizarre, you laughed lightly at your madness and allowed this to continue.

"Alright. Explain."


	8. Acceptance

"I had motor neurone disease at an unusually young age, no medication available then to help. They didn't even know what it was, I self diagnosed years later. It got to the point that I couldn't hold a cup or even swallow without my useless fucking muscles cocking that up." You listened closely to a person who now had full control over his movements, no sign of illness whatsoever, drawling voice void of emotion as if relaying the most boring story ever. "I met someone one day, a man who promised he could make it all better, take the pain away. Fucking charmer, that one." Smiling without humour, those pointy canines were exposed and you felt strangely attracted to them. 

"What…"

"Questions later, (F/N). Please?" You nodded and let him continue. "Thank you. That blonde giant that was talking to your friend? Erwin? He's the one who turned me. Used his effects to drag me to him and in the end, I agreed. Just wanted to be fucking free again. He's a predator, (F/N). That's why I warned you two to stay away." Shaking his head, Levi carried on and you heard how he'd been brought into this kind of life, how the pair of them used to pick off the huge amount of down-and-outs available in a large city, no one missing them one bit. Having no family, Erwin seemed to be the only person to rely on, someone who made him better, removed the condition but gave him another one, one which he resented every day. 

"I never did enjoy killing or taking something without permission. Stupid really. That guy is cold, able to do it without blinking but I couldn't, so eventually I moved away, kept to myself and made do with animals." Seeing the look on your face, he snorted a small laugh. "It works but trust me, tastes like shit. And here I am, a loner who fits in nowhere." He seemed to have finished and you spoke in a quiet tone, so many questions fighting to be asked. 

"Mikasa?"

"She's a donor."

"A what?"

"Someone who willingly lets others feed on her. There's hundreds like that crazy woman out there but a trust is formed between two."

"How?"

"I won't drain her, she keeps supplying me once a week. Simple."

"So you're…"

"She's food, (F/N). Nothing more." You digested that part and moved on.

"You don't hang around with others like you?"

"No. I distinctly abhor them. Leeches. Hypocritical, I know, but that's the mind for you."

"Ok." Taking a deep breath, you went for another important query. "How old are you?" Levi chuckled, a pure sound of pleasure that made you smile despite the odd situation. 

"Let me think…I must be around 256 by now."

"Really?!"

"Really. Give or take. You kind of lose count." 

"Fuck." Gazing at his flawless face, you grinned, totally swept up in this. "Looking good for your age, Levi."

"Why, thank you. I do try." Smirks were shared and the lunacy of it all didn't come into play - it made sense, just like your relationship did. 

"So the whole soulmate thing…?" He knew you'd be bringing that up again but thought it might be on more normal ground.

"Yes. I read. A lot. That's how I know about my kind, through old writings and shit like that. One thing I recalled from a while ago was about having another in this world that you're destined to find, a parallel person that makes you whole. And given my less than usual existence, it seemed plausible to me." 

You sighed, trying to process it all and decided just to let it be. "Well fuck. Not what I imagined Saturday night would turn into."

"Quite." The silence wasn't awkward, it was like your usual periods of quiet together and your mind spun with information overload, questions begging to come out. Levi could see the struggle, how your frown deepened noticeably and heart rate increased. "I'll answer anything, (F/N)." 

"How does it feel?"

"What, exactly?"

"To be…well…dead? Technically?" A small part of you was sure it was all a dream so you got the most out of it. 

"Boring. Fucking boring."

"Is that it? So, you don't need to eat but you drink. Can you get drunk?"

"Only ever managed vaguely tipsy."

"You're right. Sounds boring." Laughing, you fiddled with his hand that now lay on your thigh, fingers slid in between colder ones. "Obviously you do feel things though, right? Physically and emotionally?"

"Physically yes, but certain things are dulled. I don't get ill, I don't feel shivers or heat, most pain is irrelevant. Sex seems to be an exception to the rule."

"Glad to hear it."

"But emotions? I never even fucking had any before I changed, to be honest. Until now." He'd gotten closer, mouths inches apart and you visibly gulped, a new dimension unearthed and it filled you with excitement. "I came into that diner out of the lack of anything better to do. When I saw you, it was like a switch had been flicked. No one had ever made me feel that way, (F/N). No one." Thumb running across your bottom lip, Levi gave a small smile, devilish but not in a sinister way. "That's when I started to read into it, the feelings I shouldn't be having. The undead don't usually give a shit about anyone. And now I know."

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"You believe we're meant to be together?"

"How else would you fucking explain it? I know you feel it too. I can smell it on you."

"Sure that's not just vanilla?" Cheeky comment out there, you waited a few seconds to see how it had gone down, unsure if jokes were appropriate just yet but you had to; it was either that or likely lose your mind. A tiny laugh finally came and you smiled. "But seriously. I can't put it into words. Tried, failed. And Eren asked me how long we've known each other…" Leaving that hanging, you saw a scowl of concentration cross thin brows - he couldn't figure it out, either. 

"What the fuck? Stupid fucking question to ask. Is he some sort of idiot?" Masking confusion with insults, Levi felt exposed; why was that eluding him? Sure, days and weeks melded into years for him but such a small amount of time should've been easy to equate.

"Don't worry. I can't tell you the answer. And that, combined with the way for some reason I know I'm not able to function without you is why…why I…shit. Basically, Levi, this is screwed up. I mean like totally fucking off the map, out of my mind, bloody insanity. But it's ok. All of it." You laughed at the risible acceptance. "I have no idea why I'm not throwing myself into a mental institute right now."

"And there I was just getting used to you and your annoying chatter, (F/N)."

"Fuck off." That same quiet descended as you held one another's gaze - the notion that something higher had predestined the two of you to meet sounded as ridiculous as Levi being a fucking vampire, yet somehow it hadn't all caused you to scream and run. Shrugging, you placed a gentle kiss on his mouth, taste of blood still lingering and another thing surfaced. "Levi?"

"Mmm?"

"Why don't you…you know…feed on me?"

"You're more than just a meal, (F/N). Special."

"But you wanted to?"

"At times. I don't want to turn you into fucking lunch." No more could be said as the door swung open, Hange and her crazy eyes hanging at the threshold.

"(F/N)! You can shag later, you have to get up here now! You won't believe it!"

"Trust me, today I'll believe anything. What is it? Leprechauns? Fairies?"

"Huh?" A slight chuckle came from the man by your side and the manic woman frowned.

"Never mind." Standing, you were escorted out to the main club area by a strong arm, one which you now knew throbbed with someone else's blood. Jealousy didn't factor; like he said, it was like going to McDonalds for a cheeseburger, really. Snorting at your own little quip, you vaguely realised that the thing growing inside had been forgotten, tumour eclipsed by a bigger revelation. The crash would appear soon, no doubt, realisation waiting to hit like a ton of bricks. For now, it remained dormant and you looked over at the sheet Hange pointed to. "What?"

"It says…"

"No, I see what it says, but how?"

"How?! You're a gold mine, (F/N)! Fifty seven orders! And the night's not even over yet!" Nearly six grand had been made for your bank account whilst your world had been tipped upside down and rattled around for good measure. Shit. 

"I…I can't…"

"Here." Champagne was thrust into your hand by your marketer, a whole fucking bottle and you grinned. 

"That's unbelievable!"

"I told you. Feathers." Winking, she swayed off into the crowd to leave you in a stupor. Levi had obtained two glasses from fuck knows where and took the drink, popping the cork expertly. 

"I presume you can move really fast, by the way?"

"When I want to, (F/N)." There was intent behind the words and you nodded.

"Interesting." Smug smirks accompanied the pouring of bubbly liquid and you started to enjoy the evening as if the past half an hour hadn't existed. 

By the time you'd gotten back to Levi's, you were on the way to being wasted but not enough that you couldn't take note of what was going on, two AM seeming like the best hour of the day ever. From the second you'd gotten here, hands had roamed, lips kissed and finally the end result was two naked bodies writhing together on the bed. Holding tightly to the headboard, you moaned loudly and rolled your hips, taking in his hard length with quick, heated precision. The man looked up into your eyes, saw the lust inside and ran his palms up from your waist, squeezing at your breasts and ghosting over erect nipples deliciously. 

For the third time tonight, you felt ready to snap again and leant forward to whisper raggedly in his ear. "You're fucking incredible, Levi." 

"Shit (F/N)…I'm not doing anything...fuck…"

"Yes…yes you are…your cock...ahhh…so good…"

"It's all yours…" Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you pounded faster against him and he grabbed hold of your flesh, ramming upwards in perfect rhythm. "Oh fuck (F/N)…" 

"Oh god Levi yes…yes…"

"Ahhngh shit!" Earth shattering orgasms raced through your bodies, ones which were most certainly not devoid of corporeal pleasure. Shrieking, you breathed out in puffs of squeals, high pitched sounds that heightened Levi's sensations, his ability to cause you this kind of enjoyment reinforcing the already strong climax. "Fuck…fuck…" He wasn't gasping for air, didn't really need to, simply voicing his gratification. 

"Oh jesus…fuck…" You, however, were in desperate need of oxygen and flopped to the side, rolling into his waiting arm and lying back on a sweat-free body. "Oh wow…I…oh shit…"

"Take your time, (F/N)." Swatting playfully, you sat up and gulped in urgent breaths, something becoming clear. 

"Levi?"

"Yea?"

"I'm not coughing."

"That's nice to fucking know. Thanks for that."

"No, I mean I should be but I'm not." You turned and looked with hope into serene grey eyes. "Do you think…?"

"What? Cured by a fuck?"

"Hey…" Levi smiled and shifted onto his side, elbow on the pillow, head in hand. 

"Joking, joking. Honestly? I have no clue." Reaching out, he motioned for you to come back and you complied, pressed into him face to face, his arm now around you. "It hasn't sunk in yet."

"No it hasn't." He kissed you gently, wishing there was another way to help and at the right moment, out it came, words spoken that were inevitable. "You could…"

"No."

"But…"

"No, (F/N). I hate what I am. Why would I turn you into that too?"

"To save me?" 

"Fuck sakes…" Sighing, he held you out, touch on your cheeks. "Don't ask me to because I won't. End of fucking story. Now," he said with a hint of exasperation. "You need to sleep. Process this. Sober up."

"Ok. Come on." A hand stopped you by taking your arm softly. 

"Stay here."

"Is that ok?"

"Yea. I don't hang upside down or some shit like that." Smirking, he parted his lips slightly in a cocky grin and you giggled, letting out a hiccup. "Things you need to know, (F/N). It's going to be pitch black in here. I won't wake until it's dark out again so you get up when you want but I promise you, I can't be disturbed. Make as much noise as you fucking like, won't bother me. Just don't turn the damn lights on in the bedroom." 

"Got it. You have a spare toothbrush?" 

"Shit loads." 

~~~~~~

Sunday was weird. Downright odd. Getting up to a practically motionless body by your side was the first strange thing, as was walking into furniture as blind eyes struggled in the darkness. Once the door was shut, you recalled where you dropped your phone and scrabbled out for it, hands searching and prize obtained. Using the screen for illumination, you located a light switch and bathed the living space in a faint glow. It was ten in the morning but could've been ten at night for all you knew in this cocoon, no windows obviously meaning no sun. Back the way you'd came from, you made the trip down a hall to the bathroom, items left presumably after you'd passed out - towel, comb and a feminine shower gel. You didn't want to know where the last thing came from and climbed into the large cubicle, big enough to be something of a walk in wet room. 

Ready and dried, you squeezed your hair out and brushed through the tangles, wondering what to wear home; yesterday's dress wasn't the sort of thing you wanted to be seen in at this hour. In the kitchen you found some coffee and boiled the kettle, eyes gazing around and settling on the sofa, black hoodie folded neatly on the arm. There was a note too, one written in the fancy script found on your design. 'This should be big enough to cover your clothes. Sorry I don't have any shoes to fit you, but heels and a sweater sounds kind of sexy.' Smiling, you took off the towel and found your dress, wriggling in and shoving underwear in the pocket of the jumper. You pulled it on and glanced down - it would do. 

Relaxing back with the warm drink, you scrolled through your phone, checking texts. A few from a drunken Eren congratulating you and one with no name, confirmation of a hospital appointment on Monday afternoon. You'd attend, but still remained steadfast on refusing medication. Groaning, you recalled what you had asked of Levi and face palmed. How stupid was that? Sleep had also arranged your thoughts sufficiently and peace made with it all. And why the fuck not? Sure, he'd been drinking Mikasa's fucking blood and the person you'd left in bed was most definitely not in a normal slumber, completely still and no sign of life. Many would find you certifiable, however your acceptance remained strong. 

~~~~~~

Staring out the window, you barely registered the figure approaching and mumbled half heartedly. "Coffee, hun?"

"Fuck no. Where's my tea?"

"Shit. Sorry, Levi." Shuffling to obtain the goods, you bent behind the counter to give a rattling bark, thoroughly unattractive and decidedly disgusting. Upright, you looked over to be met by serious silver orbs, ones which told you the covert action was actually quite noticeable. "I've got an appointment tomorrow."

"What do you think they'll do?"

"Scans. Convince me into chemo."

"But you won't?"

"No. I can't."

"Fair enough." Sniffing once, Levi stirred the liquid and nodded. "I meant what I said. I'll be there for you when I can."

"Thank you. I know. And sorry for what I asked."

"Tch. Don't worry. It was bound to happen." You sighed and leant on the surface, close to your man. 

"Why though? Why would fate be so cruel as to pair two people with one another only to have half of that couple die?"

"(F/N), I don't know. Shit happens, I guess." 

"Can you ever turn back?"

"What, human?" You made a face that said 'well, can you?' and waited patiently. Levi scowled and sipped the tea. He'd read so many different options, some of which sounded totally retarded but others could be true. "Maybe. It seems it's not impossible, just very fucking difficult."

"Would you ever try?"

"Never had a reason to." Another gulp of liquid was taken. "I do now. But let's be clear, your fate isn't sealed. Don't fucking give up." 

"I won't." Depressing wasn't the word and the last of Sunday turned to Monday, sullen and sombre as both of you spent that time together as usual, just with the added element of death. 

~~~~~~

Leaving the hospital four hours after arriving, you put your phone away having called into work sick for the first time ever. It was dark already and you screwed up a piece of paper, launching it into a near by bin. Three months without treatment. That was your expected life span. Might as well just fucking quit the diner, you thought. Screw it. The pocket you'd stowed the mobile in vibrated and you sighed, a welcome name flashing up. 

"Hey Levi."

"What did they say?"

"Three months." Nothing came through at first and you began to walk, aimlessly and without purpose. Eventually, a low voice sounded out.

"Shit. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm considering chucking in work."

"Do it. You made enough on Saturday to live on for…well, you know."

"Yea." Laughing lightly at the irony, you shook your head. "Well, at least I don't have to wear yellow any more." 

"I rather liked it."

"Sod off." More silence and a clink of glass. 

"Come to mine."

"Thanks. Won't be long, I'll get a cab." A line of taxis sat outside the medical building, sure to pick up fares easily and you got in the waiting vehicle, giving instructions with a moody tone. You didn't feel any worse than yesterday, no outward manifestation of discomfort or illness and you intended to snap out of the bleakness, enjoy the last weeks you had. 

A large wine was waiting for you along with a strong hug, one which lasted for quite some time. Levi breathed in your scent, perfume mixed with doctors and he gave a grim smile. "Did you quit work?"

"Yup. That was satisfying."

"I imagine so. (F/N)?" Leaning back, he took your chin softly and locked gazes, the electricity between you unaffected by the recent blow. "I can't promise anything. All I can do is try. I know what it's like to have a death sentence."

"Did it ever seem real to you, Levi?"

"No. Never." Nodding, you cuddled into his chest again, glad of a companion who understood and dreading telling your only other friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, just imagine as reader you'd have no issues with this at all...hey, it's fiction right?!


	9. Help

Numbers were produced but you still didn't believe it. Hange sat opposite you in a bar down town on Tuesday night, Eren by her side and Levi next to you, drinks on the go. Blinking, you wondered if there had been a mistake, a plus used when it should've been minus yet here it was in black and white, plain as the nose on your face. 

"Are you sure?"

"(F/N), she's been through it three times already. Trust her, it's right." Your friend was grinning widely, that look of pride in his eyes which he saw in your (e/c) ones often, a gaze which he was so thankful to be able to reciprocate - you certainly deserved a break. "And don't forget the accessories too. That crop…" Eren whistled, making you smile but then falter.

"That's extra?"

"Yes darling. The figure on that sheet is for the dress alone. This," the woman said triumphantly whilst scribbling. "Is the total. We'll pay you in advance, any further sales will be wholly taken by us as we're buying the design out by giving you the money now. Does that make sense?" Her words didn't filter through as an unimaginable final count stared up at you, digits friendly and ridiculous. 

"Fifteen grand? I made fifteen thousand in a night?"

"Yup! (F/N), you and I are going to light up the industry, girl. Get that thinking cap on, I want more of your ideas! Maybe some menswear too, get Eren to model it?"

"That would be so cool! 'Eren Yeager wears (F/N) (L/N)'!"

"Yea…cool…" Still in shock, your friend's excitement barely registered as you held the strange position of having a short time in which to do things, however given you had no burning desire to try heroin or go backpacking in the jungle, why not do this? You'd internally made the decision to retain your night time existence, sleep in the early hours so as to have more opportunity with Levi yet also allow plenty time for Eren. Both parents dead, aunts and uncles stupidly distant, these two were the only ones worth bothering with now, no one else. "Ok. So, how does this work?"

"Every time you get inspired, bring it. I'll tell you if it's shit, but I doubt that'll happen."

"Thanks Hange. For giving me a chance."

"Pleasure, honey. Now, where's that guy with the cute butt? I need another gin and tonic." The woman left to hunt down a beverage as well as an ass apparently and Levi rose, mumbling down. 

"Going for a smoke." You nodded, aware and grateful for the space. Heart pounding, your shaking hand took Eren's tightly, startling him from whatever thought process he was eclipsed in. 

"(F/N)? What's wrong?" 

"I…it's…" Words wouldn't come out and you shook your head, struggling so hard to deliver the news. Luckily, knowing one another for such a long time meant he picked up on your expression straight away.

"Oh no…no (F/N)…when did you find out?"

"Saturday. Had hospital tests yesterday to confirm. I'm sorry Eren…"

"Hey? Why are you sorry? Ok, here's what we do…" His voice became far away, the chattering of plans to have you go to a private facility not breaking through. You had to tell the truth - no way you were about to lie to your closest friend, even if it would've been the nicest and less painful option. 

"Eren wait." Teal eyes stared into your sorrowful ones, something in how your features were arranged shining out with morbid certainty. 

"(F/N), you were only joking when you said no treatment again, right? Right?"

"No. I can't."

"Shit. I know it was awful but…I mean…where does that leave you?" Hange was on her way back and Levi intercepted instantly, aware you were still deep in a difficult conversation. 

"Three months."

"Oh fuck me, (F/N)." Your friend rubbed at his forehead, trying to hold it together at the earth shattering confession. "So what, that's it? You're giving up?" There was a fire in his gaze, defiance embodied and you understood. However, he needed to understand you, too. 

"I'm not giving up. I just refuse to become that weak and useless person again, only to have it come back. I won't. I need to be me, Eren. Please. I have to be me." The brunette stared, about to continue the argument but the resolve in your own unwavering eyes told him there was no point. 

"Ok (F/N). I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Eren? Don't apologise. I know it might seem like an odd decision, but it's mine to make."

"I know. And I'll be here no matter what." A squeeze was shared between still connected grips and he smiled. "Unless I'm off getting tied up for money."

"Trust me, everything carries on as normal. Keep going like nothing's wrong. And that includes your inability to remain fully clothed for longer than a day." 

"A day? You give me too much credit, (F/N)." The mood had lightened slightly, elephant in the room glossed over but the knowledge ran beneath, always would. 

~~~~~~

Sunday brought a collection of different things, one being the commission of your next designs, another dress with some more accessories. You'd sketched it out whilst at Levi's on Thursday morning and sent a picture to Hange today, message instantly responded to with a call. Yet again, the manufacture would take place quickly to be displayed on the coming Saturday, signalling another event to attend. As you sat in the quiet living area, recent discoveries didn't bubble to the surface in a thoughtful or sinister way; everything had been stashed inside and mulled over already, no point rehashing stuff. 

In a move which could be seen as stupidity, you'd accepted your fate and the strange reality of the man resting nearby, taking it on board as if someone had just told you that they had a penchant for sushi - your tie to him created the easy understanding. You'd read through some of his books to learn more, soaking up information and separating the blatant myth from truth. Even that sounded ridiculous really, yet it didn't bother you in the slightest. What will be, will be. A few pieces of insight had been garnered on changing back, however there had been no more discussion on that subject, despite the fact that Levi certainly seemed to despise being what he was to some extent. 

You and Eren met for lunch like you did every day now, lives shared and company enjoyed along with sumptuous food and drink. Each time you tried something new, even if it was only a side dish, tastebuds experiencing undiscovered flavours in a weak attempt to live to the full. This was more than enough for you though, satisfied with the small show of life. 

No side effects had been felt from the illness, apart from the same old cough and any calls from the hospital were ignored. Plans were being put into place to sort your affairs, serious consideration given to ending your tenancy at the apartment at Levi's assurance you could stay with him - why pay rent unnecessarily? He'd also let you in on what he did for a living, already amassed wealth topped up by dealing in rare items, antiques and art that were somewhat black market in reputation. If someone wanted an original piece that had been lost for years, presumed stolen or destroyed, they went to him. A long list of contacts made over his time on earth meant often only a few calls were all that was needed. 

As you waited that evening for the pale man to rise, concern crept in as he was later than usual, decidedly grumpier yesterday too with no given reason. You'd gone out for drinks last night, well into the early hours but he seemed distracted and antsy, snapping at people with ease. Perhaps the reality of your situation had sunk in? Or it was just one of those things? The person in mind suddenly appeared, shuffling through with reticent steps and you frowned, seriously worried now. 

"What's wrong? You seem off." Levi flopped down next to you on the couch and ran his fingers through raven hair, sighing loudly as he held your stare, eyes dull and face withdrawn. 

"She hasn't turned up."

"Who?"

"Mikasa."

"Oh." You watched his features contort into discomfort and held out a hand, taking his one that trembled slightly. And then you realised. "Oh! Shit, where is she?"

"How the fuck should I know? Shit, sorry (F/N). I just…I'm weak. I need…"

"I know. How long has it been?"

"A week and a fucking half." He required sustenance at least every seven days or less so this was like you not eating for the same amount of time. Foggy mind clearing for a moment, he looked up again. "It's Erwin. I know it."

"How?"

"He's been hanging around her. I could smell his fucking stench. Hoped it was just a horrible coincidence." Laughing grimly at his own idiocy, the man continued. "He never forgave me for leaving. Took it as a personal insult. It was, I suppose. Thing is, he knows I won't go out and take what I need. Why did I have to be the one with a shitty conscience?"

"You wouldn't be you without it, Levi." Holding tight, you fixed him with a meaningful stare. "Use me. I'll be your donor. Unless it would make you ill too…"

"I can't get sick. And no. Fuck off."

"Levi…"

"I said no."

"Listen, you need to. It's not like you'd be turning me, is it?"

"No, but…"

"But what? You gonna go out and find a cat? Look, you can barely fucking stand."

"I'll get another person…"

"That'll take time, surely? And you don't have it." Sitting up straight, you made sure to eclipse his form in a show of just how fucked he really was, body clenched up in distress and unable to do much at all. "Here's how it is. You tell me what would happen, no sugar coating, the whole ins and outs. Mikasa certainly didn't seem in pain."

"She's used to it…"

"And I'm offering it." Only the need to preserve was in your thoughts, nothing more. It wasn't a way to become closer, goad him into taking you, just pure wishes to help. "So are you going to explain?"

Levi raised his head with difficulty, aware of his state and what was needed, charcoal eyes staring at your neck as powerful urges ran through him, nature almost taking over. Despite not wanting to do this, you had been the one to suggest it so there would be no lack of consent, a major factor for him. However this was you, this one woman who he held so precious - but then when you spoke again, the man decided to take the chance.

"You said we're soulmates? Then isn't it wholly possible that we're here for this exact moment? Fate put in motion so I can help? Flip side, you help me too when this shit gets bad. Maybe that's what we're all about?"

"I…oh fuck (F/N) I'm sorry…I have to…"

"Ok. Tell me everything." A mumbling, deep voice explained how he'd take just enough, no more but you'd be weakened a while after. "How will it feel?"

"I haven't experienced that for a very long time, but if my memory is correct, hurts at first for a short while." He remained slightly guarded, tongue running across the inside of his bottom lip in anticipation, thoughts of feeding beginning to eclipse all else. With a ball of fear in your stomach, you told yourself it was just eating, like a sandwich - nothing would change in you and you'd be helping the one held closely in your heart. A curt nod was given and the still naked Levi stood on unsteady legs at your gesture, hand pulling you up. "Get undressed. I can't stand the fucking mess." Complying, you did as commanded and were led through to the bathroom, huge shower space occupied as the water was turned on. 

Warm rivers ran over your bodies, yet you shivered. "Hey. It'll be ok."

"I know, Levi." Filling your soul with calm, you took a deep breath and exhaled unsteadily, letting out a small, nervous laugh. The man smiled, teeth bared in a vaguely macabre sneer, one which didn't scare you anymore - it was rather thrilling. Chest pounding, you were sure the muscular organ beneath your ribs would escape in a second, burst out as adrenaline coursed strongly through your veins. Levi raised his hands, sweeping wet black locks away from his face, the picture of pure sex standing before you. 

"Ready (F/N)?"

"Ready." He stepped one pace forwards, soft grip on your (h/c) hair, pulling your head to one side as you felt a palm on the small of your back, silver shards shining into wide (e/c) discs. 

"Ok. I think you're going to fucking love this." He'd kept his recollections sparse, remembered the feeling precisely but he wanted it to be a surprise and as he dipped down, a snarl of release came from his throat. You were aware of a needle prick, nothing worse than what had been applied to your arms by the doctors recently and barely flinched. Well, that wasn't too bad…

The man whose body pressed into yours started to suck, deep and strong and streams of euphoria raced across your skin, filled your being and you gasped loudly above the thunderous sound of the shower. "Oh fuck…" Taking his time, Levi drank slowly and kept a check on his intake, practised move carried out expertly as his flesh prickled with pleasure, control and power, satiating his need in a way never before experienced - you were different, a delectable flavour that did amazing things to his form, sent it spiralling into ecstasy as if he was feeding for the first time in years. 

You felt like you were floating, weightless and engulfed in intense enjoyment, eyes shut as you tried to hold onto the delightful sensation. A moan of satisfaction growled in your ear as he broke the bloody embrace, red spilling down his chin and dripping to mix with the flow that trailed to your chest. A tongue licked from your nipple upwards, paying attention to the two puncture marks on your flesh and a deep voice spoke closely. "Quickens the healing process. Be gone in a few hours."

"But…but…" You weren't coherent anymore, drowning in indulgence. 

"Mikasa liked the scars. Fucking weirdo." 

"Are…are you done?"

"Not yet. Ahhhh yea...you taste fucking delicious…"

"Do it again." 

"Mmm (F/N)…I knew you'd like it…" Any fear of soiling this woman was gone, drenched in the desire to take more and a crazy longing which was unfamiliar. You felt something digging in below an smiled, eyes hazy and drugged almost.

"Does that always happen?"

"Never has done. Shit…I need you (F/N)…" Mouths crashed together as arms hitched your legs up around his waist, back against the moist tiles in a second, rock hard shaft inside instantly. Holding on tight, you realised there was no need as his strength kept you in place, teeth nipping at your lips. Pounding in fast and steady, Levi used his regained vigour well, both of you calling out with abandonment. 

"Oh fuck…yes…oh my god…" Senses heightened, you allowed yourself to be penetrated over and over, nerves tingling in extreme happiness as the pale man drove you into the wall, ghosting over the place he'd just wounded. It was like foreplay after the event, sex mixed with the inevitable second bite. He knew taking blood could be orgasmic for some, but hadn't sampled that himself until now, bodies melding together in a shared moment of ultimate contentment. 

"Ah yes (F/N)…ah shit…I can't hold back…"

"Yes Levi...don't stop…just...just do it…" A feral noise escaped his lips and he latched on again, deeper and more violent than before and he dragged in your essence hungrily, impending climax brought forwards as maddening gratification overtook the pair of you. "Oh my fucking god…ha…ha…fuck I'm gonna come…ahhh holy shit Levi!" He couldn't speak, thoroughly enraptured and gave a low groan as he felt you tighten, cries of your peak bouncing around the echoing room. With one last burst of effort, Levi slammed in, blinding speed applied and he threw his head back, almost roaring as he released, spots of blood flying from his open mouth, spilt fluid on his whole lower face. 

The same gentle laps were given to your neck as he lowered you down, tender actions that also mopped up the remaining cherry coloured liquid, tongue clearing what could be reached on his skin. "(F/N)…?"

"Hmmm?" You could barely see, whole being encapsulated in unimaginable joy and you swayed slightly, his morbid crimson grin in view along with eyes that were currently the same colour. 

"Thank you. Fucking…thank you."

"Nnn….no worries…shit…" A quick spell under the water removed any lingering blood and he shut the taps off, quiet dripping the only sound. Levi was empowered, full of incredible vitality and he scooped you up easily, delivering your wet form to the bed. 

"Shhh. Sleep now. You need to rest." His words didn't even register as you passed out straight away, leaving the man to strut around his apartment, ruler of the world. That hadn't been normal, he mused whilst lighting a cigarette and pouring scotch, his high still strong. There was something in your veins, almost a drug which created this wondrous buzz within - maybe you'd been right, the reason for your connection becoming clear. A distinct goal in mind, Levi grinned and went to get some clothes, ready to track down that blonde piece of shit and teach him a lesson.


	10. Reawakening

On rising, you felt your still damp hair and reckoned you'd not been out of it for that long, naked body spread across the bed. Lifting your fingers, you touched the marks left behind, ones that seemed to be small and insignificant already, fast healing underway. A tingle still ghosted across your flesh, incredible pleasure retaining it's hold and creating that sensation of being on a cloud. Smiling, you sat up with a shake of the head - that was certainly not what you'd expected. Any weakness had gone and all that remained was a deep satisfaction, along with a desire to do it again. Soon. 

Out in the living area, you pulled clothes back on and stifled a cough, ignoring it as just one of those things, gaze cast around and you realised the place was empty. A note was sitting on the kitchen counter, brilliant white paper etched with black ink and you wondered if Levi had some sort of professional pen set. Words danced out, vibrant page glowing in the clarity provided by the events earlier, ethereal aura around the item. 'Had to go out. Back soon. Stay inside.' To the point, at least. Sighing, you looked through the cupboards for food, belly distinctly ravenous and you found none, of course. Stamping down the need to call for take out, you remained hidden as requested and picked up your phone, lazily scanning through emails and general crap online. 

Meanwhile, Levi prowled the streets, body alight with power as rain fell, hood pulled up from his open coat and hands in pockets. Black boots pounded on the asphalt, smirk on his face as he tracked down the cunt who was top of his shit list. Even if Erwin had pretty much done him an inadvertent favour, he still had to pay for fucking with his stuff - unwritten rules of etiquette seemed to dominate this kind of world and to take another's donor was most certainly bad manners, something the onyx haired man didn't suffer well. From a gentlemanly background in the latter part of the 1700s came a degree of politeness, his vocabulary and disposition clearly lacking now, yet this ingrained tendency to abhor incorrect behaviour remained. 

The scent was fresh, easily followed with his senses ramped up a notch and as Levi turned a corner, the target was found, blonde giant standing over a fallen body. "Snack time, Erwin?"

"You know me. Keep up your strength." 

"So it seems." Prowling closer, the shorter man stalked with intent, head tilted down so he glared out from under thin brows, demonic look on his features as teeth were bared in an evil gesture. "Where's my property?"

"You mean that girl in the scarf? Doesn't want you anymore. I gave her a much better proposal. My persuasion skills haven't been dampened over the years." Standing face to face, the tallest seemed to falter slightly, a different air about his old protegé. "I see you found a new one. She smells divine."

"Fuck off. I don't appreciate you fucking about with me. Why are you here, why now?"

"Levi, I'll be honest with you, I got bored. Needed new scenery. And of course, I would never grow tired of you." 

"Not interested, Erwin. You and me are through, have been for a very long time. Now why don't you be a good boy and piss off back under your rock?" Getting even nearer, Levi sniffed and grinned. "Ah I see. You didn't leave because you wanted to. Cast out, by any chance?" Erwin stiffened, unaware of how this guy was suddenly able to pick up on that kind of thing and he frowned. 

"You don't know what you're talking about. Step back."

"I don't think so. See, I don't have any desire to be top of the food chain around here, I'm not going to fight for supremacy, but I do take offense to your presence. So if you want to remain intact, I suggest you fucking go somewhere else. Now." Threats made, the deathly white man glared up into narrow blue eyes, challenging with his own stare. His adversary paused a moment, weighing up the options. Sure, this person was smaller but that meant nothing and there was the matter of his almost visible strength. Time to test that out. A large arm was raised in a sweeping motion, sharp canines exposed and azure tinted with red. 

Levi ducked it easily, no need to even try really, simply stepped back and avoided the incoming punch. "Well played, Ackerman. Show me what you have." Effortlessly, the one goaded made his own move, fist connecting with a cheek without seeming to even change position. Erwin was caught off guard, stumbling back at the power behind the strike, taste of blood in his mouth. Chuckling, the tall man decided to leave it for today. "Point made." A flap of the green jacket he wore signalled the blonde's retreat and Levi huffed. The guy would surely be back.

Satisfied with the initial warning, he spun on his heel and marched in the direction of home, stopping to pick something up on the way. 

When he got back you were reclining on the sofa, staring at the high ceiling light. As soon as the sound of the door shutting reached your ears, you leapt up quickly and bounced over, arms around his soaking jacket that had become saturated in the late evening rain. "I've only been gone fifteen fucking minutes, (F/N)." Ignoring the grumpy response, you held on tighter still, breathing in his clean smell that seemed stronger than usual. The man smirked, knowing what must be going through you at the moment, that inimitable feeling of delight. "Here, I got you something." Passing over a brown bag, he watched your eyes widen, so alive at the prospect of food. 

"Oh shit, thank you! I'm so fucking hungry." As you laid into it, Levi peeled off his outer layer and hung the garment up to dry, shoes kicked off and wet hair swept back. Joining you on the soft seat, he crossed his right leg over left, amused face gazing on your joy. He noted that the holes he'd left were fading and nodded to himself, own being almost vibrating with whatever you'd given to him. 

"(F/N)?"

"Mmm?"

"How do you feel?"

"Fucking amazing. You never said it would be like that." Consumables finished, the pair of you shuffled closer into a sideways embrace, relaxed yet high. 

"Seems to have been different to usual. It was for me." Trying to explain the clarity in which the world seemed to be bathed in, how indestructible he felt, Levi spoke in monotonous sentences that betrayed the curious event, the power you'd apparently bestowed upon him. "I think you might have been right before. This was definitely meant to fucking be." 

~~~~~~

"Snap!"

"Eren? They don't match."

"Yes they do!"

"No, they're not even the same fucking animal! How does that look like a giraffe?"

"Oh...yea…sorry." Laughing, you stacked the cards up again to start another round, childish game underway in your friend's apartment. Almost a month had passed since the first time Levi fed from you and it had continued on a regular basis, both of you gaining pleasure and internal strength with every moment of bonding. He'd dealt with any guilt or remorse for doing so, convinced this was a destiny of sorts for the two of you. That belief was held by you as well, content and more than happy to exist in that way. In fact, the night of your new design's unveiling had been eventful, one which saw a private room occupied for quite some time. 

It did worry you that Levi would need to find someone else soon, a point that he seemed to be ignoring, denial in full swing but even he could see the changes, smell the weakness creeping in. A buzz sounded out and the brunette jumped up to answer, cheerful voice betraying his concerns - he saw it too.

"Hey Levi. Come on up." He knew who it would be, same hour every evening and in no time at all, a pale man was inside, the pair holding a hushed conversation. A strange kind of relationship had built between them, understanding and respect born from their connection to you, the only two people who knew what was going on; how you'd given up your own apartment, barely going out anymore unless it was to make the journey from your friend's place to your lover's and vice versa. How your appetite was waning, weight loss a side effect which made your appearance slightly more withdrawn. How you tired easily. Three months seemed to be wishful thinking. 

"How is she?"

"Well, it's the same old (F/N) in there, no doubt about that." Eren answered quietly as they watched you tidying the card game away, sitting cross legged on the floor and scooping up bright pictures. 

"Has she eaten?"

"No. Not today." A nod was given in reply from the raven haired male and they shared an almost inaudible sigh, neither ready to say goodbye but painfully aware it would be sooner rather than later. "She had some of those meds, though." 

"How many?"

"Four." Another bob of the head came, confirming something that didn't need to be agreed with. Levi had sourced some codeine for pain relief, tablets that were becoming more frequently required. 

"Are you guys just gonna stand there?" Smiling over, you were well aware of what was going on - the hand over of a patient between carers. It made your heart swell with love, how these two had put their respective lives on hold to make you comfortable, spend time with you and alleviate any fears. In honesty, you'd mostly made your peace but terror overcame you at times, it was only natural. Struggling to get up, a delicate hand appeared and took yours, darker and larger one on the other side to hold beneath your arm. "I can do it." 

"Stop being a fucking idiot and let us help."

"Such a charmer, Levi."

"Tch." On your feet, the men remained attached to you and were graced with a cheeky grin, your attempt at normality shining through.

"Alright, I'm not up for one of Eren's threesomes right now so back off, gents." 

"(F/N), that's so wrong."

"Yea, you love it really." Poking your friend on the end of his nose, you chuckled, holding back the rattling in your chest and gulping in air. 

"Come on. You need to rest." Levi led you to the door whilst speaking, Eren gathering your things and passing them over, helping you with the coat. 

"Next time, learn your animals."

"Thanks (F/N), I will. Might even crack out the real cards, play for money?"

"Sounds good. I'll still beat your ass, though."

"Whatever." Your friend gave you a kiss to the cheek and waved you off, serious gaze shared with the man now in charge of your well being.

~~~~~~

Two weeks later and grey eyes stared down at the bed, a slumbering form on top of dark sheets that had been there for fuck knows how long. He'd just woken and was pretty sure you'd been out for the count all day, pyjamas still on and body pretty much where he'd last seen it. Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his face, turning to take a shower. 

When he returned, a lifting sight greeted him, one which he hadn't been expecting - shining (e/c) orbs and a small smile and he gave the same expression, speaking quietly. 

"Welcome back, sleepy head."

"What time is it?"

"About seven I think." You tried to sit, aided once more and the man was by your side in seconds, two people together on the mattress. He heard the laboured breathing, saw the look of both pain and resolution on your features and ran his palm gently across your cheek. It was time, he could sense it. 

"Levi?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Of course. Let's get you dressed. Can't go out in that." Strong hands assisted, zip secured and jumper pulled over your head like it was a toddler getting their clothes on and a small pot was produced. "You need these?"

"Yea please." Two now stronger painkillers were shaken out and you swallowed them with difficulty, whole bottle of water needed for the action. Ready to go, you took the offered arm and stepped out of the apartment, final glance back given with that same tiny smile on your lips. Cool air danced around you, clearing the fog of being trapped inside for so long as a slow pace was taken through the city, quiet streets chosen in place of busier roads. It was hard to remain upright, legs like jelly and you gripped weakly to the man by your side. 

"What's wrong (F/N)?"

"Can…can we sit?"

"Sure. Just up here. Hang on." Levi scooped you up bridal style, eliciting a breathy laugh from your throat and he smirked, devilish expression lighting up your soul. "Getting fucking nowhere waiting for you to shuffle along."

"Oi!" Good natured bickering commenced, playful jibes shared as you were carried into a park, form set down gently on a secluded bench, no passing joggers or members of society in here at this time - shady characters came out in the dark. A few movements were made and you found yourself sideways on your lover's lap, legs draped over his and arms wrapped around him. Levi held you tight, felt the hitching in your chest as air was taken in erratically. At least you seemed content, he thought. No shouting or crying, only simple acceptance. 

It was a clear night, moon in full view and you lifted an arm, fingers curled round in a semi circle as if capturing the milky object in the sky and you smiled. "I'd love to see a sunrise with you, Levi."

"Maybe one day." His hand appeared in your line of vision, own digits formed in a mirror of yours as two people encapsulated a distant ball, framing the illuminated rock. He couldn't shed tears, a useless bodily function for his kind however the wrenching sensation inside spoke of deep emotion, something he wasn't supposed to have ever again. 

Your limb dropped down to your legs, chain in the sky broken and serious silver eyes flicked over, embrace leant out of slightly to see your face. What met him was the picture of serenity, but there was more, a sensation beneath the exterior he could almost taste and when you spoke, he felt like tearing the world apart. 

"Levi? I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you, I can't…"

"Oh (F/N)…" Stroking your skin, a cold touch traced over equally icy cheeks and he pressed his forehead to yours, lips in a tight line. If anyone had asked him to describe emptiness, this would be it - total shattering despair.

"I…I love you…I want to stay…" Unable to reply at first, the man brought you in close, unimaginable pain filling his allegedly soulless being as he glared up at the moon, teeth clenched.

"Fucking soppy idiot...fuck…I want you to stay too…"

"Do it...please…" 

"(F/N)…"

"I know what I'm asking of you and…and…" Gasping for air, you composed yourself and continued, hot drops of salty liquid stinging at your eyes. "I'm sorry for doing this…but I can't go…not now…" 

Levi battled against gut instinct, however clarity crossed his previously clouded mind and he nodded once, rough sounds of what were essentially your dying breaths in his ear. He couldn't let you leave either. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." 

"(F/N)?" Steely pools came into view, stern and sombre. "Remember, whatever you feel, no matter how bad it gets, just please remember…"

"I know, Levi." Finishing the sentence he couldn't quite manage, you smiled. "What the fuck am I going to tell Eren?" Laughs sounded out in the deserted park, leaves rustling in the wind accompanying the light moment. 

"We'll figure it out. Now relax. Let it all go." Sniffing back a cry of both relief and trepidation, you giggled again and clung to the man's body as an all too familiar hold was applied to your hair, gentle yet strong, neck exposed. "I'm sorry, (F/N)." They were the last words you heard as your flesh was pierced, pleasure racing through previously tortured bones and you croaked with joy. Usually he would only do it for a short while, taking what was needed and leave it at that but the wet latch on your skin remained, noises of his delight spilling through your fading consciousness. 

Levi drank deeply, keeping a close watch on your slowing heart rate so as not to continue once it had stopped. He'd get you back though, of that he was sure - back to him, back to where you belonged even if it meant doing something he always found abhorrent. Never having turned anyone before wasn't an issue due to his extensive reading and he knew what to do, throat swallowing greedily as an old habit kicked in, blood spilling down your body, his coat, face, hands…

Reality faded, soft bubbles of cotton wool padded your body and you smiled up at the stars, celestial pinpricks disappearing one by one as your life seeped away and everything went black. 

Throwing his head back with a snarl of power, the pale man growled into the night's sky with a feral noise, perfect skin stained as drips of red fell from his mouth. Lifting an arm, he nicked his own wrist and cut the vein, fluid springing forth and he let blobs drop down onto your lips, unmoving form roused suddenly. 

The smell…the taste…the instinct to drink…

With closed eyes, you licked out at the stream on your pout and groaned, needing more. Something was pressed in and without hesitation you sucked instantly, gulping back what was on offer, strength suddenly returning. Levi stared as the woman he'd essentially just killed reappeared, attached to him and feeding greedily. It felt strange, like he was giving but receiving at the same time, high of his recent meal coursing through him and unexpectedly red eyes met his own crimson orbs. Pulling away his limb, he saw the disappointment on your expression but there was a limit to what you could take without rendering him weak. 

"(F/N)…je devais le faire…" Bloody mouths connected, bodies still hugging together on the bench as the most passionate kiss ensued, new found vigour shared as two tongues slowly stroked against one another, the scent of both essences mixing with moist movements. Leaving a string of bright saliva connected, Levi leant back, smug expression in place for now as the realisation settled in along with his glee at such a large intake, silver gaze eating up the cherry smudges on your chin, wondering how you managed to look so fucking gorgeous right now. 

You felt free, weightless, enlivened. Fucking awesome. No death hanging over you, no struggles, just pure clarity. And then it hit. Yelling, you doubled up in pain and screwed your eyes shut, stomach begging to be put out of it's misery as the agony started to extend throughout your whole being. 

"Oh fuck…is this…Levi?" Pleading, you stared up with a questioning expression. 

"Yes. It's normal. I'll get you home." Back in his arms again like before, your lover carried you to his apartment, the one you shared now and almost died in. The ability to see or hear faded and all that was left were hot pokers stabbing at you, extreme discomfort and the final thing you were aware of was being lowered to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was always gonna happen too...


	11. Comprehension

Darkness. Total lack of any light or temporal awareness. Strength. Even with your eyes open, you couldn't see a thing, world shrouded in a black blanket and you wondered if he'd backed out of it all, let you pass in peace. Was this death? Nothingness? Is that all that awaited humanity in the end? If so, it was going to be fucking boring. Sighing, your chest felt light and free of the bonds that had been tied tightly recently, breath non-existent as just a small noise escaped your lips, no sense of air running over your pout and a low voice growled suddenly in your ear. 

"Hey."

"Fuck!"

"It's me, it's me, you're ok. Hang on." Levi moved and you felt the mattress dip as a body leant over yours, lamp switched on suddenly and you looked around, everything glowing with detail and picked out perfectly, angles sharp and colours vivid. The man by your side smiled and brushed hair back from your face, tender and gentle. You sniffed and tilted your head, up on elbows now. 

"It's raining." It wasn't clear how you knew, but you did, a definite truth that seemed so tangible.

"Yes it is. How do you feel, (F/N)?"

"I don't know…it's…I…" A small laugh huffed beside you. 

"Yea. Takes a while to get used to this shit." 

"Levi, I…"

"Listen, don't apologise. Don't feel guilty. I could've said fucking no but some brat just had to be so damn irreplaceable." 

"Thank you." Silver met (e/c), steady gazes held and you saw Levi in a different light, his features amazingly enhanced and more handsome than you could ever have imagined. "You're fucking gorgeous."

"Of course I am. Now listen. You've been out for nearly twenty four hours and you need to eat soon."

"Oh." Looking down, you picked at the pyjamas he'd gotten you into at some point yesterday, slightly folded fabric denoting something of a fever which must have gripped you, one you had no recollection of. "Can you still use me?"

"No. Not for survival. We can for, well…entertainment purposes." You raised a brow and smirked. 

"Is that right?"

"As far as I know." A spark was shared, one which had to be dampened for now so more serious issues could be tackled. "I made some calls last night, line up potential donors."

"Any joy?"

"Not yet. Might be a case of resorting to my old ways at first." You had no desire to pick off unsuspecting victims, happy to take his lead with wildlife and use the years of experience to guide you. "And I've done some reading. This," he pointed. "This is only temporary."

"Huh?" So he hadn't turned you properly? Was that possible?

"I know how to make us human again." Silence descended as you weren't sure what to say, the dark way he'd spoken full of intent. 

"How?" Locking gazes, Levi held your hand tightly and smirked, evil expression causing fireworks inside of what should really be an emotionless, cold body now, but he managed to light you up flawlessly.

"I kill the person who changed me. Then I'll be free, as will any other poor cunt he turned too." 

"That would be a bit confusing if you weren't expecting it." In your imagination, vampires were popping back to humans across the country in puffs of smoke with no idea how or why. Giggling at the image, you shook your head when questioned with a brow, laughter stopping instantly as you realised something. "So then I'd need to kill you?"

"No, (F/N). It's like a chain reaction. I turn back as does anyone I brought into this. Namely you." He let that sink in and stood, few belongings gathered. "I've got to pick up some things, make trades. I won't be long. You gonna be ok here?"

"Yea, I'll be fine." The man paused and leant over the mattress, lips pressed into yours gently before pulling away slightly, noses still touching. 

"Don't let anyone in. Keep your phone on. Oh, and (F/N)?" Levi smiled, another tender kiss shared. "Fucking love you." Not allowing any time to discuss what he'd just said, he swept away and was gone in the blink of an eye, the sound of a door closing from across the apartment. You grinned, that inimitable ability to accept everything allowing the calm you felt, along with the reciprocation of your emotions, which in itself was strange - from what you'd read, this didn't happen. Greed, strength, desire to succeed; these were all traits of the kind of creature you were now, not love and care. But then, the two of you seemed to be something out of the ordinary, even more so than the fact you now couldn't go out in daylight and maybe had to stay away from garlic. That last one was still unclear, myth or fact? 

In the quiet home, you decided to do some tests and explore the new aura that surrounded you, a sense of power and almost raw electricity running through your veins. There was also a type of longing deep within, like something was missing, a piece of the puzzle still to be found. Ignoring that for now, you got up and figured you'd try this whole 'speed of sound' shit, aiming for the bathroom. You got there, but it seemed like any other journey from A to B; perhaps you wouldn't be aware of it? Shelving that idea, you moved onto physical attributes, intending on shifting the bed a few inches to the side. What you attained was pushing the whole thing into the wall with a thud, sure that you'd seen some bricks damaged by the impact. 

Walking away sheepishly like you'd never even been in that room, you made for the kitchen and decided to see if coffee was still nice. The ease with which you shut the cupboard door meant that it banged violently and you winced, praying that you'd not broken that too. It seemed ok and you sighed, scent of the black liquid more intense than you remembered. It remained a pleasant smell and taste, small sips taken as you leant against the surface and pondered a potential next move. Shifting your tongue around, you felt a couple of sharper than usual teeth inside, accidentally piercing the pink muscle. Iron filled your mouth, that craving inside deepening and you felt a desperate pull, faint discomfort joining need. This must be hunger now. 

Your phone was flashing in the corner to announce some kind of notification, light blinking for attention. Scooping the item up, you flicked the top bar down to see missed calls and messages from Eren - what the fuck were you going to say? Frowning, you decided to discuss that with Levi before doing anything more and opened the only text from someone else, a short note sent by Hange with your latest takings. Accessories seemed to be the most popular things for sale as yet again, a stupid amount of money had been made on collars, cuffs, kinky toys and a variety of things to restrain a person with. Snorting a small laugh, you saw the last point; she had a selection of prototypes that would be given to you as a sort of memento. 

Wondering what you were going to do with it all, you snapped your head up, senses screaming that an individual was approaching. Honing into them, you concentrated and discovered that it was the pale man returning already, attractive odour combined with the sound of his feet confirming the belief and when he opened the door, your eyes widened. 

"What have you got, Levi?"

"You know, don't you? Can't you tell?"

"I think so." Body tingling, you rushed over as he produced money from one pocket, notes slightly tinged with fear and a bag came out of the other, red liquid thick and inviting. It was the kind you found in a blood bank or hospital, plasma pack glowing before your gaze and without coherent thought, you licked wet lips. Levi watched the instinct settling in, the way your (e/c) orbs sparkled at the sight and smirked, drawn to you like a moth to a flame. 

"Hungry?"

"Where…?" Unable to drag your stare away, you followed him like a lost puppy as he joined you in the kitchen, two large glasses taken from the cupboard. 

"My price for the latest piece of Nazi gold I just traded went up. It's good to know people in the medical profession." Crimson drinks poured, he stashed what remained in the refrigerator for another time. "And there's more where that came from."

"You mean, forever? We don't need a donor?"

"Unfortunately no, we still need to find some fucker too. This supply will be erratic at best." Not asking any more questions, you practically squealed with joy as the odd beverage was offered, requirement the main thought in mind. "So, for now, here's to us." A ridiculous toast made, you didn't hesitate to commence ingestion, throat gulping back what was the most delicious and satisfying thing ever, whole body shaking in pleasure as you closed your eyes, thinking only about this moment. 

Levi finished his smaller portion quickly and quietly, demure wipe of the mouth given as he buzzed with authority, topping up yesterday's huge feed, your essence still strongly running inside of him. Silver shards paid close attention, the tiny rivers of red trailing down from your lips, messy meal spilling to paint your perfect features. Sighs and moans came from the woman he observed, noises so arousing and fulfilling. He'd done the right thing. It wasn't forever, of that he was convinced but for now, he had you safe and well, no illness to destroy your pretty form, no disease to gnaw at the beautiful personality, just the two of you in this powerful relationship. 

Oblivious to anything else, you felt as if this was the pinnacle, the one sensation that all others could only aspire to be. Nothing could match this, surely. Falling short of actually licking the glass clean, you gasped as it was drained, unbelievable strength encapsulating your being as you trembled, lids finally lifted to reveal darker (e/c) which had spots of ruby shining within. Grey discs stared back, his own colours merged and it seemed as if you should be panting, however that wasn't needed anymore, respiration a leftover habit that came as slowly as your heart beat, a rhythm that was decidedly quicker than before you drank. 

"Enjoy that?"

"Fuck Levi...is it always so good?"

"It's invigorating, yes?"

"I…why aren't I bothered by all of this?" A shrug was offered as he came closer, two cool bodies pressed together. 

"Because you know what I know. This was fate." Smiling up, you nodded in agreement. He made sense. "Now (F/N), you need to practise doing it properly."

"Practise?"

"Yes. When we find someone, you don't want to be chewing away at the wrong fucking places. Instinct helps but…no harm in getting proficient."

"How am I gonna do that?" Flashes of steel lit up before you, a head was tilted and an open mouthed smile given. 

"On me. Here." Levi tapped the relevant point on his neck, finger poking in. "I'll tell you when to stop. Just do what seems natural." 

"Erm, ok. I…hmm." Looking at the spot like it was a difficult maths sum, you frowned and saw the way his jugular pounded in a sedated fashion, barely producing movement. You clung to one another and in a bold shift, your hand grabbed his onyx hair, pulling sideways as lips got closer. The man in your grip groaned with anticipation, an action unknown to him for over two centuries about to take place and he fully believed that this would be different to Erwin, very different. Tentatively flexing your jaw, a suggestion came from the side.

"Not too wide. My neck's not that fucking big." Huffing, you closed your eyes and tried to channel years of inbuilt nature from a line of predecessors, their knowledge and experiences coming through in patchy recollections, nothing visual just a sense of education. Clearing your brain of any worldly thoughts, calm washed across you like a blanket of certainty and teeth were exposed, mouth open and you pierced porcelain skin, the embrace you were in tightening. Sucking gently at first, you took in the strangely cold blood, but not for sustenance - you were full. This was right, sensual and a way for two people to become attached even further. 

Levi moaned, excitement and sexual need tickling over his flesh, useless nerves awakened in a bundle of extreme pleasure. "Oh shit…(F/N)..." Pulling back, you looked nervously into clouded grey hues. 

"Did I do it wrong?"

"No…no…that was fucking perfect…" The pressure below told you what he was going through and you grinned, cherry-stained lips dripping onto a pale collar bone. Given the reaction, you dipped once more, morbid kiss in place again much to the delight of the supplicant. "Fuck…" Applying a stronger force, you took in some more, that floating feeling overcoming you as it had when he first fed from you, body feather-light. A sudden prick assaulted your own throat, man mirroring your actions with wet sounds of joy and the fervent euphoria increased to dizzying heights, growls sounding out in the otherwise quiet apartment and you were sure you'd explode there and then. 

Something told you to stop, an ability passed down and you lifted your head, snarl of gratification loud and pure. Levi followed shortly after, gazes locked as scarlet liquid glistened on your faces, trailed down your skin, mixed in the intense clinch. "I…" Nothing else would come out, skill of speech rendered useless and a thin brow was raised. 

"Look down." Obeying the strange order, you did as commanded and squeaked in surprise - well, the lightness made sense now. The two of you were about a meter from the floor, thankfully high ceilings within easy reach and you started to laugh, genuine giggles of amazement. 

"Holy shit! Is this…can you…?"

"This is not fucking normal, no." Increasing your chuckles, you continued in the hearty manner at his deadpan delivery, the smug expression on his features the only thing betraying such a bored tone. Hands in raven hair, you brought him near and licked over his tainted pout, slowly grazing with canines but holding back from biting. What you both imagined to be an animalistic display of eating had been turned into something more, something special, unique and erotic. 

"Levi?" A distracted hum graced your questioning voice, man fully caught up in the moment. "How do we get down?" 

~~~~~~

By two in the morning, you'd managed to keep your hands off one another for more than ten minutes, the various bite marks on you both totally healed already. Bed sheets had been changed, floorboards mopped and a shower taken, any sign of blood gone as you cuddled closely on the couch, a still wholly satisfying cigarette on the go along with a glass of bourbon each. In the end, the way to return to solid ground had been easy - the power of thought. Whilst Levi's fast movement could be compared to flight, he'd never left the floor before and he let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"Oh nothing (F/N). Just thinking how it was lucky we didn't hit the fucking bedroom light." Image in your head of soaring upwards mid-sex, you snorted loudly at the bizarre possibility but soon became thoughtful. 

"What does all of this mean?"

"That we have the power to do it, (F/N). Take Erwin down and get back to fucking normal."

"Will it be weird for you? After all this time?"

"No. It'll be a relief." Something else played on your mind, troubled you deeply and it had to be asked. 

"Will we…I…if we change back, does that mean we'll be ill again?" The man sat up, your cheeks in his palms as he gazed into sorrowful (e/c) eyes and he delivered the truth.

"I don't think so. But I can't be positive."

"So…are you sure you want to? You turned me so I could stay, we could be together. If going back…"

"It bought us some fucking time, (F/N). That's all I could offer." Levi looked both pissed and upset, features contorted into something akin to a person who had just been insulted. He released his hold on your face, hands dropping to his lap in a resigned fashion. "Last night, I wasn't ready to say goodbye. I never will be but I need to try this."

"I know, sorry Levi, I didn't mean to…" A raised finger cut you off. 

"Don't apologise. I suppose some might see me as selfish and in all honesty, I don't give a fuck. If it means we can be with each other then fine, I'm selfish, whatever." He shifted slightly, holding you close again. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that pain (F/N). I should've done it sooner."

"Hey, no, don't. You didn't want to before so just…" Sighing, you smiled and delivered the last words on the whole weird scenario. "Thank you Levi. Thank you for saving my life and turning me into a vampire."

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds totally fucking acceptable." The man smirked and placed a small kiss on your lips, ones that had been covered in crimson not that long ago. "So what about Eren?" 

"I can't lie." There was no way you'd give your friend some shitty story about miraculous recoveries and there was no way he'd buy it, so truth was the only option. Levi understood and admired your stance, once more reminded of how both of you were not like any of the others, usually redundant emotions strong and humane. 

"Ok. There's various ways that could go. One, he doesn't believe you and runs for the fucking hills. Two, he doesn't believe you and stays anyway. Or three, accepts it all. That last one comes with the same eventual options as before." 

"Yea." You nodded sadly, well aware that it could all end in losing a close companion. However keeping it from him was never going to happen. "Alright. I'll call him in the morning."

"(F/N)?"

"What?"

"No you won't. You'll be flat out on that bed in the morning whether you like it or not."

"Oh yea…do you just…I dunno…lie down?"

"Pretty much. It's not fucking rocket science."

"Oi! I'm trying to learn, here." A tiny smile was offered along with an arm and you curled up against his body, limb wrapped tightly around your now disease-free form. Tomorrow night would come with an odd and potentially damaging conversation and you felt nervous, surely something which should be vacant from your mind but no - Levi and you were different, cursed or blessed with a hold on humanity, depending on how it was viewed and you frowned. "Levi?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you ever met another…" You still couldn't really use the V word in all seriousness so opted for an alternative name. "Another one like us?"

"In what sense?"

"That has emotions?" Small chuckles came from the man you laid against, chest moving lightly as soft laughter made you grin despite not getting the joke yet. 

"No (F/N). They're all a bunch of heartless cunts. But to be honest, I was like that before." He paused to raise a hand, finger scratching lightly at his cheek as if in thought. "So it appears that when I was turned, it actually gave me the ability to care." Now you understood the apparent hilarity, ironic situation laid out and you started to giggle too. 

"Let me get this straight. You were a soulless bastard, changed, became thoughtful and all peace and love?"

"I wouldn't go that fucking far. I'm not a shitty hippy or anything."

"So, what then?"

"I don't even know now. You've got me all confused, you little shit."

"You're confused?! Err, hello?" Pointing dramatically, you gestured as if to say 'just became a vampire, give me some slack' and leant back to stare with mock hurt. 

"Fair point." He sniffed once, casting his gaze around the room. "Like I said though, not for long." That brought any frivolity to an end as the two of you sat and contemplated an imminent confession along with the impending possible return to normal.


	12. Admission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Eren's reaction...

If your heart was physically capable it would've been pounding by now, yet all that you had was a funny sense of awkwardness. That in itself was enough to make you even more on edge and the floors of Levi's apartment were paced, bare feet padding over wooden boards as the man himself stared, watching your wringing hands and tight expression. He'd offered to be absent for this, however back up was most certainly required - you had a day's worth of experience, whereas the male had fucking ages. A stressed out Eren had been called upon rising and invited round, brunette going crazy due to the recent lack of communication and as you felt him enter the building, a vibrant thought rang clear - how the fuck were you going to explain all of this? 

Brutal honesty had been decided on, but as he neared, that seemed like a terrible idea, yet here you were, ready to bare all and accept the outcome. Opening the door to a raised fist that was about to knock, you saw the look of concern change to one resembling confusion, teal eyes narrowing as he stepped inside, large bag placed on the floor. 

"(F/N)…what…what's happened?" Your friend gazed with incomprehension, taking in the healthy aura around the woman before him, seeing no signs of frailty. It was like you'd put on healthy weight and been to the salon all in twenty four hours as the last time he was with you, this picture was very different - sunken cheeks, no vibrancy in your skin, inability to even be standing, actually. Expecting a death bed, the young male sighed in relief but retained that consuming doubt. Something was wrong. With a deep intake of air that didn't really exist, you held his hands tightly, model tensing at how cold a touch you now had. 

"Eren, I'm going to be honest. You might not like it, you might not believe it, but please…just hear me out. Ok?" Given the sudden change in appearance, he nodded slowly and allowed himself to be taken to the couch, sat down in between you and your lover, a pale man who seemed so nonchalant on the outside. Keeping your eyes locked onto green pools, you began. The whole story, start to finish; how you had a connection to Levi, knew what he was, begged to be alleviated of the pain that came with your illness and ultimately, the creature you now were, hopefully only for a short spell. Finishing on the stupidly cheery note that at least you weren't dying anymore, you stopped and waited, breathless in soul if not body.

Seconds passed, minutes, grip on your hands staying strong as you noted the facial expressions offered - disbelief, a struggle to compile your lengthy narrative, distrust for the older person by your side. A few glances Levi's way told you of the latter wariness, convinced Eren thought it was all a drug induced fantasy of the guy's twisted mind. Internally, your oldest companion fought with what was visible and tangible, weighing it up against the ridiculous tale he'd been subjected to. Partly, the evidence was obvious, the sudden recovery and you looked the best he'd ever seen, hair as perfect as your flesh, stare twinkling and alive. But…vampires? That was perhaps a step too far and he stood, finger pointing down as your hold on him was breached. 

"Very funny. I don't know how you did it, (F/N)." Scowling, he battled with reality. "Faking cancer? Did you use make-up or something? I…why?"

"Eren? You really think I'd do that? Look." Striding over faster than should be possible, you gave yet another piece of truth without meaning to and shuffled through paperwork, finding the relevant document and flapping it in Eren's face. "These are my scan results. My prognosis. I binned them at first, but the hospital sent more. Look. Please." Emerald pits of fury stared at the words. 

"You could have made this yourself." Even he didn't seem to put much stock in the accusation, however if that were the case, actual real life would have to be addressed and that was making his head throb with pain. Turning to the one he found culpable, he spat with venom. "Levi, whatever you've done, I'm gonna make you pay." 

"Not advisable." The one threatened didn't move at first, simply glanced up with boredom and then he leant forwards, arm gracefully thrown over his crossed legs. "Think about it. I know there must be a fucking brain in that head somewhere."

"Hey, no need for that." Defending the now seething mass that was Eren, you chided softly, not wanting a fight to erupt. Giving the seated male a glare of warning, you were met with an evil smirk, one which came all too easy for him and you rolled your eyes, attention back to the snarling form next to you. "Eren, don't listen to him. Focus on me." Snapping his stare round, you saw despair and anxiety etched on handsome features and wished there was a way to prove yourself. He didn't allow any chance for that however and ran out, slamming the door as you heard feet stomping down stairs. 

Fearfully, you looked for assistance and were provided instead with assurance, a hand waved at the exit. "Go. Find him." Taking to your heels, you moved fast and caught up with your friend easily, grabbing his upper limbs and spinning the guy a little too harshly to make him face you. 

"What do I need to show you? Tell me and I'll do it."

"(F/N)…this is fucked up. Stop messing."

"I'm not messing, Eren." Something in your voice caused him to falter and he recalled the long relationship - how you'd never lied to him, ever. How anything important was disclosed, serious or light hearted. How every problem he'd endured had been made better by your advice or just being together. Sighing, he inspected you closely. 

"Fine. You want me to believe all of this? Bite me." It was as inevitable as you asking Levi to do the same and you'd expected the request. 

"No. Not that."

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be right."

"Right? You think you're a fucking vampire? Do what you do best!" Defiant as always, Eren pouted with more than a little trepidation coursing through his body and challenged you to the strange show of clarification. You weren't able to answer as an unwelcome odour became terrifyingly clear, one you didn't recognise but there was an underlying scent that couldn't be ignored - one like you. Seeking out the source, protective instincts took hold and you got in front of the brunette, shield in place as a grumble sounded out. "What are you doing now, (F/N)?"

"Shh. Someone's out there." Scouring the dark streets, you made out a flash of blonde and stiffened, now sure of who it was. "Shit. Eren, get inside. Back to Levi." 

"Why? I don't understand…"

"You don't have to understand, never speak to me again if you like but I'm begging you, go in." The tone was unwavering and he took a step towards the building he'd just left, fully trusting his comrade in the bizarre situation. "(F/N), come on!" Reaching a hand out, he beckoned for you to follow, pleaded. Slowly creeping backwards for safety, your still shoe-less feet took you in the direction of home, shadowy enemy dangerously close. In a split second, the one you knew as Erwin was inches from your face, smile manic and he sniffed. 

"Oh…oh well, this is most unexpected. Who would've thought that my good little soldier could do this? I'm proud, where is he? That stupid sense of right and wrong still controlling him?"

"Piss off. You're not welcome here." Snarling, an odd sensation of calm washed over your mind, sure that just like you'd given Levi power, he'd shared a vital essence with you too and the tall male seemed to know it, taking a pace back. Full of indignation, you shortened the gap and squared up to him, ready to pounce as he spoke. 

"Not before I get myself a new toy." Eren watched as a blurred figure approached and he flinched, unable to discern who it was but they didn't make it, cut off viciously. You'd seen what would happen just before it went down, brain apparently faster than movements and you managed to block Erwin deftly, defending your friend with fervour. Normal speed returned and you bared your teeth, unsure why however it seemed correct - a display of control, perhaps and the large man shook his head. What the hell was going on? How did this metaphorical newborn just stop him with one arm? 

Blue slits widened as another came onto the scene, old playmate prowling over. "I thought I'd made myself clear?"

"Levi? What have you done?" Flashes of silver met the query as he joined you, two warriors side by side with their charge safely behind and the pale man smirked, an arm out to fence Eren off from the predator. 

"I'll tell you what I've done, Erwin - I've been made whole. Complete. And stronger than you could ever imagine." As if to demonstrate, a porcelain fist flew through the air unnoticed even by quick cobalt hues, punch landed yet again and he stumbled to the right, force more magnified than the last time. He could smell intent as well, plans and murderous schemes and the blonde made a decision. 

"Ok, you win. I'll leave you all alone. Is that it?"

"No. That is not 'it'. We're going to destroy you." Your adversary fled, a getaway which could easily be followed however you didn't just yet - he'd be back for some reason. You could taste it in the atmosphere. Eren wedged himself between the two of you, gaze wide and mouth slack as he took hold of your hand, the other grabbing Levi's, an action which caused a slight tut but was suffered all the same. 

"Wh…how…fast…shit…" His panted words were adorably distant, capability for full speech rendered useless and he gave a bashful grin. "I need a fucking drink." 

~~~~~~

Two hours later and the youngest of the group was well on the way to being drunk, in awe of how his usual drinking partner now had a solid resilience to hard liquor. Green eyes kept looking at the couple he sat with, slowly starting to come to terms with what was going on - if he hadn't seen the inhuman way you'd both moved, this wouldn't be happening. The brunette seemed to have a sudden epiphany, slapping his hand on a strong thigh and you braced yourself - the expression he wore was all too familiar. 

"How fucking awesome…right, (F/N), turn me into one too. Can you imagine a vampire on the BDSM circuit? Too perfect."

"Eren, it's not a fashion accessory."

"But think about it? The mystery and intrigue! With you designing my shit, we'd make a fortune." You'd lost him, gaze clouded as he shuffled in twitches, throwing half-hearted poses as he no doubt imagined doing it as an enigmatic blood sucker. Levi leant in sideways and muttered in your ear. 

"You've created a monster."

"Looks like it. At least he's not running away?"

"Mmm. Wait until he sobers up, you've got to be prepared for that."

"I know." Sighing, you thought of an important point. "Hey Eren? Oi, tart?"

"Huh? What?"

"Have you seen Mikasa?" Your friend frowned, anger shining through as slurred annoyance spilled out. 

"Yea, she quit! And now…you won't believe it, I didn't tell you before because of…well, all the dying and stuff?" Laughing, you nodded for him to continue. "Jean's my photographer! I mean, what the fuck?"

"Is he any good?" The brunette shuffled and pulled a face, one which told you that his old adversary in modelling was actually rather skilled with a camera. "Ok, glossing over that quickly then. Did she say anything? Why she left?" The fog of alcohol cleared enough to allow a query to surface.

"What does it matter (F/N)?" You let Levi take this one, explain the arrangement and gave an elbow to the guy by your side. Roused from a train of thought more interesting than clothing and snap shots, he looked over with a frown. 

"Hmm?" Repeating what he'd missed, you sat back and let him have centre stage. Dull, droning words that sounded entirely exhausted spilled out, the role of a donor detailed with boredom as teal orbs expanded to the biggest you'd ever seen, huge discs in your friend's head that were accompanied by a gaping mouth. Surely this extra information will break him, you thought. Only so much the brain can take in one evening. What happened next was wholly out of left field, a reaction of pure concern that made you feel like a small fluffy kitten had curled up on your lap and got comfortable, warming you with unconditional love. 

"So you have nowhere to get it from without killing? Or using animals? Both of you?" Nods and then the final blow. "Use me then." Eren hadn't even given it a second thought, just came out and offered himself up without reservation, studious gaze telling of his seriousness on the subject, however a two person answer responded. 

"No." 

"But guys…"

"No, Eren. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"(F/N), you didn't ask. I offered. Look, I should be running away screaming right now, but I'm not. Take advantage of my lapse in judgement!" 

"It could work."

"Levi? Really!?" You turned to him incredulously at the apparent acceptance. 

"See, I'll do it. Like you said, it's only for a little while, right?" 

"But Eren…" The brunette seemed to have moved on, ignoring you and speaking directly to your lover. 

"So how would we work it?"

"Rotation."

"Like one week you, one week (F/N)?"

"Yes." Their conversation blurred into the background as you sat back, unsure exactly what you did in a former life to deserve someone so ready and willing to do whatever it took to keep you safe, something you'd repay again in return if ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And kittyboo I think it was you who called it and guessed he'd offer to be a donor! You live in my brain, don't you?!


	13. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just a chapter of pure bloody smut with a bit of Eren cuteness...happy Monday!

Eren passed out at some point, liquor overcoming him and you'd tucked your friend in with a blanket, couch used as a guest bed. A note had been left, one which detailed what he would rise to - two bodies that appeared dead, immune to being woken up and staying as such until sun down. Levi had placed a pen with the paper for the brunette to leave his own comments or questions, a gesture which highlighted the bond between the pair, one originally built on the foundations of a now non-existent illness. 

Safe in the knowledge that the male sleeping was oblivious to anything but a deep slumber of the inebriated, you laid back on the sheets and waited, trying to foresee movements with growing anticipation - the bag which Eren had brought earlier turned out to be full of the samples from Hange, a gift he thought he'd bring despite expecting to see you on the cusp of death. Sometimes he had no common sense, you'd mused kind heartedly. 

Levi knelt on the mattress, looking down at your prone body with admiration, loving the way it was spread out on display for him to enjoy and savour. Only four items had been selected from those on offer, the other more intrusive looking ones left well alone by the pale man whilst he'd muttered something about your twisted mind. In his hand sat a crop, one of the first things ever manufactured from your ideas, feathers sitting proudly at the end and he ran it over his palm, feeling the softness with a small smile as he glanced up, ornate mask over your eyes blocking out any suggestion of what he might do next. Wrists were bound and held above your head on the pillow, kept in place by sheer will power as there was nowhere to attach the cuffs to. The final object was picked for nostalgic purposes, thin leather collar perfectly circling your neck, leash attached but laying to one side - he was saving that for later. 

Levi had correctly said he wasn't greatly into this scene, however his memories of the other time you'd employed a prop blazed brightly in his mind, making him more open and susceptible to experimentation. Plus, as you'd been so excited to see your creations, who was he to deny that pleasure? There was no intention to cause harm, not that you'd feel it anyway, but he had no desire to use the harsher end of the small whip, preferring to deal only in pure, teasing bliss. 

For around twenty minutes there'd been kissing and groping through clothes, discovering one another as if for the first time in a cloud of passion, until impatience had prevailed and you both quickly ended up naked, chosen things placed on with care. And now here you lay, unable to see and under a self-imposed lack of movement, form twitching now and again as it remained untouched. A delicate hand reached out and ghosted over your thigh, faint brush barely there and an order was given gently. 

"Open your legs." Ignoring any kind of embarrassment associated with brazenly exposing yourself, the instruction was followed and you did as commanded, sliding outwards instantly in each direction, backs of your limbs still in contact with the covers. Silver orbs gleamed with mischief and he gave an expression you couldn't physically notice, but you grinned.

"Stop smiling Levi."

"Why? I'm having fun." Taking the fluffy end of the crop, Levi bit his bottom lip and traced it up your clit, causing you to jump and squeal.

"Shit!" It felt light, strange ticklish sensation sending shivers across your skin and instinctively you raised one knee, foot on the mattress. 

"Eager are we (F/N)?" With a flick of the wrist, he did it again, running the feathers across sensitive nerves in a slow rhythm, one which you couldn't help but keep in time with, hips rolling and mouth open. 

"Fucking hell…now I get why people buy this shit…ohhhh god…" Smirking, the dark haired man continued, enraptured by the noises he was creating but he soon became restless, throwing the item to the side and dipping down, teeth nudging your inner thigh. You knew what was in store and gasped as the sharp canines bit down, suction applied for only a second before it stopped, blood running across your flesh. He licked it up, humming at the flavour and gave the same to your other leg, groans of ecstasy spilling from his chest. Giving a lap to your entrance, he crawled up, tongue covering everywhere he could reach, nips and deeper bites springing up all over your trembling figure. 

"You want to taste me?"

"Yes…you know I do…"

"How badly, (F/N)?"

"Don't fucking play games Levi…shit…just get on with it!" Highly strung and desperate for the main event, you bucked at his body in a sordid hint, small laugh coming in response. 

"So impatient." Leaning upwards, grey eyes stared at the wrecked image, the frustration etched on your visible features and he untied your wrists. Digging your nails into his back, you heard a hiss and felt him arch, cock pressing into your moist folds but he didn't relent just yet, simply teased and you growled.

"Please Levi…I need you…" The absolute power he held was exquisite, controlling his woman expertly and he snapped, unable to retain composure and in one swift thrust, he filled you completely, cries of relief bouncing round the room. Starting up a slow but harsh speed, he could feel every part of you - mind, body and soul. Similarly, as always, you experienced the connection too, much more than just physical and you matched his pace, deep moans joining each penetration. 

A neck was presented, scent divine and you didn't need to be told twice, grip in onyx locks as you sunk into him, weightlessness eclipsing your very bones as an identical gesture appeared on your throat, two ex-humans feeding hungrily from one another for no reason but gratification. Detaching, you gulped back and snarled, his own low roar meeting yours and in an unexpected switch, you were picked up and sent against the wall, breasts squashed into brick, nipples grazing delightfully across the hard surface. Palms out, you pushed away slightly, angling your spine as a tug at the leash snapped your head back. 

"Ah fuck…Levi yes…do it…"

"Oh, I'm going to." Pounding in, his shaft drove deep and fast, leather strap twined around his hand like before and he smiled, your blood-stained body so arousing. Every jolt sent you forwards, erect buds tapping onto the wall and you called out erratically. 

"Oh shit...oh fuck…that's it…more…" Picking up the already forceful speed, Levi gave a guttural groan and shook his head.

"So fucking perfect…so fucking perfect…" His reverent chant sounded like a filthy prayer and the man bent, teeth piercing skin across your shoulders, each one causing extreme euphoria and he made sure to keep your neck back to avoid your face hitting the red stone. "Dis moi ce que tu veux (F/N)..." With no hesitation, you replied to his query on what you wanted, unaware you could utter the words until they came out. 

"Manger…boire…me déchirer…" Yanking you upright so you sat on his lap, back pressed into his chest, he tugged on the lead and brought your skull onto his shoulder, never breaking the motions and as he pumped strongly inside, Levi whispered in your ear. 

"Anything for you, my love." Doing as you wished, enamel needles tore into your neck, crimson waterfalls spilling beautifully down and you reached behind, gripping onto his waist and crying with joy, muffled sounds denoting the same experience from your lover. Haphazardly biting at supple skin, the man ripped flesh and released, gulping in your satisfying liquid with a yell and he brought an arm round to your lips and you did what came naturally, eating greedily and coming undone. "Fuck…(F/N)…oh fucking shit…yes…" Removing the offering, he watched drops of his own red fluid spray on now soiled cloth and wrapped his upper limbs around you, harsh hug keeping you in place and lending leverage to the final moments.

Incredible tendrils of pleasure encompassed you both, urgent shouts joining together as you were impaled over and over, cherry smudges morbidly coating two writhing forms. "Levi…oh yea…I'm coming…holy fuck…"

"Yea…I want to feel it…let go (F/N)…" Practically screaming, your head dropped back again, gaping mouth letting groans out with each thrust and you sensed your partner getting close, quiet mumbles interspersed with louder shouts. "Oh yes…yes (F/N)…yes!"

"Levi, fuck!" Giving in simultaneously, the pair of you climaxed with incredible force, shivering in passionate glee. You felt like you were made of enjoyment, filled with satisfaction and Levi gave a few last pushes, orgasm milked out. 

"Shit…my god…" Flopping forwards at his exclamation, you leant on hands and knees, exhausted mentally if not physically, male dropping to embrace you in the same position, erection still spasming inside. "Nyahhh…fuck…" He slammed in once more, your own stimulated walls clenching as another unexpected wave hit. "(F/N)…je ne peux pas arrêter…" You couldn't stop either, rocking back onto his still hard member and suddenly you could see, mask removed to reveal a messy, bloody bed. 

"Jesus…oh fucking hell…" The sight was ridiculously arousing and hands turned you, back laid onto the soaked sheets. Licking your lips, you saw his stained jaw, red tinted eyes and in a second he was back in you again, more gentle moment commencing as arms hugged tight, stares were locked and bodies melded as close as they could possibly be. Lifting a leg, you curled it around his and kept a sedate pace, beings alight and connected. The sensation was unbelievable, sensual and caring and you ran your fingers through black hair gently, second release already imminent and all you could do was whisper each other's names again and again. Shaking in unison, two sets of pupils blown, another earth shattering feeling set in, quiet mumbles a polar opposite to the previous liaison and with a soft squeak, both hearts were filled to bursting point, stomachs uncoiling and skin crawling in euphoric fulfilment. 

Kiss after kiss followed, mouths wet and unwilling to cease at first. Eventually, a sense of fatigue crept over you, sunrise approaching. "I love you (F/N)."

"Love you Levi."

"Better clean up. Don't want that hungover brat to walk in and see this shit."

"Very true." Reluctantly leaving his arms, you quickly tidied, open wounds already sealing shut and in no time at all, practised housework resulted in clean, fresh bedlinen. As dreamless rest sank into your bodies, you cuddled up close and sighed, thoroughly contented but then you frowned. "Why will Erwin come back?" Levi knew it as well as you did, however not the full reason. 

"He's a persistent fuck, (F/N). And from what I can gather, lonely too."

"So he has feelings?"

"I wouldn't call them feelings. He's used to having a sea of minions around him, but now he has nothing. Got pushed out."

"Why?"

"No idea. Decades of the same behaviour suddenly disrupted probably brought him looking for me." The pale man became thoughtful, quiet contemplation ensuing and you leant back, sensing his change in disposition.

"What's wrong?" A small sigh was offered and silver slits looked over, weary eyes almost closed. 

"What if I'm in to deep? Accustomed to this life? What if I can't pull myself out and be normal again?" Doubt seeped through the often confident male and you raised a hand, heavy arm managing to provide solace in the form of a palm to his cheek. 

"I'll hang onto you. Pull you out." On that declaration of assistance, the two of you entered the realms of solid slumber.

~~~~~~

Four hours later and Eren awoke, head pounding and gut aching - why did I drink so much, he chided. Fucking scotch. His fuzzy tongue begged for moisture and the brunette sat slowly, world spinning as he stumbled to the kitchen, eyes barely able to see straight as he turned on the tap, mouth down to gulp from a much needed stream. Splashing some on his face, he spied a note and narrowed his gaze, words dancing on paper until finally they stopped moving, focussed and laid out bare. Oh fuck. It all came flooding back; your confession, his offer. Vampires. The way you moved. That blonde guy. 

Letting out a pained groan, he rubbed his brow, small laugh given at the bizarre situation. But…now here was an opportunity, he thought and shuffled to the bedroom, living area lamp fading as he reached pitch black, phone used to provide illumination. With a deep breath, he opened the door and shone the mini torch inwards - whilst you'd changed the covers, a shower hadn't been taken, only quick wipes applied and Eren took in the scene, smears of dried blood apparent. There was a scar on your shoulder, one which looked weeks old but that wasn't possible as it hadn't been there before. Also, neither person seemed to move, just like the message had warned. Green eyes gazed upon the couple, how they lay facing each other, arms draped over torsos. Ignoring the fact your breasts were exposed, he got closer.

Serenity. That's what was painted on your features, honest to goodness peace. Snorting, he realised how the kinky ass pair had blatantly bitten one another during sex and hitched with giggles, keeping quiet even if it wasn't essential to do so. Reaching down, he placed a finger on your jugular, raised marks of healing flesh under his touch and he counted two beats in a minute. Fucking freaky. Levi's hair was over his face like a shroud and Eren swept it back, same expression of calm on the guy and an equally low heart rate - no more evidence was needed. It was true. All of it. 

Painkillers were required and he doubted any would be found here so went to leave, pausing a minute to scribble a response on the paper. "My offer still stands, you weirdos."


	14. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter but setting some things up in this one for the future

Holding the paper, you felt like crying but it didn't happen quite as expected and all that came out was a low sob. 

"What's wrong (F/N)?" Arms curled from behind and a chin rested on your shoulder as your lover read the small message left earlier today, two well rested individuals standing in the quiet apartment. "Seems that sobriety didn't scare him off after all."

"I know. But Levi, can we really use Eren? Even if it is just for a short while?"

"Why not? It's not like we forced him or see the guy as food. Having a relationship with someone before hand has it's benefits." You presumed the murmur in your ear was right in some ways, however something still felt wrong. Sensing hesitation, Levi spoke again. "And no, it's not going to be like it is for us." Laughing lightly, you turned into the embrace and brought him near, foreheads touching. 

"I should fucking hope not. That would be very awkward." Giggling to mask the reservations still muddying your thoughts, you sighed and turned to the other huge consideration. "So how do we deal with Erwin?" Serious grey eyes stared back, a flash of power within. 

"Well, we appear to have options." The man led you to the sofa, sitting close and he noticed you still clutched Eren's note tightly, sheet of white creasing under your hard grip. "One obvious course of action is something through the heart."

"Is that true? Always seemed so cliché." 

"Herein lies the problem." Levi crossed his left leg over the other, arm round your shoulders loosely as he huffed a small laugh. "It might work, might not. Therefore, we need a fucking back up plan." 

"Ok. What's that then?" 

"Cut his head off and burn him." Staying silent, you nodded as if deep in thought, trying to envisage doing either thing and biting back the need to laugh hysterically at how simple he just made it sound. 

"So all the usual shit then?" He smirked, trailing fingers through (h/c) hair as you shook your head. "Alright then. This is weird enough already, why the fuck not? Do you have a stake? Sword? Machete?" 

"No. Not a good idea to keep potential murder weapons near by, (F/N)."

"Guess not."

"But I can get them." Leaving that well alone, you accepted his shady connections and watched as he stood, belongings gathered and a hand was offered. "You're coming too. Call Eren. Tell him we have a deal." 

"It's not a business proposal, Levi." Too many years of treating it as such had desensitized the male, seeing no reason to put any emotional stock into these kind of decisions and he paused, pulling you upwards gently. 

"Sorry. Habit."

"It's ok." Moving to the kitchen, you grabbed your phone and sighed, useless gesture accompanied by a quick check of the time - still early enough for your friend to be sober. Dialling, you paced nervously and chewed at your bottom lip, taste of blood invading your senses and sparking that pit of hunger; previously, the smell of your favourite food cooking would've set you off, or the anticipation as those little fried onion treats were drained at the diner…that felt like years ago, old job a million miles from the current situation and you snapped to attention, cheerful voice on the other end of the line pulling you from a daydream. Before he could continue, you cut over him.

"Are you sure about this? If you're not, that's fine. I want you to know what you're getting into."

"(F/N) I'm sure, of course I am. You'd do it for me." It was true - you would. "And anyway, I've been doing some reading online. I'm not gonna get hurt or sick or anything so please stop worrying."

"Eren, Google isn't the answer to everything."

"Yes it is! Do you have any idea how many of your lot are out there? Writing blogs and instruction manuals? I think most of them are fakers to be honest, but they all say the same thing about donors. It's safe and besides, you're my big sis right? You're not going to harm me."

"That's right, I never would…"

"So (F/N), stop. End of story. I want to help."

"If you're sure…"

"Seriously, I'm gonna slap you next time I see you, vampire or not."

"Eren, I'd beat your ass any day of the week, even if I was normal."

"Normal? Yea, you've never been normal."

"Hey! Watch it!" A playful and childish argument erased all doubt and by the end of the conversation you felt lifted, certain that the brunette was fully aware of everything and was entering into this informed and freely. Smiling, you threw your coat on and looked up, bored face staring at you with slight exasperation. 

"If you've quite finished?"

"Don't be mean." Pouting, you winked and saw the twitch of lips which denoted a smirk attempting to get through, full on grin stretching your own mouth to expose sharp teeth. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"To see an old friend." 

The streets held a kind of threat now and you realised it was the first time since changing that you'd been more than a few steps from home. Smells and noises were magnified, the presence of others like you rang clear with a tangible sensation, shady characters hidden but you knew they were there. Striding confidently, Levi held your hand as if on an evening stroll, fingers intertwined and swinging his arm with contentment - those watching shrank back as you swept past, intelligent enough to realise when to keep away from a powerful adversary. Well, adversaries would be more precise; your own aura emitted a wavelength that screamed superiority, even if in reality you were still new to all of this. 

"Why are they so many of them?" Grey eyes remained facing forwards and a wry laugh flowed from a morbid smile at your query. 

"Because they always fucking hang around here. Social hierarchy for these bastards means that I'm an anomaly, no real allies so to speak."

"What you're saying is they want to kill you?"

"If they could be bothered to, yes. They don't like those who rock the boat."

"Especially now you're stronger, right?"

"Indeed." Turning a corner, moonlight bounced off the wet cobbled road, earlier rain shower gracing the city whilst you'd been resting soundly and leaving behind puddles to prove it had existed. The older part of this metropolis was being travelled, boots squeaking on slippery stones as the passageway closed in, buildings now looming overhead as the street tapered to a single track, claustrophobic alley badly lit and vibrating with danger. But you weren't afraid. Not with your man beside you, not with the energy running through your veins, not with the sense of safety encompassing you in a comforting cocoon of peace. The watchers had every right to be afraid of the couple pacing towards the edifice ahead, run-down structure that looked vaguely like a store. 

"We're going shopping?"

"In a sense." Coming to a halt at the large door, Levi raised a hand and knocked delicately using the ornate metal lion's head set into wood, open mouth of the silvery beast perpetually biting onto it's heavy ring. Three taps followed by a pause, then two more, a code of sorts and in no time at all, the entrance swung inwards slightly, crack allowing a small amount of light to spill onto your bodies and you spotted a familiar face, kindly eyes smiling out into the night, their own illumination much warmer than the lamp within. 

"Levi! What a pleasant surprise, please come in." The door opened further, older man fully exposed as your lover stepped inside. 

"Good to see you, Dot." They stopped and turned, apparently either waiting for you to enter or suddenly remembering you were actually standing there however you couldn't move, feet frozen to the spot and you frowned. 

"I can't…why…what?" Both males laughed gently, sharing an in-joke that you were most certainly bearing the brunt of. "Hey, it's not funny!"

"It is a bit funny, dear. Levi, my boy, what's the lovely lady's name?" 

"(F/N)."

"Well (F/N), you're very welcome too. Please do come in from this ghastly weather." And with that, you were able to step forwards over the threshold, a moment of clarity settling in - of course. Can't come in uninvited. Why didn't you figure out what Levi was before now? All the evidence had practically screamed in your face and jumped up and down for attention waving a red flag but no, you couldn't put the pieces together. Cursing your evidently lacking intelligence, you grumbled at the still smirking men and pointed.

"Thank you. Now please stop taking the piss." All it caused was further frivolity and you shook your head, closing the entrance behind you with a bit too much force. The interior was cosy and warm, fire bathing the well appointed room with an orange glow, cracks and pops of wood the only soundtrack besides a tall clock to one side, ticks accompanied by the sedate swing of a pendulum. Walls were lined with antiquities, a variety of statues and restored books and you noticed the ring on your host's finger, recalling it as the one swapped in the diner. Yet again, the passage of time eluded you, event feeling like yesterday and last decade all at once. 

It was a shop of sorts, tiny cash register on a well crafted table but other than that, it could have just been an eccentric's living room. "So, what can I do for you today?" Pouring drinks, Dot maintained his friendly exterior and you were sure it ran deep - his whole form radiated good nature and patience but one other thing, one you couldn't ignore. He was different, like you but in another way. Not wanting to be impolite, you stashed that for later and watched the others as comfortable chairs were taken, three people relaxing as if having a night cap and a cordial conversation. The topic betrayed that image beautifully. 

"I need tools of the trade, Dot."

"I see. Nothing too messy, I presume?"

"As clean as possible."

"Of course, Levi. Right." Shuffling over to a safe you hadn't noticed before, the bald man who you'd flirted with terribly not that long ago opened it after using a series of intricate twists and pushes, usual combination lock absent in favour of a much more difficult method of entry. "This one," he said, holding aloft a sharp shaft of silver. "Precise and swift." Levi took the offered item and turned it over in his hands, feeling the smooth surface and measuring it's weight with a few bobs up and down. Wielding it in his fist, the pale man gave a stabbing motion, practising a death blow and the other male laughed as if witnessing a child trying out a knife and fork for the first time. "Not like that. Here." Switching the grip, Dot ensured a different angle and nodded once. "Try that." He did, swinging the stake through the air swiftly.

"Hmm. Much better." 

"Definitely. Now Levi, you understand this might not work?"

"Unfortunately yes." So neither knew exactly how to kill a vampire? Despite what seemed to be expertise and knowledge? Flying blind into a situation like this was going to be fraught to say the least.

"And your plan B?" As if he already knew the answer to his own question, the eldest of the trio had produced a blade, one which gleamed and flickered as it reflected flames from the hearth, slightly curved knife smooth and flawless. 

"That was my second choice, yes." 

"This will cut through anything like it was warm butter. So Levi, who finally made you snap?" Referring to both turning you and the nameless recipient of the weaponry's power, serious golden eyes pinned you both in place, concern coming from Dot in practically visible clouds. 

"It's a long story. But the end result is Erwin."

"Oh? Makes more sense now. I've never seen you voluntarily seek out conflict before." 

"Sometimes it has to be done." The pair shared a moment of silence and you felt distinctly like an intruder, shrinking into the shadows to allow their time alone. A few words were exchanged around payment, something which seemed to be won by the older man, refusing any kind of compensation apart from an oath to return the items if possible. That last part made the memory of a shiver cross your skin - if possible. In other words, if you don't fucking die. 

Leaving with well wishes and more friendly smiles, you walked slowly with Levi, arm looped into his and trying so hard not to bombard him with requests for information, unanswered queries driving you insane. "Wait until we get home, (F/N). I'll tell you everything." 

"Ok. Thank you." Grateful for the promise to be brought up to speed shortly, you smiled and squeezed into him, slight clunk of metal against metal coming from the bag slung over his shoulder. "Is it going to happen soon?"

"No idea. Better to be prepared though." 

"Mmm hmm." Sighing, you passed a side street and stopped, man by your side halting at the exact same time - someone was coming and they were most certainly not afraid.


	15. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit over-excited and carried away so had to finish this chapter quickly :)

Hairs stood up on the back of your neck, cold skin crawled with sickening prickles and a strange growling sound could be heard. It took a few seconds to realise it was coming from you, a warning snarl projected into the darkness in a feral display of territory. Whoever it was came closer, footsteps steady and getting louder as a grip appeared on your shoulder, low voice in your ear. 

"Get back, (F/N)."

"Levi, who…"

"Just stay behind me." What materialised from the dim street was most unexpected, small stature and innocent features painting the image of childish weakness, however the hiss from the pale man in front allowed a clear signal - this angelic looking being was anything but sweet and when he spoke, it was both timid but self assured, a strange combination. 

"Nice to see you again, Levi."

"The feeling is not mutual, dhampir." The unusual word seemed to hurt the apparent youth, scowl offered as he swept blonde floppy hair from his eyes, the baby blue quality adding to an air of purity. 

"Don't call me that, heathen. Anyway, I presume you know why I'm here?" Levi sighed and nodded. 

"Yes Armin and I'll tell you the same thing as before - I'm not Erwin's friend so you can fuck off and stop bothering me. I pose no threat." A wave of a tiny hand dismissed the statement, one which had surprised you slightly; I pose no threat. It sounded as if your lover feared this person. A quick assessment of the situation brought more questions than answers, however you gathered what you could from the currently amiable conflict - this Armin wasn't fully human, possessing something of a quality which was difficult to discern. There was vampire in there, yes, but also a deep seated hatred and burning desire to kill others like you, righteous mission to rid the world of your kind perhaps? If that were the case, he was either really shit at it or Levi had managed to escape unscathed on probably more than one occasion. 

"I'm not interested in you anymore, Ackerman. You know who I need. I don't want to waste my energy chasing after inconsequentials." A snort met his insult and you stepped forward, looking over into silvery orbs that flashed with intent. 

"Watch your mouth, brat."

"Or what? You don't kill, Levi. I know that. Which is why I've moved onto more important things. You see, I always knew there was something about Erwin but it took me a while to put my finger on it and now I know." Smiling with an evil leer, the light haired male held a sinister expression, street lamp throwing angular shadows down onto a pretty, girlish facade. "He's the one who did this." The figure by your side relaxed his pose, bag swung round to rest by his feet with a clang of metal. 

"Is that right? Well, it appears we have a common enemy." Bright eyes narrowed, met by similarly defiant steely slits and you held your fake breath, body tense and ready to spring if needed. There was no concern to be had apparently and the petite guy laughed. 

"My enemy's enemy is my friend? Tell me, why are you after him?"

"For my own reasons, Armin. Equally as personal as yours."

"In that case I look forward to working with you. What's your plan?" 

"Kill him."

"Well, obviously. When?"

"Do you ever stop asking fucking questions? Soon. Whenever the opportunity presents itself."

"Thank you, Levi. I'll be keeping a close eye." The blonde disappeared into shady streets, leaving the pair of you alone once more and you tilted your head, senses picking something up. 

"We'd better go."

"Yea. Don't want to get caught in a shitty thunder storm, (F/N)." Moving quickly, the journey home took no time at all and you got inside just as the clouds began to rumble deeply, telling of the imminent downpour with low growls and flashes of light. It was times like this that you wished for a window to enjoy the tempest outside and you breathed in electric freshness before the main door shut. 

Weapons stashed safely, Levi poured bourbon and you sat together on the sofa, cigarettes burning with no fear of medical repercussions and a whole load of answers hanging thickly in the atmosphere. Starting from the beginning of your eventful trip, he turned to you and smiled weakly, fingers tucking (h/c) strands behind your ear. "And all of that shit is one reason I want to leave this life behind."

"Every existence has politics and drama."

"I know (F/N), I know." He looked tired, an impossible expression, surely, but here it was - total fatigue at the whole thing. Cupping your cheek, he placed a delicate kiss on your lips, lingering a while before leaning back. "Call me stupid, romantic, deluded…I just want to be able to do normal things with you. Mundane crap like grocery shopping, trips to the dry cleaner, a walk in the park while the birds are still singing. Grow old together, entertain the grandkids, all that shit." It seemed so simple, the stuff that people took for granted and even hated, but for him it was a desire, a need. "I never dreamt I'd be fucking saying any of this but I never dreamt I'd meet someone like you."

"Oh Levi, I…" Words wouldn't come out at first, speechless gapes given instead until finally you were able to make sense. "I want all of that with you too. I know I haven't experienced what you have for so long, I can't imagine what it's been like to live as something you hate all these years. But to wake up next to you every morning, have the one I love by my side without worrying about feeding and all of that kind of thing...I never wanted an exciting life. And now I have all I need." A glaring issue remained unspoken and you sighed. "But I can't have kids, Levi. No uterus."

"I know." Quiet contemplation was followed by a cheeky smirk. "We can adopt Eren. I'm sure he'll give us a shit ton of grandchildren." Smacking at his arm playfully, you smiled, a gesture reciprocated as Levi raised his other hand, palms framing your face. "Seriously though, fuck it. Fuck consequences. If we have a chance to be together in peace, I'm taking it. I'm ready."

"Do you worry about how it'll feel? To be human again? No strength or powers?"

"It does play on my mind. I'll get used to it though." Stroking your skin with his thumbs, he traced semi-circles under your eyes and laughed once. "Superman couldn't handle it, the prick. But I fucking can." Giggling at the random reference, you eased even more and held tightly to his waist as hands slid down to your lower back, massaged spirals unknotting a tension that had no physical attributes, purely mental - like an amputee would feel their missing limb, you had the sensation of stress in that particular place and he knew it, habits from before still a vivid memory. "I'd better explain our evening."

"It would be nice, yes." Winking at him to display good natured sarcasm, you both leant into the couch, legs draped over his in a pose akin to that night on the fateful park bench. 

"Both Dot and Armin are the same. They're dhampirs." There was that word again and you nodded for the man to continue. "Mothers were human, fathers vampire. But their stories are very different." You listened closely as a tale unfolded, one which outlined their kin; strong and agile like the two of you but without the pesky bloodlust, imbued with longevity however not immortality. Often, ones like them were solitary creatures, a hybrid that fit in nowhere but these pair were a step further from the norm. Most dhampirs, you discovered, had violence and an element of the beastly inside, projected towards humans or directed at their male ancestry - the latter was where Armin lay, determined to wipe vampires from this earth, especially the one who forcefully impregnated his birth mother. 

"So he's out for revenge?" 

"Yes. And it seems Erwin is his father."

"Wow."

"Mmm. Quite the twist." The young blonde had been abandoned on day one of his wretched life, unwanted and different, left to go through orphanage after orphanage, contacted one day by someone who knew what he was and why he had no family. Since then, he'd dedicated his time to hunting blood suckers, eradicating all he came across whilst searching for the one he considered held the reason for it all. "He could come in handy, (F/N). All that rage."

"I guess. He never killed you, though. Why?"

"Because I don't pose a threat, like I said earlier. There's no justification for taking me down." 

"Does Dot feel the same about the others?" He did have a surprising amount of weapons, so you wondered if he was similar, fine with Levi due to his sedentary lifestyle. 

"No, he's a happy old idiot. His parents were a loving couple, unlike what Erwin did. Dot was wanted, nurtured and therefore has no qualms with vampires. He reminds me of myself at times, keeps out of the way, gets on with shit and hangs around in the background." 

"Why has he got all those knives then?"

"He's a collector. Once he gets one, he needs the whole fucking set. And, also like me, that guy reads a lot, knows more than I do about this kind of thing." Trust. That's what you felt towards the bald man and you nodded again, content with your understanding. 

"What now? We just wait?"

"Yes. All we can do. I'm not going to track him down, what will be will be."

~~~~~~

Mid-week hit you hard, a few sketches sent to Hange to keep up your income and satiate your creative side, squeals and shrieks down the phone this evening denoting her glee and excitement at the newest offerings. She didn't question your insistence at speaking later on in the day now, presuming you held some other working post and could only converse once that had been concluded. In honesty, the hyperactive woman gave no shits when she could call, happy to fit in around her money maker. No word had come from either of the blonde males you'd recently become acquainted with, nor Dot and life progressed as usual. That was until now. 

Fidgeting, you found it difficult to concentrate or remain still, limbs moving in almost feverish motions that felt similar to the last time you had chemo, bones aching from within and comfort a long forgotten friend. Lying back on the sofa, you whined pathetically and wondered what was going on, thoughts on the possibility that your transformation had gone wrong along the way, cancer back and ravaging your insides. Levi was out conducting business, leaving you behind at your insistence - the pain was too great to consider moving. Although unable to sweat, it seemed like you were, delirium increasingly close and running fingers across your trembling flesh. Sleep. That's all you wanted, just to curl up and shut this all out but you couldn't, icy grip upon your weakened body. 

The pale man knew how you were feeling and said nothing on the matter, simply left to do what was needed; he didn't want you to start having second thoughts and cursed himself for leaving it so long, days passing by so quickly that it literally slipped his mind. Pacing towards home, he glanced to his side and sized up the situation. Eren was chattering incessantly, nerves and adrenaline coursing through his being and rightly so - it wasn't a normal occurrence to be urgently summoned for this on a Wednesday. 

"You ok?"

"Yea Levi, I'm fine! Honestly! A bit excited actually. Is (F/N) ok? You look worried, is she sick?"

"Not sick. Just hungry."

"Oh. I want to help, you know that, right?"

"I know, Eren. And thank you."

"No worries! But what about you?"

"I'll be ok until next week. I had, well, quite a lot recently." Referring to the mammoth feed he took from you that night, Levi shrugged and left it at that, the brunette nodding with clarity. He could lack common sense at times, however the model knew when to accept and stay silent, no point in discussing certain things. 

Reaching out a hand to nothing, you picked up the sense of both your lover and your friend, two people approaching swiftly and you frowned. Was this a goodbye? Were you going to die? It felt like it, despair setting in and covering you in a blanket of grief and you groaned, abdomen clenching in pain as the door swung open to reveal your visitors. 

"Levi…Eren…I'm scared, what's wrong with me? Help me, please…" Screwing (e/c) eyes shut, you scrunched up and clutched at your stomach, crying out with a wretched squeak. Green orbs looked over with concern, love radiating and a soft voice spoke closely. 

"(F/N), listen to me. It's going to be ok. You just need to eat."

"Huh? Eren, really? I feel…I feel like I'm dying…" Another joined your pained form, two men kneeling by your side, hands touching in support and sympathy.

"Yes (F/N), that's what it's like. Trust me." Levi stroked your hair, calming what he knew was abject agony and your friend helped you up, feet uncertain and head spinning. The smaller male held you tight, carrying your frail body through to the bathroom, instructions given to all involved. "No smart fucking comments, but everyone down to their underwear." His warning was directed mainly at the brunette, flashing steel eyes promising a world of trouble if any kind of quip was given but yet again, Eren knew when to hold his tongue and simply complied, stripping his clothes away - it wasn't like he had any issue with nudity, after all. 

Milky white hands assisted you, t-shirt and denims removed to leave you in the black bra and panties that lay beneath and then he dealt with his own garments, need for a clean home overcoming all else. Moaning, you flopped down, head bobbing as if drunk and incoherent and arms wrapped around you whilst the tanned man got to his knees, stare wide and slightly scared. Eren's heart rate quickened, unsure exactly what to expect and he shuffled closer on the tiled floor, gazing at the way your lover had to keep you from falling into a heap of useless flesh. That image along with your shouts of severe discomfort was all he needed to know this was the right thing to do. 

"Now (F/N), I'll stop you when it's time, alright?"

"Levi...Le…"

"Shh. You know what to do, it's ok. Isn't it?" Grey met emerald in the dimly lit wash area, softness in both of their looks. 

"Yes Levi. (F/N) it's ok. I promise. Let me help you." At your best friend's words, a sense of serenity drifted down and you glanced up, the smell of his blood so delicious, the pound of his veins loud in your ears to the point of almost eclipsing all else. As had happened in here once before, a swift speech was given before letting go. 

"Eren…I'm sorry, I have to…"

"Don't apologise. I'm ready." Levi laced his fingers into yours, palms on the back of your hands as he guided you forwards, lending strength to your limbs that had lost any power whatsoever. Once in place, the oldest of the trio turned the water on, nodding to Eren and tapping your back gently. 

"Go." With nothing but hunger in mind, you leant in, teeth breaking caramel skin, a soft grip on chocolate hair as you paused a moment to let the piercing sensation abate - you recalled what it was like. The often brash man under your control closed his eyes, thinking how that hadn't been painful at all, much less destructive than he'd imagined and as you began to drink, he felt numbness soak through his soul. It was like one time when he'd gotten wasted, totally stoned on expensive weed and everything seemed unreal and far away, fuzzy and blurred. But good. Really peaceful. Without thinking, he lifted his hands and placed them on your waist, holding on for some reason yet lacking the narrative as to why. All he knew was it felt right. 

Pain dissolved instantly the second you swallowed your first mouthful, small sounds of relief coming from deep inside and Levi smiled, watching you return with each gulp, body language showing your restoration. In no time you were kneeling up, feeding strongly and expertly as if you were a seasoned vampire, practise sessions obviously paying off. Even when your friend's touch appeared near your hips, the pale man didn't care; to just sit there and take it seemed wrong, detached almost and his proclamation at having a prior relationship with a donor rang true. 

Something told you to stop but it was hard, so very very hard and you almost carried on, filling yourself fully however a sense of self broke through and you left Eren's neck, licking over the marks just as Levi had done, savouring the last droplets of your meal. Growling in satisfaction, you sensed the high and bared your teeth, inbuilt reaction pushing to the fore and you stood, rushing away before the tanned male could see you so brazenly euphoric and animalistic because of his blood. Grabbing a towel, you rubbed at the redness on your chin and the water on your body, pacing the bedroom, vibrations causing you to grin with morbidly crimson enamels, eyes containing that same colour as rasps of strength pushed from your open mouth.

Eren lifted his lids, confused and buzzing only to see Levi and not you. A thumb jabbed upwards and he rose, grabbing onto a solid arm to steady himself. The shorter of the pair offered some soap and teal pools stared down, the mixture of clear and red liquid dripping down his toned chest and he laughed. "That…that was fun…where's (F/N)?"

"It can make us somewhat demonic looking when we eat so I presume she didn't want you to see her like that." Helping the clean up process, the eldest rubbed at bronzed skin, seeing the expression of enjoyment on the other's face - he'd crash soon, pass out in the strange ecstasy so the shower was ceased, larger body dried down quickly as it swayed side to side.

Feeling calmer, you smiled to yourself and stretched, pulse returning to the now normal slow beat. Full and sated, you jumped up and down, shaking your limbs as Levi carried your friend through, still just in his boxers and completely unconscious. He was laid down carefully, dumb smirk on his full lips and you laughed lightly. 

"Is he ok?"

"Yea, riding the wave (F/N)."

"He didn't get...you know…?"

"Turned on? No, just high as a kite. I, on the other hand," he began, prowling over and caressing your sides with a brushing touch. "I found that highly fucking arousing. Watching you drink…you're so goddamn beautiful, (F/N)." Kissing deeply, he tasted the essence within and groaned, tongue sweeping yours, palms trailing up and down your flesh. "Shit." Pulling back, he sighed and looked at the prone human on your bed. "I'd better go get him some food."

"Thanks Levi. I remember how starved I was that first time."

"Well, luckily it didn't all turn out the same."

"Yup. 'Strange' wouldn't really cut it."

"Quite." Lips pressed together again, sharing lust before he had to leave. "Stay with him. He needs to wake up next to you."

"Ok. And Levi?

"Mmm?"

"Be careful."

"Always am." Snores from the mattress broke the serious moment and you giggled as silver eyes were rolled. No matter how many misgivings you might have had, it seemed to have all gone well.


	16. Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting consumed by this again so expecting frequent updates! Another chapter of fluffy fun for you :)

Opening his eyes, Eren gazed at the ceiling and instinctively raised a hand to his throat, feeling the already healing puncture wounds that you'd left behind only two hours previously. Yawning, he stretched his limbs and had that same cloud of happiness tickling over his skin, a sense of peace which his best friend had given him - Levi did explain on the way over here that it would probably be a pleasant experience, but he hadn't really expected this. A free high? Yes please. Also, he had an air of triumph in his bones due to the fact he'd helped you when weak, provided sustenance to a frail form that reminded him too much of you when the illness had taken hold. 

Shaking off that memory, the brunette turned to see the pair of you on the bed beside him, male sitting up against the headboard with you leaning back into him, pale arms around your body which you held onto, (e/c) and grey looking over as if watching a baby sleep. "Hey, you guys better not have been getting frisky while I was out of it."

"Don't worry Eren. That's more your style."

"Oi! I never did that!"

"Getting a hand job in a taxi right next to me counts, you know." The accused sat, shuffling up the mattress to match Levi's position, grin on his face. "And don't even deny that it happened. I saw way too much."

"Sorry (F/N). How did that cab driver not kick us out?"

"I think he was enjoying the view."

"Eww, gross!" Eren rested his head against the padded surface, facing the others with a smile. "Is it always going to be like this? When you feed, I mean?" Reaching out, you ruffled his hair and smirked.

"How do you feel? You alright?"

"Yea man. I'm all good." Still in the abyss of pleasure, you figured and laughed at his drawling voice and half closed lids.

"It'll probably be the same, yes. Although any recovery will get quicker." The man had replied, small smile on his lips and he too lifted a hand, petting brown locks. "You hungry?"

"Hell yes." In a split second, food was produced from beside the bed, a bag full of still warm take-out boxes and the youngest sprung up, almost salivating at the smell, one which actually made you feel a bit sick. "Can I eat in here?"

"What, on my fucking bed?" Puppy dog eyes looked over at the guy, green discs pleading as if to say 'well, I did you a favour?' and Levi relented. "Alright. No fucking mess." With a yelp of glee Eren dug in, careful to keep clean - he wanted to stay close to you, not knowing why but it was a strong pull which he couldn't ignore. You'd been filled in whilst he slept, explanation given around the need to be with the individual who'd fed from you. It was the same your first time, the way you'd flown into your lover's arms when he came back home still a vivid recollection and he'd surmised it had something to do with the connection which had formed. That too would fade in time, however you both hoped that 'in time' didn't ever come. 

Once the meal had been demolished, your friend felt brand new, everything brighter and more defined and he laid back, seeing how the two of you still gazed at him. "What?"

"Hmm?"

"(F/N) you're freaking me out. Why are you both staring at me?"

"Sorry. We're just thankful, Eren."

"Then say thank you, don't eyeball me. You look like you're about to do something filthy."

"Watch it, brat. I might let you eat on my bed but that is all."

"Aw shame." Winking at Levi with his inimitable smutty brand of cheeky playfulness, your friend grinned again and sighed. 

"Thank you Eren."

"You're welcome, (F/N)." 

~~~~~

Friday was a rush of activity, impromptu promotional night set up for the next evening and preparations were being made, outfits picked and venue readied. The latter didn't concern you or those in the room right now - that was down to Hange and her associates. What did matter, however, was most definitely the former, clothes everywhere and accessories strewn across Eren's apartment in mountains of black and leather. Levi sat on the sofa, glaring at the mess and making comments along the way, berating the vanity and destruction. Since Wednesday's occurrence, the three of you had spent what time you could together, tight bond strengthened; such were the roles of donor and vampire, unwavering trust and respect. You had that before, obviously, but your lover was in the triangle now, infinitely grateful for what had been provided to you and shortly would be offered to him. 

Eren was enjoying the opportunity, social skills and the need to be surrounded by others both tended to with vigour. Or, in Levi's case, grumbles. 

"What the fuck do you need all of this shit for?"

"To look good! I am a model after all, can't rock up to my own company's event in crap clothes, can I?"

"You seem to end up in very little, why not just start out as you mean to go on?"

"Levi?! I'm not going there naked!" Smiling at their friendly exchange, you pulled out a dress from the selection which had been brought, stores at the studio well and truly raided and you held it up, black lace decorated with strategically placed crochet stitching; the thicker areas would hide nipples and also provided a virtual pair of panties. Turning the garment round, you hummed and nodded. It was similar to the first item you'd worn to one of these things and it seemed to be a kind of signature look now. "Oh yes (F/N)! That is perfect!"

"You think?"

"Defo. Try it on!" Eren's excitement was infectious and you grinned, pulling off denims quickly.

"(F/N)?"

"Yes Levi?"

"Modesty?" Pointing a delicate finger towards the other person in the room, he sipped at scotch and raised a brow, only to be put in his place by the home owner.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before. Anyway, we've all showered together now." Setting a filthy, flirtatious look on his features, the youngest purred his final blow. "And can I say, Levi…you scrub up pretty well under that shirt." 

"For the love of…" Levi shook his head, holding back the smirk which threatened at his lips. He knew this guy was sexually charged like no other, however hadn't been expecting such an avalanche of testosterone. Ignoring the half hearted squabbles, you turned, bra hitting the floor as the dress was pulled up and past hips, strapless creation coming to rest around your chest. The bodice style was tight to avoid any embarrassing slips of fabric and the zip proved to be rather difficult to manage alone. Bouncing on the spot, you reached round to find the metal fastener, one arm then the other, failing miserably. 

"Fuck sakes. Can someone help please?" Your friend was currently tangled in his own restrictive item so the seated male stood, laughing softly at your predicament. Sorting you out, he gently spun you round, taking in the figure hugging, knee length gown, faint hint of a breast visible and he growled quietly.

"Amazing. Fucking amazing." He pressed in close, crotch grinding against the spot which tomorrow would have no underwear beneath and he licked at your lobe, weakening your knees instantly. "I can't wait to have you with me at that place. Make everyone jealous." Arms curled around your waist and you cuddled in tight, smiling into his neck and holding back the desire to sink your teeth in deeply. A hand squeezed at your ass, hard bulge rubbing further in as Levi leant back slightly, angling himself to view the dress and maintain contact at the same time. Pushing with equally strong motions, you giggled, feeling like a teenager in the dark corner of a nightclub, only to be reprimanded from someone who really had no right to complain. 

"Ok, stop that. No dirty dancing in here. Wait for tomorrow." 

"Oh come on Eren." Leaning over your man's shoulder, you trailed a palm down his back, resting on his butt as the half-clothed male was fixed with a serious yet demure stare. "You've practically dry humped someone in a supermarket queue."

"Whatever. No I didn't." Sulking at your remarkable memory, the brunette blushed and tossed the pants he had chosen to the side, own almost bare body quickly covered as a sudden sense of exposure overcame him. 

~~~~~~

Eren's grand entrance to the venue was meticulously planned, model between his best friend and her partner, upper limbs linked to both. He was parading the two of you like trophies, beaming from ear to ear, much to the distaste of one to his left. 

"I'm not a fucking toy, brat."

"I know. Good arm candy, though."

"Tch." Suffering the circus of people badly, Levi scowled from under his frown, shooting death glares at anyone who chanced their luck and looked his way. Unfortunately, all it resulted in was a buzz from the waiting party goers, whispers and shrieks about who this dark character was, was he dating Eren, the mysterious aura surrounding him. By the time you'd reached inside, the bar seemed like a holy grail and he detached himself from the embrace, storming off and muttering curses. It was kind of adorable, a grumpy figure stomping through crowds and trying to remain unseen but one thing worried you.

"Eren, all those people outside were taking pictures."

"Yea, so?"

"Umm…I don't think we show up on photos."

"Oh. Ohhhh…" Realising that more than a few confused people would flick through their night's snaps to see a lone human, he started to laugh. "How fucking funny!"

"No, not really! If they guess than we could be in danger!"

"Well I can't go round deleting everyone's pictures, (F/N)."

"I know. Shit. I'll ask Levi." Finding your man who was now in possession of three glasses of champagne, you voiced your concerns, surprisingly met with a smirk. 

"They'll all get so fucking drunk that they won't remember it anyway. Don't worry." 

Eren worked the room as usual, swiftly topless just as predicted and you stayed to the side, Levi never more than an inch away. It was different to before, a thread of knowledge running through all gathered that was almost visible, bright colours connecting some to others. You hadn't imagined just how many of those who attended these things would be like you, their scent thick and obvious as it flowed across everything, permeating the very walls. Some nodded your way in recognition, others kept their distance as you leant in to speak to your lover.

"This place is full of vampires! Is it always the same?"

"Give or take."

"Why do you come here, then? I thought they didn't like you?"

"They don't, (F/N). But a lot of my clients use this as a way to contact me or make a trade. Seedy surroundings means no one gives a shit." His mood was practically edible, griping voice deep and solemn. 

"Has anyone ever tried to attack you at one of these things?"

"No. And can you stop asking fucking questions. It's like talking to that blonde runt."

"Ok, I was just trying to learn. Fucking hell." Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, head shaking and sending onyx strands side to side. 

"Sorry (F/N). I…" You took note of his stance, the slumped shoulders and screwed up face, chiding yourself for not seeing this sooner. 

"You need to feed."

"Yup. Great fucking timing. I thought I could put it off a few days, give Eren a break but I don't want to leave it any longer." 

"Ok, don't worry. He's wearing a collar so that will hide the marks and I'm sure he won't need as much rest the second time?"

"Shouldn't do. Fuck. Sorry."

"Hey, don't say sorry. Come on, let's find him." It didn't take long, centre of attention easy to spot and you slid through the throng, stopping briefly to greet Hange and promising her you'd catch up properly soon. Taking you friend's hand, you gave a serious stare and he understood, saw something was important and excused himself, winking and stroking at everyone he could on the way past. 

"What's wrong (F/N)?"

"Levi's getting weak."

"Oh, ok. No problems. Erm…"

"What? You alright?"

"Yea, just…" Green eyes hazed over and he shrugged, bashful side of his personality shining through. "Am I going to pass out and miss the party?" Flushing at what he perceived to be selfishness, Eren gazed at the floor, shuffling awkwardly.

"Oi, stop it now. I know that look. You're not acting spoilt, do you have any idea how much you're helping us out here? Us three, we're a team, right? If you want to stop all this you say the word, no hard feelings."

"Oh god no, I don't want to stop." Glancing round, he grinned. "Don't want to stop this either."

"Well Eren, if you're anything like I was, you'll be fine in about fifteen minutes the second time."

"Wicked. Let's do this. Everyone wants a piece of the Yeager today, huh?" Smiling at his never ending bravado, you pulled at the hand you still held and led him towards Levi, trio making their way downstairs to the private rooms that you knew would be there - the venues always had a place to go and do, well, anything you couldn't or wouldn't in public view. 

Finding a vacant space, you locked the door behind you, large purple couch over-stuffed and luxurious, matching armchairs opposite, low oak table in between. Complimentary wine was present, unopened bottles lined up along with pristine glasses and you wondered how often people took advantage of the freebies; did they care or just get on with their business? You cared. Uncorking one, you poured three large drinks and gulped back at the liquid, feeling little in the way of effects now but still enjoying the taste. Eren sat quickly, taking a glass and throwing the contents down his throat - dutch courage. He grinned and tapped his foot on the floor, nervous twitch drumming fast as Levi joined him, two men casually hanging out, nothing odd going on here, no, just a chat or a friendly drink…

Even though he'd done this before, something about the pale guy concerned him slightly; maybe he'd be harsher? You were Eren's old companion, loved him, cared for him and whilst your partner seemed to be thawing by the day, there wasn't that history there. And man, did he look pissed. 

"Stop fucking tapping."

"S-sorry Levi, I…"

"No, fuck. I'm sorry."

"He gets a bit bitchy when he's hungry."

"Thank you (F/N) for that glowingly eloquent description." Silver shards glared over at where you lounged on a large chair, ones which flashed with mischief as well when he spoke. "Anyway, Eren? I'm not as messy as her so no need to get any more naked than you already are." A flicker of disappointment crossed a tanned face momentarily and another instruction was delivered. "I need the collar off, though." Complying swiftly, the brunette disposed of his accessory and took a deep breath, hands clasped on his lap, fingers wringing together. Levi noticed the trepidation and gulped back the need to eat for a moment longer, jugular on the younger male's neck pounding with an inviting rhythm. "Look. It's going to be fine. I won't hurt you. Ok?"

"Umm ok…" Anxious giggles sprung from him and you smiled softly, encouragement provided in the friendly gesture.

"Honestly Eren, he won't."

"Ok (F/N). Right." Puffing out air, the jittery human nodded once. "I'm ready." A gentle hold on his hair appeared and he titled instinctively, hand on his shoulder pushing him back slowly into the sofa for comfort. Darker locks trailed down, moved out the way with a flick of the head and you watched closely as shining white teeth did their job, your lover latched on instantly. Eren closed his eyes again, that floating sensation overtaking his body and he gave a small croak of delight, distant thought in mind on how you'd both been right - it didn't hurt. Levi hummed with satisfaction and you observed the swallowing motions in his throat, sedate and calm as your shared donor reached out, arms wrapped around the smaller figure pressed sideways into him.

He was clinging on tight, face relaxed and an open mouthed smile that emitted sounds of pleasure, much like those coming from the one feeding on him and he felt safe, looked after and on top of the fucking world. The embrace was heart warming and you committed it to memory, thinking how the act of gaining blood was most certainly a sensual one, whether platonic or otherwise, a huge juxtaposition on what was actually happening. 

Full and contented, Levi broke the connection, tongue sliding over flesh to clean up and provide healing qualities and he sat straight, hold gone from the other and snarls ripping from his core. Eren whined in disappointment and opened his lids, not quite fully prepared for the sight he was treated to. Crimson orbs gazed into large pupils, his own red fluid marring an otherwise flawless, porcelain chin and the one before him was radiating power, deep growls forced through sharp, stained teeth. 

"Shit…Levi…" Gasping his words, the still boneless form on the couch chuckled, electric bursts crawling all over his skin and he was graced with a seriously evil sounding laugh, one which was dark and seductive, full of mirth and laced with danger. It sent chills through your being, lit you up expertly and Eren grinned, clouded vision catching your reaction. "Hey (F/N), don't even think about it."

"What?" 

"I know that filthy mind and no way are you two gonna fuck after he's just been sucking on me. How screwed up is that?" The two of you joined in with the hilarity, Levi's own hearty offering ringing true and all of those involved felt the link, an unspoken covenant that held you all together, strong invisible ropes which bound three people for as long as you had left in this world.


	17. Within Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm on a roll with this one.

It had only taken around twenty minutes and some more wine for Eren to recover this time, glazed eyes easily explained away as drink or drugs to anyone who might have noticed. Back in the main room, music throbbed loudly, sea of bodies writhing together in time on the dance floor or up against walls, just standard stuff for one of these occasions. As usual, yourself and Levi remained to one side, more than a few people passing by to talk excitedly about your newest designs - apparently word had gotten round, thanks to Hange, making you a desirable acquaintance for a predominantly female audience. 

In quieter periods you spoke with the man who spent most of his time attached to you from behind, arms around your waist and chin on your shoulder in a display of protection and ownership. It didn't bother you in the least; you belonged to him and likewise he was yours. Also, given those in attendance who either despised or feared you both, showing your relationship and fervour could only be a good thing, let them see how unafraid you were. Mumbling backwards, a query was asked out of pure curiosity.

"Levi? What's a fight between two vampires like?" It was getting easier to use that terminology now. "A proper one?"

"It's usually to the death."

"Shit." Thinking back to your previous conversation which was cut short by hunger, you leant further into your lover, enjoying the closeness. "Have you seen one?"

"Once. Wasn't pretty. All started over territory, too."

"So how come this lot don't want to kill you? You're on their turf, technically?"

"(F/N), these things are lazy creatures. Why bother exerting energy if you're not threatened? I don't want to take over or become some sort of fucking leader and they know it." Squeezing tight, he spoke into your ear, gentle brushes from soft lips on your lobe. "Unless I challenge them, they usually just give empty threats. Well, they used to. Not one of them even does that now." There was a way in which some of them stared that told you if Levi desired the control, he could most definitely take it. If only they knew the truth about what he wants, you thought and grinned as a small thrust was applied from behind, yesterday's inappropriate grinding starting up again. Swaying slightly in his embrace to the music, you brushed up against him with each undulating motion, hips swinging and ass rubbing seductively. "Are we going to have to kick some fucker out of a private room again, (F/N)?"

"Depends on how long you can hold off for, Levi." Smirking, you tilted your head back and winked, his grumpy disposition erased by the recent satisfying intake. 

"Not fucking long if you keep that up." Pushing in further, you upped the pressure, resting back onto his shoulder and humming along to what was a pretty repetitive track, one which at least leant itself to a solid, steady pace. Mumbles sounded out closely, utterings on how much of a tease you were and you felt the man start to move too, pair of bodies shifting together in a dirty show. No one paid a blind bit of attention, much more sordid things going on all around and Levi ran his palms across your lacy dress, exploring up and down, special effort given to a particular area he knew damn well had no panties underneath. 

"Jesus…" 

"I thought it was me having trouble holding off, (F/N)?" Spinning, you came face to face with a smug but aroused expression, smirking lips close and you took them harshly, deep kiss commencing along with moans of delight. Keeping it blood-free, your lover reached back down, as did you, groping one another through clothing and still rocking side to side, oblivious to anyone else in the room, unoccupied hands on the nape of each other's necks. At the point when you were about to unzip his black denims to get further in, giving no shits on the public setting, a voice spoke loudly over the bass. 

"Aren't you two a bit old for that kind of stuff?" Breaking apart, a pair of scowls graced the one interrupting your session, the only person who you'd both stop this for - ceasing didn't mean moving so touches remained in place, a twitch from his pants causing you to sigh. 

"Eren, what have we talked about before? You're in no position to judge, right?" Green eyes twinkled, ones which were still hazy, boyish grin lighting him up. "And is that a new bruise I can see on your neck?"

"Might be (F/N). There's a guy over there who is a huge fan. Huge elsewhere, too." Laughing, he scratched at chocolate locks, cheeks flushed as the model readjusted his collar, covering the puncture marks which were fading already, unlike his love bite. You giggled and looked at Levi, his own smile fighting to appear; no one could be upset at Eren, not even him. 

"You alright, brat?"

"Yea dude. I'm fucking epic." Still carried by the high, he punched lightly at a pale upper arm. "You've got a nice mouth, by the way."

"I've got a nice slap too, want to try?"

"Trust me, I get whacked by stuff for a living. It's my day off, so no thanks. Maybe another time." He knew what the other man had meant however just couldn't help his flirting, buzz from the earlier encounter combining with a copious amount of alcohol. "Anyway, I wouldn't want to come between you two. Or…"

"No. Don't. Don't even finish that sentence." Pointing seriously, you kept a laugh at bay, a tiny snicker coming from the eldest of the group. This was fun. Borderline, but fun. And so what? If everyone was enjoying themselves, who cares if banter became a tad on the smutty side. Chatting a while longer, Eren was explaining his latest photo shoot, stark naked as usual with a bridle attached to his head, another male model pulling back on the reins, vivid picture in all of your minds when peace was interrupted. 

"Oh look, the gang's all here. How nice." Erwin loomed over you all, blonde hair so sensible and out of place given the surroundings, but he wasn't what bothered you the most - Mikasa stood to his side on a leash but did not look like a willing participant, eyes vacant and already pallid skin a few tones lighter, dark circles beneath lower lids and totally on a different planet. Eren took a step towards them as you and Levi flanked him instantly, three individuals ready to fight. "I wouldn't do anything rash, kids. Not here." Glancing behind his towering form, you noticed that every single vampire was looking your way, going about their business but staring over with intent. The bastard had amassed an army of allies, it seemed and your weapons were back at home. Fuck. 

"Characteristically cowardly, Erwin. So what do you want?" 

"Levi, my dear sweet Levi." The deep tone rumbled easily across despite the music and you shivered involuntarily. "I want you. All of you. My little foot soldiers. See how simple it is to keep a human under control?" A large hand yanked the chain, raven haired woman jerked forwards like a puppet. "If we work together, imagine the power we'd have? A string of workers at our finger tips."

"Fuck off." It was Eren who challenged first, fury spilling from his core so hard that you could all smell it, taste it almost and you placed a gentle touch on his back, mirrored palm from Levi already there in a kind of supportive warning. 

"Nice and feisty. I'll soon knock the spirit out of you, son. Bite by wonderful bite." Baring his teeth, the tall man held himself well, however you sensed something else from them both, as did your partner. Sharing a look past the brunette between you, a silent conversation took place and you smiled sweetly, nodding once and turning your attention back to the giant bastard. 

"Bravo. Well played. I don't really know you, to be honest. Erwin is it?" Blue eyes narrowed as their owner waited to see what the hell you were going to do next, silver ones dancing with evil enjoyment nearby as you took the lead. "You see, I might be new at all of this crap, a baby of sorts. But I can call bullshit a mile away and this reeks of it."

"Levi, reel your woman in before it's too late..."

"No, I'm speaking now. Shut up and listen." The snarling nature of your voice stopped him, fear now crossing his expression. "See all of those pricks staring over? It's not because they're yours. It's not because they want to kill us. It's because Mikasa's so close to death, they all want to be the one to take her." Getting near, you stood defiantly and poked the bronzed male in the chest. "You've got fuck all, other than a female you've drained so deeply that she won't be able to provide blood for weeks. So that was fucking smart, wasn't it?"

"Watch it…"

"No Erwin." Levi joined the conversation, Eren still sandwiched protectively. "You watch it. I don't know why you're so obsessed with us but I'm making myself very clear yet again, just in case my last promise didn't get through that thick skull of yours. We will bring you down. Don't doubt it. Now do what the half naked gentleman said and fuck off." Part of you all wanted to grab Mikasa, take her away from his torturous game but to try to do that in front of this many beings who craved her would be suicide, so instead the three of you had to remain still, purely watch as Erwin strode away, practically dragging the almost comatose woman with him, eyes on her crumbling form from all around. 

No chance was made available to process the event, no time to discuss it as a chirping came from behind along with a pinch to your ass. "Ooh and who was that fine specimen?"

"Hey Hange. He's no one. Don't waste a second on him."

"Aw, but he looks so cute! All dressed to impress in that suit too. Never seen him before, is he new?"

"No, that guy is far from new." The often manic promoter shook her head, vaguely wondering why you were all glaring at the exit, blonde goliath now long gone. Lack of attention prevailed and she excitedly moved on to the next subject. 

"So we're doing well again (F/N), my little money maker!" Squishing your cheeks, she mushed your face in her hands with a friendly wink, making you feel like a small child. "Aren't you? Yes you are, making Hange all rich. Now, one other thing. What are you using on your hair?! It's so shiny!" 

Figures and numbers were discussed, a hideously stupid running total increasing with every sale but you barely heard any of it, more concerned about your recent visitor. Finally she left you in peace, skipping off to network and push products and you turned to the two men who had been holding a hushed conversation. 

"Can I just get this out there?" Nods allowed you to continue. "Is he really that much of an idiot?"

"How do you mean, (F/N)?"

"I dunno Levi. Every time he comes along, he gets bitch slapped down. Why keep going?"

"He said it himself. Wants an empire but can't do it on his own. I suppose he believes if we're on his side, he could be the boss again."

"I wonder why he got cast out?"

"Probably for being thick as shit." Eren had the last word, small smirks shared amongst you all to mask the reality - next time would be the last meeting. Erwin was bringing others into this now, hurting Mikasa and threatening the same fate to your friend and neither you nor Levi were prepared to suffer that anymore. 

~~~~~~

"Like this?" Swinging the blade harshly, you whipped through the air with a slicing motion, practice moves carried out in the safety of your own home. Levi observed from a sensible distance, proximity of one earlier swish a little too close for comfort so he'd moved away; healing was one thing, regrowing a limb another. Eren sat back on the sofa, junk food stuffed in hungrily as he restored his energy, your own weekly sustenance having been taken an hour ago. A fortnight to the day had passed since that first time and he remained an eager supplier, yesterday evening seeing him actually trying to dissuade the two of you from changing back. That occurrence had been met with indignant stares but he understood. Kind of. 

The scent of sage permeated the home, protection spell applied at Dot's suggestion to ward off evil spirits. Even if Erwin couldn't enter without being invited, he would still be able to get up the stairs as that hallway wasn't technically Levi's, rosemary and salt placed at the foot of the steps. Eren had been employed to carry this out as neither you nor your lover could stomach to touch the stuff, however the bald man who called round at the weekend with the ingredients had assured you that it wouldn't stop you being able to exit, maybe only leave you with a slight nauseous feeling. An incantation accompanied the herbs, one which was grumbled through the raven haired male's gritted teeth, whole thing sounding ridiculous but every little helps, as they say. 

"Yes that's it. Just remember, you'll be going through his ribs so lots of force, (F/N)."

"Ok. What about the whole beheading thing?" The brunette didn't stop shovelling popcorn into his mouth, sweet puffy snacks steadily administered and he spoke with muggy words at your query.

"Are you seriously gonna chop his head off?"

"Might have to, Eren."

"And then burn him?"

"Yup."

"Fuck that." Laughing at his reaction, you placed the silver stake back in the hessian bag, noting a can of gasoline and pack of matches in there also, fully ready to go when the time came. Nothing but the sound of chewing filled the room for a moment, quiet thoughts held privately as a sense of finality crept in. All of you knew it would be soon. The silence was eventually broken by a cheery voice. "Levi?"

"Yes Eren?"

"What was the last food you ever ate?" 

"Venison." Levi answered instantly, no need to try to recall it and you saw an almost wistful look cross his features, one which changed to a scowl. "Well, that was while I could still fucking chew and swallow properly. After that it was just porridge or gruel and I hardly consider that shit to be food." Glossing over the painful memory, Eren continued hastily. 

"So you've never had noodles? Tacos? A hamburger?"

"No." 

"Man, you're in for a surprise. I bet you'll be fat within a month of turning back. Food is good." 

"I miss my onions."

"(F/N), its been what, a month?"

"Shut up Eren. I liked them." Grumbling, you turned to the other man, tone suddenly light. "I can't believe you ate one."

"I wanted to make you happy." Smiling, you recalled how much the smell of the take-out had made you feel sick and wondered what Levi had to suffer just to cause joy. 

"I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Tch. It was a fucking onion." Laughing again, you hugged tight to him, conveying love and gratitude, strong squeeze given in reply. Just as your friend was building up to make some smutty comment, the pair in the embrace froze, heightened senses hearing something the human couldn't.

"What is it? (F/N)? Levi?" 

"He's here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated the tags as what I thought would be a fic that might end in the next couple of chapters has just materialised into something longer...I'm in it for the long haul :)


	18. Return

The sound of a car getting close had been your first clue, music coming from the stereo and then there was the screech of brakes, swift halt followed by two doors opening. Erwin's presence was rancid, disgustingly arrogant and you snatched up the bag, pale hand shooting in to grab the stake.   
  
"Eren, stay here."   
  
"No way! (F/N), if this goes wrong I'll never forgive myself for not trying to help."   
  
"Listen to me." Levi spoke urgently, serious silver drilling into teal, delicate but forceful finger pointed over. "The first thing he's going to do is go for you, threaten someone close to us. So by staying here, you're helping. Understand?" Eren gulped, engulfed by a struggle - it made sense, however he couldn't just sit back and relax knowing your lives were on the line. Also, the way in which he'd been referred to as 'someone close' made his heart swell, popcorn abandoned and he stood, rushing over to take you both into a fierce embrace.   
  
"Be fucking careful." The three-person hug was strong, trio of bodies clinging tight, one hitching as tears were held back and you spoke softly.   
  
"We will be, Eren. Love you."   
  
"Love you guys too. Come back."   
  
"We'll try our best."   
  
"Better do, Levi." Breaking apart, you all shared a last moment before the two lovers swept away, stench of sage sickeningly lucid. At the top of the stairs you turned, lips pressed into your man’s as he stroked your shoulder, small show of affection much greater than the physical display.   
  
"And I love you, Levi. Whatever happens, never forget that."   
  
"I won't. Love you, (F/N)." Giving his best look of defiance, you nodded in response and clenched your teeth, jaw flexing and ready to go. "Right. Let's fuck this bastard up." No adrenaline accompanied the grand exit, bag secured across your form by the strap and heart steady and slow. The main entrance was thrown open, large blonde standing by his vehicle as the melodies still poured from inside, strangely sedate tracks loud and oddly calm, far from the aggressive tune you'd expect from a show down.   
  
"You made sure I couldn't get any closer than this, so do me a favour and come over here, my pets."   
  
"Erwin, you're used up. Nothing. Deal with it."   
  
"Levi, you don't have a clue." He did smell different actually, smug and secure, a fact that concerned you instantly. "You see, I had a rather satisfying meal and I'll be honest, I'd forgotten how invigorating it could be to turn someone." The reason for the second car door opening became apparent, Mikasa's radiant form stepping round to her master's side, sly grin on her usually expressionless face. However, you failed to see how this changed anything unless bizarrely he's found his own soulmate; no, that wasn't it, you'd know.   
  
Levi sized up the situation, eyes darting and mind whirring as his fist tightened around the metal that lay in his palm, squeezing with annoyance, flexing rhythmically. Two against two. More than manageable. Perhaps Eren was right, the guy really was thick as shit to have come here on the supposition that this would be a fair fight now he'd brought a fledgling along as back-up. Neither of them were strong enough, greatly outweighed in terms of power so what was the plan? Did the stupid giant even have one? The pale man could feel your own thought patterns, sensed how tightly you held onto the knife, weapon brought out at some point unnoticed. No matter what, he'd be doing this by your side, right here right now, start your new lives together that undoubtedly would involve a constantly orbiting brunette.   
  
Smiling lightly at the thought of walking down the road hand in hand with you, sun on his face, orange ball lighting up your features, he took a tiny swing back, ready to just stick the sharp object right into Erwin - it had been decided that he would utilise this method, but it didn't hurt to have you practise with it earlier. No one knew what might happen.   
  
You picked up on his intent and steadied yourself, keeping a close watch on the other woman, staying between them and the door to protect Eren, deserted back street void of anything but old buildings and that basement nightclub under Levi's apartment...or maybe not. So zoned into the pair of vampires in front, slightly put off by the herbs, both you and your lover had failed to note one other being, the scent masked by a myriad of things and you groaned quietly, similar sound coming from your right. It turned out that Erwin wasn't as stupid as first imagined.   
  
Whoever they had in the back seat of the car was in a similar state to how Mikasa was last time you met, on the cusp of death and now you'd noticed, it was all you could smell, someone who wordlessly begged to die and you realised they'd been mortally wounded, not just bitten. And the only reason for having a practical corpse in one's ride was simple - attract attention.   
  
As if on cue, shadows began to move, dark figures approaching from all angles with one goal in mind, shuffling hesitantly right now but it wouldn't be long before one broke away and started a veritable avalanche of violence. Problem was, if you made the move to bring Erwin down, they'd see it as a territorial mark, show of superiority and would likely take offence to such an act; it was, after all, their stomping ground.   
  
The tall male raised immaculate brows, self-satisfied look on his annoyingly chiselled features and you shook your head.   
  
"Levi?"   
  
"Mmm?"   
  
"Got your back." With one simple statement, the pair of you flew into action, too fast to be seen and studious blue eyes tried to follow each move, failing to keep up with what was going on. None of those getting close could maintain pace either, confused as punches rained down upon them, physical warning shots that proved power and caused a few to reconsider whether it was all worth it. You maintained regular contact with silver pools that flashed in the moonlight, confirming next targets and motions through wordless discussions as if you'd been fighting beside one another for decades. It felt like you knew what Levi would do before it happened, bodies and minds connected in total synchronicity and he smiled whilst driving the sharp weapon home into an undefended chest; one less of these pricks roaming the city.   
  
Screeches and wails came from the fallen adversary, smoke drifting as they crumbled to dust - at least now you knew the stake worked. Erwin spun on the spot, blurs speeding past as figures around him were sent crashing to walls or brought to the ground by an unseen assailant, woman by his side just gaping in disbelief and wholly useless. Despite the large number of the undead whom he'd attracted with his latest victim, there seemed to be a one-sided battle in progress, hidden soldiers dispatching foes deftly and he saw the ashen remains of murdered vampires dotted across the rain stained cobbles. But then his excalibur materialised, one idea a shining beacon of hope and he grinned, quickly making to create the leverage needed.   
  
Stunning another enemy with a forceful fist, you left them open and exposed for Levi and his metal bringer of death, tag-team tactics underway and you glanced over to check on the main rival, blonde man not by the vehicle anymore so you scanned the scene, pausing enough to be visible in something more than a splash of movement and what you saw caused a variety of emotions - anger and fear at what Erwin might do and total exasperation towards Eren. Not only had your friend stepped out the front door, he'd passed the protective ring of words, herbs and salt to become an easy catch. A huge hand was at his throat, holding the brunette's body aloft as he kicked with futility, fingers scraping at the fleshhy noose on his neck and a pale form halted next to you, blood dripping from his elbow and down a muscular forearm to the floor.   
  
"What's he fucking doing, (F/N)?"   
  
"I don't know, shit…can you deal with this lot?"   
  
"I'll have to. Go. Now." In a rush of wrath you propelled yourself to where they stood, wrenching the captive from his prison and kicking Erwin repeatedly, teeth on display. A small voice spoke as the main antagonist landed on his back, blows applied to the ribs to just keep him incapacitated until Levi could join you to deliver the final move.   
  
"Sorry (F/N), it wasn't my fault…"   
  
"What happened?" Kick. "Are you ok?" Stomp. "Did he hurt you?" Nervous stare at your lover who was being circled by others.   
  
"I don't know, there was a noise in my head telling me to come outside. I couldn't stop." Mind control? Really?! All these possibilities that you knew nothing about made it quite difficult to remain on top of things. Huffing, you came to a decision; Levi needed help, there were too many but Eren couldn't stay here. It would take speed, precision and two people. Sending a mental plea, the onyx haired man was beside you swiftly, crimson covering his whole upper body now, some of it belonging to him as you could see tears in his flesh. Keeping up the beating on the person below, you whispered quickly.   
  
"We need to get Eren away. Erwin can make him do things."   
  
"Fuck." Both of you knew the best course - tie him up inside so he couldn't comply but then that would take too much time. Taking him further afield to render the guy unreachable was the only other option, however it meant leaving one of you here alone.   
  
"I'll stay Levi. You need to heal."   
  
"Fuck off am I letting you face these cunts." Another was impaled on a now slippery shaft, gleaming steel dirtied by macabre splatters and the man grimaced with disgust. Above all the snarls and noises of effort came a cry, feral and true and everyone turned, frozen in place as the stereo provided it's calming soundtrack, opposite in so many ways to what was coming closer. Soaked in red, hair nowhere near it's original colour, the tiny frame that was Armin cut through the gathered vampires, bringing them down with his own stakes, one in each hand and a contorted expression of hatred on his face. He'd meant it when he said he'd keep an eye out.   
  
Levi smirked as you halted the offensive on Erwin, staring at the seething mass approaching and you heard a small laugh. "Well (F/N). Looks like we don't have to split up after all. Here." Cold, smooth metal landed in your palm. "I'll watch these two. You help out our little serial killer over there." Grinning, you did as suggested, speeding through thinning crowds and taking them down one by one, strangely cool puddles of life essence spraying up your arms. A bite here or there didn't faze you, made no difference to your haste and soon there was only one left standing. Raising an open hand, you gestured to the youngest fighter and nodded whilst speaking.   
  
"You take this one." The sheer abhorrence on the male's features mixed with glee as he screamed, blessing the already weakened blood-sucker with an end and the last impromptu guest dissolved into charcoal. No one moved, six different beings facing off, largest now on his feet and beside Mikasa - you didn't need to kill her, she'd change once Erwin was gone but the way in which she glared told you she probably wasn't going to just sit back and watch it happen.   
  
"Now we're at a slight impasse." The tall blonde was relentless, obviously in distress from injuries but still marching on and Levi's bored drawl replied.   
  
"Four versus two sounds like a fucking landslide victory to me." Pacing forwards, he didn't take his eyes from the azure discs in front and you passed the weapon over without looking, stepping back to Eren's side as Armin slid behind the other woman, remarkably strong hold on her wrists as he practically spat in her ear.   
  
"Don't move. It'll be over soon." She snapped her teeth, body struggling to reach her captor and you gazed across to see your lover smash his fist into Erwin's cheek, then the other, over and over. You were the only one to be able to follow it coherently, each and every punch beautifully savage and then it came - a sparkle of silver was buried into the one responsible for so much pain and grief, chest breached and heart pierced. Bright light shone harshly, accompanied by a death rattle which sounded horrific, high pitched and deafening as the ancient vampire was felled, brief despair in his cobalt orbs before he was eclipsed by ethereal clouds. The killer moved away, dropping his sticky method of murder and joining you and your friend, all still staring at the final moments of Erwin.   
  
Nothing happened. Of course, you weren't sure what to expect and glanced over at Levi, eyes connected as the last threads of smoke drifted into the night's sky, music still seeping out from the open car door. The pale man shrugged, looking up to the stars and concentrating on how he felt, honing in on whether anything was different.   
  
"Did it work?" He shook his head at your query.   
  
"I don't know." Pointing down at the tendrils of steam, he gave a huff. "I do know that bastard's certainly not coming fucking ba…fucking…" Shock met your gaze and he fell to his knees, watching in horror as you dropped at the exact same time, a look of pure agony etched on your features and he slumped, prone on the cobbles in a mirror of the figure beside him. Reaching out with futility, he tried to grab hold of you but failed, arms not acting under his command as control faded. It felt like an elephant was sitting on your chest, breath restricted and you saw how Levi gulped constantly, throat working uselessly and in a flash of morbid clarity, you realised what had happened - to transform to humanity once more meant everything was returned, shitty illnesses and all. Fate had stepped in, merciless and almost scolding you for daring to find one another.   
  
Watching his struggles, you managed to crawl across the hard ground, air coming in ragged rasps and you flopped into his open limbs, weak hug applied along with kisses that he was faintly capable of reciprocating. Eren's shouts were muddied, barely filtering through and you stopped, fire burning your lungs as the man you lay against managed to speak.   
  
"Oh shit...je suis désolé...je ne savais pas…"   
  
"Shhh it's…it's ok…not your fault…" Coughing, it seemed like a chainsaw was dragged through your ribcage and you attempted a small smile. "At least we got to be a human couple…even if it was just for a second…" Darkness descended, space travelling down to wrap you both in it's deep clutches as Levi gave a final croak between pointless swallows.   
  
"…love you (F/N)…"   
  
"…Levi…love you…"   
  
And with that, your worlds ceased to exist, two lifeless bodies lying tangled together on the road in an eternal embrace as a song continued to play to an inattentive audience.   


  
_"… And I guess I just wanted to tell you, as the light starts to fade…that you are the reason that I am not afraid..."_   
  
_"And I guess I just wanted to mention, as the heavens will fall…we will be together soon if we will be anything at all..."_   
_  
"Shame on us, doomed from the start, may god have mercy on our dirty little hearts…shame on us, for all we have done and all we ever were..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never gone so far as to use a quote before, unless you count a certain lip sync battle, but I felt this one fitted quite nicely.


	19. A New Dawn

Grey eyes opened, faint pin pricks of the stars wavering in and out of focus as Levi blinked, taking a deep breath of cool night air and blowing it out slowly, muttering inside his head with random thoughts - why am I on my back? It's fucking uncomfortable. Stupid cobbled streets. Fuck, I'm hungry. Could murder a nice piece of steak right now. What's that feeling? Is that…pain? My shoulder hurts. Did…did it work? That's right. I was a shitty vampire…then what happened? Oh yes. Erwin. He's gone. Finally gone. (F/N) was over by…FUCK. (F/N)!

The last two words were shouted out, cries of anguish as he recalled everything in one huge rush of information overload, brain throbbing with the influx of memories and pictures, last vivid image of you crawling towards him with agony in your beautiful (e/c) eyes, the final embrace, kisses and then nothing. Sitting quickly, despairing steel orbs stared down at the scene, your prone body still lying against him, head now flopped onto his lap due to the swift change to being upright and he stroked hair from your cheek, exposing your face, one which held nothing but calm. 

Another was by his side, familiar person mumbling closely as they knelt on the road. "Is she ok? Levi, what's wrong with her? I thought you were both…both…" Sobbing loudly, Eren ran his hand through your (h/c) locks, tears falling partly in relief at the pale man being alive but also in despair at your unmoving form. 

"(F/N)? (F/N)? It's over." Your lover pressed a finger to your neck, searching for a pulse and finding no movement, no warmth, no blessed steady beat and he shook his head, onyx strands swaying and he pulled you in, arm protesting and stiff but he ignored it, cradling you gently and holding back an unusual sensation. Throat tight, he felt wetness on his skin, wondering at first what the fuck it was and eventually he realised he was crying, really crying after over two centuries of being unable to do so. He hadn't missed this. 

Soul about to break, he stared upwards and cursed everything possible, internally berating deities and non-existent forces, trying to establish why he was alright and you weren't - his illness was well progressed, as was yours, equally knocking on death's door prior to turning however he had been allowed to return unscathed.

"Sometimes it takes a bit longer for females." A soft voice joined in, bald man pointing at the curled up figure nearby, Mikasa still lifeless too. "It's nothing to do with how you were before. I've seen it happen, a hold on your old condition hitting hard at first but then everything's fine. Trust me." Dot had appeared from nowhere, senses picking up a clash and he'd come running only to find this sorrowful sight. 

"How much…how much longer Dot? I can't stand it…I can't see (F/N) like this…"

"Not long, my boy. Bring her back. Give the little lady something to hold on to." One day you'd said that you would help pull him out, assist in his transition in case he was too deeply entrenched in the old ways but now it was clear, he had to be the one to provide a bridge between existences right now. 

"(F/N) it's Levi. Eren's here too. We need you to wake up. Come on." Leaning down, he placed a warm kiss on icy lips, lingering a few seconds and then speaking quietly against your mouth. "Hurry up, my ass hurts on this goddamn road." 

All of it seeped into your foggy mind, drawled tone comforting like home and you smiled at the gripe, imagining him scowling in exaggerated discomfort. Levi spotted the tiny twitch on your pout, was aware of a slight tension in your muscles and with a gasp, you took in a huge lungful of oxygen, sweet air filling recently unused organs and Eren clapped, grinning through tears as the dark haired man laughed. It wasn't an evil, sultry one like previously - now it sounded true and lifted. Pushing up, you came face to face with your lover, his handsome features just as perfect as the last time you saw them, ripped shirt exposing wounds and soaked in blood. 

"You're hurt."

"I don't actually give a single solitary fuck, (F/N)." A fervent kiss began, arms wrapped around one another and tongues working slowly together, discovering everything all over again in this new setting. It was as delicious as it had been before, yet different, heightened and free; regardless of the euphoria of vampiric encounters this felt better, this felt liberated. 

"Really? We have to watch this?" Pulling back, you grinned and pressed your forehead to Levi's, his smile wide as you replied to Eren. 

"You've seen worse, I'm sure." Your friend giggled and bundled in, hugging the pair of you tight and nearly sending you back to the ground. After an unknown amount of time you were vaguely aware of movement to the side, other woman having awoken as Armin and Dot made sure she was ok, trip into the world of the undead only lasting a few hours. The brunette stood, whispering how he'd go check on his old photographer with a wink, obviously wanting to give the couple some space. Gazing into silver eyes, you reached up to touch a jaw, cheek, neck, hair, everything you could and he mirrored your actions, palms roaming with relief. 

"I thought that was it, (F/N). I thought we died."

"Me too, Levi. But we didn't. We survived it. Together."

"I love you so much." Rubbing your arms, he shook his head. "I can see you properly for the first time and fuck, you are so damn gorgeous." Blushing, you chuckled and smiled, filling your man's heart with a ticklish feeling that would surely burst the now fast beating object in his chest, rush of adrenaline sending him spiralling into contentment.

"I love you too, Levi. More than I could ever explain." Tracing around his mouth, you followed the contours of thin but sensual lips, felt the softness of his skin, ran a thumb over the area. "You're unbelievable." Connected once more, both of you sighed for real, air stimulating flesh and the male hummed, wholly complete and at peace. 

~~~~~~

Five people sat in the living room, hard liquor in glasses as toasts were made, hugs shared and general chatter exchanged. Even at this late hour food could be sourced easily in a city and, after moving Erwin's car and kicking the piles of ash around a bit to cover up any evidence, Chinese had been ordered at Eren's insistence. Armin had taken his leave, preferring to spend time celebrating alone and quietly; just as well, seeing as he was literally covered head to toe in dried blood. You and Levi had showered quickly, almost getting into something heated but due to company, you held off for now. 

Dot had produced a small first aid kit from his pocket, always one step ahead apparently and you tended to your lover's wounds, upper body peppered with rips and bites which had partially healed before becoming human again. Yours were also superficial, needing nothing more than a few strips to hold one particular gouge together and as you finished applying the last bandage, the doorbell rang. 

"Noodles!" Eren jumped up and raced down to the street level, cash in hand and ready to pay for a veritable feast. Pulling a t-shirt on, Levi spoke in your ear. 

"This had better be good. I'm fucking starving."

"Seriously, you'll love it." 

By half five in the morning everyone else had gone home, two of you remaining on the couch with full bellies and satisfied smirks on your lips. Turning to the person by your side, you poked at his leg for attention, rousing him from a sea of thoughts.

"You ok, Levi?"

"Yea. It's a bit weird. But a good weird."

"Are you in pain?"

"Not really. I'd forgotten what alcohol could do."

"Don't drink too much, you can't put it away like you used to."

"You never know, (F/N). This is new territory. Maybe my tol…to-re-lance..to…fuck it."

"Maybe not." Laughing at the incorrect pronunciation, you leant into him, careful to avoid injured areas.

"Oh, and that brat was right. I like noodles." Levi stayed quiet, imagination whirring through a somewhat scotch induced haze and he voiced an important query. "What are burritos like?" 

"Epic. We can get some for lunch?" 

"Lunch…" The pale man looked misty eyed, far away stare unfocused as a sloppy grin tugged at his mouth. "Can we sit outside to eat?"

"Sounds perfect." Cuddling in, you felt calm wash over your body, certain that now you could live your existences out together like a regular couple. Not to say your relationship up until now had been bad or disappointing, far from it, but there was something about normality that excited both of you even more. Realising the time you sat up straight, startling your partner as you bounced on the sofa. "Come on! Come with me!" Grabbing his hand, you ensured keys were snatched and sped to descend the stairs, crashing through the main door and onto the road which recently had been the scene of your battle. Right now it was entirely different and you sped through streets, taking corners with a swift pace as your chests heaved, burning lungs a testament to your mortality. 

The park was reached, open vista allowing a perfect view and you sat on the bench where you'd died, only to be brought back, just like today. Levi panted, exertion a new sensation and he glared, frowning at the ridiculous woman. 

"What the fuck was that for (F/N)? I've just eaten half of China. You trying to make me throw up?"

"Shhh." Giggling as the fuzzy effects of bourbon also reached your coherence, you clung onto his hand and pointed. On the horizon, trees were lined up in a row, standing to attention and looking almost ready to march into war. Electrically powered lamps allowed your eyes to pick them out but soon something else came along, a stronger light source that crept up amongst foliage, trickled past leaves and tried to break through. Glancing sideways you saw the awe in wide steel orbs, the orange glow that danced over a porcelain face and painted splashes of colour across handsome features as Levi sat with his jaw slack, holding tight to your own fierce grip. 

"It's…oh…it's amazing (F/N)…so many years…too many years…" Watching the sunrise as you'd requested in this very spot not all that long ago, the man smiled, choking up again as hot tears spilled for the second time in a few hours as you spoke softly. 

"It happens every day but I guess we take it for granted." Gazing upon a scientifically explained and potentially dreary phenomenon, the two recently repatriated humans took it all in, your job at the diner preventing seeing this for a while too and you breathed in the satisfying atmosphere, cool morning frost thawing gradually as the fiery object warmed your cores, returned you to this newborn life. No more words came, soundless at first and then the dawn chorus began, variety of birds accompanying the event perfectly. Chirps and tweets narrated your rebirth, eyes full of the unravelling event and an almost missable murmur seeped from Levi.

"After this, let's go get breakfast." His arm snaked around your shoulders, pulling gently and you lay your head on him, own lower limb across your man's body in a loose yet loving embrace. Ignoring the rather amusing demand for yet more food, you smiled and got comfortable, settling down to witness the entire break of day in all it's golden, wondrous glory. The cloudless sky grew to a lighter shade of blue, previous deep hue disappearing behind as tendrils of yellow were cast in every direction, tree-line breached fully and you had to wince slightly at the power, eyes assaulted but neither of you could look away completely, hands raised for shade to allow this to continue. "Shit."

"What's up, Levi?" Not breaking your gaze, you spoke in whispers so as not to scare the sun away, appropriate reverence shown to this incredible disc of fire.

"It fucking hurts but I can't stop. It's beautiful, (F/N). Like you." Kissing your head sideways, Levi maintained his painful observation and smirked. "Would be just my luck to get blinded during my first sunrise in about two hundred and twenty years."

"We'll get you some glasses?"

"Perhaps. There's something raw about direct contact though. I want to burn it onto my retinas, never forget this moment." 

"We won't. It's perfect." 

~~~~~~

If you never ate again it would be too soon, stretched to bursting point and on the border of actually being sick. Unable to move, you glanced with effort at your lover and the way he still picked through left-over food, incredibly huge amount of edibles brought home to be devoured this evening. You'd eventually returned at dusk, the whole day having been spent outside with one another, soaking up what ultimately became quite a grey and bleak afternoon but at least it was illuminated - that was the important thing. Levi had passed comments on the vibrancy of your local community, one which had never been seen through his eyes before and you smiled at the recollection of him rushing through crowds to take in as much as humanly possible. 

He'd absorbed everything, spoken with market vendors, sampled produce and purchased many items including a pair of sunglasses. Having no need to use them previously, the man kept them on despite now being indoors and sat back into the soft couch, shades in place and a look of fatigue on his delicate face. That expression was accompanied by something else, too. 

"Umm…Levi…you've got…actually I don't know what it is."

"Hmm?"

"There." Pointing, you highlighted the relevant area. "I think it might be humus."

"Oh." Licking a finger, he brought it up to remove the small blob and wiped the offending smudge on a napkin and you laughed, stomach protesting at the muscle use. "What?"

"That first time we saw each other in the club, you had blood on your chin. Just reminded me of that."

"If that happens again, it really will be a shaving cut (F/N)." He sighed, swigging back on a beer and looking over his day's acquisitions. "Why did I buy a piece of amber?"

"You liked the way the sun changed it's colour."

"Ah yes." Remembering the impulsive shopping spree, the male snorted once, shaking his head. "I thought it would look good on the window sill."

"We don't have windows?" He removed the glasses, silver orbs flashing and a wry smile was offered in response to your question. 

"I've spent far too long in this prison. It's time to move." Beckoning, he gestured for you to get close and with a grunt of discomfort you managed to drag yourself across and flop into his body, a now warm form and you pressed an ear against a toned chest, revelling in the steady pace of his heart beneath. It was a sound that could send you to sleep, provide comfort, heal. 

"Are you going to carry on your trades to make money?"

"I don't really need to any more. I thought I had an infinite life span to pay my way through, so invested wisely. Now I know it will eventually have an end, I imagine what I've built up so far will be adequate to give us all we require." 

"What did you invest in?"

"You don't want to know." Leaving that stone unturned, you concentrated on imagining just how many things your partner might purchase to display in the light and grinned - he seemed to be taking to this quite well and with determined fervour. 

"I'm tired." Muttering into his shirt, you barely had the energy to speak properly and did it through hardly moving lips, breaths getting deeper and lids dropping. A similarly exhausted reply came from above. 

"Me too. Let's go to bed." Helping each other up you shuffled through, clothes discarded carefully to account for your injuries and with weary bones, the pair of you climbed in, sheets pulled up when they would usually be coming off, real slumber at a respectable hour on the cards. Neither one of you were capable of anything else so hugged in tight, genuine and pure rest about to commence and with quiet words, you gave your goodnights.


	20. Restoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone so far for reading and for your wonderful comments and kudos. Got some feels for you here and a cliff hanger of a different kind...

An early start underway, you walked hand in hand towards your destination, one which hadn't been explained in very much detail but seemed to be important. Eren was sending texts, having kept quiet yesterday to allow the pair of you some time alone but now an avalanche of messages continually burst through, his own sleep pattern fucked up by the recent late night battle and subsequent celebrations. His current topic revolved around all the places he wanted to take you two for lunch, pander to Levi's journey through culinary offerings as he found it amusing to hear about how much had been put away over the past twenty four hours. 

It made sense though - from what the pale man had told you whilst working his way through a table full of tapas, eighteenth century food was rather despicable. Meat played a dominant role, fatty and badly handled, vegetables and fruit a forgotten side-note to any meal. Chocolate was prevalent to those in upper classes, including him, but apparently was nothing like today's recipes, bland and gritty instead of creamy and indulgent. It made your head spin to try and imagine what it must've been like to watch decades pass by with new imported goods, cuisines swapped and gathered from across the world and he couldn't taste a single one of them. 

So caught up in your musings, you suddenly found yourself standing outside a familiar home, one that looked friendly and inviting in the morning sun, a total opposite to the foreboding air it held after dark.  
"Why are we at Dot's?"

"He has something that can give us answers, (F/N)." The old man's kind didn't suffer from being a night dweller so he'd been more than happy to accommodate the time slot, understanding perfectly that Levi would want to do his business during the day now. For you it didn't feel odd, vampiric form short lived however you worried that your lover would be finding it difficult despite the way he certainly seemed to be enjoying himself so far. Every now and again yesterday you'd spotted him poking his canines with an exploratory tongue, frown given when he found more curved than usual teeth. A small thing, but what else might be concerning him? You supposed it might be similar to getting used to a new prosthetic limb, foreign feelings in a well-worn shell. "What's up?"

"Huh?"

"You disappeared. Something on your mind?"

"No, no it's ok Levi. What answers are we looking for?"

"Physical ones." Lending no more in the way of information, Levi knocked the metal ring against wood, secret coded pattern not needed right now and a muffled shout announced that it was open. Stepping through easily this time, no invisible barriers stopped your entry and the room you found yourself in looked so different, bathed in natural light that spilled through wide window panes, flecks of dust dancing through the air. 

"Levi, (F/N), so good to see you again. Come, sit." Tea was brewing, a homely scent and you took up his offer, settling down in a comfortable chair as the younger male gave his friend a strong handshake. 

"Thank you for having us so early, Dot."

"No troubles at all. Who would want to miss this beauty of a morning, eh?" The dhampir slapped at the other's shoulder in a good natured display that comrades employed, earning himself a wince and hissed words. 

"Oi watch it. I don't heal like I used to." Apologies made, the two took the well upholstered sofa and you saw that flicker crossing handsome features again, annoyance melded with disappointment. All he needed was help, your help, of that you were sure; his desire to make the transformation still rang true, but it would be quite the adjustment. 

"So. I've done this before in the past, happy to take my lead?" A nod was given from one participant and golden eyes turned to question you, wrinkled skin creasing further with his smile. 

"Umm, I don't actually know why we're here Dot. Sorry."

"Nothing to worry about (F/N), nothing at all. Think of it as a doctor's examination, check everything's as it should be." 

"As it should be?" Levi looked to the floor, ashamed at keeping you out the loop and he gave the reply.

"We don't know if there's any residual illness. If our organs are properly formed. Dot can do that, give us a clean bill of health." He'd been quiet on the subject so as not to panic you, fearing the prospect of being prodded again would remind you of invasive treatments and you understood instantly.

"It's ok, honestly. Sensible, really." 

"Ok then. I hope you don't mind, but your man here has told me of your past troubles." Bowing his head, light shone on the hairless crown offered in sympathy and you mumbled your thanks. "I've seen some vampires return to peak condition as a human, some not so much. Seems to be no why or how about it, simply pot luck. But if there is something, early action is key." His moustache wiggled, face open and honest and he looked to the one by his side. "You first." Reaching down, the store owner produced a small torch, shifting to get into position, nonchalant questions asked whilst monitoring eyes, ears and mouth, bone structure tested, wounds looked over. "How do you feel?"

"I'm ok." Levi grumbled, hating the intrusion but dealing with it nonetheless. 

"Appetite?" You laughed without thinking, giggles springing out as thin brows were raised and you held a hand out in defence. 

"Sorry Levi, carry on."

"Thank you (F/N). Yes, appetite is fine. Perhaps a bit excessive from what I can tell. But fine." Moving on, the evaluation continued verbally.

"Senses ok?"

"Dulled."

"Well, they will be. You'll adjust." They were on their feet now, muscles trialled with instructions to flex, repel, force back against Dot's own strength but that word buzzed in your brain - dulled. Biting back a pull of despair, you kept the guilt inside, praying that your man wouldn't come to the decision that this was a huge mistake, one made because of you. Concentrating on their movements, it was apparent why this particular part held gravitas; Levi's disease had been debilitating, power sucked away so the pushes were drastically relevant. "Ok, that all seems perfect. Now we need to do a scan. Upstairs, please." A porcelain hand waved in your direction.

"We've seen each other naked, Dot. No need to do it elsewhere."

"Levi, my equipment is up there and you don't want to make an old man drag it all the way down, do you?"

"Tch. Alright." An expression of exasperation appeared along with a moan. "For fuck sakes, I need a piss again." 

"Also up there." Feet stormed away, stairs ascended and more curses uttered. Dot must've seen the way you shrank back into the seat and smiled, kindly tone hushed and reassuring. "It's been a long time for him, (F/N). Don't blame yourself." Attempting to look equally as jovial, you plastered on a fake grin and just nodded. Actually, you'd forgotten about how trips to the toilet had ceased recently; to suddenly start that again must be rather disconcerting for him. 

Ten minutes passed, faint conversation held in the bedroom and you became restless, pacing around and running your gaze over objects and books, the safe in the corner that housed now clean weaponry as you tried to keep occupied, but that nagging sensation wouldn't leave you alone. After all that build up, all that tension and the bonds made, would Levi become bored? Would he still feel the same way? Your connection to the man ran through you just as always, passionate and intense and unaffected by the change, however you had no idea how he might now view this relationship through his new eyes. 

Eventually the others returned and it was time for your appraisal, but first an important exchange was needed. The shorter male came close, pacing over with intent and he brought you into a tight embrace, palms squeezing and face nuzzling at your neck. "You smell fantastic, (F/N). Always do." Lips brushed on your skin and you clung back strongly. "I'm all good. Everything checks out."

"Thank fuck, Levi. What if…"

"No. You'll be fine too. I know it. Don't worry." Leaning away, your lover smiled and scrutinised your face, taking in the woman he remained attached to with body and soul. He found it difficult to express things and hoped you weren't fretting over his feelings, opting for a tiny kiss on the tip of your nose. "Your turn." 

Dot subjected you to similar exercises, the small light pointed where required and things checked, no need for the muscular exam but he paid attention to your chest, listening through a stethoscope carefully. Once finished, you were ordered to the upper floor and complied, nervous glance shot towards Levi. In the small room, a kind request was made. "Just your top off, (F/N). That's all." Pulling it away, you laid on the offered bed and closed your eyes, heart pounding with anxiety and voice chanting internally; it's ok. It's ok. It's not back, it won't come back. I'll be fine, no cancer, no cancer…

Cold gel was applied as a small scanner was pushed inwards, monitor showing pictures of each organ but you didn't look, fearful of what you might see. The bald man narrated his study, steady tone announcing each discovery - heart, lungs, kidneys, stomach, uterus, bladder…

"Hang on hang on, what?"

"Problem, my dear?" You rolled over, screen now black as contact was lost.

"Did you say uterus?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I expected that, didn't you?"

"N-no I…is it whole?"

"Well, I'm not a certified doctor but I know what I'm doing and it certainly looked to be normal. Lie back, I'll show you." It seemed that your illness hadn't been wholly disclosed and you flopped down, stare burning into the grainy image as something blobby was presented, a shape you'd seen before prior to surgery however this time there were no dark masses, no malignant lumps. "See?"

"Oh…holy shit." Laughing quietly, you felt a sting at your eyes and gave a single weepy cry. "I had most of it removed, that's where the cancer started."

"(F/N), I'm so sorry. That must have been terrible, my love." Detaching the machine, Dot smiled warmly, wrinkled lids lighting his face up. "It's quite usual to return brand new, so to speak. Regrown. So it looks like you have something else to celebrate, hmm?" Still blurred by salt water, you gave a wide grin and wiped the substance from your skin, clothing on as the aging man escorted you downstairs. Levi shot up, glare uncertain and hands wringing together and when he saw the wetness on your cheeks, he feared the worst. What he hadn't expected was to have you fly into his arms, giggles and sobs in equal measures and the muddied voice that spoke into his chest delivered unbelievable news. 

"It's back…Levi it's back, I've got a womb…I'm whole again…I can't…it's…" Giving up, you simply wept with joy as your lover held you near, stroking (h/c) locks and giving his friend a look of gratitude. Shining yellow orbs twinkled and a nod was exchanged between the two. 

"Now you remember your old Uncle Dot when choosing a godfather, alright?" Both of you were consumed in the chuckles and sniffs of teary elation and the raven haired male smiled, composing himself before delivering his take on the situation. 

"At least we don't have to adopt Eren now. Fucker would've been hell at bath time." 

~~~~~~

The person who was no longer needed as a grandchild producer beamed from ear to ear, chin in his hands and elbows on the table as wide teal eyes stared across at his companion. "That is fucking awesome, (F/N)! I can't believe it!"

"I know, crazy right? All this time there was a cure for cancer!"

"I'd imagine medical professionals wouldn't recommend it as treatment, though."

"Yea, the killing part would probably put people off." Sitting in the sunny garden of a restaurant, the two of you chatted excitedly as Levi approached, joining the meal late as he had some loose ends to tie up. 

"You ordered yet?"

"No we were waiting for you, Daddy!" Eren almost screamed his greeting, getting up quickly and he gave the man a hug, tanned arms enveloping a smaller form. 

"Ok, calm down brat. It's not like (F/N) came back already impregnated." 

"Yea but the way you two go at it, I'm sure it won't be long." Turning red, you glanced round and shushed at the pair, hissing lowly in one swift breath of admonishment. 

"There are other people out here so please, enough of the inappropriate conversation, yea?"

"But (F/N)…"

"No Eren. Now sit down and pick what you're having. The waiter's coming."

"Ok ok." Doing as instructed, the brunette retained his grin. "See, you mother me already. I've been giving you practise sessions all these years." Your man sat too, hand reaching out to take yours in his grip, applying pressure to convey what he couldn't vocalise correctly. "What to have, what to have…" Your friend mumbled and disappeared behind the menu, drinks requested from the server along with a little more time to select food. 

"You should take your glasses off at the table, Levi."

"Why?"

"It's considered bad manners."

"Tch. He's right. You're most certainly mother material." 

"Shut up and choose." Smirking, Levi scanned the offerings, words he knew but had no experience with jumping out from the pages, one in particular seeming most desirable - steak au poivre. It sounded interesting, peppery crust promising to provide a nice bite to the meat and he nodded, decision made. The worker returned, taking orders and noting down sides and preferences, turning to the eldest of the group last. 

"How would you like your steak cooked, Sir?"

"Very well done, please." A frown formed on the waiter's brows but he said nothing; the customer was always right, even if they did massacre a delightful dish by over-cooking it. You noticed and held in a giggle, making mention of it only once the guy had gone. 

"They usually do it rare, I think."

"I don't give a fuck, (F/N). I'm not eating anything bloody ever again." 

Lunch was light hearted and relaxing, three of you talking with animation as you heard how Mikasa was already back as Eren's photographer, Jean bumped down the line to take snaps at events instead. At least he wasn't giving out drinks in his underwear anymore. Your friend had a shoot today actually and made his apologies for leaving before dessert, warnings given to keep Levi from asking for every pudding on the list. In the end, he'd declined a sweet conclusion, rather anxious to get going all of a sudden. 

A sedate walk home had followed, cool yet bright day soaked up and now you stood in the kitchen, wondering why the man wanted to get inside so quickly. "Levi, you ok?" He swept out of the bedroom where he'd been for the past ten minutes, devilish expression in place, one you knew well. In a second he'd moved you to the couch, both pressed in close and lips pecking gently while you spoke between kisses. 

"I'm fantastic (F/N)...happy…horny…"

"Levi…I…why did…we have…to come home…in a rush…?" He sat back slightly, palms on your cheeks and a look of adoration in his silvery eyes. 

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's perfect, baby." Flushing at the unusual pet name, you smiled bashfully.

"Perfect?"

"Well, we could live somewhere fucking nicer. But for now, yes. I do need to ask something, though. And I want a truthful answer."

"Of course." He turned serious, pinning you in place yet still radiating contentment, undercurrent of faint nervousness causing him to fidget. 

"(F/N), do you want to have children?" You nodded slowly. "My children?"

"I don't want anyone else's, idiot!" 

"Good. Because now that we're, ah, fully functioning, I thought it might be prudent to ask that before doing what I have planned." 

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" Whispering, you smirked and moved in, lips brushing his and anticipation flickering through your stomach. 

"In there. I've got something to show you." A tilt of the head towards the bedroom notified you of the next port of call and you stood, allowing yourself to be taken through the doorway and what waited inside took your breath away. Around fifty candles were set out around the space, all flickering their waxy glow in shapes up and down, bathing the scene with warm light. And that wasn't all. On the wall opposite your bed was a mirror, one fitted to the bricks and it was huge, downright massive, at least a meter wide and two high. 

"So that's what you were doing before lunch?"

"Mmm hmm. Turns out I'm rather good with tools." Levi smiled and spun you to face him, hands on your waist and softness in his gaze. "Would you do me the honour of indulging in something of a fantasy of mine, (F/N)?"

"I'd love to."


	21. Splinter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pretty much 2000 words of smut and fluff and then some plot!

Flames danced and projected shadowy movement across your naked bodies, whole room illuminated in luxurious orange as you lay on your left side, Levi pressed into your back so you both faced the new mirror. He was up on one elbow, silver eyes devouring the reflection as he ran his right hand over your skin, caressing all within reach. If you were honest, it was slightly embarrassing to be on display like this, self consciousness kicking in and you stared at the sheets, desperate to join in your lover's fantasy but finding it hard to smash down that barrier of shame. Also a nagging voice had been at you all day, instilling a real fear of disappointing him sexually now that he was 'dulled'. Swallowing the negative thoughts away, you smiled lightly and tried to enjoy yourself, concentrated on his touch. 

"(F/N)…look…please." 

"But…"

"Please." A darker shade than usual on your cheeks, you did as asked and met his gaze, one which was filled with lust and desire as he squeezed gently at your breast, nipple caught between fingers. "See…I haven't been visible for so fucking long and all I could think about recently was doing this with you. I don't know why." He dipped, kisses showered on your shoulder as he maintained eye contact, sighs of fulfilment coming from his soul. "I guess I wanted to see you, all of you…take you in…so fucking beautiful…" It reminded you of what he'd said when you'd both changed back - he could see you properly for the first time. 

Relaxing slightly, you reached back with your free arm and ran a palm up from his thigh, over the curve of his ass. Changing tact, you curled the limb around the nape of his neck, hug applied as you felt him raise your right leg over his and pull you in further, resting against his body now and totally exposed. Keeping locked onto steely discs, they stared back into (e/c) as Levi guided himself to position, pressure applied to your entrance. In a swift move he was inside, gasps of relief from both of you as he started a slow, sensual pace, gripping your now liberated left hand tightly. Pecking at your neck, no instinct to bite left at all, he watched closely, not wanting to miss a single thing. 

You'd been bound by this man, tied on a leash, fucked in a public restroom and felt no sense of dishonour, but to be brazenly laid out and bare seemed so much more intimate and gradually you gave in, became comfortable with it all and had a spark of bravery, looking down at where the action was. To see him pushing in and out was divine, his erection filling you expertly and you moaned. "Shit Levi…you're amazing…"

"Ah yea (F/N)…I can't get enough of you…shit…perfect…" Never shifting his orbs from the scene, he grabbed at the arm on his neck, bringing your hand to rest between your legs. Taking the lead, he made your fingers circle at the sensitive spot there, growls of pleasure from his chest as his hot breath tickled your ear. "Keep going…" Abandoning any hold on dignity, you did as told and continued as he let go, touch travelling up to your waist and digging in for leverage, sedate rhythm steady but stronger now. 

"Ahhh Levi...so good…" 

"(F/N)…oh god yes…I fucking love you…" The pair of you remained writhing together a while, groans and sighs interspersed with mumbles as the heat grew, visual show adding a romantic level to the moment and Levi knew he had to act now if he was to do everything he wanted. He withdrew, rolling you onto your back and kissing passionately, tongues languid and warm as they twined and licked and he pulled away, nose nudging yours. "Come here." Helping you up, he sat against the headboard and smiled, arms out in an invitation. It was clear what he meant and you crawled over, aware that he flicked between reality and mirror image as you straddled his legs, easing down onto his now slick cock and holding the padded item he rested on.

"Oh fuck…ohhh yes Levi…" Grinding with a slightly more urgent speed than before, you rode your lover eagerly, his grip on your hips intoxicating and he looked into your hazy eyes, smile on his lips before gazing over your body, the new shiny addition to the room providing a stunning view. Glancing behind, you could still see how his shaft was visible with each upwards motion, only to have it buried deep inside once more. 

"Jesus (F/N)…your ass…holy shit…" Levi panted and lapped at your shoulder, palms sliding up and down your sides in sordid reverence as he studied your form, the way it gyrated, caused so much euphoria, glistened with the beginnings of sweat. His own sheen had sprung up, forgotten function rediscovered in such a wonderful method and he let out a snarl of joy, thoroughly enraptured by his woman. 

"Oh god…ohhh fuck…" Your voice was shaky, filled with sexual release and the man recognised that sound - it was time for the final part. With whispers and kisses, requests were made and you found yourself moving again, your lover kneeling near the foot of the bed as you sat on his lap, legs either side of his and facing the mirror, back against a toned chest. It wasn't a foreign position, one employed in the past but the openness increased the sensations and this time, for now, you were in control. Hard shaft already in you, a swift flex of the thighs and you lifted, revealing his member slowly before pushing down quickly, arms up and fingers running through your hair, treating the one you loved so much to the exhibition he craved. 

Shards of mercury shone bright in the reflective surface as candles cast shapes across you both, Levi's hands gently on your waist as he moaned loudly, completely immersed in the occasion. "Shit (F/N)…gorgeous…fucking gorgeous…" Bouncing in a faster pace, you gasped and held his mirror-stare, the admiration and need in those grey pools mesmerising, pink-tainted cheeks a testament to his humanity and a low voice spoke in your lobe. "It's too much…I have to…god…(F/N)…"

"Levi…ahh yes…please…" Conversing with images of each other you leant forward, hands on the mattress as Levi followed, pressed into you and arms wrapped tight across your abdomen as he took over, pounding in further than ever before. Still looking at each other in the surface, you inadvertently broke the contact and dropped your head, groaning and mumbling incoherent words, breath fast and ragged. The man straightened, taking you with him as he clutched around your waist, driving deeply and admiring the way in which your breasts moved with each thrust, how entirely overcome by ecstasy your face was and he swelled with love as you placed a palm on his nape, other arm left to dangle uselessly by the side. He had complete power, but not in a controlling way - your body seemed incapable of much else now other than to take it and he felt a ball of energy start to form within, moans and whispers in your ear as silver met (e/c) once again. 

"Oh (F/N)…nghaa yea…oh fuck…let me see you…let me see you come…I want to watch…"

"Ahhh yes…harder Levi…oh god yes, yes…yes…" Squealing as the most incredible orgasm coursed through your veins, you gazed open mouthed into his features, saw his pupils increase and an expression of discovery filled beautiful features, enraptured by your pleasure. Skin running cold and hot at the same time, your entire being trembled and you kept a close eye on his own peak, calls and shouts announcing Levi's climax along with harsh pushes from behind, the handsome reflection elevated to the most attractive you'd ever seen your partner, completely fucked and insanely happy, exhausted yet strong. Never did you think that it could be like this, sensations seemingly magnified by your return to this state and the motions slowed, stopping finally as you tilted your head back, air-starved kisses shared between gulps of oxygen.

Climbing off, you turned into the embrace, both ignoring the mess beneath and holding one another close, lips brushing lightly together and you felt elated, lifted to the highest echelons. Levi frowned, noticing something and he spoke with concerned gasps. "What…what's wrong (F/N)?" Seeing tears shimmering along your lower lids was not what he'd expected, fear creeping in as he stroked your hair, pleading for answers in the gesture and then you laughed, struggling to breathe but still able to giggle, it seemed. 

"Nothing…nothing, I'm good…really fucking good…" Feeling ridiculous, you explained the truth. "I was so worried, Levi...so worried that it wouldn't be enjoyable for you now…now your senses aren't the same…but…" Taking one massive lungful, you steadied yourself. "But shit, that was…that was…"

"It was phenomenal (F/N)…I can't begin to describe what you do to me. So, there's no need to worry." Smiling gently, he brushed the water from your cheeks and gave a small huff. "We're soulmates, remember? That's what makes this special."

"Love you, Levi."

"You too, idiot."

"Hey!"

"You are. How could I ever not enjoy making love to you?" For some reason the terminology set you off again, splashes of salty drops falling and he sighed. "Jesus, (F/N). Please don't cry every time? I don't have the energy for that." Bursting into hitched chuckles, you swatted at his arm half heartedly, pointing in playful accusation. 

"One thing you didn't leave behind was your emotions, you're still a softie so don't even pretend to be some soulless prick."

"Me? Emotional? Never." Smirking, he tucked (h/c) strands away and joined in with your high spirits.

~~~~~~

After taking a ridiculously long time to blow all the candles out, you both took a lengthy shower together, bonds tighter than ever before. You'd had prior concerns about the coupling post-change, but now any of those had been washed away by this afternoon's activities, bodies and minds well and truly melded together for the rest of your lives. A lazy stroll had been taken in the early evening, hand in hand as the last rays of sun were enjoyed and you'd shared a light dinner, grumbles from Levi on the fact that Eren had again been right - he'd start putting on unwanted weight if he carried on eating so much. Magazines were flicked through, houses for sale scanned over and discussions held on whether to remain in the city or move to the outskirts in search of a more sedentary kind of life. 

As soon as darkness descended you returned home, neither wishing to remain out at night and currently you lay sideways on the sofa, similar position to before but this time fully clothed. Large cushions were propped to one side as you pressed your spine into a chest that contained that beautiful heart beat, small television on for once that provided background noise. Reaching out to the coffee table, you selected a chocolate and passed it behind, not looking or paying appropriate attention and getting him in the nose with the sweet treat. 

"Oi, watch out."

"Oops sorry." Waving the item around, you found your goal and a set of lips took the dark offering, tongue flicking onto your finger slightly and you giggled, giddy as a school girl. 

"Mmm…ahmm…hmmm…that one was fucking good. What is it?"

"Cherry fondant."

"Fuck. Got any more?"

"Not that flavour." Sulking mutters came from the man so you presented a glass of wine instead, drink taken with gratitude as he sat up a bit to sip, giving the receptacle back before sinking down again. Being closest to the consumables meant that you were employed as a kind of waitress again, delivering things to the one you loved so intensely. A pale hand slid round, resting on your abdomen and you heard a sigh of contentment as he started to circle his palm on your stomach. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking. You never know, there might be a little brat in there (F/N)."

"Already? I hate to say it, but you could be waiting ages for that. Doesn't usually just happen instantly."

"Mmm I suppose so. But still, it does sometimes." Levi's voice was purring, wholly relaxed and you realised how much he wanted to get started on his dreams of family life now that the chance had been grabbed by the throat. It was adorably cute and you laughed lightly. "What?"

"You. All broody." 

"I can't help it. And besides, we're not getting any younger, (F/N)."

"Hey! Speak for yourself, grandpa." Tickles were applied in response to your false indignation and you kicked out, giggles ringing through the apartment. "Stop! Levi…stoppit!" 

"Can't handle it, don't make smart comments." 

"Ok ok…I give up! You win! Careful, I'm gonna knock shit over in a sec." Your lover ceased the attack, allowing you to shuffle round to face him, cheeks pink and a smile on your mouth. "Thank you."

"Now you know what happens if you call me names." The flash in silver eyes matched his smirk and a hand started to work at your denims, head leaning in to kiss delicately at your neck. Sliding into fabric, Levi rolled his fingers through your panties and you lifted a leg over his, providing easier access, touch directly on your clit as underwear was bypassed. "I love it when you're fucking eager, (F/N). So wet already." Foreheads now pressed together, you gasped as he slowly pushed two digits inside, grinding instinctively against his palm and feverishly trying to liberate his shaft. 

"I suppose…shit Levi…we want to do this as much as possible, right? For biological purposes."

"Biological, right…" Finally finding the prize, you stroked up and down hard flesh, mouths connected in a messy embrace as the motions below elicited a deep moan from your man. Just as you were about to lose any patience and rip the clothing from his body, a harsh knock sounded at the door, insistent and rapid as if the visitor was banging a nail into the wood. "What the fuck? Bollocks. Talk about fucking timing." The man spat with frustration, zipping up his pants and making sure you were sorted before opening up. "Who the f…" Not allowed to continue the offensive greeting, a small polite voice announced itself. 

"Levi, (F/N), we have a problem." 

"Yea, you standing here at our home, dhampir."

"Trust me. It's worse. My presence should be enough to suggest as much, correct?" You'd joined the males by the entrance, hair dishevelled and eyes wide. 

"Armin, what's going on?"

"Well (F/N), seems you two have caused quite the unrest."

"Just fucking get on with it."

"Since you asked so nicely, Levi." The petite blonde smiled, an expression devoid of humour and you realised there was fear in those baby blue eyes, a far cry from the blood soaked form you'd last seen. "The Master wants you. There's a bounty on your heads."

"Master? What? But we killed Erwin, he's…" Stopping your question, you silently begged for answers and saw pain in grey slits, downright exhaustion as Levi stepped to one side, allowing the guest in. Whatever was happening looked bad, fucking terrible and the three of you sat, Armin in the chair as he faced two ex-vampires who simply wanted to live a normal, peaceful existence, one which he was about to shatter into a thousand pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to my usual evil endings I'm afraid. First I givith and then I taketh away...


	22. Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm embarking on my own imgination's sci fi/fantasy part of this, keeping the vampires but adding my little twists and turns. Got to love the freedom of fanfic! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

More wine had been poured, guest delicately sipping on the deep red liquid as he delivered his news. This so called Master was known to many, a head vampire of sorts who commanded respect and fear in unequal amounts, the latter holding the highest ratio. Not everyone knew his identity though, a shady creature who had plenty of foot soldiers to do his bidding and keep him safe and secure in his metaphorical ivory tower. What made him so powerful was his lineage, descended from pure creatures that were around thousands of years ago and legend had it that only one being could ever threaten his existence. 

"So what are you saying, Armin? One of us?"

"No (F/N), not you directly. It will make more sense if I explain some more."

"Please do. It's all making my head hurt." Levi reached over to rub at your shoulder when you spoke, a protective gesture of support and you nodded in thanks, eyes back to the story teller. 

"Levi, you may have known parts of this already but I only pieced the whole thing together earlier." A pale hand dismissed what was technically an apology for giving old information and he continued. "The Master isn't one of the oldest, just in the right family. Like you." Open mouthed, you turned to your lover to see his own shock at being marked as a relative of this ruler. 

"Me?"

"Yes. Erwin might have turned you, but your ancestors are part of that hierarchy. Ironic really, your parents hid you away to avoid the life of a blood sucker but it found you anyway."

"Well I'm glad someone finds this amusing." The dark grumble by your side continued. "So I'm not a human?"

"Yes, you are. The family line got diluted along the way and both your mother and father were human. Seems like their painful abandonment of an only son was all in vain, though." Sighing, the young man carried on. "No one paid you any attention until she came along." A point in your direction. "That's when they sat up and took notice."

"Why?"

"It's written that if a member of this familial group finds their soulmate and bears a child, that offspring will have the power to bring the Master down. Therefore, when you got together it caused ripples. Turning back created a tidal wave." 

"So we can't have kids?"

"Oh no (F/N), nothing like that. You will have a baby."

"But it'll be killed for being a threat. Why would we want to do that?" You leant forward as you spoke, shuffling closer to Levi and taking his hand tightly.

"I found a loop hole. You can bring him down first."

"How?" Now Levi moved in, frown on his thin brows. "We have no powers or strength left?"

"You don't need any. 'Offspring' seems to have been a loose term. As long as (F/N) is carrying that child, she can defeat the bastard." Laughing at the sudden u-turn in your evening and the conveniently timed revelation, you turned to the person next to you and held up a hand in defeat. 

"All I have to do is just get pregnant and go bring down the head vampire? Sounds so easy, thank you Armin." Mumbling curses under your breath, you shook your head. "Just get pregnant, fuck sakes."

"You may already be."

"Huh?" Both of you answered the visitor with equally vacant faces and slack jaws.

"Fate isn't normally one to hang around. And if you've, you know…umm…" You didn't help the blushing male out, merely let him struggle and downed half your wine as he sighed. "If you've had relations since turning back, then the natural order of things might have stepped in to set the wheels in motion." Levi nudged you, giving a look of 'I told you so' and you stood, pointing between them. 

"Please. Enough about my reproductive organs. Say I believe this. Say I am. What now?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet." 

"Fantastic. Well, until you do, bye." Ready to take a painkiller and lie down, you made it clear this was over by opening the door, palm out in a polite yet slightly offensive manner. 

"Fair enough (F/N). Levi, thank you for the drink. I'll be in touch. In the meantime, you might want to stay in after dark. Also, there's someone who could help. Someone knowledgeable. I'll pass on your details." And with that, the blonde scurried away to do whatever it was he did, leaving the couple alone and more than a little dumbfounded. Sitting back down, pale hands took you gently and folded around your body, pulling you to the sideways hug you'd been in before the interruption. 

"That was unexpected, (F/N)."

"Fucking right. Shit. A member of your family is the Master, our child can kill him but I'm gonna do it first because it's already growing inside of me?"

"Sounds like it. So much for a simple life."

"Oh Levi," you groaned, eyes screwed shut. "What are we going to do?" Movement below signalled your denims being unzipped and you stared into mischievous silver orbs, smirk on your partner's lips. 

"We carry on as normal. Which includes picking up where we left off." 

~~~~~~

Eren was insufferable, buzzing around as you sat together in a pub garden, sun making the odd appearance from behind clouds but Levi still wore his shades, clinging onto them like a talisman of human kind. The story from last night had been relayed to your friend and he swigged back at a beer, constantly just grinning or shaking his head and he'd recently moved on to vocal and physical enjoyment. Crouching by your chair, he rubbed a palm on your stomach and started to speak. 

"You in there better be safe, don't take my (F/N) off into dangerous situations, ok? Make sure she's alright." He'd accepted the whole thing without question, fully able to believe the tale and the fact that you were currently pregnant. 

"Eren, stop talking to my belly please. People are looking."

"So what? I'm excited! We never thought you'd be able to have kids and here you are, knocked up after one day." The brunette laughed and winked at the other male. "Nice work, Levi." 

"Tch." Sipping his drink, he stared off into the distance, trying to keep his own elation down. Of course, it might all be a huge pile of bullshit, however in the long course of his life, fate always came calling and with punctuality. Also, he was certainly more open to believing these things given his own experiences and the idea of a Master was definitely one he'd read about. 

"I bet it was amazing. Was it, (F/N)? Did he fu…"

"Not another word, Eren."

"But (F/N)! It's only natural." Getting nothing from your annoyed expression, he flopped into his seat and leant over to try elsewhere. "So Levi, you tell me. Her on top? From behind? In the shower? Please, let it have been in the shower?" Steely eyes met wistful teal and Levi got close, conspiring look on his face but you didn't stop him, aware of what was likely to transpire.

"Ok Eren. Come here." Beckoning, he made sure to whisper directly into the guy's ear, voice unheard by you but the way your friend's mouth gaped and stare widened told you whatever it was had been a good answer. Your lover straightened, smugness personified and he lifted his glasses, wink given across the table. Hiding behind a bottle of lemonade, you kept a smile from surfacing and waited for the explosion. 

"Holy…fucking hell...there's a child involved here, that's really not PG material!"

"It wouldn't know. Worse things happen every day."

"Levi, I'm bad but that…that is just no way to bring a kid into this life!" He got up, muttering something about physics and strode away to the bar inside, skin flushed and on fire. 

"What exactly did you say to him?" The man shuffled his chair round to your side, hand cupping your cheek as he brought lips to your lobe, speaking quietly and delivering his creation. "Levi Ackerman! You filthy fucker!"

"Done that before, (F/N)?"

"Nope."

"Want to do it tonight?"

"Yep." Sharing smirks, you felt another hand on your abdomen, a more surreptitious one this time and it all started to seem real. Any other set of circumstances would have rendered this notion unacceptable, risible and wholly ridiculous but putting everything together made a solid conclusion of 'why the fuck not?' You'd met the one destined to be yours, given him blood to feed on, died, came back as a vampire…no point even thinking about the rest, it all added up to one thing - it was more than likely true. 

~~~~~~

Over a week had passed with no word from Armin, time spent mainly outside in the daylight as a trio where possible, strange advice given by Eren on what you should be eating and exercises to do, all thanks to Dr Google once again. Nothing felt different though, no signs or signals to suggest anything dwelled within unnamed and unformed, however all three of you seemed to just know. A hushed conversation was taking place in your living room, one which you tried to ignore as you made tea for those gathered, evening drink to be shared before the two males hit the beer - rather adorably they had been hiding it from you, sly sips taken when they thought you were otherwise occupied as if seeing it would turn you into some kind of raging hormonal beast who just needed alcohol. In reality, a drink would be nice right now, but it wasn't an option. Having had your fair share of health issues made you more determined to stay on the more stringent side of medical guidelines.

Whatever they were talking about increased in volume, snippets now audible. 

"…leave it alone Eren…ready…"

"But it's right…should do it…" Your friend was hissing, decibels louder than if he'd just spoken normally and Levi seemingly snapped, monotone warning given.

"Do you think I hadn't already thought about that? Way before now?" It made the brunette blush with shame and look at the floor, conclusion too low to determine but a pale finger was pointed vehemently in time with the words, passionate end delivered and he spun, strutting over to embrace you from behind, observing the brewing process. 

"Levi…I'm sorry."

"Tch. Apology accepted, brat." Shooting the kid a look, the older man smirked to show no hard feelings and got a grin in reply. 

"I don't know what that was all about, but are you two done?"

"Yes (F/N)." Eren bounced over, elbows on the kitchen surface as he gazed at you. "We're done." Shaking your head at the bickering, you announced the hot beverage was completed, however a buzzing halted any plans to actually drink it. Your lover pulled his phone out and frowned, unknown caller coming through. 

"What? Who? Mmm hmm...yea…no...not today…oh, I see. Ok then. Just don't piss us off." He hung up and leant over, taking his tea and sipping as if nothing had just taken place. Stringing out the suspense, Levi sighed and put his cup down, checking fingernails for dirt and looking obscenely bored. It was the other male who lost patience first. 

"Levi, don't be a tease. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Wrong number."

"Seriously. Never mess with a pregnant woman."

"How would you know, Eren?"

"Trust me. Don't ask why. Just trust me." Stepping in, you broke apart the escalating gripes in response.

"Ok, enough. Levi, spill." A knock at the door ceased any games and the man of the house swept to open up, revealing your small blonde companion and an unknown male who towered over the other two, facial hair light to match that which lay on his head and he smirked, sniffing deeply. 

"You still smell like vampire."

"And you look like a dickhead. Nice to meet you, Mike."

"Likewise, Levi. Can I come in?"

"You may. Please." Gesturing, he allowed the visitors through and you supposed this was the 'someone' that could help, although it wasn't clear how. Also, Mike was obviously still undead, his invited entry one give away but there was another point, one which you struggled to understand. The largest in the room came close, bending to press his nose into your stomach and he grinned. 

"You were right, Armin. Congratulations to you both." Shuffling sideways to remove yourself from the stranger smelling your abdomen, you found Eren and slid behind him instinctively, peering out and waiting for answers. Watching this new arrival, you scowled - he was kind of glowing and you really didn't know if anyone else could see it. Keeping that for later in case it was just your eyes playing tricks, you prodded your makeshift hideout in the back as the tall man paced towards Levi, talking with a friendly air. "No need to go out tonight?"

"None."

"We can test it tomorrow then." Mike nodded at his own proposal and looked your lover up and down, head still bobbing. "There's definitely something in there."

"Oi, do you need me to explain the difference between males and females?" The newcomer laughed, patting his hand on a small yet strong shoulder as they held a quiet chat, Armin circling and you leant into Eren, own whispered words exchanged. 

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I have no idea (F/N). But hey, who needs to waste money on pregnancy tests when you have a vampire's sense of smell to tell you it's positive!" 

"I guess. But seriously, try what out tomorrow? Who is this guy?"

"Dunno. Looks nice enough, though." He was right - Mike did emit a quality of safety and then there was that aura which surrounded him, strange light enveloping the lofty male's form. They must have decided to let you in on the plan, silver eyes following the recent companion's movements as he approached you, palm out in invitation. Shrugging to the one you still hid behind, a similar stance of curiosity was offered and the choice was made to get involved. Walking over, you noted the flashes in grey orbs and gave a swift glance sideways, minds still in tune and a faint smirk allayed any fears. Well, mostly. You still had no clue what was about to be trialled with you seemingly as a guinea pig. 

Mike smiled, a warm gesture which calmed you further - whatever was about to be explained couldn't be that bad, surely.


	23. Fused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now embarking on my own imagination's odd brand of fantasy fic, hope you enjoy and it doesn't seem too out there!

It turned out that the confession wasn't too bad really, just completely bat shit crazy and you laughed, sitting down and digging fingers nervously into the sofa. Levi joined you, arm around your waist as he mumbled softly.

"Listen to him, (F/N). He knows more than we do."

"Maybe so, but really? You believe this crap?" Mike took the other side, leaving you sandwiched between two people, one of whom still shone with that brightness. 

"You can see it, can't you?" Turning to the taller man, you shrugged at his query. 

"If you mean the circle of light around you, yes I can." The grip on you increased as your lover realised it wasn't only him who'd witnessed this glow. "But what does that have to do with anything you just said?" His revelation had been on the verge of insane, delivered in an overly simplistic manner and you wondered how much of this you could handle in such a short space of time. Having barely come to terms with being pregnant, this then reversed most of your acceptance and sent you spinning into an abyss of confusion, the truth laid bare and that was exactly how you felt right now; exposed, raw and scared, not in control anymore. 

"It links in to how I know you'll be giving birth in a matter of weeks, not months." Still unable to accept that fact, you bent and rested a weary head on your knees, small groan coming from within as a hand rubbed your back in soothing circles. Levi looked over with an insistent steely glare, demanding answers. He'd smiled at you earlier due to the prospect of meeting his child sooner rather than later, distinct fatherly pull running strong and pure - he had you, the love of his life, one he was connected to so fervently and now…now he would have the family he always craved, even if it was less than conventional. Taking the visual cue to expand, Mike continued. "I'm what you might call an expert. Someone who foresees events and tracks them through time."

"And what the fuck does that mean?" Your grumbles were barely audible from the self-imposed concealment, words directed at the floor. 

"It means that I've been around for centuries, collecting information and making sure fate fulfils itself." At this point you were ready to snap and started to snarl, a noise of frustration expelled deeply as even Levi glanced down with surprise. 

"(F/N), take it slow." The pale man spoke quietly, protective strokes on your body as he leant in. "You can't get too stressed." 

"Then someone fucking tell me the whole story. Now." As you brought your head up violently, the others gave a slight gasp of shock in unison, not expecting the dark eyes which sat on your face, pupils eclipsing any (e/c) that had existed. It was gone in a second, demonic expression now just that of an angry woman and you stared at their disbelief. "What? You think I'm gonna be all fine and dandy with this shit?" 

"No (F/N), that's not it." Meeting Eren's gaze, you frowned when he spoke timidly. "Your eyes…"

"Really about to lose it here, honestly." Frustrated and afraid, you scowled at Mike to get on with it in layman's terms, none of this wishy washy folklore bullshit. Unbelievably he chuckled and nodded, infuriating you further until he replied.

"Wishy washy folklore bullshit? Nice, (F/N). Nice. Lovely way to describe my work." 

"But…how…what? I didn't..." 

"I know you didn't say it, but I still heard you." He sat upright, noble and in possession of the information you needed and became sombre in a flash. "Alright. Here it is. Never mind about me, this is for you two. Armin did well to put the picture together so far, however I can take it a few steps further, given my studies." The soft voice went on at length and you clung onto Levi for support, onyx haired male doing the same with one hand, the other on your stomach instinctively as the tale unfolded. 

Both of you ex-vampires were from the same extended family, thousands of years creating a huge pool of descendants so that your own parents would never have likely known their ancestors. Your lover's did, having been around in the 1700s while the myth was still a painful reality. Allaying any fears on inter-familial offspring, Mike assured you that the size of the tribe meant whilst technically related to one another, it was the same for most of humanity, links all traceable back to the first dwellers in any community. 

"Thank fuck for that."

"Levi, please don't worry."

"I'm not worried Mike, I'm relieved. Carry on." Doing as requested, the ancient being outlined how he was one of the original members of this group, initially throwing himself into that lifestyle with gusto and enjoying the power it brought. However with time he began to resent it all, hating his lineage and feeling like there was something more; Levi understood completely and listened closely. 

"I always knew I was different. Thirst for knowledge more than greed or superiority. So, I started to do some research, read through all the written fables which nowadays look dog-eared and stained but back then, they were brand new. No one could tell me where they came from but I knew where it ended." A pause for effect followed, large nose twitching importantly even if you could all guess exactly what was coming. "Two from the bloodline. Two people bound to be in a partnership who could change everything for the better." 

"How?"

"Well (F/N), it didn't outline the whole thing like an instruction manual but from my investigations, it should be fairly simple." Mike realised his mistake the second he spoke, wincing as you flew into a rage. Distinctly aware of how much this hissy fit made you feel like a highly strung and irrational woman, you kept any thoughts of embarrassment at bay for now and concentrated instead on ripping the guy a new asshole. 

"Simple?! If anyone says that kind of shit to me again, I swear I'll tear their tongue out." Armin opened his mouth to say something, placate you no doubt, however you weren't in the mood to deal with that. "No, don't even bother. I'm not lying, this needs to all be tied up in a neat little package right now before I go insane. And believe me, I don't think you want to see that." You didn't realise it, but your eyes had turned to blackness again and Levi gazed into them, could feel the wrath radiating from what was actually a rather sensual display. He didn't know why he felt attracted to, no, aroused by this new skill but it caused his heart rate to increase and breathing to become heavy. 

It was a change you picked up on straight away, the look of lust in silver shards that lit up your partner's face and you saw him lick his bottom lip swiftly, palm that was on your belly starting to travel south. There wasn't a scent or anything tangible to catch hold of, only a sense of need that washed over you, both enraptured and oblivious to those around as mouths came together softly, sparks running across your bodies like never before. Eren coughed through his smirk, watching as you climbed on top of the man whose hands now grabbed at your ass and the brunette started to laugh. 

"And you call me filthy? Calm it down!" 

"Are they…can they…?"

"No Armin, I don't think they can hear us right now." Mike just grinned and shrugged, dismissing the occurrence with one word. "Soulmates." There was in fact a lot more to it than that, however what was the point in continuing whilst the two main players were currently attached to one another? That did need to change though and he shouted loudly in a language understood by no one else, but it did the trick. Shocked by the sudden yell, you couldn't have told anyone what it meant however knew to stop. Blinking, you remained locked onto a grey stare and blushed, realising you were still straddling his body and had a vague recollection of grinding against it at some point. 

Levi caught his breath, noting your normal (e/c) had returned yet the spell still seemed to hang over him - is that how he'd made you feel when he first took you home that early morning? Clouded and unable to think past anything other than one person? This was different but similar at least, a joint effort as your open lips suggested the same effect. "(F/N)…" The soft, deep voice was like honey and expensive wine mixed together to create a luscious tone, shivers playing across your skin but the recent command demanded obedience. Sliding off, you sank into your lover's open arm and sat back, more at ease. 

"Umm yea…you were saying?"

"Actually, it was you who were saying."

"Thanks Eren, you know what I mean. Mike?" 

"If you're quite ready?" Nods from slightly flushed faces. "Good. Now according to my sources…" He carried on like nothing had happened, ignoring the still chuckling guy in your kitchen and going into some real depth. First on the agenda was the change in you both along with how gestation would be shortened, strange shift in your eyes and behaviour as a pair explained by parenthood. Like a base animal reaction, you'd fight tooth and nail to protect the unborn child and each other, physical manifestations coming through as well as the distinct need to be close - a deeper bond had been formed and nature wouldn't be letting you off easy. 

"Is that going to carry on forever?"

"Eren, isn't it?" Formal introductions had seemed inappropriate given the circumstances and the model motioned to confirm. "I believe it may do, yes."

"Oh great. Just what I need." Your friend crossed his arms in mock upset and you smiled, glad for the break in sombre chats. 

"If I may?" Mike started again, describing how the swift birth was normal for soulmates, fate yet again an impatient master however none had been sired from this particular heritage, making it something of a first. "I'd say between eight to ten weeks and you'll be enjoying sleepless nights."

"Eight to ten weeks?! Holy shit."

"Quite, (F/N). After that, the kid will grow as normal so it's not like you'll have a teenager to deal with straight away." 

"Ok." Tapping on Levi's leg to punctuate your speech, a steady take was given. "I'm going to be a mother in two months. Before that, we have to kill a notorious vampire, all the while going a bit crazy eyed and unable to keep our libidos under control? And why the fuck are you glowing?" 

"That can only be seen by those who have tasted blood like us. It denotes an achievement."

"Which is….?"

"I took the essence and life of one who held powers. Abilities to see things. Which is why I now have those attributes and can assist you with this task." The light haired man settled back, moustache jumping like Dot's did when in thought. "We need to go out at night, see the reaction of regular vampires to you. I'll be there as a bodyguard, of course. Once I've observed that, then we can make plans." 

"C'est ridicule. Va te faire foutre." 

"Levi, I know how strange it seems and no, I won't be kissing your ass anytime soon. So, unless you have any more questions?" Smirking at both the unannounced French and what had been said, you listened to the quiet grumble from your left. 

"...quel putain d'idiot."

"On that note, I'll take my leave. See you tomorrow." Mike stood and made for the door, pausing as Armin walked out. "(F/N), go and get checked over by someone who understands. You'll need support." Watching them disappear, you remained in silence as the whole thing started to come closing in like a suffocating cloth over your mouth - it was going to be one hell of a confusing time. Luckily, as usual, Eren provided his unique viewpoint. 

"Right. First things first, Levi?"

"Mmm?"

"You sound fucking sexy when you speak like that."

"Tch."

"Second, when are you guys gonna move? There's no room for a nursery in here." He was correct and you had no answer for that, still currently wrapping your head around everything. "Third, be safe. All three of you. Mike might want to take you out there for a scientific experiment but I'm not happy about it."

"Eren, we'll be ok. He seems clued up?"

"Maybe." He sighed, cracking his neck side to side. "And fourth, I'll see you later. I don't want to be walking around on my own so I'll catch those two up. Get an escort home." It was pretty late admittedly and it sounded like a sensible option. 

"Ok. Come here." On your feet, you hugged the person who'd kept you sane and stable all these years, hoping this wasn't going to be the situation which broke you completely. "Love you."

"Love you too, (F/N)." Eren crouched and kissed your belly, smirking at the thought. "Fucking unreal." 

Once alone, you sighed and collapsed down onto the bed, fully clothed and ready to try and adjust to it all. No matter what words you told yourself, it was all still pretty fucked up and Levi brought you in close, bodies merged and exhausted and you laughed lightly, surrendering to the bizarre. "Levi?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to have a fucking baby. An actual baby. A real life human that we're responsible for."

"We are, aren't we." It wasn't a query, just an agreement and he smiled, expression pure and free from any sarcasm. "I can't wait." Hugging tight, the often emotionless looking man held an expression of sheer contentment and took a deep breath, keeping any tears inside for now. 

"Luckily we don't have to wait long."

"True. Hey?" Moving round onto his side, Levi placed himself at eye level to you, noses touching and embrace strong. "Are you ok? I know it's a lot to fucking handle."

"I think so." Reaching up, you cupped his cheek and frowned. "Are you?"

"(F/N), I'll admit it's not how I thought today would go and the prospect of you being in danger scares the shit out of me." He'd never admitted anything like that before, raw feelings confessed and you stayed silent. "For whatever reason, we've been chosen. Destined. I think we both knew that anyway, just perhaps not in this kind of scenario." A small laugh from you made him smirk and he continued, chest tight. "But I'm telling you now, I haven't ever been as happy as I am at this moment. You're having my child, (F/N). My fucking child. I didn't think that would be possible."

"Neither did I." Holding back the sob that prodded in your throat, you shook your head. "I lost part of me a while ago and struggled to make my peace with that but now it's back because of you and I'm damn well going to put it to good use. Give the little one a nice home for a while." 

"They won't want to leave. I wouldn't."

"That's just weird, Levi." Giggling through the impending flood of salt water, you saw your man's true elation and shared in the albeit tainted joy. "We'll be ok. All of us. A family."


	24. Exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, been ages by my standards, sorry!

At Mike's recommendation, you'd sought out assistance of the medical kind the next day from the only place which would provide an uncritical view of your situation, pregnancy taking place as if a week were a month. Dot's scanner came into play once more as pretty much nothing could be seen, dark shape apparently worth some kind of excitement according to the older man. 

"Look!"

"What?"

"(F/N), inside that black area is the embryo. Too small to show up right now but judging by the measurement of the sac, I'd say technically five weeks old." Golden orbs twinkled with a misty sheen and he shook his head. "Tiny fellow has a heart beat already, we just can't see it."

"Really?"

"Yes Levi. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Mmm hmm." Lips pressed together, your lover stared at, well, not much to be honest but there was something inside of you, a small piece of you both simply relaxing and growing at an increased rate. 

"Come and see me regularly. I haven't witnessed this before but I know the concept. I hear that Zacharias is helping you out?"

"Yea he's doing some sort of test tonight." 

"I'll say this (F/N), he's a good man. Wise too. You've every reason to trust him." Perhaps trust was a strong word for now, however time would tell. Top back in place, you sat up from the bed and thanked your doctor, a smile shining on his friendly face. "Whatever you need, just shout. It's a bit of a discovery for me too! Exciting stuff, my dear." He put the machinery away, stashing it safely and turned to you with a serious gaze. "It's going to be tough. I won't lie, never saw the point in telling tales. Everything that little bean requires will be from you, (F/N) and it will take what it can get as fast as it can get. Lots of rest, you hear?"

"Might be a bit difficult when we have the fucking Master to take down."

"I hear you Levi, I hear you. Think of it like this then. Once that's done, this will be a safer place for your child and everyone else." Some parts of the story hadn't been expressed yet, such as what exactly might happen but it could wait until later, ageing male happy to leave it to the expert. Frowning, he pushed away any concerns and concentrated on the lighter side. "And just imagine how pretty that kid will be? Heavens, such a beauty."

"Thanks, Dot."

"My pleasure, sweetheart. Now off you two love birds go. Enjoy the sunshine." A clap of thunder caused you to laugh at the ridiculous statement, dripping umbrellas sitting by the front door. 

"Maybe not today. See you soon?"

"I'm looking forward to it, (F/N)." 

As the pair of you left, a prickling sensation crawled over your skin, hair creeping as if alive and you shuddered, man by your side shivering in unison. Black specks began to invade both sets of eyes as a glance was shared, hands gripped tightly together and rain beating steadily down onto the roads. Instinctively, Levi pressed his free palm to your lower abdomen and stood close. "Something's not right." Door closed, you opened up the protective parasols and got ready to go, glare darting around at his dark words. 

"No. I don't know what, though." 

"Come on. Let's get home." It felt like the time you'd been followed outside your shitty apartment on the way to work but vampires couldn't be here now, it was eleven in the morning? Moving swiftly, two figures pounded the streets and arrived inside safely, fear still agonisingly lucid as you shook off the downpour, boots left on a mat and coats hung up to dry. Whatever it was out there had been strong. 

Your afternoon had been spent well, selecting prospective houses to view and calling agents to arrange times. Opting for the suburbs was an obvious choice, a quieter life in mind and a discussion via text with Eren had confirmed he was on board with the move - neither of you would've gone further out if he had objected, ties still running deep and anyway, a half hour train ride was all that it took to meet up. Any talk on tonight or the strange aura earlier had ben shelved as you made tea, partner shuffling about in the bedroom, bangs and crashes coming from his direction. What the fuck was he doing? Shrugging it off, you poured drinks and wondered how fast the foetus within was increasing in size; a live video feed might even pick it up, you mused and smiled lightly at the thought. 

"(F/N)?"

"Yea?"

"Can you give me a hand?" He never asked for help. This was intriguing. Leaving the beverages behind, you wiped your hands down the front of your denims to remove any water that might have been clinging on and walked through to what was soon to be someone else's room, boxes already appearing here and there as your combined meagre belongings were stashed away, even at this early stage. As with the rest of your relationship, why wait? 

It wasn't what you'd expected - a packing incident or query would've been in keeping with the tone of your day, however this was neither of those things. This was incredible. In the middle of the floor beside the bed sat an exquisite wooden crib, one made of solid oak and expertly put together, screwdrivers and spare bolts on one side along with an instruction manual which looked like it hadn't been touched; he'd meant it when he said he was good with tools. But that wasn't all. Next to the new creation was your man on one knee, the smile on his face full of love as he held out a shining ring, silver gleaming like the sparkle in his beautiful eyes and your heart could very well have stopped at that point, mind blurred just like your now watery vision. 

Levi had his free arm resting across the raised leg, elbow of the other casually perched on top in an almost lazy stance. It suited him perfectly and you dropped to the floor, hands over your gaping mouth as he shuffled forwards to where you knelt. 

"You're supposed to stay standing, (F/N)."

"I…I can't…I…" 

"Tch. I guess this will do then." His grumpy words were betrayed by the warm smile which remained, unable to stop himself as he took your left hand, squeezing it tightly as he tilted his head, onyx strands laying across a porcelain cheek. "So. You know what happens right? The age-old tale of vampire meets soulmate in a greasy diner?" You laughed, giggles helping to stop the onslaught of tears and he continued, decidedly more nervous this time. "But seriously. This goes without saying, we both know that. So please just take the fucking thing." Flawless. Exactly how you'd have pictured this moment to go and you gave a choked squeak along with a fervent nod, one which was followed by a sigh. 

Levi gently slid the ring onto your finger, circle of precious metal a gift he never imagined he'd be in a position to give, not just due to him being sure to outlive any spouse until recently, but also because no one he'd ever met had been you. His one. The reason to fight every day for a peaceful, normal life. Palms cupping your face, he leant in and took your slightly trembling lips into an impassioned kiss, everything that hadn't been said being expressed freely now, your deep connection which had been strengthened further recently adding to the experience. 

Still without words, you felt yourself getting scooped up, mouths unbroken as your lover lay you on the bed with care, slipping down to lie on top of your eager body as hands roamed everywhere they possibly could. 

~~~~~~

Waiting for Mike was in ways a painful event, patience a long gone friend as you both paced the apartment, randomly grabbing hold of one another to instigate a steamy embrace - it wasn't as if you needed another reason to do so, yet the earlier proposal and subsequent time spent together on top of the bedsheets had piled on the desire and lust even more, apparent inability to remain apart for any length of time heightened to it's peak. 

Making a further circuit of the living room, you toyed with your new ring, soul swimming in an ocean of bliss despite the impending outing and upon crossing Levi's path, lust was once again ignited as you found yourself slammed harshly against the wall. Lips became reacquainted instantly, a tug at your denims sending them impatiently to the floor as the man dropped, pulling off your right shoe and liberating the clothing over one foot. Kissing up your inner thigh, he hummed with satisfaction and a thought in the back of his mind surfaced - how many times was it humanly possible to fuck in one day? Laughing lightly, he got to his feet again, smirk in place which changed to a look of desire as he pushed his own trousers away, hooking your leg up and as his mouth appeared on your soft neck, he entered you quickly, a delicious combination of gentle and rough being employed. 

Starting up a steady and strong pace, Levi straightened as he pounded inwards, silver eyes gleaming and holding your feral (e/c) gaze the whole time. Breaths were swapped in the small space between the two lovers, essence shared and you gripped tightly to his back, moans seeping out to join the sound of skin on skin as you moved in time with his thrusts.

"Levi…shit…I love you…I need you…"

"I'm right here (F/N)…oh fuck you feel so good…" Hard member sending you spiralling into ecstasy, your clouded mind was overtaken by the moment and you called out loudly, cries of enjoyment mixing with his groans and pants of effort. Raven hair swung with each push, grasp on your lower limb bordering on painful but it was exquisite, raw and fast sex which would be over soon in an avalanche of passion. Losing any hold on sanity, Levi bit his bottom lip and watched your pupils dilate, not in the animal way from before, just pure want etched in those deep pools and he gave a low growl.

You were both in the throes of pleasure, deep and urgent driving motions threatening to tip the pair of you over the edge when a presence made itself known on the stairwell and you partly snarled, partly laughed curtly.

"Levi…he's…he's coming..."

"Jesus, so am I…dammit (F/N)…ahhh shit!" Neither of you could cease, hips slamming together and with a series of squeals, you felt your peak taking control, lower voice matching the higher shouts as you pressed your forehead to his. With clenched teeth, Levi gave some last forceful shoves, orgasms obliterating all else and silencing Mike's knocks - the only real thing now was divine pleasure and a final moaning thrust plunged in deep as your new fiancé came with blinding ferocity, filling you with his climax until there was nothing left to give. 

"Shit Levi…oh my god…holy fuck…" Gasping for air, you rubbed your palms over his undercut in sensual circles, causing him to shiver as both bodies trembled, unimaginable release running over your flesh. Your man stared, jaw slack as he gulped in oxygen and gazed upon your flushed face, how gorgeous you looked when completely wrecked and he let out a huff of amusement. 

"Fucking amazing…" Lifting his free hand, Levi stroked your pink cheek and smiled, enraptured and mesmerized as you met his steely orbs, smirk on wet lips to join his own as you spoke.

"We really have issues, don't we?"

"Yes. Now stop it and get sorted." That came from outside, light haired man close by the door and you giggled, seeing how grey eyes rolled as he slid from inside of you, hastily obtained tissue from the coffee table offered for a quick and rudimentary clean-up. 

"That'll have to do. Tch." Throwing the now soggy paper in a bin, the pale man secured his jeans and opened up, self-satisfied expression meeting your guide for the evening. 

"Pleased with yourself, Levi?'

"Very. Now, are we going to fucking do this or what?"

"Of course. The only rule is wait and see what happens."

"Thanks Mike, very specific."

"(F/N), I know we said this exercise included exposing you to enemies but I didn't quite mean like that." You followed his pointing finger in the right direction and noted with a squeak that you'd dealt with the button of your denims, however not the zipper. Blushing furiously, you turned and did the necessary, hiding your panties away again and ignoring the faint laughs in the room as you grumbled. 

"Alright, enough. Let's go."

Being outside at night felt strange, an experience that was obsolete now you both could walk around in the sunshine and every shadow seemed to move; mind playing tricks or real danger? Creeping closer to your man, you used his proximity to calm your nerves and glanced up to the tall male, his eyes darting left to right and scouring for vampires. Something within you was alerted, an old radar system which could be a remnant of when you were undead and you spoke quietly. 

"There's a lot."

"Yes, seems so. How fortuitous."

"Fortuitous, Mike? You want to get us killed?"

"(F/N), I doubt that'll happen. Watch." At that point, you wished to be as far away from this as possible and clung to Levi whilst Mike shouted out in that bizarre language again - still unintelligible, but you knew what it meant, knew it was a taunt. For all intents and purposes, he'd just called upon those lurking to show themselves and make a move. If it could be sufficiently translated, you'd have said something like 'come out and play.'


	25. Protection

Enemies came in from all sides, creeping as if gliding across the cobbled streets, eyes flashing red with anticipation. Mike stood still, arms crossed and an odd smile on his face as if viewing a pleasing sculpture or proudly watching a child receive a trophy on their school sports day, no sign of anything untoward despite the hoard of fucking vampires getting closer. Your skin prickled with electricity, heart pounded fast and as the noose tightened, panic began to set in along with a resignation that this was it, this was the end. Levi was pressed against you, fists clenched and lips curled in a sneer, ready to go down fighting and wishing he had Dot's weapons right now. 

Two metres away. 

One and a half.

Breath got stuck in your chest and without realising it, the black sheen had crossed your irises, tendrils of darkness snaking over the whites to paint your whole gaze in onyx. The man by your side unintentionally acted the same, a sense of calm descending over you both and he heard a low growling noise, knowing instinctively that this was your warning shot, a last chance for these creatures to stop and turn the fuck around. None of them picked up on it at first, just continued the predatory stalk and a strange feeling of smug superiority entered Levi's soul, rather interested in seeing what you were capable of when defending your unborn child and fiancé. He himself had the sensation of power, however your snarl told him all he needed to know - you were backed into the metaphorical corner and unprepared to be brought down. 

One metre. 

It was as if an invisible barrier had been set up, all figures halting in a perfect circle of the undead and as confusion crossed their previously smiling faces, Mike laughed. 

"Told you! They can't come any closer! Ha!" Punching the air in a mini fist pump, he shook his head as you glared up at his twitching moustache and spat a reply, unconcerned about the blood suckers now - you knew as well as he did that they were repelled somehow. 

"Don't be so fucking happy. If you knew it, why react like that?"

"Well I'll be honest, could've gone either way."

"What the fuck Mike? Really?"

"Really. But hey, it all worked out alright in the end. Here, take a step forwards." The evil glee in his stare was infectious and you smirked, turning to the other male and seeing an equally self satisfied expression.   
"Ladies first, (F/N)."

"Why thank you, Levi. Very kind." Full of bravado, you did as suggested and strode one pace out of your protective sphere whilst Levi stayed put and created another safe bubble which they couldn't breach, area increased by you moving away from the ebony haired man. Speaking like the potential killers all around weren't able to hear, you shouted over your shoulder. "Ok, this works!" Chuckling and releasing built up nerves, you started to lose it, giggles hitching and tears springing up at the corners of your eyes; the adrenaline had been so immense that now it all came spilling out, practically laughing in the vampire's faces. They looked to one another, thoroughly perplexed and grumbling amongst themselves but you didn't register any of it, little cocoon of shelter feeling like it kept even sound at bay. 

"(F/N)? You alright?"

"Yes…yes Levi…I…fuck hang on…" Bending slightly and holding your knees to steady yourself, it was impossible to stop, hilarity now randomly merging into something else and the laughs turned into sobs, loud and ridiculous crying fit in full flow. Levi moved swiftly, followed by Mike who wished to remain in safety and pale hands took hold of your shaking body, low voice in your ear. 

"Ok, that's enough. I'm getting you home. Mike? We're leaving." A trio departed, two of them keeping you upright as the wholly befuddled crowd stayed back, murmuring in disbelief. It had been a success, that was for sure, however something had taken you over. The experiment leader left once you'd reached your building, promising to be in touch and still vibrating with the elation of being proved right and you were led upstairs, door locked and body placed gently on the sofa. Serious grey eyes watched carefully as you began to calm, sniffs and sharply inhaled air helping to return you to normal. 

"Sorry Levi, I don't know what happened. I was so happy and then just…shit."

"I may have an idea."

"What?"

"Don't punch me, but it might be hormones (F/N)." He sat back, face wincing as if expecting a fist to come flying inwards and you smiled. 

"You're probably right. I guess they don't make books for this kind of thing? What to expect when you're expecting a rapid baby?" 

"No I suppose they don't." Fingers tucked hair behind your ear and Levi sighed, stroking flesh and leaning back in. "We'll deal with it though. Together. Back to see Dot next week too, need to keep a close eye."

"I'm sure he's been researching what he can. Seems way too hyper about it all." 

"He's a werido. End of." Laughing lightly, you sat together a while in silence, broken by your quiet query.

"So what happens now?"

"Now? We wait. If vampires won't come near, it means we have direct access to the Master, only one foe at least."

"Mmm. True. Carry on as normal?"

"Carry on as normal, (F/N)." 

~~~~~~

'Normal' currently meant being jumped on by an excitable brunette, Eren's form leaping upon you the next morning after answering Levi's invitation to visit. Dragging the male host into the pile, a strong and tanned arm tugged until all three of you were in a heap, unconventional hug shared on the couch. 

"I knew you'd listen to me Levi! Congratulations!"

"Oi brat, stop that. Delicate woman under here." Being bottom of the scrum didn't bother you, however the protective nature had been well and truly awakened in your man and he wrenched the model upwards and off your stomach. 

"Sorry (F/N). But shit, I can't believe it! Pregnant and engaged! Bet you never thought this would be your life, probably reckoned you'd be stuck in that diner!"

"Gee thanks, Eren. Let's forget about my designs."

"Oh yea." A bashful grin and twinkling green orbs turned wider in seconds and you frowned. 

"What's up?"

"How are you gonna…you know…explain THAT to Hange and everyone?" Poking your belly, he earned himself an elbow to the gut from Levi and you spoke before a squabble could start. 

"I don't know, in all honesty. Probably have to work from home. Become a recluse. No more wild parties."

"Aw (F/N). I'll babysit, let you guys go out and rub up against each other like usual." 

"If you think I'm trusting the safety of my child with a bondage model who can't keep fucking clothed, you're thicker than you look."

"Come on Levi, don't be like that. You two are going to want alone time, am I right?" Your friend winked and nudged you gently, making loud giggles erupt. "Yea see, (F/N) knows. She knoooows." A cushion flew through the air, expert delivery by the pale man as he got Eren square in the face. "Hey! Right, that's it. This is war. You may have done the noble thing by my girl here, but damn Levi, she's got needs!" On the cusp of playfully arguing over your post-birth sex drive, the men smirked as you groaned, head down and cheeks pink. 

"I do Eren, and right now they're food related so go get the menus. I'm starved."

"Alright, only cos you're eating for two. And healthy take-out, none of that greasy shit." Saluting to the impromptu father figure in your living room, you sighed as Levi cuddled you into his body, the two most important people in life close by and safe. 

~~~~~~

"It was shit."

"Wasn't that bad, Levi. Bit dirty, but…"

"Then you agree. Shit." House hunting with your partner was actually an horrific experience, every place scrutinized beyond belief and dismissed for a variety of reasons - too small, too big, too dark, smelt like goats. That last one had been true actually, no real explanation forthcoming from the real estate agent so you'd swiftly retreated. Your final viewing was approaching after a few stops for snacks had been made; three weeks after the triumph with Mike meant that you were technically four months pregnant, not much to show for it yet unless others knew to look. A well hung top of respectable length made it seem as if you just preferred baggy things or perhaps indulged a little too deeply on a vacation, no other outward signs manifesting. 

When both your strangely glowing ally and Dot had said it'd be hard, they'd bloody meant it, body exhausted at all times and raging heartburn wrecking most mornings. And evenings. And afternoons now, come to think of it. Scowling, you looked down at the barely visible bump and felt the distinct need to sit down, whole day of scouring homes taking it's toll. 

Levi noticed the frown and stopped, pulling your arm lightly. "Hey. You need a rest?"

"No we have the appointment to keep. Let's get that over with then we can go buy some antacids." Luckily, no sickness had reared it's ugly head, just faint nausea and you gave the concerned male a wan smile. "Honest. Sorry I'm being such a whinger."

"(F/N), you're really not. You've dealt with today impeccably, both the walking around and my fucking mood." He brought you in close and kissed your lips softly, silver eyes shining brightly. "After we get home, I'll make it up to you."

"Damn straight you will." Grinning, you pressed your mouth to his once more, battling the still burning passion within the pair of you and with a moan of frustration, he straightened, hands on your shoulders and peace on an often strained face. 

"You're doing great. Don't forget, you can admit it when you need something, we're doing this together, right? Sure, I get to stay the same physically but (F/N), I'm here for you every step of the way." You pulled back, smirking. 

"Levi Ackerman, did you just get all emotional and soppy on me?"

"Yes. So get over it." 

Feeling lifted, you made the short walk to the next place, leafy suburbia making it seem like a million miles from recent realities; shitty night shifts in a drab yellow apron, being dragged through a club by a lead whilst making a shit ton of money on BDSM clothing, becoming a fucking vampire…it really was quite the journey but through it all had been Levi, every step of the way as he'd said. And now here you were about to have his child, betrothed and looking for a home in which to continue your lives as a family. One hell of a trip.

Standing still on the street, a quiet and peaceful one lined by large trees who had stood the test of time, seen people come and go along with homes, communities and eras, you couldn't speak, unable to communicate exactly what was running through your mind. Dark green ivy trailed up one side of the modest abode, red roses wound their way around the doorway in a frame that welcomed anyone in and the immaculately kept path was bordered by small flowers. It was chocolate-box serenity, a detached building which had neighbouring houses a respectable distance away, leaving privacy and a space all of your own untouched. The light stone facade offset the overhanging branches from a nearby conifer, yet more shade from others and you took a deep breath, smelling the faint pleasant scent of wild garlic that seemed to circle the property.

"Well you can't complain about the outside."

"No (F/N)." Levi scanned the scene, finding nothing amiss and he shrugged. "Bet the inside fucks it up." Elbowing him, you grinned as the guide for this particular viewing emerged, fake smile plastered on and suit a tad too big - he was out to sell, it was written all over his face and it made you wonder if your lover was right. There had to be some kind of catch here, the price was low in comparison to others, it had loads of space, well maintained so far and instantly available. Trying not to fall in too deep too soon, you shook the offered hand and smiled warmly, slipping into waitress mode for no reason as you had done to the other agents, much to Levi's amusement.

"Afternoon sweetie, how's life treating you?"

"Oh…just fine ma'am, just fine. Welcome! Please, come in!" You'd thrown him with the odd banter and as silver eyes glanced over, you simply shrugged, unclear why the old habit manifested in these situations. Stepping through the threshold, your shoes clicked on exposed wooden floors, almost exactly the same as those in your current home but the huge amount of glass cancelled out any darkness, natural light streaming through and bouncing off pristine magnolia walls, perfect for someone now in need of the sun. 

As the tour continued, original features sprung out in every room from a grand fireplace to intricate plasterwork around the ceiling, beautiful shuttered bay windows and a generous attic space. Coming to the back garden last, you gazed out over the expansive lawn and sympathetically built outhouse, that nagging still biting at your thoughts. Smiling with a sugary expression, you turned to the slightly sweaty agent and saw him falter - here it comes, you mused and held back a chuckle, reading his actions well. 

"Ok honey, out with it. What's the punch line?"

"Ah…well…it's such a wonderful property, don't you agree? And well looked after, no onward chain…"

"Haunted? Someone was murdered here?" The timid guy looked at you with faint worry and licked his bottom lip in a nervous action. No fooling this one, he thought and sighed. 

"Alright. Follow me." 

Exchanging a glance with Levi, you both shared the same light smirk and did as requested, led down to the back border of the grounds, stone wall free of weeds or weathering despite it's age and more sweet smelling evergreens stood to attention behind, covering any view of what lay beyond from the bedroom windows. A wooden door was unlocked slowly and the man slumped as he swung it open, palm up in resignation. What he hadn't expected was two people laughing wryly, used to receiving shock and horror or polite fixed grins that told a story he knew well - thanks but no thanks. 

Through the portal lay a nicely tended if slightly dark area, yew trees everywhere as they guarded their wards, putting off evil spirits. Normally you'd find one or two in a place like this, not nearly ten and you wondered exactly what may have occurred in the past to warrant so many, spotting more garlic plants that ran alongside expertly cared-for paths. Shit must've gone down here at some point. 

"So…as you can see, your neighbours might be quite separate from the house itself but…the quieter ones are practically on your back door step."

"Not going to be a problem." Relief and confusion entered the heavily perspiring male and he frowned at Levi. 

"Really? Not that I'm trying to talk myself out of a sale, but most people find it creepy to live next to a graveyard."

"We're not most people, darling."

"No ma'am. I can see that. And let me tell you, I'm very grateful!"

"Trust me, we have no issues having the dead nearby." 

After stifling smiles at the irony of going from being surrounded by vampires to having your own protective ring of mother nature's best, the pair of you made decisions, agreed to the asking price and accompanied the agent to his offices to sign paperwork as soon as possible, keen to get the ball rolling. A few claps and cheers were given as the still surprised man who'd just sold the unsellable grinned at his co-workers, ready to accept their plaudits and what would be a hefty bonus. One older lady had shuffled over, tapping her pen on the desk as an initial payment was made by your bank card to ensure the property would be taken off the market and she spoke softly, out of earshot from anyone but you. 

"That home is safe. On sacred ground. Puts some buyers off, but I can tell you know better." Levi was busy setting dates and you leant into the woman, intrigued and eager for more. "No matter what happens, both of you and your daughter will be shielded there. It's been waiting for you all." 

"How…uhh…how long has it been empty?" Ignoring all of the questions around the obviously supernatural element to her speech, you asked a sensible one instead, mind capable of accepting such bizarre conversation now. 

"Let me see…the previous owners lived there a long time, suddenly up and left to move abroad in a hurry. I'll check." A finger ran down some of the documentation on the still beaming salesman's desk, finding her goal. She didn't need to say it out loud, (e/c) eyes had seen the date pointed to and without realising you'd even memorized that particular set of numbers, you smiled and nodded - it was the first day Levi had walked into the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember visiting a chapel which was surrounded by yew tees and garlic, definitely something evil to keep at bay so I thought what would be a better place for reader and Levi than a fully stocked home with it's own built in security systems?!


	26. Under Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just finished this off and wanted to get it posted, apologies for any 6am mistakes that may have been missed!

Traffic moved past in a lazy file of machinery, mixture of old and less ancient vehicles driving by to solidify the fact that this place was a sleepy backwater town, far from the hustle and stress of city living, perfect for what you were looking for and apparently destined to become your home. How far into the future had fate planned your life? Did you have any kind of say? Questioning existence, you stared at the road and watched a leaf blowing along, tumbling across asphalt and travelling to it's next destination of a drain cover, slipping through the slats and coming to rest in a puddle of rain water, no doubt starting the next leg of it's journey, as were you. Did the green item have any choice in it's end? Following blindly like you? 

It wasn't like you regretted anything really - despite the often bizarre element to your story, the result was still the same, a loving partner, family on the way, sanctuary attained. The planets aligning or heavens conspiring, whoever or whatever it was doing this had a scheme and you'd surrendered to that, however the prospect of having no free-will caused an ache inside. 

Joined by another, you stashed that away and glanced sideways, confusion on your slightly pained features. 

"Levi, did you hear what that woman said?"

"What woman?"

"The older one talking to me inside just now?"

"(F/N)," he began, eyes serious and alarmed. "There wasn't a woman in there. Just sweaty men all coming in their pants when I told them we were cash buyers."

"What? No, there was…she…" Mind spinning, the cars blurred into a colourful trail of metal, sounds merged into a cacophony of annoying buzzes and clunks and you felt funny, knees weak and you grabbed out, clutching onto the strong arm next to you. Ghosts too? Oh fuck that. You had no reason to be surprised, yet it hit you like a ton of bricks in the face, left you exposed and hurting. 

"Hey (F/N)? (F/N)? Look at me." Doing as asked, scared (e/c) met steady grey and you saw a faint twitch at Levi's lips, any fear about to turn into something very different. "I was kidding. Of course there was a woman but I didn't hear what she said."

"Kidding?! Holy fuck Levi, don't do that to me!" Laughing in place of smacking your fiancé in the face, you shook your head and stashed that for later, planning revenge already whilst explaining the short exchange in the office. His eyes softened, palms on your cheeks as he bypassed the date that the previous had occupants left, swept away any protective nature or preordained residency and smiled, tiny nod given.

"I knew it was a little girl in there (F/N). She's going to be strong, just like her mum." In all the chaos inside of your brain, that one revelation had been missed and you gaped, realisation hitting as the smooth drawl from your man continued. "Means I'll have two women in my life to drive me crazy, though."

"Levi...I can't…oh shit Levi we're having a girl!"

"Well yea, you just told me that, dipshit." 

"I know but…I didn't register it until now!" As long as the child was healthy, you hadn't minded what gender it turned out to be but this made it all the more real, a human being to connect to deeper, one with a potential personality, likes and dislikes, hobbies…

"Better start thinking up names, (F/N). Won't be long."

"Yea you're right…fuck. Oh god, Eren's going to have a fit when he hears this." 

~~~~~~

Your friend had indeed almost collapsed when informed, glee genuine and warm as an array of potential things to call your daughter had come flowing out. Politely declining them all, you'd moved on to discussing the new house instead, energy put into arranging everything that task entailed. 

Another fortnight had passed by without incident and you started to get concerned; Dot had monitored the progress inside of you, everything ship-shape and on speedy schedule, sex confirmed as female just for formality's sake but a lingering issue ate away at you daily. The Master. Mike didn't seem bothered when you contacted him last week, convinced that it would come when good and ready, the inevitable show-down which he still remained clueless about apparently. If the so-called leader didn't hurry the fuck up, you'd be giving birth before you got the chance to take him down, a prospect that made your blood run cold every time you thought about it - to be in control and do it yourself was much more desirable than expecting your child to do it for you. 

Six months, or weeks pregnant, it had become a struggle to do even menial daily tasks. You weren't sporting a huge baby bump, but it was very obvious now, perfectly rounded shape unable to be passed off as too many burgers and whilst the change in size didn't hinder you, the change in your body did. Rapidly moving muscles altered your frame, women usually having months to get adjusted however you were shifting around daily, organs pushed upwards to make room for the still nameless foetus and breathing was difficult most of the time. Kicks occurred often, much to the delight of both the men in your life, fights almost breaking out to be the one to feel the somewhat odd sensation of a foot in your upper abdomen, elbowing one another aside to get the best line of sight to witness a random blob poke from your skin. 

Dealing with it every single time made you slightly on the 'meh' side of excitement, unimpressed by the 2am shuffles your girl decided to make, seemingly taking after her parent's former habits to be a massive night-owl. Regardless of the discomfort and rude awakenings, you were insanely happy though, grumbles frequent yet half-hearted and as a tiny limb to your diaphragm caused a flinch, you rubbed slowly in circles at the area and watched the males pack up the last of your stuff, chunk of amber on the top of a pile within the final box and as it was sealed, Eren sighed. 

"All done I guess."

"What's up?"

"Nothing (F/N). Just remembering stuff. All the fun we had together here, in that shower…"

"As friends."

"Yea yea, sure, whatever." A tanned arm flapped to dismiss the shattering of his daydream and the brunette grinned. "You ever gonna tell her about it all?"

"No!" That was the second time both you and Levi responded in such a way to the guy and he laughed, pointing over at the ones who used to be vampires. 

"Maybe her big brother Eren will do that instead. I've got some shit to teach that kid, I swear."

"She doesn't need to know how to pierce nipples, drink a whole bottle of vodka or fucking strip, thank you."

"I can do much more than that, Levi."

"Like what?" The reply that came was soft and well considered, tone low in an almost whisper. 

"I can be a friend. Be supportive. Listen." Gulping back the lump in your throat, you failed miserably to keep it together and held your hands out for a hug, bottom lip quivering in a juvenile pout. 

"Eren, c-come here." Cuddling tight, you buried your face into brown hair and wailed like a banshee, emotions always on the verge of erupting at this stage in the pregnancy and your oldest companion clung back strongly, smiling across to Levi with a look of endearment. Sobbing loudly, you carried on with no end in sight until the man you were attached to jumped, giggles light and cheerful. 

"Ouch! I just got a kick to the gut! Watch it, Iona!" 

"Huh?" Sniffing and wiping at your wet eyes, you leant back and glared. "What did you say?"

"Umm…I…we…" Levi stepped in to assist at that point, hands on your stomach from where he stood behind you to create a double-sided embrace, hogging the twitches and action from his unborn daughter. 

"We were talking last night, came across the name. It's got a couple of meanings, one is that it derives from an island covered in yew trees, the other translation is 'blessed'. I thought it suited our situation nicely."

"It does Levi. It's perfect. Iona." Trying the sound on for size, you spoke it over and over, thrashes and prods from within seeming to agree and you laughed. "Well, Iona it is then." 

A day before moving, two to three weeks left until you met the wriggler inside, you grinned as all memory of pain or the imminent battle started to fade away into pools of mercury and teal, glances shared between the trio. It wouldn't last long, this serenity and peace, soon to be brought crashing down around you all in an avalanche of destruction. But not yet. 

~~~~~~

"(F/N) watch it!"

"What? I'm picking up a spoon, Levi. Hardly going to do myself a mischief, am I?"

"Hmm. Still. Be careful." Over-protective wasn't the word, behaviour bordering on smothering however you said nothing more, simply allowed your lover to fuss and cluck around you as time marched on, five days into your new residency. It was quiet and tranquil, soothing in a way and most rooms had been completed by the two men, you as a supervisor whether you liked it or not. You'd seen Dot once more before leaving, hums and nods given with assurance on a healthy baby, yet he seemed off, distracted and distant, dismissing it as a lack of sleep but the golden eyes that usually twinkled had lacked spark. Perhaps he knew, as did you, that conflict was approaching. 

Putting clean cutlery away, you gazed around the kitchen and felt a swell of joy, your own place together all neat and tidy, ready for the invasion of a small person who would bring a whirlwind to rival Eren. Your friend had just gone home, train taken back to the busy metropolis after passing you another gift, pink ribbons tied around a fluffy white blanket with Iona's name embroidered in one corner - he really was one of the most thoughtful humans alive, you mused whilst wiping the surfaces down, orange rock on the windowsill before you that reflected no light at the moment, night upon you now. About to make a comment on the latest present received, you stopped abruptly mid-turn, cloth dropped to the floor. 

"Oh fuck!"

"What is it (F/N)? What's wrong?"

"Jesus…shit!" Holding your belly, you felt a huge amount of sudden activity, offspring going crazy and appearing to be trying out an escape plan which resulted in a sufficient degree of agony. "She won't stop Levi! It hurts!" The distressed male swept over, palms on your visibly pulsing flesh and he frowned deeply, aware of your heavy breathing. "It's not time, is it?"

"No, not yet. Too soon surely?"

"But…" You let out a growl, body battered by an unseen assailant. "What else could be going on? Is she ok? Tell me she's ok Levi, tell me our baby's alright!"

A call from outside hushed your frantic cries as you looked up from the hunched position employed to try and deal with the sensations, eyes blackening instantly. Similarly onyx orbs scowled at the door and he led you over carefully, in this together through thick and thin and the entrance was opened. Unexpectedly, a tall shiny figure stood on the street a few metres away, hand at his face muffling speech. 

"Fuck me, the smell!"

"Mike?"

"Just invite me in (F/N) please, I'm begging you, this stench is unbelievable."

"Come in." The guy ran, sprinting past the garlic plants as he crossed the threshold, slamming wood shut and panting for air. 

"God that was bad."

"Enough shit about your senses Mike. Look, what the fuck is going on?" Levi pointed to the slightly less erratic bump, twists and shuffles still clear and the glowing vampire spoke darkly. 

"It's time."

"No! she'll be premature, I can't have this ba…"

"Wait. I mean it's time to fight. He's here." You gaped, now calm child apparently satisfied that the alarm had been sufficiently raised and you steadied your breaths, huffs of oxygen blown out as if in labour. A pale grip appeared on your arm for support and he snarled at the newcomer. 

"Where."

"Close."

"He found us?"

"Was always going to, Levi. Don't worry, it won't go down in your home."

"Then where?" A raised brow was offered from behind dusty light hair and a twitch of the moustache given, making you want to punch his smug face about twenty times over, but you both knew what he meant. The graveyard. 

"The yew trees?"

"Won't affect him (F/N). Nor me. Most, yes. However those of us endowed with certain powers can overcome that repellent." 

"Fine." Levi spoke, monotone and lifeless. "How do we do this?"

"Honestly? I don't know. You have weapons?"

"Yes."

"Get them and then get out there. I'll be here for you, might not lend much assistance but it's all I can offer."

"Thank you Mike." Nodding at your gratitude, he stayed with you as the other raced to gather items, knowing this day would arrive however still caught off guard to a degree. "Seriously, what do we do?"

"(F/N), no one can tell you that. Do you trust your instincts?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all you need. Well, that and a few sharp pointy sticks." Snorting at the ridiculous humour, you were joined swiftly as a modified belt was passed across, leather items crafted by your hand and you clasped it on under your bump, feeling like a pregnant cowboy. Standing with bowed legs, you flicked your fingers at the sides, metal stakes and blades hanging from the admittedly funny accessory. 

"Draw, partner." Stifling laughter, you saw the others do the same and relinquished control, at the mercy now of some higher command. As you stood straight and stretched your back, Levi pressed his lips feverishly to yours, swapping a last kiss and you spoke quietly. "We'll be fine, right? I mean, fate hasn't always been kind but she looks out for us in the end?"

"Damn straight. Ready?"

"Fucking ready as I'll ever be Levi." 

Three forms strode out the back, garden gate swung open as a dramatic rumble of thunder announced your arrival, met by a murmur from your mouth. 

"Oh fucking hell. Really?"

"We know how to make an entrance, that's for sure." Your fiancé smirked and steps were taken further into the sea of headstones, rain now falling to drench everything in a scene from some horror movie. Leaves danced under the downpour, trees providing some kind of shelter as the dead were passed, ancient skeletons that lay beneath determined footfalls acting as your macabre audience and something materialized in the distance near a tomb, larger edifice for a more prominent community member with enough cash to be interred in style. Somethings, to be precise, two shadows waiting patiently. 

"Who are they, Mike?"

"I'd be lying if I said I knew, (F/N)."

"Some fucking help you've been."

"Levi, I got you this far."

"Pas assez loin, tu baises gaspillage d'espace." 

"It is far enough and stop insulting me please." You shook with giggles, loving the gripes and confused as to why you were perfectly at ease - it is what it is, you thought and got closer, all contentment disappearing quickly. No, it couldn't be…there was a mistake. A massive one. Making a sound best suited for an animal, you pointed over and shouted with anger. 

"What are you doing here Dot?" He had the courtesy to look ashamed at least, sunshine eyes down and hands wringing. 

"I'm sorry (F/N), the choice was taken away from me." Now it made sense, the distinctly sinister vibe you'd experienced at his place after the first scan and if you were truthful, every time since, shivers put down to something else as you didn't want to believe it was this kind gent who was causing such a reaction. Levi was furious, fists clenched by his hips and he spat enraged words in response. 

"Bull fucking shit, Dot. There's always a choice."

"Is that so?" The second silhouette had spoken, moving forward to be revealed as if you were supposed to know who he was, dirty hair and stubble framing a long weathered face. If vampires usually looked their best once changed, you'd have hated to see this guy before hand. "Tell me, did ya have a say in this? Chose to come out here and shoot the shit with me?"

"And exactly who are you anyway?" 

"Levi, finally we meet. Good ta meet ya, shrimpy!" 

"Fuck off."

"A'right. Enough with the small talk, huh? I'm Kenny. Your great nephew. And your Master." Ignoring the strange relationship, the pale man sneered.

"No one's my master. Now quit fucking about and let's get this over with."

"Tut tut, so rude. Can't we chat a bit longer, huh? Get ta know one another? All the family picnics we've missed out on." You'd had it, thoroughly fucked off and needing yet another piss, acid in your throat a reminder of eating too much for dinner now that you had less room inside. Your feet throbbed and spine ached to be clicked, through and through one seriously angsty hormonal female.

"I don't have the patience for this. We all know how it ends." Keeping positive, you believed your own words and paced towards the enemy, flanked by your allies and (e/c) merging into ebony. "So Kenny. Ready to die?"

"Today? Nah, I'm good." Wind picked up from nowhere, gusts sending fallen foliage around you all as the real storm began, supposed Master and your betraying ex-friend closing the gap. Five of you stood facing each opposing side, only Dot looking fearful and he mouthed something silently to you, unseen by Kenny, smiling eyes lit up in the warmth you knew and actually loved to an extent. He hadn't gone against you after all, was here as a double-agent and the message came through loud and clear - go for the head. It appeared stakes wouldn't cut it, so it had to be the blade, half the length of a usual sword but so very very sharp. 

The necessary items for fire were part of your belt's objects, nestled in the back and you ran a finger towards one, motioning to Levi to let him in on the scheme. He picked it up straight away, mentally confirming in a non-verbal way that entered your mind directly; not telepathy, just a shared vision and you drew the knife, holding it back-handed like you'd been shown. 

"It's not that easy, sweetie pie." A flick of Kenny's wrist sent you flying through the air, physical contact unneeded and as your already agonisingly sore back hit the trunk of a tree, you heard a crack and moaned with despair, feeling numb from the waist down as the horrified face of your partner hurried inwards in hazy pictures like snapshots, each frame visible and punctuated by a disgusting, demonic laugh from the Master. Mike had grabbed Dot, swept him away faster than human speed, presumably getting him to safety and Levi threw himself to the ground, scared to touch you in case further damage was done - he'd heard the gut-wrenching sound too. 

"(F/N)? (F/N) can you move? Can you get up?"

"Levi I…" About to say how fucked this all was, how your body was likely broken in two, a clarity shone brighter than the sun, halo appearing around raven hair and framing the beautiful person you loved so dearly. You'd technically died twice before and this was nothing like that, a fact which made you smile, orbs now wholly black. The man frowned, bewildered but also unable to stop the smirk that played across his top lip; whatever had happened, it wasn't over. Like he'd said, you were strong, both of his girls were and silver flashed once before being swallowed up by liquid coal as your sweet voice spoke quietly. "I love you Levi." 

"Love you too. Now get the fuck off your ass and finish that motherfucker." 

"Little help? Slightly fatter than usual here."

"Tch. So demanding." 

Kenny watched as you were pulled to your feet, not quite believing that your spine hadn't been split with the force and he frowned. It was on and not going according to plan.


	27. Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorry to anyone being spammed by my updates but I have missed this!

Everything seemed so surreal, calm and peaceful despite the raging tempest that raked through the cemetery. It felt like you were floating, moving somehow but you weren't entirely sure by what means, world slipping past in vibrant colours and vivid shapes. A leaf flapped by, every single vein visible along with a small hole, one made by a caterpillar perhaps or ants, meal had before it was ripped from it's home. Aware of your surroundings with intense clarity, you got closer to your target, Kenny's surprised and angered face shrouded in stark red, all of his ire encapsulated in burning eyes that were narrowed, a fist being raised slowly. Time had almost halted for you, allowing your mission of discovery and a voice rattled through your mind, Levi's tone telling you to get the fucker but be careful too. Don't slip. Hold the knife strongly. Back handed sweeps. 

Another sound joined in, a familiar but unexpected one and as your (h/c) hair flickered with sedated wisps in the wind, you wondered why Eren's grumbles had broken inside your brain. He was moaning about you not picking up the phone, urgency in his grumble that easily tipped from pissed to concerned. Your friend was worried, inexplicably knowing something was going down and you hoped with every fibre of your soul that he wasn't on the way back here - you didn't want a repeat of when Erwin had been challenged and couldn't stand to see Eren in trouble. And then it came, a proclamation unspoken that made your skin crawl - I'm turning round. They need help. 

Moaning, you wanted to get this concluded for a variety of solid reasons but now with the added bonus of protecting the innocent man. The Master was near, you could almost smell him and realisation hit; the speed at which you travelled was too fast for him to defend, too swift for his powers to push you away and the blade gleamed in your hand, rain languidly beating at your flesh and you snarled, ready to deliver the final blow. Surely it wouldn't be so simple though, just glide over and sever the ancient being's head, yet here you were, arm curled around your face and about to strike. You were definitely airborne, above the enemy in a lithe pounce and at the right moment, you summoned all of your power, body spinning round in a fluid arc, shocked orbs staring upwards at you with a faint hint of regret. 

That was when life sped up, the downpour deafening and pelting your clothes, saturating everything and you completed the mid-air turn, long knife slicing through a meaty neck completely, clean cut ending in your feet hitting the muddy ground delicately like a cat, panting form standing over the fallen foe, one who had parted company with his head. Levi was beside you in a flash, lighter and flammable liquid brought down as he covered Kenny in gasoline, taking no chances. As the flame was lit, a bubble of dry, windless atmosphere engulfed the scene, storm kept at bay by fate, magic, whatever. The Zippo was tossed down and you both stepped back, instant conflagration accompanied by a bone chilling scream from fuck knows where and it went still, no breeze, no precipitation, nothing but the rising cloud of smoke which denoted a vampire's death. 

"Umm…wasn't that a bit easy Levi?"

"Seemed so. But maybe that's what was supposed to happen?"

"Maybe." The pair of you gazed upon the fire, feeling no different to before - perhaps a lifted sensation might have come from being victorious, however it was just like normal life, as normal as yours was anyway. A rustle came from behind the large tomb and you flinched, strangely clean blade pointed towards the source and your body tensed, incoming sight unbelievable yet somehow expected. Of course it had been too easy. Letting out a sarcastic laugh, you shook your head and spoke quietly. "We need to get a new doctor."

Dot walked calmly over, golden eyes shining with something between malice and joy, Mike's prone body being easily dragged through leaves behind him, glow now gone and replaced by splatters of blood. Levi stiffened, hand on the stake and he lifted his top lip instinctively in a show of command. 

"What the fuck Dot?"

"Well my boy, I couldn't really tell you my plan!" He dropped the tall blonde down and you guessed the crumpled figure wasn't dead, otherwise evaporation would have taken place, keeping a surreptitious watch on your assisting companion for any signs of movement. 

"Now you can. Fucking traitor." 

"Oh come now Levi. How long have we known one another?"

"Too long it seems." 

"Don't be like that." The older man smiled, still emanating warmth yet now it was intended to burn and scald, not care and comfort. Thinking about his hands on your pregnant belly disgusted you, but the truth was needed and you tried to ignore the rising bile in your throat when addressing him. 

"What's going on?"

"Ah (F/N), my dear, my beautiful anomaly. Alright, just for you." Dot sat on a tree stump, looking like he was about to commence story-time and his moustache twitched with excitement as he gestured to Mike. "That big guy over there might have known a lot, but he didn't know about me." He continued, explaining with glee that a coveted piece of information had been hidden from those like your injured comrade, kept quiet for centuries and meant for only one audience - damphirs. Should one bear witness to the death of the Master, be in the vicinity so as to absorb their essence, they would take on their abilities and become stronger than any being ever known before. It sounded similar to how Mike gained his ethereal shimmer, but for evil not education and progress. Something was a bit off though and you voiced the query.

"So basically you're like a super vampire hunter now? Isn't that what your kind do?" 

"(F/N) (F/N) (F/N)…so basic. No, I don't want to kill them. I want them to flourish!"

"How?"

"Imprison mankind, obviously. Provide a factory line of meals and blood on tap at all times. Then they can rule the world."

"But why, Dot?"

"Humans bother me. Such a short time on this planet yet the destruction is ridiculous. Vampires don't need roads and cars, petrol or diesel. They don't require damaging farming techniques or feel the desire to flatten a forest to build stores and entertainment complexes. I've devised a synthetic food that can keep people alive enough to be useful, none of this invasive treatment."

"You're doing this because you're a fucking tree-hugger?"

"Levi, I enjoy your company, I really do but changing back was the worst thing you could've done. It was needed though otherwise Kenny here would still be standing, but having you as an ally for eternity would have been fun." He sniffed, stare sweeping the graveyard and you chanced a glance at Mike, one eye peering out from behind floppy hair that blinked once - he was alive at least and the relief you felt turned to a flash of hope as he managed to tilt his head back towards the thicker undergrowth. You knew exactly what he meant. Someone else was here and they were not a push-over. Dot was rambling on about how he'd seen the world change, the technological advances and industrial breakthroughs; basically, he missed a simpler time and truly believed that by letting vampires rule, he'd get it back. His Eden.

You'd noticed the old man hadn't changed though, no shift in physique or appearance and you frowned, pondering whether he actually had any powers at all. Levi had spotted the same issue, not convinced by the whole thing and both of you noted the approaching person, the one that Mike had alerted you to. Sliding out of the shadows came a small figure, silent trip unheeded by the still chattering bald man and you smirked, unable to stop the gesture so you raised a hand to hide it, styling it out as a look of shock or an aghast gasp. The one nearing had changed, that was for sure and you tried to stop any giggles or laughter at the situation as Armin stopped right behind Dot, aura of sunshine around him and he looked over at you and Levi, tiny wink given as he lifted a stake - there was no need to kill a damphir in this way, but it was his MO after all. 

Yellow eyes glared up at the amusement on two people who should currently be shaking in their boots and he scowled. 

"What? What's so damn funny?"

"I think you might have to wait a while before you see your perfect fucking utopia, Dot."

"Why? Don't push me Levi, I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?" You had answered with a question, taking perverse enjoyment from watching the guy struggle to do anything out of the ordinary, unable to use any kind of force and you saw the moment it dawned on him. 

"I'm not the only one here, am I?"

"No. You're not. Bad luck." As the petite blonde gave his brand of the last rites, he rammed the metal shaft home, piercing a chest expertly. Dot's death wasn't supernatural or incredible, just a bit boring like any human and he fell forwards, final breaths searing and open mouth gaping up to the four circling him, Mike now sufficiently able to be on his feet again as he voiced his take. 

"Poor bastard." 

Armin wiped his weapon down carefully and stashed it, studious blue eyes facing those still standing as a quiet tone rang out, low yet all encompassing. 

"I'm only going to carry on as before. All of the familial vampires will be human again, including you." A finger pointed to the tallest in your group and a laugh was given in response. 

"I thought as much. Might need to go to hospital at some point then."

"We'll sort it, Mike." 

"Thanks (F/N). Soon if possible?" He was bleeding quite badly, hunched and ill-looking so you propped him up, taking the large burden and nodding to Armin to wrap this up.

"So there's nothing for me here anymore. I'll move onto the next community, use these newfound powers to wipe all of them out."

"Thank you Armin. For everything."

"My pleasure. Now, if you'll excuse me, that's enough talking for one day. Keep safe."

"And you." The shining haired male vanished, totally disappeared along with Dot's corpse at your last words and you smiled. "Even cleans up after himself. Marvellous." Light laughter accompanied the retreat, back gate headed for as you and Levi helped Mike towards the house. 

Once inside you called for an ambulance, cover story given as a random attack on the street - to explain being turned back to normal and made easy prey for someone fully believing they were invincible wouldn't have gone down well. A bang at the door startled you from cleaning visible wounds and your lover raced to answer it, thinking how the paramedics must have been right round the corner. The actual visitor crashed inwards, latching onto a smaller body and his strained voice bounced through your home. 

"Levi! (F/N)! You're ok!"

"Of course we are you idiot, get the fuck off!"

"But I had a horrible premonition!"

"You had a what? I didn't think you'd even know that fucking word."

"Boys, play nice."

"Sorry (F/N)." Eren grinned and kissed Levi on the cheek, insanely happy to find you both in one piece and he flew over to you, the same treatment given. "Holy fuck, what happened to him? Are you ok?"

"I'm fantastic, thanks for asking." Mike shook his head and winced, pain a long forgotten experience and he spoke with effort. "And Levi? I'll be needing your help to adjust. Is it bad?"

"No, not bad at all."

"Yea! You have to come out with me, I'll take you to all the best places to eat!"

"Eren, let's get him fixed up first."

"Oh right. But tell him? Tell him how fun it was with me?"

"Alright brat, just stop bouncing off the fucking walls." 

It had been decided that you would remain inside with your excitable friend, bring him up to speed and rest, strict orders given to put your feet up and relax whilst your fiancé travelled with Mike. You took advantage, fussed around constantly by Eren as he delivered tea, plumped pillows and adjusted your posture, all the while squeaking with amazement as you regaled him with this evening's occurrences. Any sense of knowing that you had previously was gone, back to usual and there was a very real chance that this was it, the end of a bizarre existence and start of a more sedate life. Iona appeared to like that idea and started to go crazy, feet and legs shuffling inside her ever decreasing space and you called Eren over. 

"Oh wow (F/N), I can see it through your top! Holy shit she's energetic!" Pulling your clothing upwards, both of you watched the show and shared laughs, palms placed on your stomach to join in with the frivolity. Perhaps you could all be left in peace now. 

~~~~~~

Ten days later and you moved with difficulty, home traversed carefully as you could no longer see your feet, unsure where you were stepping - having no time to adjust to this new size meant your balance was even worse, at risk of stumbling at any given moment and the three people around you knew it. Mike's injuries had been deep but fixable, time in hospital short lived as he was released to recover at home. As his life had taken a swift turn, the man decided to start afresh, up sticks and move to another area where no one knew him or his past. Well, mostly no one; he'd been searching for houses near to yours, wanting to keep a link with part of his previous habits, have someone close who understood. 

The blonde spent most of his time here, tied to a small collection of individuals by recent activities and he looked out from behind shaggy hair as you bumped into the table, swearing lightly at the inanimate object and sidestepping away. 

"She's gonna go soon Levi."

"I know. I reckon maybe three minutes?"

"No way. Two, maximum."

"Hey, will you guys stop putting bets on when (F/N)'s going to trip over?"

"Come on Eren, you'd be doing it too if your guesses weren't so shit."

"Piss off Levi." The pale man smirked, on his feet and orbiting your journey from A to B as despite the jokes, he would always be there to catch you, support any falls. Any anger he'd felt towards Dot had been dealt with, old friend banished from memory after a couple of days spent snapping and cursing. Betrayal out of his system and gone for good, Levi felt renewed, evil cords severed and replaced with the warm, loving family unit around him now. 

On cue, you stepped on your own foot and yelped, arms out to cushion the blow and a strong grip encircled your upper body, securing you deftly and preventing disaster. 

"Thanks Levi. Who won the bet?"

"Huh?" You'd never seen this before, every emotion possible seemingly run through already but here was a different one - you'd totally shocked your lover, grey eyes wide and filled with bashful guilt. It was fantastic. 

"I'm pregnant, not deaf. So who won?"

"I did."

"Right, you'd better split it." He stood back and smiled as you started to circumnavigate the room again, hands rubbing through stretched cotton at the tight ball of baby in your stomach and aches springing up all over your being. 

"Why are you walking around (F/N)?"

"It helps. Gets my muscles moving. Also makes the contractions less painful."

"WHAT?!" A trio of shouts accompanied them all rushing across, Levi holding you tight and glaring like you'd just destroyed his favourite tea cup. 

"How long? Why didn't you say? Do we need to go? Where's my fucking bag…"

"Levi, chill. Eren, stop biting your nails and Mike, please don't sniff me like that. They're mild and not frequent. No point going anywhere yet, they'll just send me home." 

"But this will progress swiftly."

"I know Mike, just not now. I can tell." The men were highly strung to say the least, buzzing around and feeling ashamed for placing money on your accidents yet you remained cool, aware that it could be an hour or less before shit started to happen, however the nice peaceful evening was doing wonders for your stress levels. You'd contacted the hospital last week, advising them of your condition (all fully normal, of course…) and that you had just moved into the locality, name on a list of soon-to-be-seen women so at least they were expecting you at some point. The threat that this birth might be wholly unnatural in usual biological terms did concern you, but with Dot gone, there was no choice. It had to be done. 

"Do you want anything? Drink? Fresh air?"

"Thanks Eren, but I'm fine. Honestly, I'll…" You froze, gasped intake of air loud in the stony silent building and they held their breaths, waiting for something, anything. "Just kidding fellas. Keeping you on your toes."

"(F/N), I swear if you were a man I'd punch you right now. That shit nearly gave me a heart attack!" You laughed at the youngest male's reaction, harder still at Levi's face as he shot virtual daggers of steel into Eren's skull, a move you would regret. 

"Oh fuck…err, not kidding anymore guys. Water kind of broken over here." A flurry of activity commenced, things grabbed and yells shared, bodies bumping into one another as they scrabbled to obtain everything needed and you just remained still, heart bursting with love and care as a mild panic ensued around you. 

This was it. Time to bring a brand new person into a hopefully safer world, time to start a wholly different kind of battle and you were scared shitless.


	28. Reanimation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the last chapter but I got carried away, hope you enjoy the penultimate offering!

Calm in the face of imminent chaos. Those around you on the verge of collapse. Raised voices that blended into a sea of noise, no words filtering through as even the cab driver got involved in the incessant screeching. But none of it bothered you, a strange sense of peaceful bliss wrapped around your psyche like a sheet of love and care, enveloping your soul and preparing you for what was to come. Perhaps it was nature's way of keeping women stable during what was most certainly going to be a traumatic experience - fuck calling it 'beautiful' or 'magical', this shit would hurt and do things to your body that really did seem wholly impossible, however that serenity continued as you tried to anchor yourself in the real world again, visually clinging on to familiar faces and mind pulling harshly on something tangible. 

Levi had gone quiet, jaw set in a determined and steely line as he stared out the window, his hand gripping yours tightly, almost to the point of being painful and you could make out the flickers of coal in his eyes. Explaining that and your own special brand of optical shifts would be difficult, faint pang of concern finally creeping into your heart; what if it was all so surreal that the doctors called some kind of authority? Screamed for god or another fanciful being to help? Took your baby away? Eren's chiding tone trickled out loudly, wrenching you from that depressing and alarming train of thought as his sentence started off muddy and unclear, becoming sharp at the end like you'd just reached the optimum setting on a long-wave radio, life hitting you square in the face. 

"…and please tell me you're not updating your facebook status?!" 

Mike was in the front passenger seat, phone held up as he peered at the screen through sheets of hair, grumbling behind to the one who'd made the comment. 

"No, I'm contacting someone at the hospital. And may I point out that it was you who posted a status update only two minutes ago?"

"I did not!"

"What's this then? I quote. 'On da way to hospital. Gonna have a baby woop woop hashtag happy birthday Iona." 

The monotone delivery was on point, older man hiding a smirk and you looked over your lover's body to see a bright red face beyond, green eyes down and shoulders slumped. 

"I couldn't help it. Got excited." The quiet mumble was like a chastised little boy and you started to laugh, lucky to have these people to surround yourself with in fraught times. Bright lights announced your arrival and the driver was paid handsomely, well-wishes in return received with thanks and the four of you stood in the front drop-off bay, staring up at the shiny edifice which promised a sterile and safe environment. 

"I have an acquaintance inside."

"Inside where, Mike? Prison?"

"No (F/N). I'll allow that from you given your condition. I meant in here. He might not be on shift tonight but if he is, our worries around how other-worldly this might be will go away." 

"And you didn't tell us this before?"

"I couldn't get hold of him before, Levi. But I have now."

"Baise-moi, un autre imbécile sans aucun doute." 

"He's not an idiot and…and he's calling me now, hold on." A hushed chat was held, whispers given as if the rest of you couldn't be trusted to hear it and Eren shuffled close, standing in front of you slightly like how you'd been positioned the first time you met the glowing vampire, only now he was a human again. 

"What's he saying?"

"No idea. You think he can…" Your answer was cut off by a wave of pain, whole lower abdomen feeling as if it were being squeezed from all directions, muscles contracting to provide what seemed like the worst cramp in history. Breath was caught in your lungs, disallowed to exist and it became hard to stay upright, hands searching sideways for anything to clutch onto and you found a pale arm, nails digging into flesh unintentionally as you bent slightly and released a hiss of discomfort. "Holy motherfucking shit on toast, that fucking hurts!" It was gone as soon as it had appeared, heart rate increased and body aching with aftereffects of the strain and you blew air out in a shaking huff. 

"(F/N), you ok?" Levi held you up as your knees weakened, Eren taking the other side and again the agony smashed into you, stopping time, eclipsing all else and you let out a cry for assistance. "Shit. Mike? Whatever you're doing, hurry the fuck up." Grey eyes looked down with sympathy, your man trying to keep it together despite the turmoil inside at seeing you in such a way - it might've been par for the course, yet it still tore a huge hole in his chest. "(F/N)? (F/N), it's ok, it's going to be ok."

"How Levi?! I'm going to give birth in a fucking goddamn carpark!" 

"No you're not. I won't let that happen, I'll look after you, I swear. I'm here to protect you. Ok? Ok?"

"Yes ok…oh fuck me, here comes another one…" Doubling over, you attempted to keep the world from becoming an ocean excruciating torture, lids shut and then nausea joined the party just for the hell of it, throat jumping as you gagged without warning. You were aware of some shouts and yells, a few additional blurry people around too; it did admittedly seem strange to be stood outside the one place that could assist instead of actually going in, but Levi was in no mood to suffer company. 

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not some sort of fucking prick! Pars maintenant ou je vais déchirer votre visage hors." Threatening to rip people's faces off did the trick, even if they didn't understand the promise - it was all about the growled delivery. Mike received the same kind of treatment, snarled voice shot in his direction as he hurried over, mouth tight in a victorious smile and he cut over the insult. 

"Let's go. I've sorted it." 

"About fucking time. (F/N), can you walk?" It was obviously unlikely and the feral beast within responded. 

"Of course I fucking can't Levi!" Urgency laced your words, tears running down your face and fear in (e/c) eyes, any previous calm now chased away like flies from a corpse. Solid reality set into your bones and made itself known with each contraction, the time between every occurrence decreasing swiftly as morbid proof that this would indeed be fast. Arms scooped you up and you cuddled into a strong chest, one which used to house one or two beats per minute, one which used to be relatively cold to touch. Levi's heart drummed noisily in your ear, burning skin radiating warmth through his shirt and your frayed mind picked out a singular truth - the thing that hadn't changed was his love for you, the emotional side which had been missing all those years ago before being turned. That still remained, pure and unwavering. 

Carrying your suffering body through the main doors, the pale man strode with authority, leaving the others to rush behind. If anyone got in his way, he'd knock them the fuck down however no one came near, the aura he emitted keeping a large protective bubble around you both, similar to the effect you had on vampires not that long ago. Without realising, the pair of you were reminiscing in tandem, flashes of your past life breaking through as the next part of the adventure began. A doctor swept over, your cries alerting him to a medical issue and as he saw the large bump, the surgeon smiled warmly and took Levi's arm. 

"This way please Sir, the birthing unit is…"

"Don't worry! I got this!" Another figure had approached, snatching the patient and her transporter away. 

"You're sure?"

"Yes yes, I'm the expert here after all! Now off you go and mend broken bones!"

"True! Good luck, Miss." 

"Th…thanks…huh? Who…what…?" You were out of it, natural instincts and adrenaline allowing a type of mental painkiller to be believed, a way to keep the population going; if women recalled labour in it's entirety, surely they'd never ever fuck again. 

"Come on, down here." The one who'd hijacked your progress hurried through corridors, round corners and arrived at a private room, one which was fully set up and ready to go. You were placed on the bed, opting for the edge and leaning over your legs, acute position vaguely helpful. Mike exchanged a few words with the medic and then suddenly filled your vision, large frame bending to your level as a moustache twitched above a small smile. 

"See you on the other side (F/N). Remember, it's all for a good cause." He kissed your cheek, sniffing as he did so and a tiny chuckle rose from his core. "You'll be fine." The tallest male left and your apparent nurse spoke again. 

"I'm Marco, this will be my 68th delivery so you're in good hands. In case Mike didn't say, I'm aware of your situation and as I'm a donor, don't worry. I won't say a word." You managed to look up, saw the genuine kindness on a freckled face and nodded once. "Ok. We need to check you over, blood pressure and dilation, all the fun stuff. Are they staying?" All three of you answered in the affirmative and Marco laughed gently. "Well aren't you lucky (F/N)? Two people's hands you can break when you squeeze too hard!" He meant it as a joke but you weren't amused, grumbling lowly when your shouts were stilled, alternating curses and yells. 

Gown on, you were laid down for the examination, narrated by a cheery man who seemed to have such a positive outlook on life - had you not been on the cusp of pushing an actual human into existence, you might've been infected by his charming vigour. A clap of the hands was heard as you screwed up in torment again, dull shock reaching your ears. 

"You're too far gone for any serious medication (F/N). All I can offer is gas and air? Trust me, you're going to be saying hello to your little one very soon." It was an amazing thought, exciting and terrifying all at once and you shuffled up the bed, head back on the pillows as someone passed a plastic tube over. Sucking instinctively at the invisible narcotic, it did little to stop any pain but made your head light and floaty, instead eliminating the knowledge of torment.

Levi was on your left, hands holding yours in a severe cupped grip and Eren to the right in a mirror of the older man, both giving encouraging words, urging you to push and assuring you they were there but it barely registered, your own moans and yelps all mixing together into one big pot of nothing. If anyone had asked you later what it was like to give birth, you'd have drawn a blank, no real recollection of the fifteen minutes between meeting Marco and a sudden sensation of loss. Other normal pregnancies turned out much worse at times, hours and hours of this to endure so you'd gotten lucky in that respect, yet that one piercing moment of emptiness would haunt you - she was gone. 

"Where…where…what's happening…where's Iona?" Sweating and exhausted after a concentrated burst of effort, all you knew was that your daughter wasn't where she should be, missing somewhere and you clutched at the already bruised hands that enveloped yours. About to go frantic and break some legs until you found her, your eyes sparkled onyx and Levi placed a palm on your chest, just at the exact time that your child decided to take her first breath and let it out in a bleating wail. 

"Oooh hoo, good set of lungs, just like her mother!" 

"Huh?" Marco got close, a miniscule bundle in his arms and it dawned on your clouded brain. She'd arrived, out of you and into the universe which accounted for the empty sensation, a horrifying thing you'd not wish upon your mortal enemy. But it was all ok and Iona was carefully handed over, three individuals letting out a collective sigh at the now peaceful infant, wrinkled face peeking out from her blanket, eyes puffy and closed and you spoke in a hoarse whisper. 

"Hi there! You've no idea what we've all been through together. I promise you'll be safe forever though, just you wait and see. This here is the best family ever. Do you want to meet daddy?" A stretch of a swaddled arm seemed like a good way of saying yes and you passed her up, powerful arms now cradling a tiny gift of life. Levi gazed down, in love instantly as he softly muttered to his daughter. 

"So beautiful...I bet you've got mummy's eyes, sure as fuck have my scowl." Stroking a finger over small cheeks, he almost burst with pride and adoration, totally under his baby's spell and a smile crept over his lips, teeth exposed in a show of elation as opposed to strength. Drops of salty water pooled across his lower lids, unashamedly spilling to earth in hot tears and he shook his head, not quite believing that this was happening. "(F/N), is this real? Did we make her?"

Your own face was streaked in moisture, hitched breaths both laughing and sobbing; you'd gone from having a ghost of a uterus to on death's door, all-devouring cancer nearly snatching you away but fate had stepped in, introduced the two of you and put you through hell at times, yet it had ended with the most amazing creature, one whom you reached out to touch just to confirm they weren't a figment of your imagination. Levi sat on the edge of the mattress, leaning in so you could both stare in awe at your creation, your flesh and blood, someone surely impossible however here she lay, perfectly in your lover's arms as if measurements had been taken beforehand. 

"Yea…we did Levi. We fucking did. She's gorgeous." Adding your own light motions to the small form, the pair of you gave human contact to your girl for the first time, allowed her to feel another from the outside and absorb your unconditional love. "Hey Iona…wanna say hi to uncle Eren?" It was like she knew she'd be leaving you for a short while, lids cracking open and you saw her eyes for the first time, your (e/c) mixed with spots of silver near the pupils, a hypnotising blend which left you speechless. 

"C'mon (F/N)! I want a hold! What?" Eren noticed how you'd frozen, Levi too and he frowned. "What's wrong?" Your friend leapt over, disregarding your battered body but he was shit scared, concerned as to why you'd just stopped and then he saw it too, the huge discs staring up in wonder as a hand broke free of the cloth, grabbing for a porcelain thumb yet failing, co-ordination not quite established enough. "Holy shit, those eyes…oh my god…she's gonna make a fortune as a model." It broke your daze, an elbow jabbed into the tanned male's gut and he giggled, taking a seat on your other side, four distinct beings now forever connected. 

Levi kissed Iona's forehead, last look at her gaze gone as she closed her eyes again and he passed the bundle across to the brunette, gleeful chatter instantly flowing from the receiver's grinning mouth in a sing-song manner. It gave the couple a chance to enjoy one another, lips pressed into yours passionately. "Thank you (F/N). I can't believe after all this time, I'm actually a father. You've done something no one else could ever hope to do, you know that? You've made me whole." In danger of getting inappropriately carried away, your borderline steamy embrace was interrupted by Marco, sets of black flecked orbs glaring when he spoke with apology.

"Sorry guys, I have to make sure mum's ok. We still have another matter to attend to."

"What?" Eren answered Levi's query sarcastically. 

"Placenta Levi. Jeez, didn't you read any of the books I gave you?"

"Shut up, brat. Just because you've got an Amazon account."

"At least I know what Amazon is! You might've been around a while but boy, you know jack shit." 

~~~~~~

By early morning you'd all returned home, back to your place after Levi's hasty trip to a 24 hour hypermarket that sold everything from peas to wide-screen TVs - in amongst the excitement, no one had remembered to buy a car seat to transport the new arrival. Having no vehicle between you meant the item was easily forgotten, however the all important journey in a cab required such a thing so you were now the proud owners of something likely never to be used again. 

Mike had given his congratulations and slipped away, leaving the parents in peace to enjoy their daughter - he included Eren in that group, seeing the bond you'd forged running strong and he'd thought how lucky the baby was to have such a sturdy family around her, three people ready to lay their lives down and do what it took to keep her secure. 

The youngest adult was buzzing around the house, being anything but grown up as he tried to busy himself whilst you sat on the sofa, his face beetroot red and avoiding eye contact at all times, cups moved from one side of the kitchen to the other needlessly in an attempt to remain occupied. If you'd been in a better mood, some kind of flippant comment would've been all too easy, however something Marco had warned you about was becoming evident; in the haste to grow Iona, your body hadn't caught up in all the places needed and the current round of feeding was going less than swimmingly. 

Levi pressed against your arm, hand on his girl's leg just to maintain some kind of contact, never wanting to let her go and he smiled as a wriggle was given in response. "There's those feet that used to kick the shit out of mummy, huh? You trying go get daddy now too?"

"Levi it won't work."

"Try not to worry (F/N)." He spoke soothingly, placating you with drawling words. "Marco explained. Think of it this way - your breasts think they've got another six or so months. Don't beat yourself up, we'll manage. I'll do a bottle, yea?" Iona was becoming restless, eager to eat and you gave in.

"Alright."

"What?" Your man could tell by the resigned tone that you were anything but alright and you looked over, tiny being giving a weak yet insistent scream. 

"Just feel like I've failed, Levi."

"Hey, listen." Palms on your cheeks, he ensured you were fully concentrating. "You gave her life. Brought her to us safe and sound so you're far from a fucking failure (F/N). You have no idea how proud I am of you." 

"But…"

"No. No buts. You've achieved something here, never think anything else. And I know we can bring her up well too. Not done a bad job with Eren, I suppose."

"Watch it!" Levi moved into the kitchen to join the male who'd retorted, playful argument ensuing and you gazed down at the most important thing in your lives, a child to call your own, love and cherish until the end of time. 

~~~~~~

After about a fortnight, you'd gotten Iona's routine down to a fine art, knowing instinctively when she'd want fed and you could set the time by her frequent but short periods of sleep. She was far too nosey to nap for long, always wanting to see what was going on and get involved with the action so you often found yourself sitting at the table with a baby in one arm, designs drawn using the other which would be scanned over to Hange once completed. Your relocation had been cited as a reason to work in this manner and despite her protests, the arrangement was agreed upon. 

An area that had still required progress was the night feeds, one of you always on duty and swapping days so at least some rest could be offered. It never failed to make you feel a spark of admiration when you woke up early, trailing down to the living room only to find Levi passed out on the couch, Iona on his chest and empty bottle in a slack hand. She loved to be close, hear your heart beats and slept remarkably well like that, however hunger had always interrupted a solid few hours slumber, resulting in a messy haired fiancé looking up in confusion as you gently took over to let him get to bed. 

That all seemed like years ago as you checked your bag one last time, noting the list on the kitchen counter and making sure it was comprehensive enough. In reality, four months had passed and the fragile newborn was now a knowledge-thirsty ball of energy, favourite pastimes being making noises, laughing at everything and discovering the world of baby gyms and hanging toys, currently lying batting at colourful animals that dangled from a soft frame. 

"You're sure you know how to…"

"Yes."

"And you have the…"

"Yes (F/N). I am fully capable of looking after Iona for the night. Now, do what I've been telling you to do and get the fuck out of here for a break, enjoy yourselves and stop worrying."

"But Eren…"

"Levi? Tell your woman."

"I wouldn't want to see how that could end, brat." Levi agreed with Eren but wasn't about to order you out the house, just coax you gently away and as he watched you turn to stare at the child on the floor, he placed a comforting arm around your waist. "It'll be fine. Trust him." You chewed on your bottom lip, partly wanting to go let loose but also fighting against the desire to stay and be in control. The squeeze on your hip won and you sighed. 

"Ok. Give me a second." Down on the carpet, you spent some quality last minutes well and blew raspberries on a chubby hand, relishing the chortles you caused as the two men exchanged words. 

"Don't screw her on my bed, Levi." Tonight had been planned out, home-swap in force as it made total sense - evening in the city and an undisturbed sleep for the lovers, a hopefully peaceful if exhausting time in the suburbs for Eren. Silver gleamed with mischief as the eldest leant sideways, whispering devilishly in a bronzed lobe. 

"I'm gonna fuck her on your bed, the guest bed, the couch and probably in the shower. And Eren? I have no shame in telling you that I'm deadly serious." 

"Shit…" Your friend faltered, a strange arousal prickling across his skin and he closed his eyes, memories spilling back in vivid splashes. "When you talk like that I almost think you're still a vampire."

"Vampire, no. Depraved fucker? Yes. Hell yes." Eren started to giggle at the admission, meeting a smug expression when he opened his lids and a wink was given. "See you in the morning, shithead. And take care of my fucking daughter." 

"I will. Someone needs to with you horny teens around." 

"Tch." Levi opted for a curt reply and moved to the centre of the room, by your side on his knees and tickling the top of Iona's chest, more of those squeals of delight falling out and making his soul alive. "You be good for uncle Eren, ok? Do lots of shits, vomit on his shirt and make sure you wake up ten times in the night. Alright?" A gurgle came back, smile infectious as the girl recognised the newly arrived face and voice. "Good. Love you, squirt." He bent, kissing everywhere he could to elicit more chuckles and finally he had to wrench himself away, step back before it became too difficult and your lover left you to your own goodbyes. 

More checks had been made and Eren was deemed sufficiently armed, a shit ton of toys at his disposal and plenty formula, nappies and wipes, all a sitter could need and he forced you out the door, arms pushing while two heads tried to catch a last glimpse of the infant. You stayed outside for a moment, the peals of laughter confirming he'd gotten off to a roaring start and you somewhat reluctantly made the journey to the train station. 

~~~~~~

Dinner had been eaten at one of your favourite restaurants, drinks shared and now it was time to get ready, usually a fun occasion but the lumps and bumps you still sported in places never before seen were getting you down, dress immaculate however you felt decidedly frumpy. Slumping across Eren's apartment, you took heavy steps and slapped your hands down to your thighs in defeat. Levi looked gorgeous as always, black shirt rolled up at the sleeves, matching dark jeans tight in all the right places and shoes flawless. He glanced over, eyes narrowing at your stance. 

"Problems?"

"I feel huge."

"(F/N), don't put yourself down. Here." He held a palm out and you took it, allowing yourself to be pulled inwards and you breathed in the enticing scent of his cologne and natural aroma, the sparks of lust never far away, more so since the 'awakening' you'd both experienced. You hated being this person, someone sounding so pitiful and desperate for compliments, however that wasn't the point; perhaps it was hormones, delayed realisation of what had happened, being a new mother…whatever caused it, you despised the feeling of useless blobbiness. 

Levi had a good idea of how your slightly adjusted body must be making you think of yourself and stroked your hair lovingly, speaking the truth in a low voice. "You're more beautiful to me now than ever before. You know why? Because you gave me a daughter, a special baby, went through all the discomfort and pain, all for our family. There's a glow about you (F/N). Despite what's going through your mind now, I can tell you're insanely happy, as am I. And that is the biggest arousal for me. Us two, we can change the world together. Shit, we already have and trust me when I say that not a second goes by when I don't want to make love to you." 

The softer side of your partner never ceased to turn you to mush, make your muscles weak and bones morph into liquid and you smiled, a genuine expression as you could sense the care and adoration emanating from his form. 

"Thank you, Levi. For everything. Saving my life, giving me a new one, loving me...I can't live without you. Soulmates, right?"

"You'd better fucking believe it." He smirked, squeezing at your ass in a cheeky display of affection. "We should go now otherwise I won't be able to let you leave this apartment (F/N)."

"Oh is that so? Who says I'll let YOU leave?" Full of renewed vigour, you palmed across his crotch, your teasing touch light and barely there as you raised a brow, his groan badly suppressed. "I suppose you're right. Let's go." You spun, intending on striding off authoritatively but a grip on your wrist prevented movement, playful eyes twinkling at you with steely shards and a swift shift of the hands took place, his smugness hitting you in waves as Levi clasped a collar round your neck. 

"There. That's better. Just like old times, hmm?" A pale fist dangled the lead in your line of sight, leather swaying and you gupled, grinning widely with anticipation. Tonight was going to be fucking fun.


	29. Kin

The crowds were the same as before, hungry for models and half-naked men and you managed to slip past it all unscathed this time, Eren miles away and far from the salivating throng of women. Tonight's particular venue was a familiar unknown of sorts, a place you knew but didn't at the same time - the club beneath Levi's old apartment. The trip down memory lane was in full flow, slices of the past being shoved into today, providing pieces of history to warm the soul by pointing out your new life in stark contrast and dredging up recollections. Fights, betrayal, love and loss, friendships and seemingly chance meetings that were now obviously predestined to happen; it all filled your mind as you clutched tight at the muscular arm in your grasp, more as an anchor to the here and now than any kind of fear. Everything that had gone by was dealt with though, enemies felled whether you wanted to or not, traitors unearthed and allies discovered in the process, all of this now replaced by family, much more important than your previous existences. 

As Levi led you downstairs to the basement, he loosely held the leash, casually in his grip as if taking a walk through the park and you became sure he'd start to whistle a tune at any moment. Music started to invade your senses, thumping bass infecting your bones and vibrating them to a particular frequency, one which felt like a homely sensation of impending smut - surely not much had changed in this scene and you smiled as the dance floor was revealed, bouncers giving you instant access and allowing the two of you to sweep importantly into the sea of grinding bodies. You weren't looking to make an entrance or command the eyes of the room, however it felt right for some reason, both of you standing tall and full of self-assurance. 

Some glances your way were timid and slightly confused, also a combination of thankful gazes melded with accusing glares as you just stared plainly back, showing no emotion and not speaking until in a secluded corner, inexplicably sourced champagne offered by a pale hand. 

"Back to your old ways, huh Levi?"

"Something like that." Grey orbs scanned the picture presented, humans only in here this time and he smirked, still in tune with that life. "Half of them hate us and the rest want to give us a hug."

"Strange isn't it?"

"Mmm." Levi sipped at his drink and you snorted a laugh, shaking your head at the polarity of your situation. Here you were, centre of attention for some of the clientele, reverent fear and elation mixed together as you stood nonchalantly amongst old foes, the tale of your victories having become legend already. Then you had reality, small daughter back home in a bright and airy household, the only hint to another existence in the form of shelves full of ancient books that your fiancé would never get rid of and now daily life consisted of nappies, giggles and sick-burps. 

Before you could make a comment around the hilarious differences, a message buzzed in your clutch, phone fished out as a picture was received. Eren had sent a selfie, thumb up and grin wide in jubilation as a sleeping Iona was visible in the background, safe and snug in her crib. Showing the snap to Levi, you saw his eyes cloud over at the slumbering baby and a smile twitched at his lips. 

"He won't know what's hit him."

"I know. Can't wait." 

Knowing that your girl's night routine still caused broken sleep often, you could only imagine how Eren would take to having his precious rest disturbed but he'd been adamant he knew what it all entailed, a willing sitter so you let him carry on, sending a text back to congratulate the achievement. Just as you put the device away, a figure attached themselves to you, excited squeals in your ear and kisses on your cheek. 

"(F/N) OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN TOO LONG HOW ARE YOU LET ME LOOK AT YOU HONEY OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" 

Hange didn't draw breath, simply shrieked over the music and finally leant back to get an eyeful of her money-maker, manic grimace of joy on her face. 

"Well, don't you look fantastic! What did you do? I see a ring but no wedding band, when's that happening? Nevermind, plenty time for wedding-talk (F/N), the last design you sent through has gone viral! Everyone's talking about it and we haven't even put it out for sale yet! You, my dear, are about to get very rich and make me very happy."

"Glad I can help, Hange. How have you been? Keeping out of trouble?"

"Course not." She winked, nudging Levi and spilling his alcohol, a move met by a tut and he disappeared, presumably to clean his hand and get a fresh drink, lead now hanging uselessly down your front. "It does seem different though. Sure, our tickets still sell out and there's always something going on everywhere you look, but it feels…well…calmer? Less dangerous?" Holding in a giggle, you took a gulp of fizzy liquid and shrugged. 

"Good thing?"

"Oh yes. As long as the bodies keep coming, I'm happy. Now excuse me dear, I have a certain person to persuade. We're expanding and I need new models." She flew off, ready to get her claws into someone else and you sighed, content with how the night was going and a tug alerted you to a presence. 

"You. With me. Now." Being pulled to the corridors, you leapt with feather-like steps in Levi's wake, his official stride captivating and your heart beat faster, sure what was about to go down yet all the same, incredibly excited. Unknown to you, the man had indeed gone in search of champagne but found himself unable to keep his eyes off you, staring from afar as if you were a relative stranger to sample like the first time he'd come across you at one of these events. He couldn't wait any longer. Taking a sharp right turn, he dragged you not unkindly into a side room, one filled with furniture, complimentary wines and also an alarming amount of accessories. "We don't need any of that, (F/N). Just you and me." 

The hold on your leash got tighter, neck yanked forwards as your body crashed into Levi's, lips parted and gaze hazy as he looked back in the same manner, enraptured and eaten up by desire. Your mouths came together, passionate and starved as if never having had the pleasure of touching before, tongues fighting urgently. In seconds you were down on the plush sofa, sitting atop a burning hot human who searched for the hem of your dress with one hand, keeping a fist around the cord he controlled you by. Despite you being physically dominant in this position, Levi had command over everything from his seated stance, figure-hugging gown shoved upwards and he growled with demonic want upon discovering you'd yet again come out with no panties on. 

"Naughty." His wet pout slid lower, neck treated to succulent pecks around the thin collar and you looked to the ceiling, stretching out to provide further ground to explore. "Take it out." Eye contact was renewed and you did as asked, unbuttoning dark jeans whilst staring into wisps of black that overtook grey, a few shuffles exposing his already solid erection. Levi hissed in relief, rid of the painful confinement and he released your leash momentarily, breasts suddenly free as the low cut line of your clothing was wrenched down, lead pulled to one side and allowing access. 

Fingers dug into your back, pressing you closer as teeth ghosted over your nipples, tongue swirling in circles and you moved forwards instinctively, moist flesh meeting a hard shaft so you took advantage, rubbing in slow rocks of the hips. Having none of it, the man about to crumble under your spell broke from the virtual chains that your very being was soaked in and a moment of clarity shone through, ties pulled from a pocket and your wrists were swiftly bound in front of you, arms lifted up and round his neck. The other was gently wrapped around as a makeshift blindfold, silk acting as a vague barrier against light but it was more about the symbolism, vague cynicism about the whole scene blown away by the times you'd indulged. He knew you could move, however also knew you wouldn't even dare, the look of eagerness on your beautiful features telling him everything he needed to know. 

A porcelain face tilted up, mouth on your throat so when he spoke, it tickled at skin with incredible vibrations. 

"You're still mine." 

You were on fire, body begging to be taken and the grinding motions continued, your shallow breaths rapid. Whatever had gone on in your lives, the distinct yearning for one another remained strong and you could sense Levi becoming impatient, light snarls at your collar bone confirming as much so you decided to move it up a gear. 

"If I'm yours then show me. Show me Levi, take me and make your mark. I want to feel you own me." The raw desire in your tone was electric, goading and pleading all at once and your man lost any control, teasing a long gone option and through obscured eyes you saw blurs of colour as he threw you to the couch, back pressed against a cushioned surface and legs hitched up, bound arms curled behind your head. Levi knelt, denims dropped lower and he held your thighs either side of his waist, tip deliriously close as he ran it across your entrance. 

"You want me to own you? Ok (F/N). You asked for it." 

Thrusting in, he showed no mercy and forgot you were the mother of his child, ignored that the pair of you were betrothed and madly in love, in sync with every single piece of your worlds and instead treated you like you'd only just met, two strangers in this purely for carnal requirement. The fast pace was punctuated by growls, sometimes delicate fingers now devoid of any care and driving into your hips. You were no one, everyone, nothing and something and you succumbed to oblivion, shifting into human thirst and embracing a wanton individual, mildly blinded so you closed your eyes, slipping into anonymity. 

"Shit…Levi…oh yea…"

"(F/N)…fucking hell you feel amazing…" Relinquishing his painful grip, the man leant forwards, hands on the arm of the sofa and face hovering above yours. He watched pleasure encompass you, the calls and sighs he created sounding like music to his ears and Levi dipped lower, doing as asked and marking you deeply, sucking onto the warm flesh of your shoulder and biting down. Once this would have been so very different, a messy affair but it was simply sexual now, the squeal of delight elicited causing him to quicken his pounding rhythm. 

Neither of you wanted this over with yet, deliriously on the edge but not prepared to cease and Levi stopped abruptly, pulling out and leaving harsh kisses across your chest, palms running up your sides as his mouth nipped at your skin. You writhed and bucked, pissed off at the halt but knowing it had to happen if this was to continue further. 

"Fuck…I can't wait…"

"Patience (F/N)…patience…" Your partner slid down, licking at your stomach on the way as he mumbled a prayer of admiration, words airy and light in between pecks and laps. "Fucking incredible…so fucking gorgeous…hmmm." He found the prize, tongue flicking at your clit and you bucked up, muscles tense. 

"Stop!" He did the opposite, upped his tactics and began to suck at the sensitive area, grazing with teeth. Your moans were hedonistic and primitive, wholly filthy and as you started to grind against him, he reached down to stroke his cock, unable to stop. "Levi…ahhhh fuck, seriously you're…shiiiiit…gonna…haaaa…" It took everything in your power to hold back, cries escaping from lips that were now pressed firmly into a tight line. Levi smirked but maintained swift actions, mouth devouring you now and he groaned, wrist twisting as he fisted himself. Enough was enough and he sat up on his heels, your begging body twitching and screaming for more and he didn't wait for the protest, just tugged on the leash and brought you upright, hand coiling leather until your noses touched. 

Dim light appeared as the tie was shoved away, wrists liberated - you looked fucked, on the verge of insanity and he smiled. 

"I think you know who owns you now."

"Levi don't…don't mess about." The evil grin he gave was delectable and your own crept across a previously wasted expression, onyx splashes staring into each other's gaze. 

"Wouldn't dream of making a lady wait." You were lifted onto his ready shaft, still commanded by the hold he had on the lead and an order was given. "Be a good girl and stay." Levi pushed up, inside of you fully once more as he slid the collar round, dragging your head back and keeping you stable with a strong arm around your body. Instinct dictated that you held on to stop falling so you grabbed at his shoulders, your figure being tilted down at a backwards angle as you were mercilessly fucked into a stupor. 

"Ahhh fuck Levi...yes...oh yes yes yes…please…"

"I'll have you seeing stars (F/N)…ah god yea…"

Words turned into mere sounds, language snatched away from you both as extreme bliss rode in with shattering bursts, entire beings overpowered by ridiculously vehement orgasms. Levi somehow managed to pull your head up by the leash in the midst of his deep moans, blown pupils filling his vision and you watched one another closely, climaxes shared in such an intimate way and open lips brushing together. 

"Levi…oh god…" You moved slowly as one sentient form, hips sedately curling to prolong such sweet release and your lover gave a shaking laugh, panted breath hot on your cheeks. 

"I fucking love you (F/N)…fuck, that was incredible…"

"Yea…shit…you know how to treat your woman…love you…" A deep kiss followed, appetite still running through your souls and he leant back. 

"Better stop that…I'm pretty sure I've already got cum on my shirt…"

"How attractive, Levi." Giggling, you reached for a box of tissues (of course this type of room had such a thing) and tried to sort yourself out in as demure a manner as possible, dress pulled down over your ass and hair smoothed out. A chuckle alerted you to something you'd missed and you glanced up. "What?"

"Might want to put those away." Shit. Grinning bashfully, you shuffled the top of the gown over your breast, having totally forgotten they were on show and you passed the lead over. 

"Night's not over yet. You still own me." 

By the time everyone was kicked out of the club, the pair of you had already left after what seemed like hours of suggestive dancing, flirting and getting hold of each other like teens at a disco. It had been a thoroughly enjoyable time, shackles of responsibility cast aside for one evening to truly find yourselves again, enjoy the company of another and relax, let go. Another snap was received from Eren earlier, frowning face in shot as a small person had joined in to watch his movie, Iona's form curled up on his chest - Levi had declared that his daughter was indeed behaving herself well. 

Currently you sat on your lover's lap, cuddled up tight as you nuzzled in beneath his chin and got comfortable, feeling slightly worse for wear due to alcohol and lack of sleep. The latter was no stranger, however the length of time you'd been awake neared a whole day but it didn't matter; this was worth it. As the sun crowned over the tree-line, you sighed and squeezed closer, park bench occupied as it had been once before yet in a different setting. Fully emerged, the glowing ball cast soft rays upon the earth and you raised an arm, mimicking past actions and scooping fingers round to hold half of the fiery disc, Levi's pale digits doing the same to complete the circle, a mirror of how your lives had also travelled in an arc to deliver you here today. 

~~~~~~

Epilogue

~~~~~~

Laundry was folded, your hands expertly sorting items and placing them in piles ready to be delivered in the right direction. Clean scents reached your nostrils, pure and untainted, leaving a sense of completeness in your soul. You'd celebrated Iona's first birthday merely weeks ago, mass of toys and cards still serving as a reminder that you didn't need, date etched in your brain forever. Stashing sheets, your gaze flicked to the left, two rings now sitting on a particular finger as testament to the fact that you were solidly the Ackermans, a family to be reckoned with and wholly devoted. A small smile traced over your lips at a certain memory, the time you'd told Eren that he'd be a flower girl along with your daughter at the wedding. 

He'd won in the end, best man beside Mike as you and Levi became official, now six months past that date and life was good, uncomplicated and serene, just standard daily occurrences that some may have found dull and lacklustre, however with everything you'd been through, that was just fine and dandy with you both. A faint pull of adrenaline balled in your chest as the final items were put away in a cupboard and you left the bedroom, passing Iona's and then the empty one that acted as a kind of play area for the littlest of your trio. 

A now familiar sound filtered upstairs, series of thumps followed by a more solid crash, all the while narrated by giggles and babbled nonsense. Vocal wasn't quite strong enough of a word to describe your girl - she never shut up, even chatting shit in her sleep, much to your amusement. A few discernable snippets would pour out and as you descended, another thud elicited a favourite of hers, exaggerated 'uh oh' joining the incident. 

Levi sat at the kitchen table, legs crossed and tea in hand as this morning's newspaper lay untouched on the surface. He was more concerned about the hyperactive one-year-old currently finding her feet in what was actually quite the forest of danger. Corners, edges and pointy bits had been baby-proofed yet he still winced every time Iona came falling to the floor, chubby little legs giving way as the art of walking progressed. Closing one eye, he almost hid behind his cup as tiny knees hit the deck yet again and you smiled over. 

"She's learning. Got to let her practise, Levi."

"I know. But shit, does she have to always aim for the furniture?" You took the hint and picked the explorer up, kissing rosy red cheeks and tickling a tummy that stuck out beneath the tee that had become dishevelled during the vigorous activities. 

"Come on, this way. Over there, see?" Placing wobbly lower limbs down again, you pointed to the couch, a soft target to use as a goal and she toddled off slowly and erratically, arms waving and flapping with delight. Straightening, you sighed and turned to your husband, stretching arms above your head to dispel some of the nervous energy inside. 

Iona looked over at the sudden commotion, plonking down in a sitting position as she watched daddy's eyes become wide, a huge grin on his face that she loved to see. Clapping small hands in glee, the little person didn't understand but found it highly enjoyable to observe mummy being picked up at the waist and spun round in circles, laughter ringing throughout the room that she joined in with enthusiastically. 

"Mamama! Dada!" Now she wanted to be involved, get a piece of the action and impatiently held her hands out, seemingly too lazy to put the new skill to use and simply waited to be scooped up, three of you now together in a warm embrace. Mushing palms into her parent's faces, the infant waited for an explanation, one she wouldn't fathom verbally but Iona instinctively knew something was around the corner, a role of protectiveness to play on the horizon and the ever-present flecks of silver in her orbs gleamed brightly in recognition as you spoke to her through happy tears, Levi's own eyes glistening with moisture. 

"You're going to be a big sister soon! How about that?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, finished! Hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you for coming along with me over the past couple of months. No new ideas on the cards but have plenty more I'm in the midst of, so hopefully see you over on my other fics!
> 
> Thanks again for the wonderful feedback :)
> 
> Also just noticed this whole work is bang on 88000 words, unintentionally pleasing round-number!


End file.
